yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fatiha suresi/TEFSİR
1 Fatiha Suresi Tefsiri / Muhammed Esed (İngilizce Türkçe Mukayeseli) 2 Fatiha Suresi Tefsiri /Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Aslı ve güncel Türkçesi NOT: İngilizceye tercüme edilecek 3 Seyyid Kuttup Tefsiri /Fatiha Suresi (Türkçe ve Arapça) 4 Celaleyn Tefsiri (İngilizce) 5 İşaret-ül İ'caz Tefsiri 6 Mevdudi'nin Tefhim-ul Kuran Tefsiri /Fatiha Suresi - 6. Seyyid Kutup Fi Zilal-ül Kur'an Tefsiri Arapçası 7 Tefsir-i Taberi/Fatiha Suresi Fatiha Suresi/Muhammed Esed Fatiha Suresi Tefsiri (İngilizce Türkçe Mukayeseli) Fatiha Suresi / Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Tefsiri Orijinal elmali tefsiri = Dosya:1-Fatiha.pdf Tıklayınız PDF metinde Arapça ve Türkçe karekterlerin hepsi okunuyor. Ama PDF 'den HHTL'ye çevirince Arapça karakterler bozuluyor. HTML'lerin arapçları yeniden yazılırsa elmalı tefsiri üretilebiliri bir tefsir olacak. Teşekkürler ve iyi çalışmalar. Orijinali Mekkîdir ve yedi ayettir ¡ò z¡mb 1¤Ûa ¢ñ 0ì¢ :Q Kur'anın ve Kur'an surelerinin Risaletpenah Efendimiz tarafından tesmiye edilmiş isimleri vardır. Fakat surelerin bu isimlerini, mahalli nüzullerini ve ayetlerinin adetlerini iş'ar için yazılan başlıklar, kezalik sahife kenarlarında taşir denilen aşırları, hizibleri, secdeleri gösteren tahrirler nazmı kur'andan değildirler. İsimlerin muhdes olmayıp tesmiyei risaletpenahiye müstenit olması, kelimatı kur'andan olmalarını icap etmez ve bir kelimenin kur'aniyeti için bu kadarı kâfi değildir, çünkü kitap yani kur'an, hadîsten ve hatta hadîsi kudsîden başka bir hususiyeti haizdir. Peygamberimizin hadîsleri miyanında tefsiri kur'ana müteallik nice ahadisi şerife vardır ki bunlar tevatüren sabit bile olsalar yine kur'an sayılamazlar. Bir kelimenin nazmı kur'andan madut olabilmesi için Peygamberimizden kur'an olarak ahzedilmiş ve tevatüren naklolunmuş bulunması şarttır. Çünkü kur'anın hükmünü, kıymeti yalnız manasında değildir, onun elfaz ve kelimatı dahi bizzat hüküm ve kıymeti haizdir. Zira kur'an metlüv olmakla mümtazdır. Tilâvet ve levazımı tilâvet ise elfazın ahkâmıdır. Selefi kiram bu hakikate binaen Mushafı şerifi kur'an olarak me'huz olmıyan kelimattan tecrit ederek yazarlar ve« æ¨a¤`¢Ô¤Ûa aë¢&¡£` u cerridülkur'an» - kur'anı tecrit ediniz, yahut« Ñ¡yb _¢à¤Ûa aë¢&¡£` u cerridülmesahif» - Mushafları tecrit ediniz diye tavsiye ederlerdi. Çünkü kur'an olmiyan kelimelerin veya cümlelerin müruri zaman ile nazmi kur'ana karıştırılarak tahrifata sebebiyet verilmesi gibi şer'î bir mahzuru nazarı mülâhazaya alırlar ve Mushafın «deffeteyni» beyninde sadece kur'an yazılmasına itina ederlerdi ki bu tavsiye ve itinanın nice fevaidi mühimmesi ve semeratı müterettibesi görülmüştür. Lâkin bu tecridi, Beyhaki «kur'anı, gayri kur'an ile karıştırmamak» manasına tefsir etmiştir. Çünkü mutazammın olduğu hikmet bunu muktazıdır. O halde ihtilât ve iltibas vaki olmıyacak bir tarzda yazılmasında bir beis olmamak lâzım gelir. Filvaki Îbni Abbasın keraheti taşiri söylemesi bunun o zaman bir hâdise olduğunu ima ettiği gibi ihtilât mahzurunun fıkdanı halinde bu kerahetin de irtifaına delâletten hali değildir. Bu manaya binaen yazısı, yazılışı kur'anın yazısından, yazılışından vazıhan temyiz olunarak iltibas ve ihtilât mahzuru bertaraf edilmek şartiyle zikrolunan sernamelerin ve muhtıraların Mushafa yazılması tecrit tavsiyesine münafi görülmez ve lâbe'se bih sayılır oldu. Bu suretle bunlar hayli kadim bir zamandanberi yazma Mushaflarda elvan veya altın mürekkeple ve hattı icazetle yazılıp bir tarzı mahsusta nakış ve tezhip edile gelmiştir. Tab'ın zuhurundan sonra da aynı şekilde hat ve nakış ile hattı kur'andan temyizlerine dikkat ve itina edilmiştir. Bu sureti tahrirde kur'anın sahifeleri kat'î bir çerçeve içine alınarak hattı kur'an diğerlerinden güzelce ayrıldığı cihetle hem tecrit tavsiyesine itina edilip halt ve iltibas mahzuruna sed çekilmiş, hem de hıfz ve kıraati kur'anda ihtiyaç derkâr olan bazı fevaidi mühimme temin olunmuştur. İslâmda bu sevkı dinîdir ki hututun tenevvü ve nefasetinde ve bilhassa sınaati tezhibin terakkisinde âmil olmuş ve tezhibi Mesahif bir tarzı mahsusi nefis iktisap etmiş idi. Fıkıh noktai nazarından «lâbe'sebih» ni terki evlâ ve sadelik külfete müreccah ise de biz halefteki bu itinalı teamülün tercihine taraftar olacağız. Zira tecrit bir seddi zeria ve aslı fariza ise hıfz ve temyiz olduğundan bu tecridi mukayyedin tecridi mutlâktan daha emin olduğu sabit ve hükmi şer'înin illetiyle deveranı da malûmdur. Lâkin şunu ihtar etmek lâzım gelir ki bir zaman yapıldığı gibi ibrazı san'at için sahifelerin sadeliğini ve hattı kur'anın ıttırat ve temayüzünü ihlâl edecek veçhile nazmı kur'anın mütenevvi ve muhtelif yazılarla yazılması, kezalik Mushafa kur'an sahifelerini andırır bir şekilde dua ve saire ilâve olunması muvafık değildir. Bu izahattan şu neticeye vasıl oluruz: Mushafların iltibas ve ilâve ve tahrif ihtimalini katedecek bir tarzı salim ve müstahsende yazılması veya tabedilmesi hususuna dikkat ve itina etmek müslümanların uhdesine terettüp eden vecaipten birini teşkil eder ve tetkiki Mesahif heyeti de bu farzı kiyafenin edasına memurdur. Fatiha, asıl lügatte Fatih ismi failinden naklen evvelâ kitap ve elbise gibi açılabilecek şeylerin evveli -ilk açılan yeri manasına, bilâhare kelâm ve kıraat gibi husulünde tedric bulunan her şeyin evveline itlâk edilmiştir. «Ta» sı aslındaki Fatih sıfatından nakl içindir, te'nis için değildir. Maahaza esasında tasile beraber fetih manasına masdar olması da mümkindir. Binaenaleyh mef'ul olan evveli meftuha itlâkı evvelkinde mecazi aklî, bunda mecazi lûğavî kabilindendir. Fatihanın mukabili hatimedir. Kitabullahın tertibinde, kitabetinde, namazda kıraatinde ve belki nüzûlünde baş bu sure olduğundan «Fatihatülkitab» tesmiye edilmiştir. Buna «Elfatiha» dahi denilir ki ya o birinin tahfifidir veya müstakil bir isimdir. Birinci takdirde lâmmüzafün ileyhten ivaz olacağı için fatiha denemez, ikinci takdirde ise lisanımızda denebilir ve böyle müteareftir. Bu surenin lisanımızda en maruf ismi «Elhamd» ismidir ki suretülhamdin muhaffefidir. Başında «elhamdü lillah» bulunması veyahut baştan başa manası bir manayı hamd olması itibarile ötedenberi «Elhamd» veya «Elhamdü lillâh» veya «Elhamdü lillâhi Rabbilâlemin» diye tesmiye edile gelmiştir. Bunlardan başka daha bir takım isimleri vardır ki her biri bir hususiyeti ifade eder: (3) Ümmülkur'an (4) Ümmülkitap. Çünkü bu sure diğer süveri kur'anın aslı ve menşei yani kökü ve tohumu gibidir ve bir şeyin asıl ve menşeine «üm» itlâkı da müteareftir. Fatiha kur'anın mebde ve maada müteallık, hikemi nazariyesini, ahkâmı ameliyesini, makasidi esasiye ve muhteveyatı asliyesini tazammun eden beliğ bir icmali, bedi bir ünmuzecidir. Hattâ nısfı evveli süveri Mekkîyeeyi, nısfı ahiri süveri medenîyeyi temsil eder ve sanılır ki Fatiha kısmen Mekkî ve kısmen Medenîdir. Kitabullahın mevzuu, Allah ile âlem ve bilhassa Allah ile insanlar beynindeki nisbet ve alâkai rübubiyet olduğuna göre Fatiha bu nisbeti cezri tammile tasvir ve ifade eder. Gayesi de insanları nimai ilâhiyeye isal eden tariki müstakime irşat ve hidayet olduğunu ahseni suretle ifham eyler. Ancak bu iki isimden ümmülkitap aslı kâinat olan Levhi mahfuza dahi itlâk olunur. (5) ayni esbaptan naşi Esas (6) Elvafiye (7) Elkâfiye (8) Kenz tesmiye olunur. (9) Seb'i mesani ki surei Hıcirde áî©Ä È¤Ûa æ¨a¤`¢Ô¤Ûa ë ó©ãb r à¤Ûa å¡ß b¦È¤j  Úb ä¤î m¨a ¤ Ô Û ë » ayetine bak. (10) Essalât yani namaz suresi, çünkü Fatihasız namaz yoktur: Her namazda lâakal iki rek'âtta birer kerre okunması vaciptir. Ancak Hanefîyece cenaze namazında vacip değildir, çünkü bu tam mânâsile namaz değil bir duadır. (11) Surei şükür (12) Surei Dua ki bunları müştemildir, (13) Surei şifa veya Şafiye ki bilhassa emrazı kalbiye ve maneviyeye şifadır (14) Talimi mes'ele ki bunda sual ve duanın, istemenin şartı ve edebi ve mes'ulün ekmeli pek beliğ bir surette talim buyurulmuştur. Şartı sual, evvelen marifet, saniyen amel, salisen hissi ihtiyaç, edebi sual de evvelen arzı sena, saniyen arzı ıhtısas, salisen hüsni intihap ile arzı mes'ul, Ekmeli mes'ul ise zatı nimet değil o nimetin doğru ve şaibesiz bir yoluna muvaffakiyettir. Çünkü bir nimetin doğru yolunu bulmak onu her zaman bulmaktır. NÜZULÜ VE EVVELİ NÜZUL - Kur'anın gayıpten şuhude zuhuruna nüzul itlâk olunur ki bu şuhudun ilk mevkii kalbi Muhammedîdir Ve hicreti seniyeden mukaddem nazil olanlara Mekkî, sonrakilere Medenî denilir, hattâ Hicretten sonra Mekkede ve sair mahallerde nazil olanlara dahi Medenî itlâk olunur. Bu mübarek sure de Mekkîdir. Hicreti seniyeden mukaddem Mekkei Mükerremede nazil olmuştur. Bu bapta icma yoksada icmaa karip bir ekseriyet vardır. Rivayet itibarile: İbni Abbas, Katâde, Ebül'âliye Rufey'i Riyahi ve sair bir çok müfessirin hep bunu tesbit etmişler. Ebu hüreyre, Mücahit, Ata ibni Yesar, Zühri vesair bazıları da Medenî olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Maamafih bunun yalnız Mücahit rivayeti olduğunu diğer tefsirler kaydediyorlar. Diğer bazıları da bir kerre Mekkede namaz farz kılındığı vakıt, bir kerre de Medinede kıble tahvil edildiği zaman olmak üzere iki kerre nazil olduğunu zikretmişlerdir. Direyet itibarile: Fatihanın mekkiyetini isbat eden iki istidlâl mevcuttur; bir kerre surei Hıcir bilittifak mekkîdir. Bunda ise áî©Ä È¤Ûa æ¨a¤`¢Ô¤Ûa ë ó©ãb r à¤Ûa å¡ß b¦È¤j  Úb ä¤î m¨a ¤ Ô Û ë ayeti vardır. Ve Fatihanın bir ismi Seb'imesani olduğu gibi bu ayetten maksat Fatiha olduğu da ekseriyetle mübeyyendir. Binaenaleyh Fatihanın mekkiyeti ekseriyet rivayetile mansus demektir. Saniyen beş vakıt namazın Mekkede farz kılındığı ve islâmda bundan evvel de namaz kılınageldiği malûmdur. Nitekim surei Alakta « 6ó¨£Ü " a !¡a a¦ ¤j Ç P=ó¨è¤ä í ô©Æ £Ûa o¤í a 0 a ayeti ve surei Müzzemmilde 3¤î £Ûa ¡á¢Ó » emri vardir. Halbuki islâmda cenaze namazından başka fatihasız bir namaz kılındığı aslâ rivayet edilmemiştir. Ve bilakis «fatihasız namaz yoktur= ¡lb n¡Ø¤Ûa ¡ò z¡mb 1¡2 ü¡a ñ5 " ü hadisi malûmdur. Binaenaleyh fatihanın Mekkede ve nübüvvetin ilk devirlerinde nazil olduğu bu ittifaktan bilistidlâl sabit olur. Salebî, tefsirinde senediyle Hazreti Aliden de şunu rivayet etmiştir: «Fatihatülkitab Arşın tahtinde bir kenzden Mekkede nazil oldu.» Sahib keşşaf, Fatihanın tefsirinde« Ù¡£2 0 ¡á¤b¡2 ¤a `¤Ó¡a » suresinin ilk evvel nazil olduğunu beyan ettikten sonra surei Alâkın evvelinde de ekseri müfessirine göre ilk nazil olan sure, Fatiha ve sonra Surei kalem olduğunu tesbit etmiştir. Binaenaleyh ilk nazil olan sure ile ilk nazil olan ayeti fark etmek lâzımdır. Filvaki Seyyidişerifi Cürcaninin tahkiki veçhile ehadisi sahihanın delâleti ve eimmenin İlmi usulde te'hiri beyan mes'elesindeki takrirleri mucebince:« P7§Õ Ü Ç ¤å¡ß æb Ž¤ã¡üa Õ Ü  P7 Õ Ü  ô©Æ £Ûa Ù¡£2 0 ¡á¤b¡2 ¤a `¤Ó¡a á £Ü Ç P=¡á Ü Ô¤Ûb¡2 á £Ü Ç ô©Æ £Û a P=¢â `¤× üa Ù¢£2 0 ë ¤a `¤Ó¡a 6¤á Ü¤È í ¤á Ûb ß æb Ž¤ã¡üa » kadar surei alâkın baş tarafı ilk nazil olan ayetler olmakla beraber tamam sure noktai nazarından Fatihanın ekseri müfessirine nisbet olunduğu üzere ilk nazil olan sure olduğu anlaşılıyor, obirlerinin nüzulü daha sonra tamam olmuştur. Sahihi buharî ve Sahihi müslimde senedi mahsuslariyle Urvetübnü Zübeyrden, Hazreti Aişeden evveli vahi ve evveli nüzuli kur'an« ¤a `¤Ó¡a olduğu şöyle rivayet edilmiştir ki meali: Resulü Ekrem Sallâllahü Aleyhi vesellem Efendimize ilk vahi, iptida rüyayı saliha ile başlamıştı. Bir rüya görmezdi ki Fecri sadık gibi zuhur etmiş olmasın. Sonra halveti -uzleti- hoşlanır oldu, (Hıra) mağarasına çekilir, avdet etmeksizin orada müteaddit geceler taabbüt ederdi ve bunun için azığını da götürürdü, sonra Hazreti Hadiceye avdet eder, yine azığını alır giderdi, nihayet gari Hırada idi ki ona hak geldi füceten geldi şöyle ki: kendisine bir melek geldi ve « ¤a `¤Ó¡a =Ikre» -yani oku- dedi. O da: ben okumuş değilim §ªô0¡b Ô¡2 b ã ab ß diye cevap verdi, Resulullah şöyle buyurdu: bu cevap üzerine melek hemen beni tuttu ve vücudumu sarıp öyle sıktı ki takatım hemen tükeniyordu (bizim tabirimizle canıma tak dedi) sonra salıverdi, yine ¤a `¤Ó¡a Ikre» dedi, ben de «okumuş değilim» dedim, derdemez beni yine tuttu ve öyle bir sardı ki canıma tak dedi, sonra beni yine salıverdi ve« ¤a `¤Ó¡a = Ikre» dedi, ben de «okumuş değilim» dedim, binaenaleyh üçüncü olarak beni bir daha sardı, sonra bıraktı ve derhal: dedi. Sahihi Müslimin P7§Õ Ü Ç ¤å¡ß æb Ž¤ã¡üa Õ Ü  P7 Õ Ü  ô©Æ £Ûa Ù¡£2 0 ¡á¤b¡2 ¤a `¤Ó¡a =¢â `¤× üa Ù¢£2 0 ë ¤a `¤Ó¡a » rivayetinde « 6¤á Ü¤È í ¤á Ûb ß æb Ž¤ã¡üa á £Ü Ç P=¡á Ü Ô¤Ûb¡2 á £Ü Ç ô©Æ £Û a » dahi mansustur. Bunun üzerine Resulullah avdet etti, yüreği oynıyordu. Hazreti Hadice binti huveylit Radıyallahüanhanın yanına girdi «beni örtünüz örtünüz - ó¡ãì¢Ü¡£ß 9 ó¡ãì¢Ü¡£ß 9 dedi. Örttüler nihayet halecanı geçti, o zaman Hazreti Hadiceye ihbari keyfiyetle «kendimden cidden korktum» buyurdu. Hadice de «hayır vallahi Cenabı Allah seni hiç bir vakit perişan etmez, sen akrıbana iyilik eder, külfetlere tahammül edersin, yoğu kazanır, yoksulu kazandırır, müsafire ikram, mesaibe karşı yardım edersin» dedikten sonra alıp amca zadesi Verekatübnü Nevfelibni Esedibni Abdüluzzaya götürdü ki Vereka cahiliyede nasraniyeti kabul etmiş bir zat idi, İbranîce yazmasını bilir ve ilâmaşaallah İbranîce (Müslimde Arapça) İncil yazardı ve artık pek ihtiyarlamış ve âma olmuş idi. Varınca hadice «amca zadem birader zadeni dinle», dedi Vereka sordu: «birader zadem ne görüyorsun?», Resulullah gördüğünü haber verdi, binaenaleyh Vereka «bu o Namustur ki Cenabı Allah Musaya indirmiş idi. Ne olurdu, ben genç olaydım ve kavmin seni çıkaracağı zaman sağ olaydım» dedi, Resulullah «acaip onlar beni çıkaracaklarda mı?» buyurdu, Vereka evet senin getirdiğin gibi bir şeyi getirir hiç bir adam yokturki adavete maruz olmasın, o gününe yetişirsem her halde sana kaviyyen yardım ederim» dedi, sonra çok geçmedi Veraka vefat etti ilh. Sahihi Müslim bu hadisi müteaddit tariklarla rivayet eylemiştir. Gerçi Hazreti Aişenin zamanı vak'aya yetişmemiş olduğu malûmdur, fakat böyle olması hadisin mürsel, yani ilk ravinin mahzuf olmasını iktiza etmez. Tarzı beyan gösteriyorki hadisin baş ve nihayet tarafları değilse bile ¤a `¤Ó¡a Ikre» fıkrası bizzat lisanı Peygamberîden ahzile rivayet edilmiştir. Diğer taraftan İbni Ebi Şeybe Müsannefinde, Ebu Nuaym ve Beyhakı Delâilünnübüvvede, Vâhidi ve Salebi tefsirlerinde senetlerile Ebu Meysere Amribni Şürahbilden şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir: Resulüekrem Sallallahü aleyhi vesellem, Hazreti Hadiceye «Ben halvette yalnız kaldığım zaman bir nida işittim, vallahi bunun bir emir olmasından cidden korktum» dediği vakit, Hadice «Maazallah, sana Cenabı Allahın korkulacak bir şey yapması ihtimali yoktur, vallahi sen emaneti tediye edersin, akribana iyilik yaparsın, sözü doğru söylersin» demişti badehu Ebubekir geldi, Resulullah yoktu, Hadice Resulullahın sözünü anlattı ve «Muhammedle beraber Verekaya git» dedi. Resulullah gelince Ebubekir elinden tutup «Bizi Verekaya götür» dedi, deyince «kim söyledi» diye sordu o da «Hadice» dedi. Binaenaleyh birlikte Verekaya gittiler, vak'ayı anlattılar, buyurdu ki «Yalnız halvette kaldığım zaman arkamdan «ya Muhammed ya Muhammed diye» bir nida işitiyorum ve hemen koşup kaçiyorum «Vereka da» «öyle yapma geldiği zaman söyleyeceğini dinleyinceye kadar dur sebat et ve sonra gel bana haber ver» dedi. Badehu Resulullah halvetine çekildiği zaman kendisine şöyle nida geldi: «Ya Muhamed ¡£l 0 ¡é¨£Ü¡Û ¢ ¤à z¤Û a P¡áî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa ¡á¤Ž¡2 ¤3¢Ó = åî©à Ûb È¤Ûa = kul bismillâhirrahmanirrahim elhamdülillâhi rabbilâlemin» diyerek «veleddalin»e kadar vardı. Bir de «kul lâilâheillallah» dedi. Binaenaleyh Verekaya giderek bunu nakletti, Vereka da «Müjde müjde, dedi, ben şehadet ederim ki sen İbni Meryemin tepşir ettiği zatsın, sen Musanın Namusu gibi bir Namus üzerindesin ve sen nebiyyi müresselsin ve sen cihada memur olacaksın». Görülüyor ki evvelki hadîs kur'andan ilk nazil olan ayet «İkre» suresinin başı olduğunu, ikinci hadis de tamamiyle Fatiha suresi olduğunu rivayet ediyor. Aradaki fıkarat yekdiğerinin sakit olduğu noktalarda birbirinin mütemmimidir, fakat zahire nazaran evveliyeti mutlâka mes'elesinde mutearız gibidirler, evvelkinin tarikları daha kavi, Beyhakının dahi beyanı veçhile ikinci hadis münkati olduğuna nazaran noktai tearuzda birinci müreccahtır ve demek ki Verekanın nezdine iki defa gidilmiştir. Binaenaleyh asahhi rivayet, kur'anın nüzüli ayet noktai nazarından evveli İkre suresinin başı, nüzüli ayet noktai nazarından evveli de tertip ve kitabette ve namazda, kıraatte evveli olan surei Fatihadır. Ve Fatihanın nüzulü İkrenin tamamından « ¡á Ü Ô¤Ûa ë ¬æ » den ve « =¢`¡£q £ ¢à¤Ûa b è¢£í a ¬b í » den, « =¢3¡£ß £R¢à¤Ûa b è¢£í a ¬b í den evveldir. Fakat bu iki hadisin nakli rivayeti müsnede noktai nazarındandır. Yoksa ekseri müfessirinin rivayatı mürselesi yalnız bunlara müpteni demek değildir. Maamafih işbu mes'elede îttifak yoktur. Demek ki cenabıhak Fatihai kitabını inzal etmeden evvel iptida Resulünü tehyie etmiş ve ona Rabbından bir kur'an, bir kitap ihsan olunacağını iş'ar için evvela kıraate, saniyen kalemle kitabete tergıp ve bunlara Rabbinin ismiyle başlamasını emreylemiş ve bu tehyieden sonra = åî©à Ûb È¤Ûa ¡£l 0 ¡é¨£Ü¡Û ¢ ¤à z¤Û a P¡áî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa ¡á¤Ž¡2 �Ûa Diye kitabının ilk suresini esas olarak ihsan buyurmuştur. FATIHANIN AYETLERİ - Fatihanın ayetleri yedi olduğu müttefekün aleyhtir. Ancak bu yediden birisi Besmele midir? yoksa =¤á¡è¤î Ü Ç o¤à È¤ã a åí©Æ £Ûa Âa `¡" midir? bunda iki rivayet vardır. Yakında görüleceği üzere bizim sahih mezhebimize göre Besmele başlı başına bir ayeti münferide olduğundan fatihanın başı « = åî©à Ûb È¤Ûa ¡£l 0 ¡é¨£Ü¡Û ¢ ¤à z¤Û a » dir ve « =¤á¡è¤î Ü Ç o¤à È¤ã a åí©Æ £Ûa Âa `¡" » bir ayettir. (besmeleye bak) Fatihanın yedi ayet olması da hikmeti Kur'an noktai nazarından bir takım meanii işariye ile alâkadardır. FASILA - Şiirde kafiye veya revi, nesirde seci gibi kur'anın surelerinde de fasıla tesmiye olunan bir veya bir kaç harf vardır ki her ayetin diğerlerile temayüz ve temasülü bu fasılasiledir. Türkçemizde buna Öa0ë& denilir. Surei Fatihanın fasılası ise æPâ harfleridir. Bunlar nazımda æPâPæPæPâPâPæ nizamını ahzetmişlerdir. Bu bediai nazmiyenin tertili kur'anda ahenki mümtazile büyük bir hissei halâveti ve bu suretle kur'anın kelâmı mevzun ile kelâmı mensur beyninde öyle bir hususiyeti mütemayizesi vardır ki hem nesrin samahat-ü selasetini, hem veznin ahenk-ü letafetini cami bir neşvei beyan ifade eder. Gerçi bu revnak yalnız fasılanın bir eseri değildir. Onda bütün kelimat ve terakibi kur'aniyenin bir hissei hüsnü vardır. Fakat fasıla bunların lemehati rakikasını samiada şuurileştiren bir tecelli noktasıdır. Elhanı kıraatin kararları bunlarda verilir. Esnayi tertilde maanii kur'an ünbubei nazmından bütün lezaizi tayyibesile akarken bu noktalarda kalbe nüfuz için zemzemei cereyanı vadi visal ile ışvei vedaı mezceden bir cilvei şuhut kesilir. Bu cilvei şuhudu bir hahzai huzurun sekineti takip eder. Kelâmı ilâhînin nazm-ü fasılası ile kelâmı beşerin sec-ü kafiyesi arasında fitrat ile san'at arasındaki büyük farkı görmemek kabil değildir. Malûmdur ki hendesei fıtrat namütenahi, hendesei san'at mütenahidir ve bunun için eseri fıtrat canlı, eseri san'at cansızdır. Fıtratte her hangi bir binanın, herhangi bir zihayatın âza ve eczası namütenahi bir tegayyür ve tenasübün hasılasıdır. Biz her hangi bir ağacın yaprakları arasında hüsni tecanüsü ifade eden tenasüp ve temasüli kâmilini farkederken her yaprağın diğerlerinden ancak namütenahi bir ölçü ile ölçülebilecek bir tegayüri kâmil arzettiğini ve bu tegayürün hiç bir lahza tevakkuf etmeyip her an nümüv ile değiştiğini de görürüz. Ve bunların şekl-ü budi hendesîlerini kesirsiz ölçmemiz hiç bir zaman mümkin olmaz. Bunun içindir ki biz ayanı vücudun haddi tammını tasavvur edemeyiz, onları nihayet bir hali şuhudun lâhzai visali veya onun hayali mün'akisi ile tanırız. Fakat bir mimarın eseri san'ati olan en nefis bir binadaki tevazünü mahdut ve eb'adi sabite arasındaki tenasübü muttarit ve mütenahi bir miyar ile tamamen ölçebiliriz. Çünkü o ne olsa yine bir tasavvuru mahdudun ifadesidir. Şayet bir kesri namütenahiye tesadüf edersek bunun da fıtrata raci olduğunu biliriz. Bunun gibi sec-ü kafiyede her ne olursa olsun bir tenasübü mahdut ve bir ıttıradı sabit hissolunur. Ne kadar beliğ ve selis addolunursa olunsun onda bir külfet ve teellüfün şaibeleri vardır. Çünkü nisbetler, irtibatlar tasavvura sığan mahdut bir miyarın neticei tatbikidır. Bundan dolayıdır ki biz mensuri mutlâkta daha ziyade tabiilik hissediyoruz. fakat bunu da ne kadar güzel olursa olsun mevzun ve müseccadaki ahengi nüfuz ve kelâmda matlûp olan fehm-ü zabtın en büyük zamânı bulunan vecazeti ifade gibi meziyetlerden mahrum buluruz. halbuki nazmı kur'anın tenaşübündeki miyar büsbütün başkadır. O bir mîyari mütenahi değildir, o tasavvura sığan bir tenasübi mahdudun bir ıttıradı sabitin ifadesi değil, fıtratın semih ve seyyal ve mütenevvi bir tenasübü gayrı mahdudunun ifadesidir. Onun fasılalarında san'atın külfeti kesbini andıran hiç bir şaibei tekellüf yoktur ve bu sebepledir ki nazmı kur'an mevzun ve mensur her ikisinin meziyeti beyanını maaziyadetin camidir. Ve bu cemiyettir ki onun vücuhi icazından birini teşkil etmişdir. Ve yine bu sebepledir ki kur'anın fasılaları tevkifîdir, yani nakil ve semaa mevkuftur, biddiraye tayin olunamaz. Çünkü ayet başına varmadan da ahenk ifade eden bazı harflere tesadüf edilir. Bizim kelâmlarımızda elfaz, meaninin bir kisvei arızasıdır, meani ile elfaz arasındaki nisbet, bir endamın elbisesine nisbeti gibidir. Binaenaleyh yekdiğerinden kabili tecrittirler ve ekseriya o endamı daha güzel veya müsavi bir elbise ile techiz etmek mümkin olur. Ve çok vakit tasannuat ile biz bu endamın hüsnü fıtrîsini ihlâl da ederiz Kelâmullahta ise meani üzerinde elfaz bir simayı dilberin cildi gülgûnü gibi mazmunun ensacı teşrihiye ve ruhiyesine ezelî bir alâka ile merbuttur. Daha doğrusu bunda cism ile ruhun vahdetle tecelli eden bir iştibaki mahsusu vardır. Buna hayran olan bir büyük Arap şairi bilhassa bunun için şu neşvei mestaneyi terennüm etmiştir. 3× b'më bè2b'nÏ `à_Ûa oÓ0ë xbuRÛa Ö0 `ßüa İşte bu hassai icazkâri hasebiyle kur'an tanzir olunamadığı gibi aynen tercümede edilemiyor. İlk evvel o mumtaz üslubu beyan zayi oluyor, tercemeler bir hüsni dilâranın derisini yüzüp altındaki ensaca bir camei camit geçirmek gibi oluyor, bu camenin şeffaf bir billûr olduğunu da farz etsek onun içinden canlı bir vücut görülebileceğini farzetmek hata olur. Kur'an hadikai vücutta açılmış hakikî ve misalsiz bir gül farzedilirse, en güzel tercemesi nihayet onun desti meharetle yapılmış bir resmine benzetilebilir ki bunda aslının ne maddesi, ne kuvveti, ne nüumeti, ne nümüvvü, hasılı ne yağı, ne rayihası hiç birisi bulunamaz. Biz de işte o gülü, tutup koklayamıyanlara gücümüz yettiği kadar bir resmile olsun tanıtmıya çalışacağız. Binaenaleyh bunlar kur'anı tanıdacak bir meâl olsa da kur'an hükmünü haiz olamaz, onun yerine konamaz. Meselâ namazda okunamaz ¡ággggggggggggî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa ¡ágggggggggggg¤Ž¡2 BESMELE Mesahifi şerifede iki türlü besmele vardır: Birisi sure başlarında yazılan müstakil besmele, diğeri surei Nemlin =¡áî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa ¡á¤Ž¡2 ¢é £ã¡a ë å¨à¤î Ü¢ ¤å¡ß ¢é £ã¡a ayetindeki besmeledir. Bu besmele surei Nemlin bu ayetinin bir cüz'ü olduğu kemali sarahatle malûmdur. Binaenaleyh bu haysiyetle besmeleni kur'aniyetinde şüphe yoktur ve tevatüri sarih ile bilicma müteyakkandır. Fakat sure başlarında yazılan ve her sureyi birbirinden ayıran ve iptidai kıraatte okunan besmeleye gelince: Bunun o surelerden birinde veya her birinde dahil bir ayet veya cüzi ayet veyahut kur'andan resen bir cüzi tam olup olmadığı öbürüsü gibi bedihi olmadığından bu besmelenin tayini kur'anîsi tefsirde ve İlmi usulde bir mes'elei ilmiyle teşkil etmiştir ki bilhassa iman, salât, kıraet mesailile alâkadardır. Saidibni Cübeyr, Zühri, Ata' ibni Mübarek Hazaratı besmelenin başında bulunduğu her sureden birer ayet olduğuna kail olmuşlar ki kur'anda yüz on üç ayet eder. Kavli cedidinde İmamı Şafii Hazretleri ve eshabı bu mezhep üzerindedirler. O halde Fatihanın yedi ayetinden birinci besmeledir. ve «en'amte aleyhim» bir fasılai ayet değildir. Bunun için namazda besmeleyi de cehren okurlar. Çünkü diyorlar: Selef bu besmeleleri Mushaflarda tesbit etmişler, bununla beraber kur'anın tecridini tavsiye eylemişler ve hatta Fatihanın nihayetinde «âmin» bile yazmamışlardır, Eğer bu besmeleler kur'an olmasa idi onları da yazmazlardı. Hasılı Mushafın deffeteyni beyninde kur'andan başka bir şey bulunmadığında icma vardır. Ve bunu müeyyit ahbarı mahsusa dahi varit olmuştur. Ezcümle Îbni Abbas Radıyallahü anhümadan: Besmeleyi terkeden kitabullahdan yüz on dört ayet terketmiş olur, Ebu Hüreyre Radıyallahü anhtan: Resulullah Efendimiz «Fatihatülkitap yedi ayettir, bunların evveli «Bismillâhirrahmanirrahiym» buyurdu. Ümmi Seleme Radıyallahü anhadan: Resulullah Fatihayı okudu ve «Bismillahirrahmanirrahim elhamdülillâhi rabbil'âlemin» i bir ayet saydı. O halde Fatihadan bir ayet değilse cüzi ayettir. Ve binaenaleyh namazda kıraati farzdır ve cehrolunur. Şafii gibi Ahmedibni Hanbel Hazretlerinden de bu iki hadis beyninde tereddütle iki rivayet mevcuttur, Diğer taraftan imamı Malik Hazretleri kur'anın her mevkiinde dahi kur'aniyeti sarahat ve tevatürle taayyün edeceği ve binaenaleyh şaibei ihtilâf ile kur'aniyete hükmedilemiyeceğini illetine ve ehli Medinenin teamülüne istinat ederek sure evvellerindeki besmelelerin ne Fatiha ve ne sair surelerden, ne de bütün kur'andan bir cüzi mahsus olmadığına ve surei Nemildeki ayetten başkasında besmelenin kur'an olmayıp fasl-ü teberrük için yazıldığına zahip olmuş ve binaenaleyh namazda ne cehren, ne de sirren okunması muvafık olmaz demiştir. Bunun için Malikîler namaz da okumazlar. Hanefiyeye gelince; Sahih mezhep şudur: Evaili süverdeki besmele başlı başına bir ayeti münferide olarak kur'andandır. ve surelerin hiç birinden cüzolmıyarak beyinlerini fasletmek ve iptidada teberrük olunmak için nazil olmuştur. Filvaki zikrolunan mütekabil iki ihtilâf ve istidlâl içinde tahakkuk eden noktai yakin budur. Mademki şeraiti meşruha mucebince Mushafın deffeteyni beyninde kur'andan başka bir şey yazılmadığına ittifak vardır, o halde sure başlarındaki besmeleler dahi kur'andandır. Şafii delilinin kat'î müeddası bu olur. Ve mademki başında bulunduğu surelerden cüz'iyetini iş'ar eden sarih bir delili mütevatir de yoktur, o halde hiç birinden cüz de değildir. İşte Malikî delilinin kat'î müeddası da budur. Binaenaleyh iki delilin işbu yakın noktalarının birlikteki müfadı da söylediğimiz gibi besmelenin bütün surelerden müstakil bir ayeti fezze olmasıdır ki bu babtaki muhtelif ahbarı ahadın kadri müştereki de bu olur. O halde Fatiha gibi her namazda okunması vacip değildir. Lâkin gerek namazda ve gerek haricinde her kıraetin ve her emri mühimmin bidayetinde okunması sünnettir. Bunun için namazın her rek'atında, kıraetin evvelinde okuruz, ortasında okumayız. Ancak cüziyet anlaşılmamak için cehrî namazlarda da sirren okuruz ve böyle okunmasında bütün Hanefiye müttefiktir. ¡áî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa ¡á¤Ž¡2 » böyle bir ayeti mümtazedir. TAHLİL - Besmele zahirde =¡áî©y £`Ûa P¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa P¡é¨£ÜÛa P¡á¤Ž¡2 dört kelimedir. Hakikaten ve hükmen ise yedi kelimedir, çünkü hakikatte « ¡á¤Ž¡2 » nin « b2 » s1 ile « ¡áî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa in harfi tarifleri dahi birer kelimedirler. Hükmen de böyledir. Çünkü lisanı Arapta harfi tariflere hiç bir zaman kelimei müstakille hükmü verilmemiş olduğu halde «ba» hem kendisi bir kelimedir, hem de müteallaki mahfuzu olan bir fiil ile failini dahi müş'ir üç kelime hükmündedir. Binaenaleyh« áŽ2 », « l » ile « áªa » den mürekkeptir. Bunda kaide « Ù¡£2 0 ¡á¤b¡2 gibi hemzei vasl ile yazılmaktı, lâkin besmeleye mahsus olarak hemze hazf olunup söylendiği gibi yazılır ve ivaz olarak «bi» nin başı uzatılır. Ta evveldenberi besmelenin başını bir elif uzun yazmak bir kaidei hat olmuştu ki bu kaide kûfî gibi sülüs ve nesih hatlarında dahi esatizei hattın malûmudur. Bunun nüktesi kesreti istimale binaen bir tahfiftir diyorlar, lâkin bunda bilhassa tallûkı visalin kuvvetini ifade etmek gibi manevî nükteler de vardır. Bazı hadîslerde tesadüf edilen é£ÜÛa òØÜàß áîß Pé£ÜÛa õ¬bä åî Pé£ÜÛa õ¬bè2 õb2 gibi telmihler bundan müsteban olur. Malûmdur ki hakikî her ilmin yegâne bir mevzuu vardir, ilmi hikmeti kur'anın mevzuu ise Allah ile âlem ve bilhassa insanlar ve insanların ef'ali beynindeki alâka ve münasebettir. İşte bir ülûhiyet ve ubudiyet alâkasında hülâsa olunan ve evvelen Fatihada, saniyen bütün kur'anda alettedric tafsil edilen bu nisbet tamamen Besmeledeki b2 » n1n manas1d1r. « l daima bir file veya şibhi file taallûk eden ve onu bir isme rapteyleyen bir edat, bir harfi cerdir ki asıl manası ilsak -yapıştırmak- tır. Fakat bu ilsakın mülâbeset ve müsahabet, istiane, sıla, kasem gibi bir çok tenevvüatı vardır ki Besmelede müfessirin yalnız müsahabet veya istiane manalarından birini gösterirler. Bu banın müteallaki mahzuftur ki o da Besmeleyle başlanacak olan fiil olacaktır. Başla, oku, başlıyorum, okuyorum gibi. áa asıl lûgatte bir şeyi zihne refeden alâmet ve dâl demektir. Örfte yalnız başına anlaşılır bir manaya delâlet eden kelime diye tarif olunur ki o manaya veya onun hariçte veya zihinde tahakkuk ettiği masadakına müsemma denilir. Mezhebi muhtara göre aslı «sümüv» maddesidir «vesm» den olması da mümkindir. Fakat cem'i esma veya esami gelir ve bunlar tamamile lisanımıza mal olmuş kelimelerdir. Sıfatlar da esasen ismin aksamındandırlar, bunun için isimler ismi has veya alem, ismi cins veya âm diye taksim olunduğu gibi ismi zat veya ismi sifat diye de tefrik olunur. Allahtealânın esmai hüsnasında bu farkın ehemmiyeti vardır. İsim, esas itibarile «ad» ve «nam» muradifi olmakla beraber lisanımızda biz bunları ince farklarla kullanırız, «ben bu işi fülan namına yapıyorum» yerinde «fülanın adına veya ismine yapıyorum» demeyiz, kezalik «insan bir isimdir» deriz de «bir addır, bir namdır» demeyiz. Öyle zaman olur ki «o adamın adı» yerine «o zatın ismi» demeyi tercih ederiz. é£ÜÛa Mabudi Hakkın ismi hassıdır. Daha doğrusu ismi zattır ve ismi alemdir. Yani kur'an bize bu zatı ecellüâlâyı, sıfatı kemâliyenin ve esmai hüsnasile tanıtacak bizim ve bütün âleminin ona olan nisbet ve alâkamızı bildirecektir. Binaenaleyh müsemması olan zatı ecellüâla kâinatın vücudunda, bakasında, tekemmülâtında bir illeti ulâ olduğu gibi «Allah» ismi celâli de lisanı irfanımızda öyle bir mebdei has ve âlâdır. Haktealânın vücudi ahadîsi tasdik olunmadan âlem ve nizamı âlem his ve şuuru bir hayalden, bir seraptan ve ayni zamanda def'i nakabil bir ıztıraptan ibaret kalacağı gibi «Allah» ismi hassı üzerinde tevhid ve tensik olunmıyan ulûmumuz, fununumuz bütün malûmat ve Maarifimizde iki ucu bir yere gelmiyen ve varlığımızı silip süpüren, perişan fikirlerden, meâlsız bir gubarı intıbadan ibaret kalır. Bunun içindir ki bütün ulûm ve fünun küçük küçük birer mevzu etrafında malûmatımızı tensik ede ede nihayet son tensikte bir ilmiâlâ ile bizi bir huzuri vahdete ilâ etmek için çalışır durur. Cisim mefhumunda madde ve kuvvetle hareket ve sükûn nisbetinde, tevhid olunmıyan bir ilmi tabiî; bud, mekân ve zaman nisbetinde, kemmiyet mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir İlmi riyazî; şuur mefhumunda, cisim ve ruh nisbetinde toplanmıyan ve İlmünnefis; hariç ve zihin nisbetinde, hak mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir Mantık; hayır ve şer mefhumunda, hüsnü kubuh vicdanında toplanmıyan bir Ahlâk, nihayet illiyet nisbetinde ve vücut mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir Hikmet, bir Felsefe bulamayız. Vücut mefhumunu tasavvur, illiyet nisbetini tasdik ettirmeden bize en cüz'î bir hakikat bildirebilen hiç bir fen yoktur. Şu vardır şunun için: İşte bütün İlimlerin çalıştığı gaye budur. Vücud, hak, nisbeti illiyet, bütün fenlere hâkim olan mebadii tasavvuriye ve tasdikıyedir. İlliyet, illetin malûlile tenasübü, tezayüfü, bakası kanunu, asrı hazırda bütün ulûma hâkim olan bir kanuni âzamdır. Bunun için illiyet nisbetinde tevhid olunmıyan hiç bir ilim bulamayız. Bu nisbet ise illet denilen bir vücudi mukaddem ile, malül denilen bir vücudi muahharın alâkasını ifade eder ve bütün âlemin nizamı dediğimiz de bu alâkai vahidedir. Binaenaleyh biz o iki vücudu tasavvur ve tasdik etmeden bu nisbeti tasavvur ve tasdik edemeyiz, sonra bu tasdikımızı da (hakdır) diye zihnimizle vakiin nisbeti intibakını taahhüt eden hakikati hakka istinad ettirmezsek bütün mesaimizin, bütün şuurlarımızın, yalan, batıl, bir serabı evhama raci olduğuna hükmederiz, halbuki o zaman böyle hükmedebilmek te bir hakikati itiraf etmektir. Binaenaleyh insan hakkı tekzip ederken bile onu tasdik etmek mecburiyetinden kurtulamaz. Hakaiki mümkine fevkında hakkı vacip, gerek ilmimizin, gerek vücudumuzun mebdei evveli ve illeti ulâsıdır ve Allah onun ismidir. İnsan üzerinde icrai tesir eden, insanı teshir eyliyen hiç bir şey tasavvur olunamaz ki onun arkasında Allah bulunmasın. Hak Tealâ öyle bir vacibülvücuddur ki gerek enfüsî ve gerek afakî bütün seyri vücudumuzda vücubı vücudunu gösterir ve bizim ruhumuzun derinliklerinde her şeyden evvel zatı hakka ait bir tasdikı mutlâk muhakkatır. Hattâ bizim mevcudiyetimizde bu hakikati âlâya vahid, basit ve mücmel ve gayrı mahdud bir alâkamız, bir hissi batınımız vardır. Ve bütün ilimlerimizin kökü olan bu hissi batın, mütenahi hislerimizin, şuurlarımızın, akıllarımızın, fikirlerimizin hepsinden daha hak, hepsinden daha kuvvetlidir. Çünkü onları muhittir. Ve onları muhit olduğu halde zatı hakkı gayrı muhittir ve onun bir lemhai tecellisidir. Böyle iken biz bir çok zaman olur ki kendimizden ve ânatı vücudumuzdan zühul ederiz ve ekseriya hataların, dalâlların menşei bu gaflet ve zühul olur. Böyle kendimizden ve şuurumuzun inceliklerinden zühul ettiğimiz zamanlardır ki biz bu hissi batından, bu şuuri evvelden gaflet ederiz ve o zaman bunu bize aklımız tarikile tezkir ve ihtar edecek vesait-ü delâile muhtaç oluruz. Kâinat bize bu tezkiri yapacak âyatı hak ile doludur. Kur'an bize bu âyatı bir belâgati icaz ile ihtiyar ve tezkir ettiği için bir ismi de «Ezzikr» dir. Hikmeti ilâhiye dahi bize buradan bir çok edillei mantıkiye, akliye ve ruhiye telhıs ediverir, diğer taraftan biz o hissi batının sair mütenahi ve mütemeyyiz şuurlarımız gibi zahir ve batınımızda tecelli ve inkıta lahzelerile mahdud bir suret iktisap etmesine ve bu suretle cüz'iyatı eşyanın â'yan gibi dairei ihatamıza girecek bir veçhile tavazzuh etmesine bir meyil besleriz. Bu meylin hikmeti onun devamı tecellisinde hissolunan bir zevkı şuhuddur. Fakat bunda muhiti muhata kalbetmeğe çalışmak gibi bir noktai imtina vardır ki nefsin gururunu kıracak olan bu noktai imtina bir çoklarını menfi neticelere isal edebilir. O zavallı nefsi mağrur düşünemez ki o mebdei evvele şuuri sarihte bir taayünü mahdud vermek için bir nihayet, bir haddi mahdud çizmek, âyanı eşyadaki gibi bir lahzai inkıtaa mütevakkıftır. Mümkin olmıyan böyle bir lahzai inkıtada ise bütün şuur ve bütün vücud kökünden munkati ve münadim olur. Öyle bir inkıta bir şuuri vazıha varmak değil, ademe karışmaktır. Edillei akliyeye böyle bir maksatla bakanlar ve Hakkın gaybü şuhudu ihata eden namütenahi tecellisi karşısında gururi nefislerini kıramıyarak zevkı şuhudtan mahrum kalanlar Allahı aradım da bulamadım derken fen ve Felsefe namına husranlarını ilân etmiş olurlar. Allahı sezmek için kalp ile ayni temyiz ve aralarındaki nisbeti tahakkuku idrak edebilmelidir. İşte «Allah» ismi celâli bütün hislerimizin, tasavvurlarımızın şartı evveli bulunan öyle derin ve vahid bir hissi batının, gaybü şuhudun noktai telâkisi olan bir lemhai halde bilâ ihata gösterdiği Hak tealânın zatına delâlet eden bir ismi has veya bir ismi alemidir. Yani bu isim evvelen bir mefhumu zihniye ve saniyen o vasıta ile zatı hakka isim ise bir ismi hastır. Zihnî bir mefhum olmıyarak bizzat müteayyin zatı mahzın ismi ise bir ismi alemdir. Evvelkinde kelimeden mefhumi malûme, mefhumdan hakikate intikal ederiz ve ismi bu mefhum ile tarif ederiz. Meselâ Allah, cemii sıfatı kemaliyeyi haiz bulunan zatı vacibülvücudun ismidir. Yahut, bihakkın mabud olan zatı âlânın ismidir deriz. İkincide bizzat vakideki hakikate intikal ederiz. Bu surette o hakikatten kendimizde hiç bir hisse yok ise Allah isminden vakide yine kendisinden başka bir şey anlıyamayız. Nazarımızda isim ile müsemma bir olur. Fakat o hakikatten kendimizde her hangi bir vecih ile bir hısse bulabilirsek isim ile müsemmayı temyiz ederiz ve bu iki surette de Allahı isbata muhtaç olmayız. Fakat bu isimden bir mefhum anladığımız ve o mefhumu vakide bir hakikate delâlet için vasıta ittihaz ettiğimiz bir şey anlarız. Fakat o şeyin vücudunu isbata muhtaç oluruz. Binaenaleyh isim, isbattan evvel vazedilmiş bulunursa o hakikatin ismihassı olursa da ismi alemi olmaz. Fakat isbattan sonra vazedilmiş ise bizzat ismi alem olur. Meselâ anadan doğma âmalar için ülker ismi ancak bir ismihas olabilir, görenler için ise bir ismi alemdir Âdî lisanda ismihas ile ismi alemin farkı aranmazsa da ilim lisanında tefrik edilmiştir. İşte bu esbaba mebni Allahtealâ için ismi zat, ismi alem mümkin midir, değil midir? diye beynelhükema' derin bir bahis vardır. Fazla uzatmamak için şu kadar söyliyelim ki üç tecelli melhuzdur: Tecellii zat, tecellii sıfat, tecellii asar, tecellii esma da bunlardan birile alâkadardır. İsmi zat, tecellii zatı ifade eden bir isim olmak lâzım gelir, nitekim tecellii sıfat ifade eden isimlere esmai sıfat, tecellii asarı ifade eden isimlere esmai ef'al denilir. Zat, sıfat ve asarı ile de bilvasıta tecelli ettiği gibi bizzat dahi tecellisi mümkindir. Ve alem olan ismi zatına bu dahi kâfidir. Ve biz bunu bütün esmada esas bildiğimiz için esmaı İlâhiye tevkifîdir diyoruz. Binaenaleyh ismi zatın mefhumlu bir ismi has veya mefhumsuz bir ismi alem olması nefsülemirde mümkindir. Ve bizim için müfittir. Şu kadar ki biz kendimize tecelli zat vaki olmadan ismi alem vazedemeyiz. Nitekim doğan çocuğa görmeden koyduğumuz isim henüz bir ismihastır ve bu halde duyduğumuz ismi alemden de yalnız bir tecellii ismî anlarız ve o zaman isim ile müsemma birleşir. Lâkin bunu esmai sıfat ve ef'al ile tefsir ede ede nihayet tecellii asara ve ondan tecellii sıfata ve ondan tecellii zata ereriz. Her kelâm ibtida bir tecellii ismî ifade eder, kur'an dahi bize Allahtealâyı evvelâ tecelliyati ismiyesile anlatıyor: = åî©à Ûb È¤Ûa ¡£l 0 ¡é¨£Ü¡Û ¢ ¤à z¤Û a P¡áî©y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa ¡á¤Ž¡2 ilâh... Binaenaleyh kur'ana başlarken doğrusu hiç bir fikir ile meşgul olmıyarak evvelâ Allah ismini bir ismi zat olarak alacağız, Errahmanirrahim sıfatları da bu ismi icmalen tefsir ederek bunlarla ona bir inbisat verip mefhumlayacağız ki bu mefhumun icmali, ekmel ve muzaaf bir rahmetin mebdei inbisatı olacaktır. Ve sonra peyderpey bu esma ile bu mefhumu inkişaf ettireceğiz ve o zaman yerlere, göklere sığmiyan Allah ismi zatının kalbimizde fıtratan muzmar olan tecelliyatını görmeğe başlayacağız, tecellii esmadan tecelli asara geçeceğiz, kâinatı dolaşacağız, tecelli asardan tecellii sıfata ereceğiz, gayıbtan şuhuda geçeceğiz, zevki şuhudumuz arttıkça artacak, o vakit tecellii zat için aşk-u şavk ile çırpınacağız, bütün zevkler, bütün emeller bir noktada toplanacak, gâh yaşlar döküp sinelerimizi ezen hamulei seyyiatı yıkayacağız, gâh nesimi visal esecek, neşvei rıdvan ile kendimizden geçeceğiz. Nihayet ¦ò î¡"a 0 ¡Ù¡£2 0 ó¨Û¡a ó¬©È¡u¤0¡a >¢ò £ä¡÷ à¤À¢à¤Ûa ¢¤1 £äÛa b è¢n £í a ¬b í 7¦ò £î¡"¤` ß daveti gelecek, ziyafeti sübhaniyede garkı didarı ebed olup kalacağız. 7¥ñ `¡Ãb ã b è¡£2 0 ó¨Û¡a =¥ñ `¡"b ã §Æ¡÷ ß¤ì í ¥êì¢u¢ë Allah ismi zatını, ismihas olarak bir mefhum ile mülâhaza edebilmek için, selbî, sübutî bütün sıfatı zatiye ve filiyesini tasavvur etmek ve sonra onu icmâl eylemek lâzım gelir. Binaenelayh bu da şu suretle ifade edilmiştir: «O zatı vacibülvücud ki bütün sıfatı kemâliyeyi müstecmi», sadece «Zatı vacıbülvücud» demek te kâfidir. Çünkü «bütün sıfatı kemâliyeyi cami olmak», vacibülvücudun bir tefsiri, bir sıfatı kâşifesidir. Bunun bir telhisi de «bihakkın Mabud =İlâhi hak=Hak tanrı» mehfumudur. Arapçada bu mefhum, İlâhi malûm yani belli tanrı demek olan «El'ilâh» ismi hassile hülâsa edilmiştir. «Haliki âlem» veya «Haliki kül» mefhumile de iktifa olunabilir. Bunları Allahtealânın bir tarifi ismî veya lâfzîsi olarak ahzedebiliriz. Biz her halde şunu itiraf ederiz ki bizim «Allah» İsmicelâlinden duyduğumuz manayı vahit, bu mefhumların hepsinden daha vazih ve daha ekmeldir. Binaenaleyh bu ismihassın bir ismi alem olması kalbimize daha yakındır. Gerek ismi has olsun gerek ismi alem «Allah» ismi celâli ile yine Allahtan maada hiç bir mabud yad olunmamıştır. ;eb¦£î¡à  ¢é Û ¢á Ü¤È m ¤3 ç onun adaşı yoktur. Binaenaleyh ismi hassının tesniyesi, cemi de yoktur. O halde ancak taaddüdi esma caizdir. Hattâ ismi hassı bile taaddüd edebilir ve muhtelif lisanlarda Allahtealânin ayrı ayrı ismi hassı bulunmak mümkindir, ve şer'an caizdir. Maamafih maruf lisanlarda buna müradif bilmiyoruz. Meselâ, Tanrı, Huda isimleri «Allah» gibi ismi has değildir. İlâh, rab, mabud gibi ismi âmdır, huda, rab demek olmayıp ta «hud'ay» mühaffefi ve vacibülvücud demek olsa yine ismi has değildir. Arapçada ilâhin ceminde «âlihe» rabbın ceminde «erbab» denildiği gibi Farisîde hudanın ceminde «hudayan» ve lisanımızda «Tanrılar, mabutlar, ilâhlar, rablar» denilir, çünkü bunlar haklıya, haksıza itlâk edilmiştir. Halbuki «allahlar» denilmemiştir ve denemez. Böyle bir tabir işitirsek söyleyenin cehline veya gafletine hamlederiz. Edebiyatı ahırede ismi alemlerin bir maksadı tazim ile cemilendiği ve meselâ «Ebüssuutlar, İbni Kemâllar» denildiği vaki ise de alemi vahdaniyet olan «Allah» ismi celâlinde böyle bir tabir bilakis maksadı tazime munafi olduğundan hem hilâfı hak ve hem hilâfi edeb addedilir, bu azameti ancak Allahtealâ kendisi « R2 » diye gösterir. Halbuki Tanrı adı böyle değildir, mabud, ilâh gibidir. Batil mabudlara dahi Tanrı ismi cinsi verilir. Müşrikler bir çok Tanrılara taparlardı. Fülanların tanrıları şöyle, falanlarınki şöyledir denilir. Demek ki «Tanrı» ismi cinsi «Allah» ismi hasının müradifi değildir, eamdır. Binaenaleyh «Allah ismi» «Tanrı adı» ile terceme olunamaz. Bunun içindir ki Süleyman Efendi Mevlidine «Allah» adıyle başlamış «Tanrı adı» dememiştir. Bu izah tamam olmak için bir kelime daha söylemeğe lüzum hissediyoruz. Fransızca «diyö» kelimesi dahi ilah, tanrı kelimeleri gibi bir ismi cinstir, o da cemilenir, onu ismi has gibi büyük harf ile göstererek kullanmak hakikati tebdil etmez. Bunun için Fransızlar, ¢é¨£ÜÛa ü¡a é¨Û¡a ¬ü kelimei tevhidini terceme edememişlerdir, harfiyen tercemesinde «diyöden başka diyö yok» diyorlar ki «İlahtan başka ilah yok» demiş oluyorlar, mealen tercemesinde de «yalnız diyö, diyödür» yani «yalnız ilâh ilâhtır» diyorlar. Görülüyor ki hem ilâh, hem Allah yerinde diyo demişler ve Allah ile İlâhi temyiz edememişlerdir, Ve ikisini de ismi has gibi yazmalarına rağmen «diyö» ancak «İlâh» tercemesi olmuştur. Bu ise ilk nazarda bir haşiv veya nefi ve isbat ile zahiren bir tenakuz nümunesi arzetmektir. «diyöden başka diyö yok, yalnız diyo diyodur» demek zahiren ya bir haşiv veya bir tenakuzdur, halbuki ¢é¨£ÜÛa ü¡a é¨Û¡a ¬ü » diyen öyle demiyor, «Allahtan başka Tanrı yoktur» diyor ve asla şaibei tenakuz olmıyan açık bir tevhid söylüyor. Bundan başka Fransızcada «diyö»nun ismi has olabilmesi Hazreti İsanın şahsında tecessüdile teşahhusu mülâhazasına müstenidtir. Bu noktalardan gafil olanlar «diyö» kelimesini «Allah» diye terceme ediyor ve hattâ «Allah» dediği zaman bu terceme lisanile «diyö» yu söylüyor. Müfessirin é£ÜÛa ismi hassının tarihi lisan noktai nazarından tetkikine çalışmışlar ve tarihi edyan meraklıları da bununla uğraşmışlardır. Bunda başlıca matlûb şunlardır. Bu kelime esasen Arabî mi değil mi? Menkul mu mürtecel mi, müştak mi, gayri müştak mi? Tarihi nedir? Bunlara kısaca işaret edelim: İbtida şunu itiraf etmek lâzım gelir ki ilmimiz mabudi hakkın zatını muhit olmadığı gibi ismi hassına karşı da öylece kasırdır. Ve Arabîde é£ÜÛa » ismi celâlinin sureti istimaline benziyen hiç bir kelime yoktur, ve buna me'haz tayini gayri mümkindir. Buna lisan noktai nazarından bazı delâletler de tanıyoruz. Evvelâ asrı risaleti Muhammedîde bütün Arapların bu ismi hassı tanıdığı malûmdur. Ve kur'anı azimüşşan da bize bunu anlatıyor: £å¢Ûì¢Ô î Û ž¤0 üa ë ¡pa ì¨à £ŽÛa Õ Ü  ¤å ß ¤á¢è n¤Û b  ¤å¡÷ Û ë 6¢é¨£ÜÛa binaenaleyh şimdi bizde olduğu gibi o zamanda bu ism, lisanı Arabın tam bir malı olduğu şüphesizdir. Sonra bunun Hazreti İsmail zamanındanberi cari olduğu da malûmdur. Bu itibarile de arabiyeti şüphesizdir. Halbuki Kur'anda bu ismi celâlin daha evvel mevcudiyeti de anlaşılıyor. Binaenaleyh Hazreti İbrahimden itibaren İbranî veya Süryanî gibi diğer bir lisandan intikali cayi mülâhaza oluyor ve burada intikale zahib olanlar görülüyor. Fakat Âd ve Semud kıssalarında ve daha mukaddem olan Enbiyai kiram lisanlarında da yalnız manasının değil, bizzat bu ismi hassın dahi deveranını anlıyoruz ve İbranî veya Süryanînin arapçaya alel'itlâk takaddümünü de bilmiyoruz. ve Arabı baideye kadar çıkan bir tarihi bulunduğu zahirdir. Binaenaleyh «İsrail, Cebrail, Mikâil» kelimeleri gibi İbranîden menkul «a'cemî» zannetmek için bir delil yoktur. Saniyen, lisanı arabın aslında Arabî olmıyan ve a'cemî denilen kelimeler hakkında ihtaratı havi bir takım dekaiki mahsusa vardır ki bunlarla bir kelimenin mahiyetini tetkik mümkin olur. Bu noktadan bakılınca é£ÜÛa İsmicelâlinin lisanda nazirsiz bir tarzı istimali bulunduğunu görürüz. Bir bakışa başındaki «el» Ennecm, El'ayyûk ilh.. gibi tecridi caiz olmıyacak veçhile lâzım olmuş bir harfi tarif gibidir. Hemzesi ibtida, halinde meftuh, vaslı halinde «Vallah, Billâh, İsmullah, Kalallah» ilh.. gibi telâffuzda veya hem telâffuzda hem yazıda hazfolunur. Diğer bir bakışa da «el» harfi tarıf değildir. Çünkü nida halinde é£ÜÛa bí diye hemze sabit kalabiliyor ve bir de «Ya eyyühelkerim» gibi fasıla ilâvesine lüzum görülmiyor. Halbuki «el», harfi tarif olsaydı böyle olamiyacaktı. Eğer «el», harfi tarif ise kelime her halde menkuldür ve Zatı hakka ıtlâkı vaz'ı sani iledir. Fakat bunun evvelemirde lisanı Arabda diğer bir isimden veya sıfattan nakledilmiş olması mümkindir ve asıldır. Harfi tarif kalkınca da «lâh» kalır. Filvaki Arabçada «lâh» ismi vardır ve Basriyunun bir kısmı mühimmi bundan nakle kail olmuştur. «lâh» ihticab ve irtifa manasına lâhe, yelihü fiilinin masdarı olduğu gibi bundan «ilâh» manasına da bir isimdir ve bundan «lâhüm», «lâhümme» denilir. Bir Arap şairi: ¢0b j¡Ø¤Ûa ¢á¢ç ü b è¢È à¤Ž í §¬b 2 0 ó¡2 a ¤å¡ß §ò 1¤Ü¡z × demiş. Kezalik Resulüekrem Efendimizin dedesi Abdülmuttalip Hazretleri vak'ai Filde Kâbe kapısının halkasına yapışarak: ü P Ù Ûb y¡0 ¤É ä¤ßb Ï ¢é Ü¤y 0 ¢É ä¤à í ¤j È¤Ûa £æ¡a £á¢ç ü PPP�Ûa Ù Ûb z ß a¦£ë¢ Ç ¤á¢è¢Ûb z ß ë ¤á¢è¢jî¡Ü " £å j¡Ü¤Ì í diye münacatta bulunmuş idi file bak. Şu halde «lâh» isminin başına «el» getirilerek «Allah» denilmiş ve ismihas yapılmış demektir. Bazıları ise daha ileri giderek Arapça «lâh» isminin Süryanîce olduğu söylenen «Lâha» isminden muarreb olduğunu zannetmişlerdir, nitekim Ebuyezidi Belhî «lâh» demiş a'cemîdir. Çünkü Yehud ve Nesara «lâha» derler. Arap bu lâfzı alıp tasarruf ederek «Allah» demişler, bunun gibi lâhüm ile alâkadar olarak İbranîde «elûhim» vardır. Lâkin tarihen Araptaki «lâh» mı mukaddem, yoksa Süryanîdeki «lâha» mı mukaddem, bunu tayin etmek gayri mümkin olduğu gibi iki lisan beyninde böyle bir kelime münasebeti bulunmak behemehal birinin diğerinden nakline delil olamaz. Eğer tevârüd yoksa her ikisinin daha mukaddem bir ana lisandan intişarına sahip olmak daha makul olur. Ve bunu müeyyid delil de vardır. Çünkü Lâfzaicelâlenin Araptaki istimalinde hiç bir ucme şemmesi yoktur. Sonra «lâh, lâhüm» velevse A'cemîden menkul olsaydı hemzesinin nidada isbatına lisan müsaade edemezdi. Bunun içindir ki bir hayli ulemai lisan, ezcümle Kûfiyun bunun «lâh» dan değil «ilâh» ismicinsinin müradıfi olan «elilâh» dan menkul olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Bu surette ilâhın hemzesi hafzedilmiş ve «el» harfi tarifinin hemzesi ona ivaz yapılmış ve lâmı tarif te «Ennecmü, Essa'ku» gibi bir cüz'i lâzımı olmuştur. Binaenaleyh aslına nazaran başındaki hemze, vasılda hazf ve ivaz olduğuna işareten de nida da katedilmiştir. «ilâh» kelimesi de aslında ilâhet, üluhet, ülûhiyet gibi ibadet manasile ve yahut tahayyür manasile ve yahut sükûn ve itmi'nanı kalp manasile veyahut feza manasile alâkadar olarak «me'lûh» yani mabut, yahut akılların hayret ettiği yahut kalplere sükûnet ve itmi'nan veren, yahut ıztıraptan, fezaden kurtaran demek olur ki mabut da hepsi de var gibidir, Allahta ise hakikatile vardır. Zemahşeri, Kazı Beyzavi gibi bir haylı muhakkikin bu tedkiki kabul etmişlerdir. Buna göre «lâh» kelimesinin de aslı «ilâh» dır. Nas, ünas gibi ve filvaki ceminde hep «alihe» deniyor, ki lisanı Arapta masdar ve ismi tasgir gibi cemiler de kelimenin aslını gösteren delâildendir. Hasılı lisanda bu iki tetkike göre ismullah iştikakı kebir ile müştak olan bir ismi arabîden menkuldür ve onun mefhumı aslîsini mutazammındır, hem de aslen ve fer'an arabîdir. Bu miyanda bazı zanna göre aslen gayri arabî, fakat naklen arabii mahızdır. Müfessiri nahvî Ebuhayyanı Endelüsî diyor ki: Ekseriyet indinde é£ÜÛa ismi şerifi müteceldir ve gayrı müştaktır. Yani ilk vaz ile mabudi hakka ismi alemdir. İmam Fahrüddini Razî dahi «bizim muhtarımız şudur ki bu lafzai celâle Allahteâlânın ismi alemidir ve aslen müştak değildir. İmam Halil ve Sibeveyh, ekseri üsuliyun ve fukaha hep buna kail olmuşlardır» diyor. Filvaki nidada hemzenin isbatı ve ya ile bilâ faslin içtimaı asliyetine delildir. Binaenaleyh (el) harfi tarif değildir. Ancak teshili istimal için ekseriya onun gibi kullanılmıştır. Ve tenvin getirilmemiştir. Gerçi hemzenin hazfi ispatından ekserdir, galiptir, fakat «ya» ile «el» harfi tarifleri içtima etmediği ve binaenaleyh «yennecmü» ilâh.. denilemiyip «ya eyyühennecmü, ya hazelharisü, ya eyyühennasü» gibi fasledildiği halde «ya Allah» diye kat'i hemze ile iktifa olunması ve sonra mabudı haktan maadasında asla istimal edilmemiş bulunması hasebile Ennecmü, ennasü vel'ünasü kabilinden olmadığını gösterdiğinden lâfzan ve manen bu hususiyetin tercihi iktiza etmiştir. Hasılı, é£ÜÛa » ismi gayri müştak ve gayri menkul olup bilirtical vaz'ı evvelde bir ismi alemdir. Ve zatullah bütün esma ve sıfata mukaddem olduğu gibi « é£ÜÛa ismi de öyledir. O, ülûhiyet vasfindan değil, ülûhiyet, mabudiyet vasfı ondan me'huzdur. Allah mabud olduğu için allah değil, Allah olduğu için mabuddur. Onun ilâhiyeti ibadet ve ubudivete istihkakı lizatihidir. Beşer, puta tapar, ateşe tapar, güneşe tapar, kahramanlara, cebabireye veya bazı sevdiği şeylere tapar, taptığı zaman onlar ilâh, mabud olurlar, bilâhara bunlardan cayar, tanımaz olur, o zaman onlar da mabudiyet, ilahiyet vasfı müstearlarını zayi ederler. Halbuki insanlar, Allahı mabud tanısın tanımasın, o zatından mabuddur. Ona her şey ibadet ve ubudiyete borçludur. Hattâ münkirler bile bilmiyerek olsun ona ubudiyette muztardırlar. İstikraî mantıka nazaran iddia edilebilir ki ismi alemler velev kısmen olsun ismi cinslerden evvel vazolunur. Bilâhara bir veya bir kaç vasfın ifade ettiği veçhi temasül ile ismi cinsler teşekkül eder. Binaenaleyh her ismi alemin bir ismi cinsten veya vasıftan menkul olduğu davası mesmu olmaz. Salisen, denebilir ki balâda beyan olunan tarzı istimalden é£ÜÛa ismi şerifinin lisanı araptaki hususiyeti ve binaenaleyh bir ismi alem olduğu anlaşılıyor. Fakat böyle olması diğer bir lisandan me'huz olmasına neden mani olsun? Taaddüdi esmanın caiz olduğu da sebketmiş idi. Filvaki deniliyor ki İbranîde «iyl» Allah demektir. Nitekim Kazı Beyzavî vesair tefsirlerde bile «İsrail» Safvetullah veya Abdullah manasına tefsir edilmiştir ki hemzenin hazfile «isral» ve yaya kalbile «İsrayil» dahi okunur, diğer taraftan Süryanîde «lâha» Arabîde «lâh» da varmış, binaenaleyh arapçada bu iki ismin mezcile «illah» terkibinden «Allah» ismi hassı vazedilmiş olmak varidi hatır olur ki «Allah ilâh» mealini ihtar ve «ilahül'âliha» manasını işrab eder. Fakat böyle bir münasebet, filiyatın böyle olduğuna delâlet etmez. Böyle olsaydı behemehal lisan bize bunu iş'ar ederdi. Çünkü evvelemirde kelimenin ucme ve alemiyetten veya terkip ve alemiyetten dolayı gayri münsarif ve belki mebni olarak kullanılması iktiza ederdi. Nitekim Balebek, İsrail, Cebrail, İbrahim, İsmail ve emsali hep gayri munsariftirler. Halbuki é£ÜÛa ismi murep ve munsariftir. Saniyen, hemzenin hazfi haline münasip isede kat'i haline gayri muvafıktır. Zira Arapcada «il» hemzenin kesrile okunageldiği halde «Allah» da meftuhdur. Ve doğrusu «il» «ilâh» manasınadır. Çünkü «ili» diye muzaf oluyor. Sonra il, Allah demek ise ve ondan ahiz de olunmuş ise «il lâh» diye bir terkip düşünmeğe ne hacet kalırdı. Hasılı, Allah isminin lisanı aharden ahzi veya iştikakı bu şerait altında kabili tayin değildir. Ve bu İsmi celâl, lisan noktai nazarından da müsemması gibi bir ezeliyet nikabı içindedir. Ve bütün bunlardan en basit bir mefhum edinmek için söylenecek söz hayret ve büyüklüktür. Allahü ekber. ¡å¨à¤y £`Û a bu da Allahtealâya has bir isimdir. Bunun bir mefhumı mahsusu vardır. Fakat ismi zat değil, ismi sıfattır. Hem mevsuflu, hem mevsufsuz kullanılır, binaenaleyh ismi mahız ile sıfatı mahza beyninde mütedairdir. Bunun için harfi cerle tadiye etmez, fiil ameli yapmaz, Rahmanün bikeza denilmez, fakat izafetle Rahmanüddünya gibi amel eder, böyle olması bunun sıfatı fiil değil, sıfatı zat olduğunu gösterir. Ve böyle sıfatlara sıfatı galibe namı verilir. Esasen mutazammın olduğu manayı vasfiyeti haiz olan her zatı tavsif caiz iken o sıfatla mümtaz olan bir zatı mahsusta istimali galebe edip yalnız onun sıfatı olarak kullanılmış demektir. Galebe bir mertebe daha kuvvet bulunca isim olarak dahi istimal edilir ki Rahman böyledir. Ve bu galebe ya tahkikî veya takdirî olur. Eğer sabıkan umumî istimali vaki iken bilâhare birisi tahassus ile galebe etmiş ise (tahkikî), ve eğer istimali umumî bilfiil sebketmemiş de bir kıyası lûgavînin muktezası ise (takdirî) denilir ¡å¨à¤y £`Û a ismi dahi galabei takdiriye ile sıfatı galibeden bir ismi hastır. Çünkü lûgaten rahm ve rahmetten müştak ve devam ve mübalâğa ifade eden bir sıfatı müşebbehe sigasıdır ki pek merhametli, çok rahmet sahibi manayı vasfîsini mutazammındır. Böyle olunca da bu sıfat her kimde bulunursa ona Errahman demek kıyasen mümkin olmak lâzım gelir. Halbuki ¡å¨à¤y £`Û a böyle hiç kullanılmamış, rahmeti namütenahi, ezelî bir mün'imi hakikî manasına tahsıs edilmiş olduğundan aslından beri Allahtealâdan başkasına ıtlâk edilmemiştir. Ancak Müseylimetülkezzaba bir kerre müfrit ve müdahin bir şair lâmsız olarak (Lâzilte rahmana) tabirini kullanmış ve maamafih «Errahman» dememiştir. Böyle olduğu halde Dini islâm noktai nazarından değil, lisan noktai nazarından bile bu şair tahtıe edilmiştir. Din noktai nazarından ise evleviyetle böyledir. Her halde «Rahman» Allahtealâya mahsus bir ismi sıfattır. Binaenaleyh esasen sıfat olmak itibarile çok rahmet sahibi, pek merhametli, çok merhametli, gayet merhametli veya namütenahî rahmet sahibi diye tefsir edilebilse de hususiyeti ve ismiyeti hasebile terecemesi mümkin olmaz. Çünkü ismihas terceme edilmez, bunların tercemesi tebdili demektir ve lisanımızda böyle bir isim yoktur. Bazılarının bunu «esirgeyici» diye terceme ettiklerini görüyoruz. Halbuki esirgemek esasında kıskanmak diriğ etmek manasınadır. «Benden onu esirgedin» denilir. Sonra kıskanılanın korunması, saklanması tabiî olduğundan esirgemek, lâzımı olan korumak manasına da kullanılır. «Beni esirgemiyorsun» deriz ki «beni korumıyorsun» demektir. Fakat bana merhamet etmiyorsun gibi, bana esirgemiyorsun denilmez. Binaenaleyh esirgeyici esasında «kıskanç» demek olacağından rahmanın takdiren tefsiri dahi olmamış olur. Elemlenmek, acı duymak demek olan acımaktan acıyıcı da tatsız ve şaibelidir, kuru bir acımak merhamet değildir, merhamet acıyı afati def'a ve onun yerine sürur ve hayrı ikameye müteveccih olan bir iyilik duygusudur ki lisanımızda tamamen maruf bir kelimedir. Biz merhametli sıfatından anladığımız tatlı manayı öbürlerinden tamamile doymayız ve hele pek merhametli yerinde «acıyıcı, esirgeyici» demeyiz. Bunun için eskilerimiz bu makamda yarlığamak filinden yarlığayıcı sıfatını kullanırlardı «Rabbim rahmetile yarlığasın», «rahmetinle yarlığa yarabbi», «rahmetinle yarlığa kıl ya gani» gibi ki tahfif ile «yarlamak» ve «yarlayıcı» denildiği de vakidir ve esasında «yar muamelesi yapmak» demektir ki merhametin neticesidir. Lâkin yarlığayıcı da isim değil, sıfattır. Hasılı rahman «pek merhametli» diye nâkıs bir surette tefsir olunabilirse de terceme olunamaz. Zira pek merhametli ne sıfatı galibedendir, ne ismi hastır, «Rahim» demek te olabilir. Sonra Allahtealânın rahmeti, merhameti, bir hissi kalbî, bir temayüli nefsanî manasına bir iyilik duygusu değildir. Fatihada izah olunacağı üzere iradei hayr veya in'amı namütenahi manasınadır. Lisanımızda da rahmet bu mana ile müteareftir, lâkin bu münasebetle «Rahman» ismini «Vehhab» ismi ile karıştırmak ta caiz olmaz. Vehhab, Rahman gibi has değildir. Binaenaleyh Rahman, Vehhab, veya afüv manalarını ifade eden «bağışlayıcı» sıfatile de terceme olunamaz. Bu ismi belleriz ve tercemesile değil tefsirile rahmet mefhumundan anlamağa çalışırız. ¢áî¡y £`Ûa dahi sıfatı müşebbehe veya mubalâğa ile ismi fâil olarak ikinci bir sıfattır, iki sıfatın farkı daha bariz olmak için burada ikincisi daha muvafıktır ki «çok merhamet edici» demek olur. Bu dahi Cenabıallahın sıfatlarından biridir. Fakat sıfatı mahzadır, mevsufsuz kullanılmaz ve binaenaleyh Rahman gibi sıfatı galibe ve ismi has olmayıp Allahtan başkasında da kullanılabilir ve fiil ameli yapar, harfi tarifi de ahd içindir. Şu halde ¡áî¡y £`Ûa ¡å¨à¤y £`Ûa ¡é¨£ÜÛa terkibi vasfîleri evvelâ bir ismi mahz, saniyen hem isim hem sıfat, salisen mahzı sıfat olan üç kelimeden müteşekkil olarak husustan umuma doğru inbisat etmiştir ve bu iki sıfat «Allah» ismi zatını kalbimizde mefhumlamıştır. Bunlar dîdarı ilâhînin ilk tecellii cemalidir. Görüyoruz ki ¤áî¡y 0 P¤å¨à¤y 0 ikisi de rahmet masdarından mubalâğa ifade eden birer sıfat olmagla beraber aralarında ehemmiyetli farklar vardır. Bu farkları göstermek için müfessirin hayli izahatta bulunmuşlardır ki biz, şu kadarile iktifa edeceğiz: Rahmaniyet ezele, rahîmiyet lâyezale nazırdır. Binaenaleyh mahlûkat, merhameti rahmaniyeden iptidaen, taallûki izafetle ve merhameti rahimiyeden intihaen taallûki filî ile mütena'im ve müstefid olur. Bu noktaya işaret için Dünyanın rahmanı, Ahıretin rahimi denilmiştir. Cenabıallah Dünyanın da, Ahıretin de hem rahmanı, hem rahimidir. Ve bu tabir dahi seleften menkuldür. Fakat her ikisinde evveliyet haysiyetile rahman, ahiriyet haysiyetile rahim olduğuna işaret için rahmani Dünya ve rahimi Ahıret denilmiştir ki «hem mü'minlerin, hem kâfirlerin rahmanı ve fakat yalnız mü'minlerin rahimi» denilmesi de bu kabildendir . b¦àî©y 0 åî©ä¡ß¤ªì¢à¤Ûb¡2 æb × ë biraz izah edelim: Rahman, Allahtealânın bir ismi hassı olmak itibarile manası ezel ve lâyezali muhittir. Binaenaleyh bu cins rahmet ve in'amın kullardan suduru tasavvur olunamaz. Rahim ise ona muhtas olmadığından ezeliyeti müstelzim değildir. Ve binaenaleyh bu cins merhametin ve in'amın kullardan suduru mutasavverdir. Demek rahmeti rahman bir şart ile meşrut iken rahmeti rahim bir şart ile meşruttur. Rahmaniyetin Allaha ıhtisası ve maadaya taallûkı filî ifade etmeyip ancak bil'izafe âmil olması ekvanda bilâ şarti şey bir umum ifade eder. Cenabıhak rahman olduğu için rahmeti ezeliyesi umumîdir. Her şeyin ilk halku icadında almış olduğu bütün mevahibi fıtriye rahmaniyetın izafeti eseridir. Bu itibar ile eseri rahmetten hâli hiç bir mevcud tasavvur edilemez. Lâkin hılkati ulâ sırf vehbî ve cebrîdir, yani hiç kimsenin kesbü ihtiyarile değil, yalnız izafeti rahmaniye ile husule gelir, taşın taş, ağacın ağaç, insanın insan olması böyle bir rahmeti cebriyenin eseridir, bu noktai nazardan âlemde her şey Cenabıhakkın rahmeti rahmaniyesine müstağraktır. Binaenaleyh rahmaniyet, emniâm, ümidi küldür. Asümanından zeminine, ecramından zerratına, ervahından ecsamına, canlısından cansızına, taşından ağacına, nebatatından hayvanatına, hayvanatından insanlarına, çalışanından çalışmıyanına, mutıinden âsisine, mü'mininden kâfirine, amuvahhidinden müşrikine, melâikesinden şeytanına varıncaya kadar âlemlerin hepsi rahmeti rahmane müstağraktır ve bu haysiyetle mehafetten âzadedir, lâkin bu kadarla kalsa idi, ilim ile cehlin, hayat ile mevtin, sây ile ataletin, itaat ile ısyanın, iman ile küfrün, küfran ile şükranın, hak ile na hakkın, adil ile zulmün hiç farkı kalmamış olurdu ve böyle olsa idi âlemde şüuni iradeden hiç bir eser bulunmazdı. İlmü irade ile, kesbü sây ile terakki imkânı münselip olurdu ve o zaman hep tabiî olurduk, tabiiyondan, cebriyundan olurduk, hem kendimizi ve hem Allahtealâyı fiilde mecbur görür, Tabiatı rahmetin icabına mahkûm tanırdık, çünkü ne onun, ne bizim, irade ve ihtiyarımızdan bir eser bulamazdık, duyduğumuza gidemez, bildiğimizi işleyemez, arzularımızın yanına varamazdır, bütün harekâtımızda bir taş veya bir topaç gibi yuvarlanır durur veya bir ot gibi biter yiter giderdik, Ahlata armut, İdrise kiraz, limona portakal, Amerikan çubuğuna çavuş üzümü aşılayamazdık, tarlamıza ekin ekemez, ekmeğimizi pişiremez, erzakımızı elbisemizi ve sair ihtiyacatımızı san'atlar ve sınaatlar vasıtasile elde edemezdik, semalara çıkmağa özenemez, cennetlere gitmeğe çare bulamazdık, hayvan gelir hayvan giderdik. Bu şerait altında ise rahmaniyeti ilâhiye bir kemali mutlâk olmazdı. Binaenaleyh Cenabıallahın kendi irade ve ihtiyarını göstermesi ve onun eseri olarak sahibi irade mahlûkat halk etmesi ve onun eseri olarak sahibi irade mahlûkat halk etmesi ve onları hüsni irade ve ihtiyarlarına göre terakki ettirerek rahmetinden mütena'im ve müstefid ve bilâkis süi irade ve kesiblerine göre mahrumiyetle, elem ve ikap ile muatep tutması, yani o iradat mecmuunun kendi iradesile ahenklerini te'min eylemesi ve anlara da rahmetinden bir hisse vermesi muktezayi hikmet olurdu. İşte bir Sh:»36 hikmeti tabiiye değil, bir hikmeti ilâhiye olan bu hakikati kemaliyeden dolayı Cenabıallah, rahmaniyetinden maada bir de rahîmiyet ile ittisaf etmiş ve rahmeti rahmanîyesi kendisine has iken rahmeti rahîmiyesinden ehli iradeye de bir hisse ayırmıştır. Ana kuşlar eseri rahmaniyet olan sevkı fıtrî ile yavrularının başında kanat çırpar, ahlâklı insanlar da eseri rahîmiyetle vücuhi hayır üzerinde rahmü şefekatle müsabaka ederler. Nebatatın, hayvanatın teşrihi ve menafii azası ilimlerinde nice dekaikile rahmaniyeti hakkı görür okuruz. İlmi ahlâkda, hayatı beşerin kemalât sahifelerinde, enbiyanın, evliyanın menakıbinde, eazımın teraciminde de iradî ve kesbî olan âsari rahîmiyeti okuruz. İptida çalışana, çalışmayana bakmadan vücude sevk ve o suretle idare etmek bir rahmeti rahmaniyedir. Bilâhare çalışanlara çalıştıkları gayeleri de ayrıca bahşetmek bir rahmeti rahîmiyedir. Demek ki rahmeti rahmaniye olmasaydı biz vücude gelemez, fıtraten malik olduğumuz sermayeden, mevahibi zaruriyeden celâili niamdan mahrum kalırdık. Rahmeti rahîmiye olmasaydı, fıtrî sermayelerimizi imal edemez ve hılkatı iptidaiyeden bir hatve ileri gidemezdik, dekaiki niame eremezdik. Rahmaniyet ye'si mutlâka, umumî bedbinliğe imkân bırakmayan bir ümidi mutlak, bir inayeti ezeliyedir. Rahîmiyet ise ye'si hâssın cevabı, ve hususî âmal ve makasıdımızın sayü faaliyetimizin zamanı ve mes'uliyetimizin mükâfatı olan bir saikai şevktir. Demek ki rahmaniyetin karşısında dünya ve ahıret, mü'min ve kâfir müsavi iken rahimiyetin karşısında bunlar bir farkı bariz ile ayrılıyor. ¡`î©È £ŽÛa ó¡Ï ¥Õí©` Ï ë ¡ò £ä v¤Ûa ó¡Ï ¥Õí©` Ï Elmali Fatiha Suresi Guncel Turkcesi 1-FATİHA: Rahmân ve Rahîm Allah'ın adıyla 1- Mushaf-ı şeriflerde iki türlü besmele vardır. Birisi sûre başlarında yazılan ve sûreden bağımsız olan besmele, diğeri Neml Sûresinin (Neml, 27/30) âyetindeki besmeledir. Bu besmelenin, Neml sûresinin bu âyetinin bir parçası olduğu açıkça bilinmektedir. Bundan dolayı besmelenin Kur'ân âyeti olduğunda şüphe yoktur ve bu durum, açık tevatür ile ve âlimlerin ittifakıyla kesin olarak bilinmektedir. Fakat sûre başlarında yazılan ve her sûreyi birbirinden ayıran ve kırâetin başında okunan besmeleye gelince: Bunun o sûrelerden birinden veya her birinden bir âyet veya âyetin bir kısmı veyahut başlıbaşına Kur'ân'dan tam bir parça olup olmadığı, Neml sûresindeki besmele gibi besbelli olmadığından bu besmelenin Kur'ân'dan olup olmadığı hususu, tefsirde ve usul ilminde bilimsel açıdan tartışmalı bir meseleyi meydana getirmiştir ki bilhassa iman, namaz ve kırâet konularıyla ilgilidir. Said b. Cübeyr Zührî, Atâ ve İbnü Mübarek hazretleri besmelenin başında bulunduğu her sûreden birer âyet olduğunu söylemişlerdir ki, Kur'ân'da yüz onüç âyet eder. İmam Şâfiî hazretleri ve talebeleri bu görüş üzerindedirler. O halde Fâtiha'nın yedi âyetinden birincisi besmeledir. Ve "en'amte aleyhim" bir âyet başı değildir. Bunun için Şâfiîler namazda besmeleyi yüksek sesle okurlar. Çünkü Şâfiîler diyorlar ki; selef (ilk dönem alimleri) bu besmeleleri Mushaflarda yazmışlar, bunun yanında Kur'ân'ın âyet olmayan şeylerden tecrid etmesini tavsiye etmişlerdir. Ve hatta Fâtiha'nın sonunda "âmîn" bile yazmamışlardır. Eğer sûrelerin başındaki besmeleler Kur'ân olmasaydı onları da yazmazlardı. Kısacası Mushaf'ın iki kapağı arasında Kur'ân'dan başka birşey bulunmadığında İslâm alimlerinin ittifakı vardır. Ve bunu destekleyen özel hadisler de rivayet edilmiştir. O hadislerden birisi İbn Abbas (r.a.)'dan: "Besmeleyi terk eden Allah'ın kitabından yüz ondört âyet terketmiş olur." Ebu Hüreyre (r.a.)'den: "Resulullah efendimiz 'Fâtihatü'l-Kitab (Fâtiha sûresi) yedi âyettir, bunların başı "Bismillahirrahmanirrahim"dir buyurdu. Ümmü Seleme (r.a.)'den: "Resulullah (s.a.v.) Fâtiha'yı okudu ve "Bismillahirrahmanirrahim elhamdülillahi rabbil âlemîn"i bir âyet saydı. O halde Fâtiha'dan bir âyet değilse, âyetin bir kısmıdır. Bundan dolayı namazda okunması farzdır ve yüksek sesle okunur. İmam Şâfiî gibi Ahmed b. Hanbel hazretlerinden de bu iki hadis arasında tereddütlü iki rivayet vardır. Diğer taraftan İmam Mâlik hazretleri Kur'ân'ın her yerinde dahi Kur'ân'dan olduğu açıkça ve tevatür yoluyla belli olacağı, halbuki hakkında değişik görüşler bulunan bir sözün Kur'ân'dan olduğuna hükmedilemiyeceğinden dolayı ve Medine halkının geleneğine dayanarak sûre başlarındaki besmelelerin ne Fâtiha ne de diğer sûrelerden, ne de bütün Kur'ân'dan özel bir parça olmadığına ve Neml Sûresi'ndeki âyetten başkasında besmelenin Kur'ân olmayıp sûreleri birbirinden ayırmak ve teberrük (mübarek sayıldığı) için yazıldığı görüşünü ileri sürmüş ve bundan dolayı namazda ne yüksek sesle ne de gizli okunması uygun olmaz demiştir. Bunun için Mâlikîler namazda besmeleyi okumazlar. Hanefîlere gelince, bu mezhebin en sıhhatli görüşü şudur: Sûrelerin başındaki besmele başlı başına bir âyet olarak Kur'ân'dandır. Ve sûrelerin hiç birinin bir parçası olmayarak sûreleri birbirinden ayırmak ve sûre başında teberrük olunması için inmiştir. Gerçekten yukarıda zikredilen karşıt iki değişik görüş ve delil içinde ortaya çıkan kat'î olarak bilinen nokta budur. Madem ki, yukarıda açıklanan şartlar gereğince mushafın her iki kabı arasında Kur'ân'dan başka birşey yazılmadığına dair ittifak vardır; o halde sûre başlarındaki besmeleler de Kur'ân'dandır. Şâfiî'nin ileri sürdüğü delilin kesin iddiası budur. Madem ki besmelenin, başında bulunduğu sûrelerden bir parça olduğunu bildiren açık mütevatir bir delil de yoktur, o halde hiç birinden bir parça da değildir. İşte Mâlikî delilinin kesin iddiası da budur. Bundan dolayı iki delilin birbirine yakın bu noktalarının birlikte ifade ettiği mânâ da; söylediğimiz gibi besmelenin bütün sûrelerden ayrı başlıbaşına bir âyet olmasıdır ki, bu konuyla ilgili değişik "ahad haber"lerden çıkan ortak hüküm de bu olur. O halde Fâtiha gibi, besmelenin her namazda okunması vacip değildir. Fakat gerek namazda ve gerek namaz dışında her Kur'ân okunuşunun ve her önemli işin başında okunması sünnettir. Bunun için namazın her rekatında, kırâetin başında okuruz, ortasında okumayız. Ancak Fâtiha'nın bir parçası olduğu anlaşılmasın diye kırâeti yüksek sesle okunan namazlarda da onu gizli okuruz ve böyle okunmasında bütün hanefîler görüşbirliği içindedirler. İşte böyle seçkin bir âyettir. TAHLİL: Dış görünüşe göre besmele dört kelimedir. Gerçekten ve itibari olarak yedi kelimedir. Çünkü gerçekte nin " "si ile 'in tarif edatları da birer kelimedirler. Hükmen de böyledir. Çünkü Arap dilinde tarif edatlarına hiçbir zaman başlı başına bir kelime hükmü verilmemiş olduğu halde "bâ" hem kendisi bir kelimedir, hem de hazf olunmuş (silinmiş) taalluk ettiği bir fiil ile failini de bildiren üç kelime hükmündedir. Bundan dolayı ile den bileşik bir kelimedir. Bunda kural gibi vasl hemzesi (kelimenin ortasında düşen elif) ile yazılmaktı, fakat besmeleye özgü olarak bu hemze düşürülmüş olup söylendiği gibi yazılır. Ve onun yerine "bi"nin başı uzatılır. Ta ilk asırlardan beri besmelenin başını bir elif uzun yazmak bir hat kuralı olmuştur ki, bu kural kûfî gibi sülüs ve nesih hatlarında da hat üstadlarının bildiği bir husustur. Bunun nüktesi çok kullanılmasından dolayı hafifletmedir diyorlar. Fakat bunda özellikle taalluk-ı visâl kuvvetini ifade etmek gibi manevi nükteler de vardır. Bazı hadislerde rastlanan gibi imalar bundan açık olarak anlaşılıyor. Bilindiği gibi, hakiki her ilmin bir tek konusu vardır, Kur'ân'ın hikmet ilminin konusu ise Allah ile kâinat ve özellikle insanlar ve insanların işleri arasındaki ilişki ve bağlantıdır. İşte bir ilahlık sıfatı ve kulluk ilişkisi ile özetlenen ve önce Fâtiha'da, sonra bütün Kur'ân'da tedrici olarak açıklanan bu ilişki tamamen besmeledeki nın mânâsıdır. daima bir fiile veya fiile benzeyen bir kelimeye taalluk eden ve onu bir isme bağlayan bir edat, bir cer edatıdır ki, asıl mânâsı yapıştırmaktır. Fakat bu yapıştırmanın; karıştırma ve beraberlik, yardım dileme, pekiştirme için kullanma ve yemin gibi birçok çeşitleri vardır ki, besmelede tefsirciler yalnız beraberlik veya yardım dileme mânâlarından birini gösterirler. Bu bâ'nın bağlacı hazf olunmuştur ki, o anda besmeleyle başlanacak olan fiil olacaktır. Başla, oku, başlıyorum, okuyorum gibi. :"İsim" aslında sözlük anlamıyla bir şeyin zihinde doğmasını sağlayan işaret ve alâmet demektir. Örfte tek başına anlaşılır bir mânâya delalet eden kelime diye tarif edilir ki, o mânâya veya onun dışta veya zihinde gerçekleşen asıl şekline müsemmâ denilir. Yaygın görüşe göre, ismin aslı "sümüv = yücelik" maddesidir. "Vesm = damgalama"den olması da mümkündür. Fakat çoğulu "esma" veya "esâmî" gelir ve bunlar tamamen dilimize mal olmuş kelimelerdir. Sıfatlar da aslında ismin kısımlarındandır. Bunun için isimler özel isim veya cins ismi veya umuma delalet eden isim diye kısımlara ayrıldığı gibi zat ismi veya sıfat ismi diye de birbirinden ayrılır. Yüce Allah'ın Esmâ-i Hüsnâ'sında bu farkın önemi vardır. İsim, aslında "ad" ve "nam" ile eşanlamlı olmakla beraber dilimizde biz bunları ince farklarla kullanırız. "Ben bu işi falan kimse namına yapıyorum." yerinde "falancanın adına veya ismine yapıyorum" diyemiyoruz. Aynı şekilde "insan bir isimdir" deriz de "bir addır, bir namdır" demeyiz. Öyle zaman olur ki "o adamın adı" yerine "o zatın ismi" demeyi tercih ederiz. : "Allah" gerçek ilâhın özel ismidir. Daha doğrusu zat ismi ve özel ismidir. Yani Kur'ân bize bu en yüce ve en büyük zatı, eksiksiz sıfatları ve güzel isimleriyle tanıtacak, bizim ve bütün kâinatın ona olan ilgi ve alâkamızı bildirecektir. Bundan dolayı Allah diye adlandırılan en büyük ve en yüce zat kâinatın meydana gelmesinde, devamında ve olgunlaşmasında bir ilk sebep olduğu gibi "Allah" yüce ismi de ilim ve irfan dilimizde öyle özel ve yüce bir başlangıçtır. Yüce Allah'ın varlığı ve birliği kabul ve tasdik edilmeden kâinat ve kâinattaki düzeni hissetmek ve anlamak bir hayalden, bir seraptan ve aynı zamanda telafisi imkansız olan bir acıdan ibaret kalacağı gibi "Allah" özel ismi üzerinde birleştirilmeyen ve düzene konmayan ilimlerimiz, sanatlarımız, bütün bilgiler ve eğitimimiz de iki ucu bir araya gelmeyen ve varlığımızı silip süpüren, dağınık fikirlerden, anlamsız bir toz ve dumandan ibaret kalır. Bunun içindir ki, bütün ilimler ve sanatlar küçük küçük birer konu etrafında bilgilerimizi düzenleye düzenleye nihayet son düzenlemede bir yüksek ilim ile bizi bir birlik, huzuruna yükseltmek için çalışır durur. Cisim konusunda madde ve kuvvet ile hareket ve durgunluk oranında, birleştirilemeyen bir tabiat ilmi; uzaklık, yer ve zamana göre, nicelik kavramında toplanmayan bir matematik ilmi; bilim mefhumunda cisim ve ruh oranında toplanmayan bir psikoloji ilmi; dış dünya ve zihine göre doğruluk mefhumunda toplanmayan bir mantık ilmi; iyilik ve kötülüğe oranla güzellik ve çirkinlik mefhumunda toplanmayan bir ahlâk; nihayet nedensellik oranında ve varlık mefhumunda toplanmayan bir hikmet ve felsefe bulamayız. Varlık mânâsını düşündürtmeden, nedensellik oranının gerçek olduğunu kabul ettirmeden bize en küçük bir gerçek bildirebilen hiçbir sanat yoktur. Şu, şunun için vardır. İşte bütün ilimlerin çalıştığı gaye budur. Varlık, gerçeklik, nedensellik ilişkileri, bütün ilim ve sanatlara hakim olan düşünme ve doğru olduğunu kabul etmek prensipleridir. Nedensellik, sebebin müsebbebi ile bağlantısı, orantısı ve kalıcılığı kanunu, asrımızda bütün ilimlere hakim olan en büyük kanundur. Bunun için nedensellik alanında birleştirilemeyen hiçbir ilim bulamayız. Bu oran ise, sebep denilen bir başlangıç ile müsebbeb denilen bir sonuç arasındaki ilişkileri anlatır ve bütün kâinatın düzeni dediğimiz şey de işte bu yegâne ilişkidir. Bundan dolayı biz sebep ve sonuç açısından varlığı düşünüp doğrulamadan bu bağlantının tam olduğunu düşünemeyiz ve doğrulayamayız. Sonra bu tasdikimiz de doğrudur diye zihnimiz ile gerçeğin uyum ve ilişkisini, üzerine kurduğumuz hakkın hakikatına dayandırmazsak, bütün emek ve çabalamalarımızın, bütün anlayışlarımızın, yalan, asılsız ve kuruntudan ibaret bir seraba dönüşeceğine hükmederiz. Halbuki o zaman böyle hükmedebilmek de bir gerçeği itiraf etmektir. Bundan dolayı insan doğruyu inkar ederken bile onun doğru olduğunu kabul mecburiyetinden kurtulamaz. Mümkün olan gerçekler üstünde varlığı zaruri olan Hakk, gerek ilmimizin, gerek varlığımızın ilk başlangıç noktası ve ilk sebebidir. Ve "Allah" onun ismidir. İnsan üzerinde etkili olan ve insanı kendine çeken hiçbir şey düşünülemez ki, arkasında Allah bulunmasın. Yüce Allah varlığı zaruri olan öyle bir zattır ki, gerek nesnel ve gerek öznel varlığımızın bütün gidişatında varlığının zaruretini gösterir ve bizim ruhumuzun derinliklerinde herşeyden önce Hakk'ın zatına ait kesin bir tasdikin var olduğu inkâr kabul etmez bir gerçektir. Hatta bizim varlığımızda bu yüce gerçeğe basit ve öz ve sınırsız bir ilişkimiz, bir manevi duygumuz vardır. Ve bütün ilimlerimizin temeli olan bu gizli duygu; sınırlı duygularımızın, anlayışlarımızın, akıllarımızın, fikirlerimizin hepsinden daha doğru, hepsinden daha kuvvetlidir. Çünkü onların hepsini kuşatıyor. Ve onları kuşattığı halde O'nun zatı sınırlandırılamaz ve bu âlem O'nun kudret ve kuvvetinin bir parıltısıdır. Durum böyle iken biz birçok zaman olur ki, dalgınlıkla kendimizi ve varlığımızın geçirdiği zamanları unuturuz. Ve çoğunlukla yaptığımız hataların, sapıklıkların kaynağı bu gaflet ve dalgınlıktır. Böyle kendimizden ve anlayışımızın inceliklerinden dalgınlığa düştüğümüz zamanlardır ki, biz bu gizli duygudan, bu ilk anlayıştan gaflete düşeriz ve o zaman bunu bize aklımız yolu ile hatırlatacak ve bizi uyaracak vasıtalara ve delillere ihtiyaç duyarız. Kâinat bize bu hatırlatmayı yapacak Allah'ın âyetleri (işaretleri) ile doludur. Kur'ân, bize bu âyetleri, kısa ve özlü sözlerle hatırlattığı ve bizi uyardığı için bir ismi de "ez-Zikr"dir. Allah'ın hikmeti de bize buradan birçok mantıkî, akla uygun ve ruhî delilleri özetleyiverir. Diğer taraftan biz o gizli duygunun diğer sınırlı ve belirgin duygularımız gibi içimizde ve dışımızda ortaya çıkma ve kesintiye uğrama anlarıyla sınırlı bir şekil kazanmasını ve bu şekilde varlıkların parçalarının gözle görülen şeyler gibi anlayışımızın sınırına girecek bir şekilde açıklanmasını arzu ederiz. Bu arzunun hikmeti, O'nun tecellisindeki süreklilikte duyulan bir görme lezzetidir. Fakat bunda bilgisi ve kuvvetiyle herşeyi kuşatan Allah'ı, yaratılmış varlıklara çevirmeye çalışmak gibi imkansız bir nokta vardır ki, nefsin gururunu kıracak olan bu imkansız nokta birçok insanı olumsuz sonuçlara ulaştırabilir. O zavallı gururlu nefis düşünemez ki, bütün kâinatın o ilk başlangıç noktasına açık, anlaşılabilir, başı ve sonu belli olan bir sınır çizmek, görünen eşyada olduğu gibi bir kesinti anına bağlıdır. Mümkün olmayan böyle bir kesinti anında ve noktasında ise bütün his ve bütün varlık kökünden kesilir ve yok olur. Öyle bir tükenme ise apaçık bir his ve anlayışa varmak değil, yokluğa karışmaktır. Aklî delillere böyle bir gaye ile bakanlar ve Allah'ın görünmeyen ve görünen bütün varlıkları kuşatan sonsuz tecellisi karşısında nefislerinin gururunu kırmayarak şuhûd zevkinden mahrum kalanlar "Allah'ı aradım da bulamadım." derken, sanat ve felsefe adına zarara uğradıklarını ilan etmiş olurlar. Allah'ı sezmek için kalp ile doğru ve yanlışı birbirinden ayıran gözü ve ikisi arasındaki farkı ve ilişkiyi belli bir oranda idrak edebilmelidir. İşte "Allah" yüce ismi, bütün duygularımızın, düşüncelerimizin ilk şartı olan öyle derin ve bir tek gizli duygunun, görünen ve görünmeyen varlıkların birleştikleri nokta olan bir parıltı halinde, hiçbir engel olmaksızın doğrudan doğruya gösterdiği yüce Allah'ın zatına delalet eden, yalnızca O'na ait olan özel bir isimdir. Yani bu isim önce zihindeki bir mânâ ve ikinci olarak o vasıta ile Allah'ın zatının ismi ise özel bir isimdir. Zihindeki bir mânâ olmayarak yalnızca ve bizzat belli zatın ismi ise bir özel isimdir. Birincisinde kelimeden anlaşılan mânâya, mânâdan gerçeğe geçeriz ve ismi bu mânâ ile tanımlarız. Mesela Allah, bütün sıfat-ı kemâliyyeye (eksiksizlik ve olgunluk vasıflarına) sahip bulunan, varlığı zaruri olan zatın ismidir. Yahut hakkiyle tapılacak olan yüce zatın ismidir, deriz. İkincide bizzat bulunan gerçeğe intikal ederiz. Bu şekilde o gerçekten kendimizde hiçbir pay yoksa Allah isminden gerçekte yine kendisinden başka birşey anlayamayız. Bize göre isim ile, isimlendirilen varlık aynıdır. Fakat o gerçekten kendimizde herhangi bir tarz (üslub) ile bir pay bulabilirsek isim ile kendisine isim verileni birbirinden ayırırız ve bu iki şekilde de Allah'ı isbat etmeye ihtiyaç duymayacağız. Fakat bu isimden bir mânâ anladığımız ve o mânâyı gerçekte bir mahiyete delalet için vasıta olarak kabul ettiğimiz zaman o gerçekten bizzat bir payımız olmasa bile bu isimden birşey anlarız. Fakat o şeyin varlığını isbat etmeye ihtiyaç duyarız. Bundan dolayı isim, isbat etmeden önce konulmuş bulunursa o gerçeğin özel ismi olursa da alem ismi olamaz. Fakat isbat edildikten sonra konmuş ise bizzat alem ismi olur. Mesela anadan doğma körler için "ülker" ismi ancak bir özel isim olabilir, görenler için ise bir alem ismidir. Normal dilde özel isim ile alem isminin farkı aranmazsa da ilim dilinde bunlar arasında fark vardır. İşte bu sebeplerden dolayı yüce Allah için zat ismi ve alem ismi mümkün müdür, değil midir? diye bilginler arasında derin bir tartışma vardır. Fazla uzatmamak için şu kadar söyleyelim ki, üç tecelli algılanır. Zatın tecellisi, sıfatın tecellisi, eserlerinin tecellisi. İsimlerinin tecellisi de bunlardan biri ile ilgilidir. Zat isminin, zatın tecellisini ifade eden bir isim olması gerekir, çünkü sıfat tecellisini ifade eden isimlere sıfat isimleri, eserlerin tecellisini ifade eden isimlere fiil isimleri denilir. Zat, sıfat ve eserleri ile de vasıta ile tecelli ettiği gibi bizzat tecelli etmesi de bizce mümkündür. En azından kendine tecellisi mümkündür ve alem olan zat ismine bu da yeterlidir. Ve biz bunu bütün isimlerde esas olarak bildiğimiz için Allah'ın isimleri tevkîfîdir yani Cenâb-ı Hakk'ın vahiy yoluyla bize bildirmiş olduklarından ibarettir, diyoruz. Bundan dolayı zat isminin mefhumu olan bir özel isim veya mefhumu olmayan bir şahıs ismi olması aslında mümkündür ve bizim için yeterlidir. Şu kadar var ki; biz kendimize zatın tecellisi meydana gelmeden alem ismini koyamayız. Nitekim, yeni doğan çocuğa, onu görmeden koyduğumuz isim, henüz bir özel isimdir ve bu durumda duyduğumuz alem isminden de yalnız bir ismin tecellisini anlarız ve o zaman isim ile kendisine isim konulan varlık birleşir. Fakat bunu sıfat isimleri ve fiil isimleri ile yorumlaya yorumlaya nihayet eserlerin tecellisine ve ondan sıfatın tecellisine ve ondan zatın tecellisine ereriz. Her söz başlangıçta bir ismin tecellisini anlatır, Kur'ân da bize yüce Allah'ı önce isminin tecellisi ile anlatıyor: v.d. Bundan dolayı Kur'ân'a başlarken doğrusu hiçbir düşünce ile meşgul olmayarak önce Allah'ın ismini bir zat ismi (özel isim) olarak alacağız. Râhman ve Rahim vasıflarını da bu ismi kısaca yorumlayarak bu iki vasıfla ona bir genişlik kazandırıp mânâsını zikredeceğiz ki, bu mânânın kısacası, en mükemmel ve katmerli bir rahmetin alanı ve yayılma noktasının başlangıcı olacaktır. Sonra yavaş yavaş bu isimler ile bu mânâyı açıklayarak ortaya çıkaracağız ve o zaman yerlere, göklere sığmayan Allah'ın zat isminin kalbimizde yaratılıştan saklı olan tecellilerini görmeye başlayacağız. İsimlerin tecellisinden eserlerin tecellisine geçeceğiz, kâinatı dolaşacağız, eserlerin tecellisinden sıfatların tecellisine ereceğiz, görünmeyenden görünene geçeceğiz. Görünen alemle ilgili zevkimiz arttıkça artacak, o vakit zatın tecellisi için sevgi ve neşe ile çırpınacağız, bütün zevkler, lezzetler, bütün ümitler, bir noktada toplanacak; bazen gözyaşlarını döküp yüreklerimizi ezen günah yükünü yıkacağız, bazen vuslat rüzgarı esecek, mutluluk ve hoşnutluk ile kendimizden geçeceğiz. Nihayet "Ey huzura eren nefis! Razı olmuş ve kendisinden razı olunmuş olarak Rabbine dön! (Benim sevgili kullarım arasına sen de gir ve cennetime gir!)" (Fecr, 89/27-30) daveti gelecek, yüce Allah'ın ziyafetinde sonsuza dek O'nun cemalini seyretmeye dalıp kalacağız. "O gün bazı yüzler ışıl ışıl parlar, Rabbine bakar." (Kıyamet, 75/22-23). "Allah" zat ismini, özel isim olarak düşünebilmek için, Allah'ın selbî ve subutî bütün zat sıfatları ile fiilî sıfatlarını bir arada tasavvur etmek, sonra da hepsini bir bütün olarak topluca ele almak ve öyle ifade etmek gerekir. Bundan dolayı bu da şu şekilde ifade edilmiştir: "O zat-ı vâcibü'l-vücûd ki, bütün kemâl sıfatlarını kendisine toplamıştır." Sadece "zat-ı vacibu'l-vücûd" demek de yeterlidir. Çünkü bütün kemal sıfatlarını kendisinde toplamış olmak, varlığı zaruri demek olan "vacibu'l-vücûd"un bir açıklamasından, niteliğinin belirlenmesinden ibarettir. Bunun bir özeti de "Hakkıyla mabud = Hakiki ilâh, gerçek Tanrı" mânâsıdır. Arapça'da bu mânâ belli ve bilinen tanrı demek olan "el-İlâh" özel ismi ile özetlenmiştir. "Hâlik-ı âlem = Kâinatın yaratıcısı" veya "Hâlik-ı Küll = Herşeyin yaratıcısı" mânâsı ile de yetinilebilir. Bunları yüce Allah'ın isim ile veya sözle tanımlanması olarak alabiliriz. Biz her durumda şunu itiraf ederiz ki, bizim "Allah" yüce isminden duyduğumuz (anladığımız) bir mânâ, bu mânâların hepsinden daha açık ve daha mükemmeldir. Bundan dolayı bu özel ismin, bir alem isim olması kalbimize daha yakındır. Gerek özel ismi, gerek şahıs ismi olan "Allah" yüce ismi ile Allah'tan başka hiçbir ilâh anılmamıştır. "Sen O'nun bir adaşı olduğunu biliyor musun?" (Meryem, 19/65) âyetinde de görüldüğü gibi, onun adaşı yoktur. Bundan dolayı Allah isminin ikili ve çoğulu da yoktur. O halde ancak isimlerinin birden çok olması caizdir. Hatta özel ismi bile birden çok olabilir ve değişik dillerde yüce Allah'ın ayrı ayrı özel isminin bulunması mümkündür. Ve İslam'a göre caizdir. Bununla beraber, meşhur dillerde buna eşanlamlı bir isim bilmiyoruz. Mesela Tanrı, Hudâ (Farsça) isimleri "Allah" gibi birer özel isim değildir. İlâh, Rab, Mabud gibi genel anlam ifade eden isimlerdir. Hudâ, Rab demek olmayıp da "Hud'ay" kelimesinin kısaltılmışı ve "vâcibu'l-vücûd = mutlak var olan" demek olsa yine özel isim değildir. Arapça'da "ilâh"ın çoğulunda (âlihe); "rabb"in çoğulunda (erbâb) denildiği gibi Farsça'da "hudâ"nın çoğulunda "hudâyân" ve dilimizde tanrılar, ma'bûdlar, ilâhlar, rablar denilir. Çünkü bunlar hem gerçek, hem de gerçek olmayan ilâhlar için kullanılır. Halbuki "Allahlar" denilmemiştir ve denemez. Böyle bir kelime işitirsek, söyleyenin cahil olduğuna veya gafil olduğuna yorarız. Son yıllarda edebiyatımızda saygı maksadıyla özel isimlerden çoğul yapıldığı ve örneğin "Ebussuudlar, İbni Kemaller" denildiği bir gerçek ise de; Allah'ın birliğine delalet eden "Allah" yüce isminde böyle bir ifade saygı maksadına aykırı olduğundan dolayı hem gerçeğe, hem de edebe aykırı sayılır. Bu yüceliği ancak yüce Allah, (biz) diye gösterir. Halbuki Tanrı adı böyle değildir, mabud ve ilâh gibidir. Hak olmayan mabudlara da "Tanrı" denilir. Fakat bu bir cins ismidir. Allah'a şirk koşanlar birçok tanrılara taparlardı. Falancaların tanrıları şöyle, falancalarınki şöyledir denilir. Demek ki "Tanrı" cins ismi "Allah" özel isminin eş anlamlısı değildir, daha genel anlamlıdır. Bundan dolayı "Allah ismi" "Tanrı adı" ile terceme olunamaz. Bunun içindir ki, Süleyman Çelebi Mevlidine "Allah" adıyla başlamış, "Tanrı adı" dememiştir ve o bahrin sonunda "Birdir Allah, andan artık tanrı yok." diyerek tanrı kelimesini ilâh karşılığında kullanmıştır. Bu açıklamanın tamamlanması için bir kelime daha söylemeye ihtiyaç duyuyoruz. Fransızca "diyö" kelimesi de ilâh, tanrı kelimeleri gibi bir cins ismidir, onun da çoğulu yapılır, onu özel isim gibi büyük harf ile göstererek kullanmak gerçeği değiştirmez. Bunun için Fransızlar tevhid kelimesini terceme edememişler, monoton tercemesinde "Diyöden başka diyö yok." diyorlar ki "İlâhtan başka ilâh yok." demiş oluyorlar; meâlen tercemesinde de "Yalnız diyö, diyödür." yani "yalnız ilâh ilâhtır." diyorlar. Görülüyor ki, hem ilâh, hem Allah yerinde "diyö" demişler ve Allah ismi ile ilâh ismini birbirinden ayıramamışlardır; ve ikisini de özel isim gibi yazmalarına rağmen "diyö" ancak "ilâh" kelimesinin tercemesi olmuştur. Bu ise ilk bakışta laf kalabalığı ve anlamsız bir söz gibi görünmekte, aynı kelimeleri önce olumsuz yapmak sonra olumlu kılmak, görünürde bir çelişki örneği arzetmektedir. "Diyöden başka diyö yok, yalnız diyö diyödür." demek görünürde ya bir haşiv (boş söz) veya çelişkidir. Halbuki diyen öyle demiyor; "Allah'tan başka Tanrı yoktur." diyor ve asla içinde çelişki ve tutarsızlık olmayan açık bir tevhid (birleme) söylüyor. Bundan başka Fransızca'da "diyö"nun özel isim olabilmesi Allah'ın, Hz. İsa'nın şahsında cesed ve şahıs şekline girme düşüncesine dayanır. Bu noktalardan gafil olanlar "diyö" kelimesini Allah diye terceme ediyor ve hatta "Allah" dediği zaman bu terceme diliyle "diyö"yu söylüyor. Tefsirciler, " " özel isminin dil tarihi açısından incelemesine çalışmışlar ve dinler tarihi meraklıları da bununla uğraşmışlardır. Bu araştırmada başlıca gayeler şunlardır: Bu kelime aslında Arapça mı? Değil mi? Başka bir dilden mi alınmıştır? Üzerinde düşünülmeden söylenmiş bir söz mü? Türemiş mi, türememiş bir kelime mi? Tarihi nedir? Bunlara kısaca işaret edelim: İşin başında şunu itiraf etmek gerekir ki bilgimiz, gerçekten ibadete layık olan Allah'ın zatını kuşatmadığı gibi özel ismine karşı da aynı şekilde eksiktir. Ve Arapça'da kullanma açısından " " (Allah) yüce ismine benzeyen hiçbir kelime yoktur ve bunun aslını göstermek imkansızdır. Dil açısından buna delalet eden bazı hususları da biliyoruz. Önce Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in peygamberliği asrında bütün Araplar'ın bu özel ismi tanıdığı bilinmektedir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim de bize bunu anlatıyor: "Andolsun onlara: 'Gökleri ve yeri kim yarattı?' diye sorsan, elbette 'Allah' derler." (Zümer, 39/38), Bundan dolayı şimdi bizde olduğu gibi o zamanda bu ismin, Arap dilinin tam bir malı olduğundan şüphe yoktur. Sonra bunun Hz. İsmail zamanından beri geçerli olduğu da bilinmektedir. Bu itibarla da Arapça olduğu şüphesizdir. Halbuki Kur'ân'dan, bu yüce ismin daha önce varolduğu da anlaşılıyor. Bundan dolayı Hz. İbrahim'den itibaren İbrânice veya Süryânice gibi diğer bir dilden Arapça'ya geçmiş olduğu üzerinde düşünülüyor ve bu dillerden Arapça'ya geçtiği görüşünü ileri sürenler oluyor. Fakat Âd ve Semud hikayelerinde ve daha önce yaşamış olan peygamberlerin dillerinde de yalnız anlamının değil, bizzat bu özel ismin de dönüp dolaştığını anlıyoruz ve İbrânî veya Süryanî dillerinin de mutlak surette Arapça'dan önce olduğunu da bilmiyoruz. Bunun için kelimenin Arapça'da daha önce kökten ve katıksız Arap olan ilk devir Araplarına kadar varan bir tarihi bulunduğu açıktır. Bundan dolayı "İsrail, Cebrail, Mikail" kelimeleri gibi İbrânice'den Arapça'ya geçmiş yabancı bir kelime olduğunu zannetmek için bir delil yoktur. İkincisi; Arap dilinin aslında, Arapça olmayan bazı yabancı kelimeler hakkında dikkatli olmayı gerektiren birtakım özel incelikler vardır ki, bunlarla bir kelimenin aslını incelemek mümkün olur. Bu açıdan bakılınca " " (Allah) yüce isminin, o dilde benzeri olmayan bir kullanılış şeklinin bulunduğunu görürüz. Bir görüşe göre, başındaki "el" en-Necm, el-ayyuk v.s. gibi kelimeden ayrılması caiz olmayacak şekilde kelimeden ayrılmayan bir belirleme edatı gibidir. Hemzesi, sözün başında bulunduğu durumda üstündü, sözün ortasında başka bir kelime ile birleştiği zaman "Vallah, Billah, İsmüllah, Kâlellah" v.s. gibi yerlerde söylenişte veya hem telaffuzda hem yazıda hazf olunur (düşürülür). Diğer bir görüşe göre de "el" belirleme edatı değildir. Çünkü birine çağırma halinde "" diye hemze sabit kalabiliyor ve bir de "Yâ eyyühe'l-kerim" gibi çağırma edatı ile çağırılan isim arasında gibi ayıran bir kelime eklemeye gerek kalmıyor. Halbuki "el" belirleme edatı olsaydı böyle olmayacaktı. Eğer "el" belirleme edatı ise kelime herhalde başka birşeyden nakledilmiştir ve yüce Allah'a isim olarak verilmesi ikinci bir kök sayesinde mümkündür. Fakat bunun başlangıçta Arap dilinde diğer bir isimden veya sıfattan alınmış olması mümkündür ve aslolan budur. Belirleme edatı "el" kalkınca da "lâh" kalır. Gerçekten Arapça'da "lâh" ismi vardır. Ve Basralı alimlerin büyük bir kısmı bundan nakledildiğini söylemişler. "Lâh" gizlenme ve yükselme mânâsına fiilinin masdarı olduğu gibi bundan "ilâh" anlamına da bir isimdir ve bundan "lâhüm", "lâhümme" denilir. Bir Arap şairi: "Ebu Rebâh'ın bir yemini gibi, Allah'ım onu büyükler işitir." demiş. Aynı şekilde Peygamber Efendimiz'in dedesi Abdülmuttalib Fil vak'asında Kâbe kapısının halkasına yapışarak; "Ey Allah'ım! Kul kendi evini korur, Sen de evini koru! onların haçı ve hilesi düşman olarak senin tedbirine galip gelmesin!" diye Allah'a yalvarmıştı. (Bkz. Fîl Sûresi Tefsiri) . Şu halde "lâh" isminin başına "el" getirilerek "Allah" denilmiş ve özel isim yapılmış demektir. Bazıları ise daha ileri giderek Arapça "lâh" isminin Süryânice olduğu söylenen "lâha" isminden Arapça'laştırılmış olduğunu zannetmişlerdir. Çünkü Belhli Ebu Yezid "lâh" Arapça olmayan bir kelimedir demiştir. Çünkü, Yahudiler ve Hristiyanlar "lâha" derler. Araplar bu sözcüğü alıp değiştirerek "Allah" demişler, bunun gibi "lâhüm" ile ilgili olarak İbrânice'de "elûhim" vardır. Fakat tarih açısından Arapça'daki "lâh" mı öncedir, yoksa Süryanice'deki "lâha" mı öncedir? Bunu tesbit etmek mümkün olmadığı gibi iki dil arasında böyle bir kelimede ilişkinin bulunması, birinin diğerinden nakledildiğine mutlak surette delil olamaz. Eğer arka arkaya gelme yoksa her ikisinin daha önce bulunan bir ana dilden yayıldığını kabul etmek daha uygun olur. Ve bunu destekleyen delil de vardır. Çünkü Allah kelimesinin Arapça'daki kullanılışında hiçbir yabancı dil kokusu yoktur. Sonra "lâh, lâhüm" her ne kadar Arapça dışındaki bir dilden nakledilmiş olsalar bile "Allah" "el" takısı "lâh" ile birleştirilerek ondan alınmış olsaydı onun hemzesinin nida (çağırma) halinde yerinde kalmasına dilin kuralı müsaade etmezdi. Bunun içindir ki, birçok dil bilgini ve bunların içinde Kufeliler, Allah kelimesinin "lâh"dan değil, "ilâh" cins ismi ile eş anlamlı olan "el-ilâh"dan nakledilmiş olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bu şekilde ilâhın hemzesi hazf edilmiş ve "el" belirleme edatının hemzesi onun yerine konmuş ve belirleme lâmı da "en-Necmü, Es-Sa'ku" gibi kelimenin ayrılmaz bir parçası olmuştur. Bundan dolayı, aslına göre başındaki hemze, cümle içinde hazf ve başka bir harf yerinde kullanıldığına işaret edilerek de nida (çağırma) halinde düşmemiştir. "İlâh" kelimesi de aslında ilâhet, ulûhet, ulûhiyet gibi ibadet mânâsı ile veyahut serbest olma mânâsı ile veyahut kalbin huzura ermesi ve rahat olması mânâsı ile veyahut korku mânâsı ile ilgili olarak "me'luh" yani kendisine ibadet edilen, yahut akılların hayret ettiği, yahut kalplere rahatlık ve iç huzuru veren yahut sıkıntıdan, korkudan kurtaran demek olur ki, "mabud" (kendisine tapılan)'da bu mânâların hepsi var gibidir. "Allah" da ise gerçekten bu mânâların hepsi vardır. Zemahşerî, Kâdı Beydâvî gibi birçok büyük araştırmacı bu incelemeyi kabul etmişlerdir. Buna göre "lâh" kelimesinin de aslı "ilâh"dır. (nâs) ve (ünâs) kelimeleri gibi. Gerçekten çoğulunda hep "âlihe" deniliyor ki, Arap dilinde masdar ve küçültme ismi gibi, çoğullar da kelimenin aslını gösteren delillerdendir Özetle dilde bu iki incelemeye göre Allah'ın ismi büyük türeme ile türeyen bir Arapça isimden nakledilmiş ve onun asıl mânâsını ihtiva etmiştir. Hem de aslı ve kendisi Arapça'dır. Bu arada bazılarının zannına göre aslı Arapça değil, fakat Arapça'ya nakledildikten sonra sırf Arapça'dır. Nahiv âlimi tefsirci Endülüslü Ebu Hayyan diyor ki: Bilginlerin çoğuna göre; " " yüce ismi hemen söylenmiş bir sözdür ve türememiştir. Yani ilk kullanıldığında yüce Allah'ın özel ismidir . İmam Fahreddin Râzî de "Bizim seçtiğimiz görüş şudur: Allah kelimesi yüce Allah'ın özel ismidir ve aslında başka bir kelimeden türememiştir. İmam Halil b. Ahmed ve Sibeveyh, usul alimleri ve İslam hukukçularının hepsi bu görüştedirler." diyor. Gerçekten çağırma kipinde Allah kelimesinin başındaki hemzenin düşmeyişi ve araya bir şey girmeden çağırma edatı ile birleşmesi bu hemzenin, kelimenin aslından olduğunun bir delilidir. Bundan dolayı "el" belirleme edatı değildir. Ancak kullanmayı kolaylaştırmak için çoğunlukla bu edat gibi kullanılmıştır ve Allah kelimesinin sonuna tenvin getirilmemiştir. Gerçi hemzenin hazf edilmesi, kelimede kalmasından daha çoktur ve daha fazladır. Fakat " = yâ" ile " = el" belirleme edatları bir araya gelmedikleri ve bundan dolayı "yennecmü" v.s. denilemeyip (Yâ eyyühennecmü), yâ hâze'l-Harisü, yâ eyyühennâsü gibi araya veya gibi kelimeler konduğu halde (yâ Allah) diye hemzenin yerinde kalması ile yetinilmesi ve sonra bu kelimenin Allah'tan başka hiç kimse için asla kullanılmamış bulunmasından dolayı "en-Necmü, en-nâsü ve'l-ünâsü" cinsinden olmadığını gösterdiğinden kelime ve mânâ itibariyle bu özelliğin tercih edilmesi gerekmiştir. Özetle " " ismi türemiş veya başka bir dilden Arapça'ya nakledilmiş değildir. Başlangıçtan itibaren özel bir isim olarak kullanılmıştır. Ve yüce Allah'ın zatı bütün isimler ve vasıflardan önce bulunduğu gibi " " ismi de öyledir. Allah ismi ulûhiyyet (ilâhlık) vasfından değil, ilâhlık ve mabudiyet (tapılmaya layık olma) vasfı ondan alınmıştır. Allah, ibadet edilen zat olduğu için Allah değil, Allah olduğu için kendisine ibadet edilir. Onun "Allah"lığı tapılmaya ve kulluk edilmeye layık olması kendiliğindendir. İnsan puta tapar, ateşe tapar, güneşe tapar, kahramanlara, zorbalara veya bazı sevdiği şeylere tapar, taptığı zaman onlar ilâh, mabud (kendisine tapılan) olurlar, daha sonra bunlardan cayar, tanımaz olur, o zaman onlar da iğreti alınmış mabudiyet ve tanrılık özelliklerini kaybederler. Halbuki insanlar, ister Allah'ı mabud tanısın, ister mabud tanımasınlar, O bizzat mabuddur. O'na herşey ibadet ve kulluk borçludur. Hatta O'nu inkar edenler bile bilmeyerek olsa dahi ona kulluk etmek zorundadırlar. Araştırma mantığına göre iddia edilebilir ki, özel isimler kısmen olsun cins isimlerinden önce konulur. Daha sonra bir veya birkaç niteliğin ifade ettiği benzeme yönü ile cins isimleri oluşur. Bundan dolayı her özel ismin bir cins isminden veya nitelikten alınmış olduğu iddiası geçersiz sayılır. Üçüncüsü: Denilebilir ki, yukarıda açıklanan kullanma tarzından, " " yüce isminin Arap dilindeki özelliği ve bundan dolayı bir özel isim olduğu anlaşılıyor. Fakat böyle olması diğer bir dilden alınmış olmasına neden engel sayılsın? Allah'ın isimlerinin birden çok olmasının caiz olduğu da önce geçmişti. Gerçekten deniliyor ki İbranice'de "iyl" Allah demektir. Çünkü Kâdı Beydâvî ve diğer tefsircilerde bile "İsrail" Allah'ın seçkin kulu veya Abdullah mânâsına tefsir edilmiştir ki, hemzenin hazf edilmesi ile "isrâl" ve yâ'ya çevirilmesi ile "İsrayil" şeklinde de okunur. Diğer taraftan Süryanice'de "lâha", Arapça'da "lâh" da varmış. Bundan dolayı Arapça'da bu iki ismin birleştirilmesi ile "illah" terkibinden "Allah" özel ismi vazedilmiş olduğu hatıra gelir ki; "Allah" ilâh meâlini hatırlatır ve "ilâhü'l-âlihe" (ilâhların) mabudların Allah'ı mânâsını ifade eder. Fakat böyle bir mantık ilişkisi, gerçeğin böyle olduğuna delalet etmez. Böyle olsaydı mutlaka dil bunu bize bildirirdi. Çünkü her şeyden önce kelimenin ucme ve özel isim olmasından dolayı gayri munsarif ve belki mebni olarak kullanılması gerekirdi. Çünkü Ba'lebek, İsrail, Cebrail, İbrahim, İsmail ve benzeri özel isimlerin hepsi gayri munsarifdirler. Halbuki " " ismi mureb ve munsariftir. İkincisi, hemzenin hazf edilmesi durumuna uygun ise de hemzenin sabit kalması durumuna uygun değildir. Çünkü Arapça'da "il" hemzenin kesri ile okuna geldiği halde "Allah"da hemze üstün ile okunur. Ve doğrusu "îl" "ilah" mânâsınadır. Çünkü " = ili" diye müzaf (tamlanan) oluyor. Sonra îl, Allah demek ise ve ondan alınmış olsaydı "il lâh" diye bir terkip düşünmeğe ne ihtiyaç kalırdı? Kısacası, Allah isminin diğer bir dilden alınmış veya türemiş olduğunu bu şartlar altında belirlemek mümkün değildir. Ve bu yüce isim, lisan açısından da adının sahibi gibi, bir ezeliyet perdesi içindedir. Ve bütün bunlardan en basit bir mânâ edinmek için söylenecek söz, hayret ve büyüklüktür. Allahu ekber! : "er-Rahmân"; Bu da yüce Allah'a mahsus bir isimdir. Bunun özel bir mânâsı vardır. Fakat zat ismi değil, sıfat ismidir. Hem vasıflanarak hem vasıflanmadan kullanılır. Bundan dolayı katıksız isim ile katıksız sıfat arasında bir kelimedir. Bunun için cer edatı ile geçişli olmaz, fiil gibi amel yapmaz. "Buna rahmandır." denilmez. Fakat izafetle (tamlama ile) "Dünya Rahmânı" gibi amel eder. Böyle olması bu kelimenin fiil sıfatı değil, zat sıfatı olduğunu gösterir. Ve böyle sıfatlara sıfat-ı galibe (üstün sıfat) ismi verilir. Aslında içerdiği niteliğe sahip olan her şahsı nitelemek uygun olduğu halde o sıfatla seçkin olan özel bir kişi için kullanılması çokça görüldüğünden yalnız onun sıfatı olarak kullanılmış demektir. Üstünlük bir derece daha kuvvet bulunca isim olarak da kullanılır ki, Rahmân böyledir. Ve bu üstün gelme ya gerçekten veya varsayım şeklinde olur. Eğer önce genel olarak kullanılmışsa ve daha sonra bir şeye tahsis edilmesi gerekmişse "gerçek anlamıyla"; eğer önce genel olarak kullanılması bizzat meydana gelmemiş de dil ile ilgili bir kural gereğince ise "varsayım anlamıyla" denilir. er-Rahmân) ismi de varsayım tarafı ağır basan ve yalnızca Allah için kullanılan bir özel isimdir. Çünkü dil açısından (rahm) ve (rahmet)ten türemiş ve sürekli ve pek fazla acıma mânâsına gelen bir sıfat-ı müşebbehe kipidir ki çok merhametli, çok rahmet sahibi mânâsına bir sıfattır. Böyle olunca da bu sıfat kimde bulunursa ona (er-Rahmân) demenin kıyas yoluyla mümkün olması lazım gelir. Halbuki hiç böyle kullanılmamış, rahmeti sonsuz, ezelî ve gerçek anlamda nimet veren bir mânâya tahsis edilmiş olduğundan dolayı başlangıçtan itibaren yüce Allah'tan başkasına Rahmân denilmemiştir. Ancak yalancı peygamber Müseylimetü'l-Kezzâb'a bir defa haddini aşan yağcı bir şair lâmsız olarak "Sen rahmân olmaya devam ediyorsun." tabirini kullanmış ve buna rağmen (er-Rahmân) dememiştir. Böyle olduğu halde İslâm dini açısından değil, dil açısından bile bu şairin hata ettiği belirtilmiştir. Din açısından ise şairin yanlış bir ifade kullandığı haydi haydi sabittir. Öyle ise mutlak surette "Rahmân" yüce Allah'a ait bir sıfat ismidir. Bundan dolayı aslında sıfat olması itibariyle çok rahmet sahibi, pek merhametli, çok merhametli, gayet merhametli veya sonsuz rahmet sahibi diye tefsir edilebilse de özelliğinden, isim olmasından dolayı tercemesi mümkün olmaz. Çünkü özel isim terceme edilmez. Özel isimlerin terceme edilmesi onların değiştirilmesi demektir ve dilimizde böyle bir isim yoktur. Bazılarının Rahmân'ı "esirgeyici" diye terceme ettiklerini görüyoruz. Halbuki "esirgemek" aslında kıskanmak, yazık etmek mânâsınadır. "Benden onu esirgedin." denilir. Sonra kıskanılanın korunması, saklanması tabiî olduğundan esirgemek, onun gereği olan korumak mânâsına da kullanılır. "Beni esirgemiyorsun." deriz ki, "Beni korumuyorsun." demektir. Fakat "Bana merhamet etmiyorsun." gibi, "bana esirgemiyorsun" denilmez. Bundan dolayı esirgeyici aslında "kıskanç" demek olacağından Rahmân'ın gelişigüzel bir tefsiri de olmamış olur. Elemlenmek, acı duymak demek olan acımaktan "acıyıcı" da tatsız ve kusurludur, kuru bir acımak merhamet değildir. Merhamet, acı felaketini ortadan kaldırmak ve onun yerine sevinç ve iyiliği koymaya yönelik olan bir iyilik duygusudur ki dilimizde tamamen bilinen bir kelimedir. Biz merhametli sıfatından anladığımız tatlı mânâyı öbürlerinden tam olarak anlayamayız ve hele pek merhametli yerinde "acıyıcı, esirgeyici" demeyiz. Bunun için eskilerimiz burada "yarlığamak" fiilinden "yarlığayıcı" sıfatını kullanırlardı. "Rabbim rahmeti ile yarlığasın", "rahmetinle yarlığa ya Rabbi!", "Rahmetinle yarlığa kıl ya gani (zengin)" gibi ki, bu kelimeyi hafifleterek "yarlamak" ve "yarlayıcı" denildiği de olmuştur. Ve aslında "yar (dost) muamelesi yapmak" demektir ki, merhametin sonucudur. Fakat "yarlığayıcı" da isim değil sıfattır. Özetle Rahmân "pek merhametli" diye noksan bir şekilde tefsir olunabilirse de terceme olunamaz. Çünkü "pek merhametli", ne yalnız Allah için kullanılan bir sıfattır, ne özel isimdir, "Rahim" demek de olabilir. Sonra yüce Allah'ın rahmeti, merhameti; bir kalb duygusu, psikolojik bir meyil mânâsına gelen bir iyilik duygusu değildir. Fâtiha sûresi tefsirinde açıklanacağı üzere iyiliği kasdetmek veya sonsuz nimet verme mânâsınadır. Dilimizde de rahmet bu mânâ ile bilinir, fakat bu ilgiden dolayı "Rahmân" ismini "Vehhâb = çok bağışlayan" ismi ile karıştırmak da uygun olmaz. Vehhâb, Rahmân gibi özel isim değildir. Bundan dolayı Rahmân, Vehhâb veya Afüvv (çok affeden) mânâlarına gelen "bağışlayıcı" sıfatı ile de terceme edilemez. Bu ismi ezberleriz ve tercemesi ile değil, tefsiri ile rahmet mânâsından anlamağa çalışırız. : "er-Rahîm" de sıfat-ı müşebbehe veya mübalağa ile ism-i fâil olarak ikinci bir sıfattır. İki sıfatın farkının daha açık olması için burada ikincisi daha uygundur ki "çok merhamet edici" demek olur. Bu da yüce Allah'ın sıfatlarından biridir. Fakat yalnız sıfat olarak kullanılır, mevsufsuz (nitelenen olmadan) tek başına kullanılmaz. Bundan dolayı Rahmân gibi sıfât-ı gâlibe (genellikle sıfat olarak kullanılan kelime) ve özel isim olmayıp Allah'dan başkası için de kullanılabilir ve fiil amelini yapar. Başındaki belirleme edatı da bilinen zat içindir. Şu halde sıfat terkibindeki kelimelerin ilki yalnız isimdir, ikincisi hem isim, hem sıfat, üçüncüsü yalnız sıfattır. Üç kelimeden oluşan sıfat, özel isimden umumî mânâya doğru açılmıştır. Ve bu iki sıfat, "Allah" zat ismine kalbimizde anlam kazandırmıştır. Bunlar, Allah'ı görmenin ilk cemâl tecellileridir. Görüyoruz ki; (Rahmân, Rahîm) ikisi de rahmet masdarından mübalağa (pek çokluk) ifade eden birer sıfat olmakla beraber aralarında önemli farklar vardır. Bu farkları göstermek için müfessirler epeyce açıklamada bulunmuşlardır. Biz şu kadarıyla yetineceğiz: Yüce Allah'ın Rahmân oluşu, ezele (başlangıcı olmayışa), Rahim oluşu ise lâ yezale (ölümsüzlüğe) göredir. Bundan dolayı yaratıklar, yüce Allah'ın Rahmân olmasıyla başlangıçtaki rahmetinden, Rahim olmasıyla da sonuçta meydana gelecek merhametinden doğan nimetler içinde büyürler ve ondan faydalanırlar. Bu noktaya işaret etmek için dünyanın Rahmân'ı, ahiretin Rahîm'i denilmiştir. Aslında yüce Allah, dünyanın da, ahiretin de hem Rahmân'ı, hem de Rahîm'idir. Ve bu tabir de eski âlimlerden nakledilmiştir. Fakat her ikisinde öncelik itibariyle Rahman, sonralık itibariyle Rahim olduğuna işaret etmek için dünya Rahmân'ı ve ahiret Rahîmi denilmiştir ki, "hem müminlerin, hem kâfirlerin Rahmân'ı, fakat yalnız müminlerin Rahîm'i" denilmesi de bundan ileri gelmektedir. "Allah müminlere karşı çok bağışlayıcı, çok merhametlidir." (Ahzâb, 33/43). Bu hususu biraz açıklayalım: Rahmân, yüce Allah'ın bir özel ismi olduğundan dolayı ezeli ve ölümsüzlüğü içine alır. Bundan dolayı, bu cins rahmet, merhamet ve nimet vermenin kullardan ortaya çıkması düşünülemez. Rahim ise yalnız Allah'a ait olmadığından sonsuzluğu gerektirmez. Ve bundan dolayı böyle bir merhametin ve nimet vermenin kullar tarafından da yapılması düşünülebilir. Demek Rahmân'ın rahmeti bir şarta bağlı değil iken, Rahîm'in rahmeti şarta bağlıdır, şarta bağlı olarak gerçekleşir. Rahmân olmanın Allah'a mahsus olması ve ondan başkasına ait bir özelliği ilgilendirmemesi ve ancak izafet ile amel etmesi, bütün âlemlerde bir şeyi şart koşmadan genel bir mânâ ifade eder. Yüce Allah Rahmân olduğu için ezelî rahmeti umumîdir. Her şeyin ilk yaratılışı ve icadında almış olduğu bütün fıtrî kabiliyet ve ihsanlar Allah'ın Rahmân oluşundan kaynaklanan izafî oluşlardır. Bu itibarla içinde rahmet izi bulunmayan hiçbir varlık düşünülemez. Fakat varlıkların ilk yaratılışları yalnız Allah vergisi ve cebrîdir. Yani hiç kimsenin çalışması ve seçimi ile değil, yalnız Rahmân'a dayanmakla meydana gelir. Taşın taş, ağacın ağaç, insanın insan olması böyle zorlayıcı bir rahmetin eseridir. Bu görüş açısından kâinattaki her şey Rahmân'ın rahmetine gark olmuştur. Bundan dolayı Allah'ın Rahmân oluşu bütün varlık için güven kaynağı ve hepsinin ümididir. Göğünden yeryüzüne, gökcisimlerinden moleküllere, ruhlardan cisimlere, canlısından cansızına, taşından ağacına, bitkilerinden hayvanlarına, hayvanlarından insanlarına, çalışanlarından çalışmayanına, itaat edeninden isyan edenine, mümininden kâfirine, Allah'ın birliğine inananından Allah'a şirk koşanına, meleklerinden şeytanına varıncaya kadar âlemlerin hepsi Rahmân'ın rahmetine gark olmuştur ve bu itibarla korkudan kurtulmuştur. Fakat bu kadarla kalsa idi, ilim ile bilgisizliğin, hayat ile ölümün, çalışma ile boş durmanın, itaat etme ile isyan etmenin, iman ile küfrün, nankörlük ile şükrün, doğru ile eğrinin, adalet ile zulmün hiç farkı kalmamış olurdu. Ve böyle olsaydı kâinatta iradeyi gerektiren iş ve hareketlerden hiçbir iz bulunmazdı. İlim ve irade ile, çalışma ve çabalama ile ilerleme ve yükselme imkanı ortadan kalkardı ve o zaman hep tabiî olurduk, tabiatçılardan (Natüralistlerden), cebriyecilerden olurduk. Hem kendimizi, hem de Allah Teâlâ'yı yaptığı şeylerde mecbur görürdük. Tabiatı, rahmetin gereğine mahkum tanırdık. Çünkü ne onun, ne bizim irade ve seçme hürriyetimizden bir iz bulamazdık, duyduğumuza gidemez, bildiğimizi işleyemez, arzularımızın yanına varamazdık, bütün hareketlerimizde bir taş veya bir topaç gibi yuvarlanır durur veya bir ot gibi biter, yiter giderdik. Ahlata armut, idris ağacına kiraz, limona portakal, Amerikan çubuğuna çavuş üzümü aşılayamazdık; tarlamıza ekin ekemez, ekmeğimizi pişiremez, rızıklarımızı, elbisemizi ve diğer ihtiyaçlarımızı sanatlar ve ustalıklar (meslekler) vasıtası ile elde edemezdik; göklere çıkmaya özenemez, cennetlere girmeye çare bulamazdık; hayvan gelir, hayvan giderdik. Bu şartlar altında ise Allah'ın Rahmân oluşu mutlak bir kemâl olmazdı. Bundan dolayı yüce Allah'ın kendi irade ve istediği şekilde davranmasını göstermesi ve onun bir eseri olarak irade sahibi varlıkları yaratması ve onları güzel irade ve isteklerine göre terakki ettirerek rahmetinden nimet içinde büyümeleri ve ondan faydalanmaları ve aksi takdirde ise kötü irade ve çalışmalarına göre nimetlerden mahrum etmekle, onları elem ve ceza ile cezalandırması, o iradelerin toplamının kendi iradesi ile uyum ve ahengini sağlaması ve onlara da rahmetinden bir pay vermesi hikmet gereği olurdu. İşte tabiata ait bir hikmetin değil, ilâhî bir hikmetin eseri olan bu mükemmellik gerçeğinden dolayı yüce Allah, Rahmân olmasından başka bir de Rahim olmakla vasıflanmış ve Rahmân oluşunun rahmeti kendisine ait iken Rahim olmasıyla rahmetinden irade sahiplerine de bir pay vermiştir. Ana kuşlar, Rahmân'ın bir eseri olan yaratılıştan var olan içgüdüleri ile yavrularının başında kanat çırpar, ahlâklı insanlar da Rahim olma etkisiyle hayır işleri üzerinde acıma ve şefkatle yarışırlar. Bitkilerin, hayvanların anatomisi ve uzuvlarının faydalarıyla ilgili ilimlerde Allah'ın Rahmân oluşunun nice inceliklerini görür, okuruz. Ahlâk ilminde, insanlık hayatının olgunluk sayfalarında, peygamberlerin, velilerin menkıbelerinde büyük insanların biyografilerinde de iradeyle ve çalışılarak kazanılan işlerde Rahîmiyetin etkilerini okuruz. Başlangıçta çalışana, çalışmayana bakmadan varlık âlemine göndermek ve o şekilde idare etmek Rahmân oluşun bir rahmetidir. Daha sonra çalışanlara çalıştıkları maksatlarını da ayrıca bağışlamak Rahîm oluşun bir rahmetidir. Demek ki; Rahmân oluşun rahmeti olmasaydı biz yaratılamazdık, yaratılıştan sahip olduğumuz sermayeden, Allah'ın bağışladığı zaruri yeteneklerden, en büyük nimetlerden mahrum kalırdık. Allah'ın Rahim oluşundan gelen rahmeti olmasaydı yaratılıştan var olan kabiliyet ve ilk yaratılış durumundan bir adım dahi ileri gidemezdik, nimetlerin inceliklerine eremezdik. Allah'ın Rahmân oluşu mutlak ümitsizliğe, genel ümitsizliğe imkan bırakmayan bir mutlak ümit, bir ezeli lütufdur. Allah'ın Rahim oluşu ise; özel ümitsizliğin cevabı ve özel emel ve maksatlarımızın, çabalama ve faaliyet göstermemizin zamanı ve sorumluluğumuzun mükafatı olan bir arzunun sebebidir. Demek ki, Allah'ın Rahmân oluşunun karşısında dünya ve ahiret, mümin ve kâfir eşit iken Rahim oluşunun karşısında bunlar açık bir farkla birbirinden ayrılıyorlar. Yani "Bir bölük cennette, bir bölük de ateştedir." (Şûrâ, 42/7) oluyor. İşte dünya ve ahiretin Rahmân'ı ve ahiretin Rahîm'i, yahut mümin ve kâfirin Rahmân'ı, müminin Rahîm'i denilmesinin sebebi budur. Rahmetli Şeyh (Muhammed) Abduh'un lügatta bu mânâlara işaret yoktur zannetmesiyle eski alimlerin bu terimlerle gösterdikleri farkları ihmal etmesi doğru değildir. Çünkü "Rahmân" lügatte de Allah'a ait olan sıfatlardandır ve bir fiille bağlantısı yoktur. Ezelîlik (başlangıcı olmama) bildirir ve başlangıç noktasına bakar. Rahim'de ise bu özellik yoktur ve bir fiille bağlantısı vardır. Demek ki, zevalsizlikte geçerlidir. Rahmân'ın rahmeti, başlangıçta iyiliği dilemeye yönelik Allah'ın zatına ait bir sıfattır. Rahîm'in rahmetinin de sonunda iyilik yapmaya yönelik bir fiilî sıfat olarak kabul edilmesi en güzel görüştür. Şu halde Rahmân ile Rahim, rahmetin değişik birer mânâsını ihtiva etmekle birbirlerinden birer yön ile üstün olmuş oluyorlar. Demek ki Rahmân, Rahim sıfatları yalnız bir pekiştirme (te'kid) için tekrar edilmiş değildirler. Ve her birinin kendine mahsus özel bir mânâsı ve bir mübalağa yönü vardır. Bir taraftan Rahmân'ın rahmeti en üstündür. Çünkü her yaratılmışa izafe olur, diğer taraftan Rahîm'in rahmeti en üstündür. Çünkü öbüründen (Rahmân'dan) daha fazla fiilî bir feyiz ve bereketi içine almakta ve Allah'a vekaleten kullarında da bulunur. Bazı tefsirlerde de buna işaret edilerek Rahmân'ın rahmeti yüce nimetler, Rahim'in rahmeti ise nimetlerin incelikleri ile ilgilidir derler. Rahmân'ın kullanılışı özel, ilgi alanı ise geneldir. Rahîm'in kullanılış alanı genel, ilgi alanı ise özeldir ve işte yüce Allah böyle katmerlenmiş bir rahmet sıfatı ile vasıflanmıştır ve bunlar, insanlardan ümitsizlik duygusunu silmek ve onun yerine sonsuz bir iyimserlik duygusunu kurmak için yeterlidir. Genel bir şekilde istenen iman ve güven duygusunun ruhu da budur. Rahmân, Rahîm olan Allah'ı inkâr eden kâfir istediği kadar ümitsiz olsun, fakat müminin ümitsiz olması için hiçbir sebep yoktur. "Sonuç günahlardan sakınan müttakilerin olacaktır." (Kasas, 28/83). Ve besmeleden alınacak ilk ilâhî feyz bu sevinçtir. BESMELE'NİN TERKİBİ: Besmele görünüşte bir izafet tamlaması ile iki sıfat tamlaması ve başında bir ilgi edatı ilişkisinden birleşmiş, bağımsız bir tam cümledir. Gerçekte ise bu bağlantının ifade ettiği hazfedilmiş ve (mukadder) sözün gelişinden anlaşılan tam bir bağlantı ile gayet kısa, öz ve açık anlamlı tam bir sözdür. " " bir izafet tamlaması, "" bir sıfat tamlaması, " " diğer bir sıfat tamlamasıdır. İsmin Allah'a izafeti, "lâm" veya "min" edatının gizli bulunduğu izafet olabilir ki, birincisinde "Allah'ın ismi", ikincide ise "Allah ismi" demek olur. Birincisinde sıfatlar izafetten önce; Rahmân ve Rahim sıfatları ile vasıflanan "yüce Allah'ın ismi ile" gibi veya izafetten (tamlamadan) sonra; "Yüce Allah'ın ismi ile ki o hem Rahmân hem Rahim sıfatları ile nitelenmiştir." gibi bir mânâ düşünülebilir. Fakat ikincide ( açıklama tamlamasında) "Allah" ismi tamlamadan önce sıfatlarıyla birlikte düşünülüp topluca bir isim gibi zikredildikten sonra isim kelimesini açıklamak için ona müzâfün ileyh (tamlayan) kılınmış olur. Ve bu şekilde zikretme durumunda sıfatlar yalnız lafzın sıfatı olarak zikredilmezler. Ancak irâbı anlatmaktan vazgeçerek ve zat isminin önemini iyice araştırmak için bir izafetin irâbı üç kelimeye dağıtılmış bulunur ki, buna zaruri irâb ismi verilir. (lâm)'ın gizli olduğu izafette "" başlangıç kabul edilir ve mânâ açısından mutlak (kayıtsız) kalır. (min) açıklama ifade eden izafette ise "" kendisinden sonra Rahmân ve Rahîm sıfatları, gelen "Allah" ismi ile açıklanmış olur. Tefsircilerin çoğu birincisini (lâm'ın gizli bulunduğu tamlamayı) tercih ediyorlar. Çünkü onda hem irâb açıktır hem de isimler ve sıfatların mânâsı bizzat kasdedilir. İsim kelimesinin mânâ açısından mutlak (kayıtsız) kalması da işaret yoluyla özel isim ile bağlanmış olur. Bazıları ise Lebid'in "... Gelecek yıla kadar, sonra selam ismi üzerinize olsun" mısraındaki "ismü's-selam" gibi açıklama ifade eden izafeti tercih etmişlerdir. Çünkü mevlid sahibi (Süleyman Çelebi) "Allah adı" derken bunu göz önünde bulundurmuştur. Bundan anlaşılır ki, besmelede " " izafet tamlamasını söyleyenin maksadına göre "Allah'ın ismi" veya "Allah ismi" mânâlarından her birine uygun düşecek şekilde bunlardan biri ile terceme edildiği zaman bu çok mânâlı olması ortadan kalkmaz. Allah özel ismi ve "Rahmân" özel sıfatının da tercemelerinin -değiştirmek ve bozmak olacağından mümkün olmadığını göstermiş idik. İşte iki sıfat ilgisi ile bir tamlama ilgisinden oluşan terkibi başındaki " = b" edatı ile dolaylı bir nesne veya bir hal meydana getirip gizli bir fiil cümlesinin failine bağlanarak tam ve tafsilatlı bir sözün beliğ (düzgün ve sanatlı söz) ve kısaltılmışı olmuştur. Burada hazf edilmiş (gizlenmiş) olan fiil besmele çeken kimsenin teşebbüs edeceği okurum, yazarım, yerim, içerim, kalkarım, otururum, başlarım v.s. gibi bir fiildir. Herhangi bir kimse başlamak üzere olduğu maksadını kalbinde gizleyerek besmeleyi çeker ve Allah'ın ismini işinin başına ara vermeden yapıştırabilir. İşte bu genel faydayı temin etmek için cümlenin iki unsuru olan fiil ve fâil hazf edilmişlerdir. Bu hazf etmeye delâlet eden ipucu " = bi"dir. Konuşan şahsın, durumuna ve yerine göre hazf edilen fiil ve faili belirlemek için ipucu olur. Böyle hazifler Arapça'da çok olduğu gibi dilimizde de vardır. Mesela misafiri uğurlarken "devletle, selametle"; "devlet ve selametle", "şerefle" gibi ve iyi bir gelecek dileyen sözlerle yahut "uğurlar olsun" deriz ki, "gidiniz" fiilini kalbimizde gizleyerek bir kelimeden bile tam ve düzgün bir cümle yaparız ve kendisine hitab ettiğimiz kimse de bunu açıkça anlar. Bunların diğer fiillerde de benzerleri çoktur: "Falan adına", "falan şerefine" ki "yapıyorum", "yiyorum" demek olduğu gibi, aynı şekilde "sıhhat ve afiyetle yiyiniz" demektir.. v.s. İşte besmele de bunlara benzer. Fakat burada hazf edilmiş fiil, besmelenin sonunda var sayılmalıdır. Yani " = bi" bağlı bulunduğu fiilden önce gelmiştir. Gerçi Arapça'da Türkçe'nin tam tersine sözü tamlayan kelimelerin sonradan gelmesi gerekir. "...Rabbinin adıyla oku." (Alâk, 96/1) gibi. Fakat cümlenin son kısmında gelmesi gereken tamamlayıcı unsurları cümlenin baş tarafına getirmek bir önem ve özellik ifade eder. Gerçekten 'deki emir aslında okumaya yönelik olduğu için, cümledeki en önemli unsur okumak iken 'de en önemli olan husus, Allah'ın ismini okumak v.s. gibi hususları, girişilecek işten önce zikretmektir. Ve işte bu öne alma, yardımın yalnızca Allah'tan dileneceğini belirtmek ve mânâyı yalnızca ona ait kılmak içindir. Çünkü bilindiği gibi her millet en önemli işine, büyüklüğüne inandığı bir isim ile başlar. Arap müşrikleri de sözlerine veya işlerine "Lât'ın ismi ile", "Uzzâ'nın ismi ile" gibi putlarından birinin ismi ile başlarlardı. İnsanlar arasındaki alış veriş ve diğer işlerde, özellikle açılış törenlerinde ve özel programlarda "falancanın adına, falanın şerefine" gibi bunun değişik örneklerini görürüz. İşte besmelede fiilin cümlenin sonuna bırakılmasıyla Allah'ın isminin öne alınması bütün bunları red etmekle, başlamayı yalnız Allah'ın ismine tahsis etmek içindir ki, "Ne kendim ve ne başkası yani akla gelebilen hiçbir isim ile değil ancak yüce Allah'ın ismi ile şu işime başlarım, başlıyorum." demektir. Bundan dolayı besmele bu şekilde bir de tevhid mânâsını içermiştir. Türkçe açısından ise cümlenin tali unsurlarının fiilden önce ve fiilin tabiî olarak cümle sonunda gelmesi gerekli olduğundan tahsisi anlatma şekli değişir ve "başlarım Allah'ın ismi ile" demek gerekir. Bu anlatım tarzında ise anlatma fiilinin gerçek fiil ile beraber olması temin edilmemiş olur. O halde "Allah'ın ismi iledir ki, başlarım, okurum, kalkarım, giderim." gibi bir anlatım tarzı takdir edilebilirse cümleden bu beraberlik anlaşılır. Fakat hazf edilen fiilin "der ki başlarım" şeklinde olduğuna dilimizce ipucu bulmak zordur. Zikir halinde kısaltmadan anlaşılan bütün faydalar ortadan kaldırılmış ve bayağı bir söz söylenmiş olur. Bu açıklamadan sonra da besmelenin dilimize göre mümkün farz edilebilecek tercemesi şu şekillerden biri olması gerekir: 1- Çok merhamet edici bir Rahmân olan Allah'ın ismi ile, (lâm mânâsına olan tamlama) 2- Rahmân, Rahim olan Allah'ın ismi ile (lâm mânâsına olan tamlama) 3- Rahmân-ı Rahîm olan Allah ismi ile (yahut adı ile açıklama tamlaması ) 4- Rahmân Rahim olan Allah adına. Fakat ilk bakışta bu dört şeklin her birindeki "olan" sıfat bağlacı, yanlış bir anlamaya yol açıyor. Çünkü "olmak" fiili dilimizde hem var olma, hem de durumun değişmesi mânâlarında ortak olarak kullanıldığından dolayı; önceden değil imiş de sonradan Rahmân-ı Rahim olmuş, sonradan meydana gelmiş gibi bir mânâyı ifade edebilir. Olan yerine bulunan kelimesini de bağlaç olarak kullanmak iyi olmuyor. Bundan dolayı bu bağlacın düşürülmesi ile; 5- "Rahmân, Rahim, Allah'ın ismi ile, veya; 6- Rahmân, Rahim Allah ismi ile" demek daha doğru olacaktır. Bunda da Allah zat isminin en önemli olan öne alınmasına riayet edilmemiş ve neticede araya giren fiil ile rahmetin arası açılmış olur. Bundan dolayı Allah ismini sıfatları ile beraber bir isim gibi anlatarak; 7- Allah-i rahmân-i rahim ismi ile, veya; 8- Allah-i rahmân-i rahîm'in ismi ile, denilirse doğrudan Allah ismi başlangıç yapılmış olacak ve bununla beraber rahmet bağlantısı yine temin edilemeyecektir. Bunu "Allah, rahmân, rahim ismi ile" şeklinde söylemek dilimize göre hepsinden akıcı olacak ise de; bunda da bir teslis şüphesi akla gelebilir. Gerçi ismi ile denilip, isimleri ile denilmemesi bu şüpheyi ortadan kaldırmak için yeterlidir. Ve aynı zamanda isimlerin ve sıfatların birden çok olması zatın birliğine engel değil ise de böyle teker teker saymak şeklinde üç ismin birer zat ismi gibi düşünülmesi hemen akla geleceğinden bunları sıfat "i"si ile birbirine bağlayarak bir kelime gibi okumak daha güvenli olacaktır. Fakat bunda da terkiplerin birbiri ardında gelmeleri kuşkusundan kurtulamayacağız. O halde ne tek tek kelimelerini ve ne de terkiplerini tam olarak terceme etme mümkün olmayan ve hele belağat yönlerini, beyan ahengini nakletmek hiçbir şekilde mümkün olmayan, dudaktan başlayıp bütün karnı dolaştıktan sonra yine dudakta sona eren harflerinin tatlı düzeni bile başlı başına mükemmel ve eşsiz olan ve bununla beraber her müslümanın ve her Türk'ün çok iyi bildiği ve az çok anladığı bir vecize anlamı bulunan besmeleyi bir "ile" veya "adıyla" ifade tarzı hatırı için terceme etmeye kalkışmayıp, her zaman aslına göre söylemek ve bu gibi açıklamalar ve tefsirlerle de mânâsını düşünmeye çalışmak kaçınılmaz bir iştir. Bundan dolayı her şeyin anahtarı ve bir tevhid (Allah'ın birliğinin) âyeti olan " " kıymetli ve ahenkli sözünü, Allah'ın birliğine inanan kimseyi müşrik durumuna düşürecek olan mânâsını andıran "esirgeyici bağışlayıcı tanrı adıyla" gibi beğenilmeyen tercemelerle bozmaya özenmekten sakınmaya mecburuz. BESMELE'NİN YÜCE TEFSİRİ: Anladık ki besmeledeki kelimelerin sıralanışında en fazla etkili olan nokta baştaki " = bâ" harfidir. "Ba" harfi sayesinde biz Allah'ın ismine ulaşırız. Bütün varlıkların ve varlıkların gelişmesinin ilk başlangıç noktası ve tek isteği olan "Allah-i rahmân-ı rahîm"in ismini; kalbimizde niyet ettiğimiz ve henüz meydana gelmesini görmediğimiz, yapmayı kasdettiğimiz işimize bağlayarak kelimeleri kısa, mânâsı dünyayı kaplayan bir özlü söz söyleyebilmemize vesile olan ancak bu " = bâ"dır. İşimizde istediğimizi yapmakta ne kadar serbest olursak olalım, yaptığımız şeylerin tam sebebi olmadığımız bir gerçektir. Çünkü bizim isteklerimiz, varlık zincirinin kesin bir ilk sınırı değildir, onun akışı içinde bir değişme anıdır. Ve bunun için biz bütün iradelerimizin istek ve dileklerimizin aksamadan ve sıkıntısız meydana geldiğini görmüyoruz. Demek ki başarılarımız, herşeyin ilk sebebi ile isteklerimiz arasındaki münasebetin bereketine bağlıdır ki, bu bereket başlangıçta Rahmân'a ait, sonunda Rahim'e aittir. Biz ister bilelim, ister bilmeyelim kâinatta bu oran, bu ciddiyet, bu ilişki, bu bağlantı bütünlük arzeden genel bir kanundur ve eşyanın varolması, bu kanunun meydana çıkmasıdır. İşte besmele " =bâ"sı ile bizde bu kanunu anlaşılır hale getiren bir sözlü etkendir. Bu hiss parıltısından kastedilen en son hedef bu varoluş noktasıdır. Bu açıdan besmelenin tefsirinde odak noktası " = bâ"dır ve bundan dolayı besmelenin mânâsı " = bâ"dadır. Bâ'nın sırrı da noktasındadır denilir. Bu hikmete ve bu kanuna işaret etmek içindir ki, Türk şairlerinin övünç kaynağı olan Hâkânî Hilyesi'nde: "Eğer besmele yazılışında uzatılmasaydı hiç eşya cinsi meydana gelir miydi?" demiştir. En büyük müfessirler diyorlar ki: " = bâ"nın buradaki bitiştirme mânâsı ya sığınma ve beraberlik veya yardım dilemektir. Yani hafızamızda meydana gelen ilişki "Allah-i rahmân-i rahim" ismine bir sığınma ve beraberlik hissi veyahut isminin ve (Rahman, Rahim) sıfatları ile isimlendirilen ve delalet ettikleri mânâya göre Allah'ın rahmetinden medet ve yardım isteme hissidir ki, birincisinde besmele ibaresi gramer açısından "hal" , diğerinde dolaylı tümleç olur. Merhum Şeyh Muhammed Abduh Fâtiha sûresinin tefsirinde zikretmeye değer bir mânâ daha yazmış ve şöyle demiştir: "Bütün milletlerde ve bu cümleden Arap milletinde de bilindiği gibi birisi bir reis veya büyük bir zat hesabına -ve kendi şahsından bahsetmeden- yalnız onun için bir iş yapmak istediği zaman "falanın adına" der. Ve o zatın ismini söyler ki "O ve onun emri olmasaydı ben bu işi yapmazdım ve yapamazdım." demek olur. Bunun en açık örneğini devlet mahkemelerinde görürüz. Hakimler gerek sözlü hükümlerinin ve gerek ilâmlarının başında "falan hükümdar adına veya falan reis adına" başlığını söylerler. İşte bunlar gibi bir müslüman da "şu işe başlıyorum" derken "Ben bu işi kendim için değil, Allah adına, onun emri ile ve ancak onun için yapıyorum." demiş olur. Bu yoruma göre besmelenin meâli "Rahman Rahim Allah adına" demek oluyor ki, bunun da " = bâ"daki sığınma mânâsıyla ilgisi bulunur. Fakat bunun kısacası başkası adına yapmayı itiraf etmektir. Bir işe başlarken "falan adına" demek "Ben bunu ona isnad ederek, onun yerine, onu temsil ederek, onun bir aleti olarak yapıyorum, bu iş gerçekten benim veya başkasının değil, ancak onundur." demek olur. Bu da vahdet-i vücud düşüncesi ile ilgili bir (fenâ Fillah) durumudur ki, ancak peygamberlik, velilik, hakîm olma ve tasarruf sahibi olma gibi özel manevi makamlarla ilgilidir. Ve bundan dolayı yalnız sûre başlarında bulunmasından dolayı besmelenin bir mânâsı olarak gösterilebilirse de İslâm hukukunun genel olan ve kişinin şahsiyet payını yok etmeye değil, canlandırmaya yönelik bulunan faydalanma ve istifade etme makamlarına tatbik olunamaz. Mesela yemeğe başlarken besmele çekmek sünnettir. Halbuki "Allah adına yemek yiyorum." demek pek hoş değildir. Bunda yalnız "Allah'ın ihsan ettiği yemeği yiyorum." mânâsı anlaşılabilseydi doğru ve uygun olurdu. Fakat yedirmekte değil, yemekte Allah'a vekillik yapmak anlamsız ve edebe aykırı bir söz olur. Hatta "Allah adına ibadet ediyorum." demek de doğru değildir. Çünkü ibadet Allah'a yapılırsa da Allah adına, O'nun yerine değil, kulun kendi vekilliğini kuvvetlendirmek için kendi adına bizzat kendisi tarafından yapılır. Halbuki "Falancanın adına istiyorum." diyen bir vekilin, bir elçinin veya "Falancanın adına hükmediyorum." diyen bir hakimin makamı böyle değildir. Orada kendi şahsiyetinden tecerrüd ederek istekte bulunmasında veya karar vermesinde bir tek vücud gibi olduğunu meydana çıkarır. Mesela o hâkim, bağlı olduğu hükümet başkanının şahsiyeti içinde kendi şahsiyetini eritmekle yetki aldığı kaynağın asıl olduğunu ve onunla bir vücud gibi olduğunu ilan etmiş olur. Bu da peygamberlik, velilik, hikmet sahibi olmak ve manevi güce sahip olmak gibi özel manevi makamlardan birinde bulunan müslümanın çekeceği besmeleye uygun olabilirse de besmele çekilmesi uygun ve müstehab olan her yerde uygulanması mümkün değildir ve bundan dolayı, besmelenin genel bir mânâsı olamaz. Halbuki yukarıda açıklandığı üzere "Bismillahirrahmanirrahim, her kitabın anahtarıdır." "Bismillah ile başlanmayan önemli işlerde başarıya ulaşılmaz." gibi hadis-i şerifler bize besmelenin İslam'a uygun olan her işimizin başında anahtar olabilecek bir genel anlamını hatırlatmaktadır. Bu da tefsir âlimlerinin açıkladıkları iki mânâdan biri olabilir. Bununla beraber Kur'ân'ın, Kur'ân sûrelerinin inişi, okunması ve yazılması açısından bunların başında besmelenin bulunduğunu göz önünde bulundurarak onun mânâsında Şeyh Muhammed Abduh'un yaptığı yorum ve açıklama doğru olduğu gibi, özel yerlerde de kayda değer bir önem taşımaktadır. FAYDALI BİR NOT: Besmele çekerken üzerinde durmak noksan ve çirkin, deyip durmak yeterli ve doğru yine yeterli ve doğru. tam bir vakıftır. BESMELE'DEN ÇIKAN HÜKÜMLER: Kur'ân yazarken "Tevbe" sûresinden başka sûre başlarında yazmak farzdır. Hayvan keserken veya ava silahla ateş ederken sadece demek de farzdır. Kasıtlı olarak besmele terk edilirse o hayvanın eti yenmez. Fakat besmele unutulursa bir sakıncası yoktur. "(Kesilirken) üzerine Allah'ın adı anılmayan hayvanlardan yemeyin." (En'âm, 6/121). Bunda ve bu gibi bazı yerlerde denilmemesi sünnettir. Namaz dışında Kur'ân okumaya başlarken sûre başlarında ise demek, (Eûzü-besmele) âlimlerin çoğuna göre sünnettir. Bu cümleden olarak Atâ gibi bazı imamlara göre vacibdir. Yalnız "Tevbe" sûresinde besmele okunmaz. İki sûre arasında ise iki kırâet vardır. Bizim Âsım kırâetinde besmele okumak mendubdur. Kur'ân okumaya başlamak, sûre başından değil de ortasından veya sonundan ise "Eûzü-besmele" okumak mendubdur. Yukarıda açıklandığı üzere namazda biz Hanefilere göre Fâtiha'dan önce gizlice "Eûzü-besmele" okumak sünnet, Şâfiîlere göre gizli veya sesli besmele çekmek farz; Mâlikîlere göre okunmaması mendubdur. İki sûre arasında ise biz Hanefilerce de böyledir (mendubdur). Kırâetten başka diğer önemli ve İslâm'a uygun işlerde veya ile başlamak işin önem derecesine göre ya mendub veya sünnet veya vacibdir. Bu konuyla ilgili uzun uzadıya açıklama kırâet ve fıkıh kitaplarına aittir. İleride konuyla ilgili âyetlerin tefsirlerinde de gerekli açıklamalar yapılacaktır. İstiâze (Eûzü billahi mine'ş-şeytânirracîm demek) konusu, "Kur'ân okumak istediğin zaman kovulmuş şeytandan Allah'a sığın." (Nahl, 16/98) âyetinde; besmeleden daha genel olan tesmiye konusu "Yaratan Rabbinin adıyla oku." (Alâk, 96/1) âyetinde; hayvan keserken besmele okuma konusu da En'âm sûresinde (6/121) inşaallah açıklanacaktır. Neml sûresinde de (27/30) yine besmele ile ilgili açıklama yapılacaktır. ÖZETLE: Lütuf ve ihsanı herkesi ve herşeyi kuşatan Allah (c.c.), büyük dostu şanlı peygamberi Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Efendimiz'i "Ve Sen büyük bir ahlâk üzerindesin." (Kalem, 68/4) ve "(Ey Muhammed), Biz seni ancak âlemlere rahmet olarak gönderdik." (Enbiya, 21/107) şereflendirmesiyle bahtiyar kılmak için "Ruh-i emini = Hz. Cebrail'i" ile "hakk-ı mübinini = her şeyi apaçık açıklayan Kur'ân-ı Kerim'i" indirirken herşeyden önce onun seçimine, ıslahına ve terbiyesine önem vermiş. İlâhî yardıma mazhar kılmış ayrıca kendisine bağlılığını göstermek ve ilâhî ismini öne almak sureti ile başlamanın kutsal edebini öğrettiği gibi bunu tatbik etmek için de bütün gönülleri ümidin başlangıcı ve emellerin en son noktası Rahmân olan Allah'ın yardımı ve Rahim olan Allah'ın rahmetini varlık âleminin bütün görüntülerinin en büyük kanunu bulunan ilâhlık ve kulluk ilişkileri altında, apaçık bir dil ile Allah'ın birliğini ifade etme, gayet kısa ve kısa olması ile birlikte son derece derli toplu ve olağanüstü akıcı ve açık bir beyan üslubu içinde özetleyen düsturunu, her şeyin bir anahtarı gibi ihsan etmiş ve sonra bu kanunu ve bu edeb ve terbiyeyi bütün İslâm ümmetinin kitapları, yazıtları, Kur'ân okumaları, nutukları ve diğer önemli işleri ve ihtiyaçlarının başında iktibas edecekleri ve uyacakları kıymetli bir gelenek kılmıştır. Gerçekten Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz'in hadis-i şeriflerinde de şöyle buyurulmuştur: "Besmele her kitabın anahtarıdır". Bundan başka "Besmele ile başlanmayan her mühim iş sonuçsuz kalır." Mutlaka Allah Teâlâ'nın ismi ile başlanmayan herhangi bir iş, onun yüce huzuruna sunulamaz, sunulamayınca da sonuçsuz, tamamlanmamış kalır. Demek ki, bize ile Allah kitabının öyle bir anahtarı verilmiştir ki, biz bunda Kur'ân ilminin kısaca konusunu, gayesini bulacağız ve önce Fâtiha'da, ikinci olarak birbirinin ardı sıra Kur'ân'ın bütün sûrelerinde bunun Sidre-i müntehâ'yı geçen manevî sırlarının ortaya çıkmasını etraflıca göreceğiz. Bu manevi sırların görünmesinde Kur'ân'ın sûreleri ve âyetleri arasındaki tertip ve ilişkiler, sade ince ve nazik edebiyatla ilgili bir zevki değil, derin ve geniş bir hikmet ilminin bile hesaba sığmaz tertip ve düzen şekillerini içine almaktadır. O bazı yabancıların zannettikleri gibi, yalnızca gözle görüldüğü şekilde uzun, orta ve kısa yazılma gibi maddi anlamda ve matematiksel niceliklerin ifadesi değildir. Onun içinde sonsuz boyutlarıyla gelişen bir hayatın parçaları ve unsurları arasındaki tabii ve güzel nicelik ve nitelik ilişkilerinden başka, duyarlı bir kulağın güzel ahenklerine, kalblerde uyanan duyguların, sezişlerin çeşitli niceliklerine, akıl ve mantıkla ilgili anlayışların sağlam hikmetlerine uygun düşen, sayılamayacak kadar manevi ilişkiler parlıyor ki, gökteki Ülker yıldızı ile dünyamız arasında genel çekim kanununun özel ilişkisi tamamen ölçülüp ilmî olarak hesaplandığı zaman bile Kur'ân âyetleri arasındaki ilgi ve uyum yine sonsuzluğunu koruyacaktır. "De ki: Rabbimin sözlerini yazmak için deniz mürekkep olsa, Rabbimin sözleri tükenmeden önce deniz tükenir. Yardım için bir o kadarını daha getirsek (yine yetmez)." (Kehf, 18/109). Kur'ân'ın sûreleri, âyetleri rastgele bir tesadüfün veya sadece şairane bir duygunun gücü ile ortaya çıkıvermiş karışık bir divan değil, o baştan başa gibi geniş anlamlı tek bir cümle ve belki fasih bir kelime düzeninde sağlam bir uyum ve çok hikmetli bir beyan ve üslup ile inmiş ilahî bir sözdür. Başında sonunda bulunur. İşte Kur'ân'ın bütün beyan dizisi bu başlangıç ve sonuç arasındaki bağlantıların anlatılması gibi, yüce Allah'tan, görünen ve görünmeyen bütün yaratıklarına ve özellikle insanlara gelen ve insanlardan yüce Allah'a giden varlık ve hayat ilişkilerinin sonsuzluk zevkiyle tadlandırılmış sağlam bir anlatım tarzıdır. Bakınız ve ve hep birer fasih sözdür ki, Hz. Ali'den rivayet edilen bir hadise göre, her hatimde böyle okuruz ve buna (halli mürtehil=dünyadan göçen kimsenin göçü) denilir ki bu bize, ölen kimsenin varlık âleminden ilişkisinin büsbütün kesilmediğini anlatır. Buna bilimsel bir örnek olarak astronomi ilmini gösterebiliriz. Bugün biliyoruz ki; astronomi ilminin bütün konusu, çekim kanununu anlatmaktır. İlim dilinde biz buna ve daha doğrusu bu itibarla "gök cisimleri"ne astronomi ilminin konusudur deriz. Yalnız gök cisimleri ve parçacık yığınları arasındaki karşılıklı ilişkileri anlatan ve genel çekim kanunu adıyla birleştikleri bu yönle biz, kâinatın otomatik hareketlerini, cisimleriyle gezegenlerin birbirini çekmelerini ve itmelerini ve bu arada gökcisimlerinin hareket etmesinden ve durmasından; inme ve yükselmesinden; birbirine yaklaşma ve uzaklaşmasından; çarpışma ve patlamasından meydana geldiğini kabul ettiğimiz kâinatın şekli üzerinde düşünürüz ve gezegenlerimizin durumlarını bir dereceye kadar hesap ederiz. Fakat bununla varlık âlemiyle ilgili bütün kanun ve düzenlerin tamamını kavrayan bir bilgi seviyesine erdiğimizi iddia etmeyiz. Astronomi ilminin konusu dışında kalan daha nice ilim ve fen konuları vardır ki; doğru bir sınıflandırmada astronomi ilmi onların tali bir dalı halinde kalır. O, önce sayısal matematiğin ve araştırma teknikleriyle mantık kurallarına bağlı ilkelerin etkisi altındadır. Bundan dolayı, onun çekimi tam anlamıyla herşeyi kapsayan genel bir çekim değildir. Gerçekten astronomide ne gök cisimlerinin zerreleri veya tek tek parçaları arasındaki atomların çekimi veya tek tek parçaların birbirine tutunmaları ve bütünleşmeleri gibi kimyasal ilişkileri, ne canlılığın gelişmesini anlatan beslenme ve üremesindeki organik çekimi; ne nefsin iyilik ve kötülük arasındaki sevgi ve nefret, şehvet ve öfke gibi meyillerini ve heyecanını anlatan vicdanla ilgili ilişkileri; ne duygusal izlenimleri ve hayal gücüyle elde edilebilen tasavvur ve tasarımları dile getiren ve onları belli sentezlere kavuşturup anlaşılabilir misaller halinde sunan bir özellik görürüz. Madde aleminin kendisinde insan zihninin tasavvur gücü ve düşünce kalıpları ile realiteyi özünden kavrama ve ondaki gerçeklik payını anlama ve anlatma özelliği demek olan bilgi edinme kabiliyetine benzer bir kabiliyet de yoktur. Kısacası mekan içinde mekan, zaman içinde zaman varmış gibi, subjektif ve objektif anlamda mekana ve zamana bağlı olarak meydana gelen bütün olay ve oluşları bir tek anlayış çizgisinde birleştirip bir çırpıda bize sunan, görüleni ve görülmeyeni, duyu alanı içine gireni ve duyular ötesinde kalanı kendi bütünlüğü içinde toplayıp bize ezel ve ebedi bile haber verip bildiren ve sonra varlık ile yokluk, zaruret ile hür seçim arasındaki farkı göstermek için yaratıcı kudretin varlığına açıkça delalet eden mücerred bir irade gücü ile görülmeyen âlemlerdeki varlıkları, görülen âlemdeki varlıklara çeviren ruhun gerek kendi kendisini idrak, gerek dış dünyada olup bitenleri anlayıp sezebilmesinde kendini belli eden manevî çekim kuvvetini, nihayet insanlık âleminde ve toplum hayatında bunların hepsini bir araya getiren toplumsal çekim kuvvetini bir bütün olarak ele alan bir başka kitap bulamayız. Halbuki Kur'ân ilmi, bütün bu değişik çekim kuvvetlerini birer yönüyle içine alıp birleştiren öylesine uyumlu, öylesine bütünleştirici evrensel bir çekim kanunu haline getiren bir anlatım demetidir ki, biz bunda ister küllî, ister cüz'î, ister maddi, ister ruhani bütün varlığın, varoluşuyla ilgili özellikleri kayıtsız şartsız ortaya koyan ve mutlak çekim kuvveti demek olan yaratıcı gücün kanununu, Allah ile varlık ilişkisini, özellikle insanlar arasındaki çok yönlü ilişkilerde O'nun ledünnî tecellilerini bütün incelikleriyle düşüneceğiz. Çok eksik bir düşünce ile ve haksız yere "Evrensel Çekim Kanunu" dediğimiz gök cisimlerinin birbirini çekmesi O'nun âyetlerinden sadece küçük bir örnektir. Gerçekte işin böyle olduğunu göreceğiz. Bu öylesine bütünlük arzeden bir konudur ki, ilimleri sistemleştirmeye çalışan filozoflar ile en büyük edebiyatçıların tarih boyunca ortaya koyabildikleri ortak değerlerin toplamından bile üstündür. En büyük filozofların ve felsefî ekollerin düşünce sistematiği bundaki hikmet düzeninin zamana yansıması, en yüksek edebiyatın renkli parıltıları, bundaki estetik güzelliklerin bir anlık parıltısıdır. Kur'ân'ın nazm-ı celîli, bilimsel düzen ile estetik düzenin kucaklaşıp bütünleştiği bir alandır. Bundan dolayı Kur'ân'ın ortaya koyduğu mantık düzeni, ilim ve sanatın ortaya koyduğu düşünce bütünlüğünden daha sağlam ve daha tutarlıdır. Edebiyatın ortaya çıkardığı değişik renkteki güzelliklerden daha renkli, daha çeşitlidir. Muhkemat ile müteşabihatın böylesine uyum sağlaması ve estetik bir düzen meydana getirmesi ancak yaratılışta görülebilir. "Kur'ân üzerinde derinden derine düşünmüyorlar mı? Eğer o, Allah tarafından değil de bir başkası tarafından indirilmiş olsaydı, onda pek çok çelişki bulurlardı." (Nisâ, 4/82). Mesela, astronomide genel çekim kanununun, yalnızca ay, güneş ve dünya üçlüsü arasındaki düzen ve orantısını dahi tam anlamıyla ölçüp aydınlığa kavuşturamamış olan teknolojimiz, elde ettiği verilere dayanarak, ne güneş sisteminde, ne de galaksiler sisteminde ve bunların düzen ve işleyişinde ilme, mantığa ve estetiğe ters düşen hiçbir nokta bulunmadığını bütün gücüyle savunmaktadır. Yaratılışın bu düzeni, bizim gözümüzde nasıl böyle hem zâhir, hem de bâtın ise Kur'ân'ın sûreleri ve âyetleri arasındaki bilimsel, mantıkî ve estetik düzen dahi onun gibi, hatta ondan daha ziyade zahir ve ondan daha ziyade bâtındır. Zahir olması kemalinden, batın olması da sonsuzluğundandır. İşte bundan dolayıdır ki, bir şairimiz: "Bikr-i fikri kâinatın çâk çâk oldu, fakat Perde-i ismette kaldı mânii Kur'ân henüz." "Kâinatın bâkir fikirleri parça parça oldu. Fakat Kur'an'ın mânâları hâlâ koruma perdesi içinde kaldı." demiştir. Biz mantıkî düşünürken estetiğin ölçülerini, edebî düşünürken de mantığın kural ve ilkelerini feda etmek alışkanlığında olduğumuz için, Kur'ân'daki uyum ve ahengi bütün yönleriyle bir cetvel çizer gibi düşünce yoluyla ölçemiyor isek de o fıtratı yaşarken onun yüce zevkini vecd ile duyabiliriz. Kur'ân da, bu zevki, okuyanlardan ziyade yaşayanlarına ihsan etmek için "Bu, takva ehline hidayettir." (Bakara, 2/1) diye hitap edecektir. Bundan dolayı herşeyden önce gafletimizden, vesvesemizden, şeytanlıklardan arınmak için bütün bilinç gücümüzle Allah'a sığınarak "Kovulmuş şeytandan Allah'a sığınırım." diyelim ve o her şeyi çeken kuvveti yaşamak için; "Rahmân ve Rahim Allah'ın adıyla." demek olan besmele anahtarına yapışalım ve bir teşekkür duygusu ile Fâtiha'sından başlayalım. Meâl-i Şerifi 1- Rahmân ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın ismiyle. 2- Hamd o âlemlerin Rabbi, 3- O Rahmân ve Rahim, 4- O, din gününün maliki Allah'ın. 5- Ancak sana ederiz kulluğu, ibadeti ve ancak senden dileriz yardımı, inayeti. (Ya Rab!). 6- Hidayet eyle bizi doğru yola, 7- O kendilerine nimet verdiğin mutlu kimselerin yoluna; o gazaba uğramışların ve o sapmışların yoluna değil. ÂYETLER ARASINDAKİ İLİŞKİLER: 2- Kur'ân'da sûreler, sûrelerin çoğunda kıssalar, kıssalarda âyetler, âyetlerde kelimeler, kelimelerde harfler ve bütün bunlar arasında açık veya kapalı, sözle veya mânâ ile birçok yönden tam bir uyum ve belli bir düzen vardır ki, bunların tek tek araştırılması ve ayrıntılarının açığa çıkarılması sayısız denilebilecek kadar çoktur ve hemen hemen bütün ilimleri ve sanatları da yakından ilgilendirir. Bu ilimlerin en başta geleni de Nahiv (Dilbilgisi) ve Belağat (sözü yerinde söyleme sanatı) ilimleridir. Kur'ân'ın nazmında cümlenin yapısı, sözün öncesiyle ilişkisi, sözün gelişi ve akışı, anlam ve kavram, söz ile mânâ arasındaki uyum (mutabakat), sözün içeriği ile gereği, ibare, işaret, delalet, iktiza, açıklık ve gizlilik, hakikat, temsil, sarahat, kinaye, îmâ, telmih, mantık, hikmet, maksada uygunluk gibi beyan ilmini ilgilendiren yönleriyle sözün öncelikle kulağa hoş gelmesi ve kolay anlaşılması gözetilmiştir. Ondan sonra da sözün kalbe dolmasını ve etki yapmasını sağlayan fesahat (açık ve anlaşılırlık), tatlılık, düzgünlük, akıcılık, incelik, ölçülülük, çarpıcılık, kolaylık, sanatlılık, yenilik, çok yönlülük, tutarlılık, uyum ve ahenk, dile hakimiyet, üslup, söz ile anlam arasındaki denge, sözü uzatma, az ve öz sözle çok anlam ifade etme ve nihayet kimseyi taklit ve tekrar etmemek demek olan ibdâ ve harikuladelik gibi özellikler açısından, hem söz güzelliğini, hem de anlam derinliğini ve zenginliğini birlikte içine alan pekçok güzellik ve estetik incelik bulunmaktadır. Kısacası, Kur'ân'da kelimelerin asıl dil ve sözlük mânâları açısından delalet ettikleri anlam, akıl ve mantık açısından delalet ettikleri anlam, tabiî zevk ve sezgi açısından delalet ettikleri anlam olmak üzere üç çeşit delaletin bileşkesi olan ve sonludan sonsuza doğru yol alan uyum ve ahengin hissedilebilen ilişkilerini özetle dile getiren inceliklerdir bunlar. İşte bunlar tefsirin ruhunu teşkil eder. Genelde avam için dil açısından sözün mânâya delaleti, alimler için akıl ve mantık açısından delaleti, edebiyatçılar ve estetikçiler ve hikmet ehli olanlar için zevk, sezgi ve fıtrata uygunluk açısından delaleti önem taşır. Terceme ile dil değiştiği için birinci ve üçüncü hususlarda kendiliğinden büyük kayıplar olur. Ayrıca bundan akıl ve mantık açısından söz konusu olan delalet de etkilenir. Bunun için biz bazı yerlerde bu ilişkileri kısaca göstermeye çalışacağız. Çünkü etraflıca anlatmaya insanın gücü yetmiyor. Bundan dolayı da Fâtiha sûresi üzerinde diğer sûrelerden daha fazla duracağız. Fâtiha'da ilk önce iki açıdan kelimeler arasındaki uygunluğu ele alalım. Siyâk, sibâk yani sözün gelişi ve akışı ki, birincisi (sibak) sözün kendinden önceki kelimelerle, ikincisi (siyak) de sözün kendi parçaları ile kendisine ve kendinden sonrasına göre olan uyum ilişkileridir. Besmele, Fâtiha'nın bir kısmı sayıldığına göre, birincisi (sibak) burada söz konusu olamaz, bu olsa olsa âyetin nüzulü (inişi) açısından "Rabbinin adıyla oku." (Alâk, 96/1) âyetiyle ilişkili olur ki, bu da Kur'ân tertibine göre kendisinden sonraki âyetlere ait bir siyak ilişkisidir. Fakat besmele başlı başına bir âyet olduğu için önce onu inceleyelim. SİBAK (Sözün gelişi): Besmelenin bir fiile bağlı olması ilişkisinden başka burada hiç bir şey düşünülemiyeceğinden dolayı genel olarak Fâtiha'nın da besmele ile ilişkisi olduğu bellidir. Besmele ile Fâtiha okuyorum, Fâtiha yazıyorum, hamd ediyorum, Kur'ân'a başlıyorum, v.s. gibi. Fakat bundan başka özel şekilde de kuvvetli ilişkileri vardır. O kadar ilişki vardır ki, besmeleyi Fâtiha'dan bir âyet sayabilirsiniz. İlk önce, nazım ve fâsıla (âyet sonu) ilişkisi, ikinci olarak kelimeler arasındaki ilişkiler, üçüncü olarak özetle onun açıklaması şeklinde çeşitli mânâ ilişkileri vardır. Bir kere besmeledeki rahmetin çekiciliğine karşılık Fâtiha'nın bir teşekkür etme demek olduğu ilk bakışta görülüyor. Bu ise besmele ve Fâtiha arasında gizli ve tam bir bağlantının bulunmasıdır. Sonra Fâtiha besmelenin bir açıklaması, ve mânâlarının açığa çıkmasıdır. Şöyle ki: Besmele, gerçekten ve itibari olarak yedi kelimeden oluşmuştur. Bunlardan dört tanesi başlıbaşına birer kelime olup üçü Allah'ın ismidir. Bu terkibin tamamı ise bir kısmı zikredilen, bir kısmı da sözün gelişinden anlaşılan ve gizli bulunan iki taraf ile bir bağlaçdan " = bâ" edatı, yani müteallik (ilişiği olan), müteallak (kendisine bağlanan) ve ilişki vasıtası olan üç kısımdan birleşen tam bir söz idi. Buna karşılık Fâtiha, yedi âyet, başlı başına dört söz, üç tam vakf (durak)dan birleşen tam bir söz düzeninde güzel bir sûredir ki; bu üç tam vakfdan birincisi üç âyetle bir cümle olarak birinci tarafı, ikincisi iki cümle ile bir tevhid âyeti olarak ortadaki bağlama ilişkisi, üçüncüsü yine üç âyetli bir cümle olarak, son kısmını meydana getirmiştir. Ve bu şekilde Fâtiha, besmele gibi ve onunla bir cinsten olan bir söz şeklindedir. Mânâya gelince: Besmele bize bir tamlama bağı, iki sıfat bağı ve başında bir bağlantı harfi ile sonunda gizli olan tevhidi içeren tam bir bağlantı veriyordu. Orada özel (isim)den genel mânâya doğru yayılan (genişleyen) isim ve sıfatı zikredilmiş iken biz ezelde (başlangıcı olmayan bir zamanda) olduğumuz gibi fiillerimiz ile beraber saklı ve gizli idik. Daha doğrusu Allah var, biz yoktuk. "Allah vardı, onunla birlikte hiçbir şey yoktu." Çünkü ondan önce bu ilişki ile Allah'a ait olmaya sarılmamıştık. dediğimiz zamandır ki, bu bağlantı meydana gelmiş ve Fâtiha'da Allah'a teşekkür etmekle birlikte varlık aleminde ortaya çıkmamıza sebep olmuştur. Gerçekten Fâtiha bir teşekkür (cümlesi) ile başlıyor ve bizi gizli, ilahî bir ilişki ile başlangıçta kâinatın içinde varlık sahasına atıyor ve o sırada Rahmân ve Rahim bir daha tecelli ediyor ve gerçekleri tebliğ etmekle bir iki ıslah döneminden sonra ilahî bir mükellefiyetin gereğini sezecek kadar idrakimizi terbiye ederek ve konuşmayı öğretmek sureti ile iyilikte bulunarak Allah'ı ve kendimizi tanımak için bizi yoktan var ediyor ve işte o zaman Allah'ın birliğine "Yalnız sana ibadet ediyoruz ve sadece senden yardım diliyoruz" diye bir bey'at anlaşması yaptırmak üzere bize konuşma hakkı veriyor. Ve biz de bütün sosyal vicdanımızla konuşarak söze başlayıp bu anlaşmayı yapıyor ve o bağlantı ilişkisini böyle ezelî bir rahmet ile zevalsiz bir sosyal ve hukukî sözleşmeyi yapıyoruz ve o vakit bizim de "neste'în" (yardım diliyoruz) derken biz de bir irademizin, bir şeyi istemeye hak ve yetkimizin olduğunu anlıyoruz ve derhal duası ile Allah'ın huzurunda yer alarak sonuna kadar söylüyoruz. Bu şekilde ezeldeki (başlangıcı olmayan zaman) ve besmeledeki gizli (mânâ), Fâtiha'da ve şimdiki zamanda konuşan biri olarak ortaya çıkıyor da ezelî zâhir olan görünmüyor ve sonunda bizim idrakimizde ve konuşmamızda hazır olması ile merkezimizde ve çevremizde bir muhatab olarak hazır bulunuyor. işte ezeli ve sonsuz bütün hayat dengeleri bunun içindedir. Basit birkaç cümle gibi görünen Fâtiha, yaratılışın, yaratanın, yaratıkların bütün sırlarını toplayan bir kanun-i küldür, (genel ve temel ilkedir). Baş tarafındaki üç âyet ile sonundaki üç âyetin bağlantısı gibi olan bu bir âyetle Fâtiha böyle sonsuz üstü bir varlıklar denklemini kayda geçirmiştir. Fâtiha'daki bu ruhu, bu manevî inceliği ve bu denklemi, şu kudsî hadis ne güzel açıklamıştır: "Ben namaz sûresi olan Fâtiha'yı kendim ile kulum arasında yarı yarıya taksim ettim; yarısı benim ve yarısı kulumundur. Kuluma istediğini veririm." Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz de bu hadisi şöyle açıklıyor: Kul der; Allah da; "kulum bana hamdetti" der; kul der. Allah da "kulum beni övdü" der; kul der, Allah da der ki; "kulum beni ululadı". Ve buraya kadar benimdir. kulumla benim aramda, sûrenin sonu ise yalnız kuluma aittir ve kulumun istediği kendi hakkıdır, diyor. Fâtiha, işte yüce Allah'ın böyle bir lütfunu tecelli ettiren bir varlık dengesidir. Bu dengede de kâinat nizamının temeli olan adalet ve denge kanununun en açık ve en güzel bir gerçeğini görürüz, görürken (doğru yol) yüce nazmında açıkça okuruz. Bu dengeye tasavvufî bir zevk ile bakacak olursak bu kulluk ve yardım dileme andlaşmasını taşıyan (İslâm) ümmetinin bütününe "Sizi yeryüzünde halifeler (yöneticiler, yeryüzünün tasarruf ve hakimiyetini elinde bulunduran insanlar) yapan O'dur." (Fâtır, 35/39) "Yeryüzüne mutlaka iyi kullarım mirasçı olacak, bu yeryüzü onların eline geçecek." (Enbiyâ, 21/105) gibi âyetlerde açıkça belirtildiği üzere Allah'ın vekili (halifesi) olan insanın onun bir gölgesi şeklinde aksetmiş olduğunu ve insanlara da yeryüzünü inşa ve imar etme payı bahşedilmiş bulunduğunu duyarız ve o zaman böyle kulluk ve yardım istemeyi yalnız Allah'a ait kılan toplumsal duygu taşıyan bir ümmetin herhangi bir konuda birleşmesinde de şer'î bir delalet bulunabileceğini, yani ümmetin bir konudaki fikir birliğinin olumlu bir şer'î delil olduğunu anlarız. Bundan dolayı Besmele ile Fâtiha arasındaki sözün gelişinden (siyak) anlaşılan uyum, ezelî ruh ile sonsuz olan arasındaki bu denge ilişkisinin meydana çıkmasıdır. Bu âyetler, işte bütün yaratılışta var olan bu ilişkiyi bizim bilincimize nakşeden ilahî âyetlerdir. Bunların geniş açıklamasını da Kur'ân'da göreceğiz. SİYAK: Fâtiha'nın bizzat kendisindeki sözün akışı ve bu tabii akıştan doğan bir öğretim şeklidir. Nitekim Fâtiha'nın bir ismi de "ta'lim-i mes'ele" yani "konuyu öğretme"dir. Bunun en büyük ipucunu okumanın gelişinden ve özellikle "Rabbinin adıyla oku!" (Alak, 96/1) yüce emrinde buluruz. Bundan başka nüzul sebeblerinde rivayet ettiğimiz hadiste de emri vardı. Bunun için bazı müfessirler başta "böyle söyle" meâlinde emrinin gizli olduğunu söylemişler ise de büyük tefsir âlimleri böyle bir kelimenin gizli olduğuna ihtiyaç kalmaksızın, yalnızca üslubun gelişinden böyle bir şeyi öğretmeyi işaret etmeye yeterli olduğunda ısrar ediyorlar. Yani Allah Teâlâ bize bu sözü ile ilim ve iman telkin etmiş (anlatmış) ve bu anlatışı bir emir ile yapmayıp şimdiki zaman kipi ile mevcut olmayanı anlatmıştır. Çünkü ilim ve imandan önce onun huzuruna çıkma hakkımız yoktu ki, bize açıkça hitap etsin. Çünkü Besmele'de biz görünürde yoktuk. Bununla beraber Allah'ın zatının değil, isminin huzurunda idik. Bundan dolayı Fâtiha'nın başında Allah'ı tanımakla ilgili olan üç âyet tamamen görmeyerek anlatmak tarzındadır. Kendisiyle konuşulan görünmüyor. Bunda "âlemîn = âlemler" kipi ile akıllı varlıklara apaçık bir uyarı vardır ki; bu üç âyetin mânâsını düşünüp anlayan bir kimse akıllı ise, âlemlerin ne olduğunu ve kendi ruhunda onun nasıl tecelli ettiğini iyice düşünerek ve başlangıcı ve sonucuyla onu gözden geçirerek aklını ve seziş kabiliyetini topladığı zaman ve ancak o vakit; "Hamd o âlemlerin Rabbi, o Rahmân ve Rahim, o, din gününün maliki Allah'ın" görünmeyen Allah'la ilgili anlatımın doğru bir söz olduğunu anlar ve derhal Allah'ı görünen ve görünmeyen alemde hazır ve gözeten olarak bulur. Böyle bulunca da "Ancak sana ederiz kulluğu, ibadeti, senden dileriz yardımı, inayeti (Yâ Rab)" diye ona hitap ederek, ihtiyaçlarını ona arzeder ve onların karşılanması yolunda istekte bulunabilir. Bunun için Fâtiha, Arap edebiyatında gaibden (üçüncü şahıstan) muhataba geçen ve iltifat denilen bu belağat üslubunu gerçekleştirmek için Allah tarafından açık bir "ben ve biz" emri gibi birinci şahıs kipi ile doğrudan yapılan bir hitabı kapsamayarak "Allah bir insanla (karşılıklı) konuşmaz. Ancak vahiyle ya da perde arkasından konuşur." (Şûrâ, 42/51) âyetinin mânâsını öğretmiş ve tebliğ etmiştir. Bundan dolayı Fâtiha'nın kendisindeki söyleniş metodu, bir öğretim metodu ve üslubu, bir telkin üslubu olmuştur. Bütün Arap edebiyatçılarının ve hatta Türk şairlerinin kasidelerinde ve nutuklarında bilip kullandığı bir iltifat sanatının böyle tam yerinde ve birçok cümlelere muhtaç olan mânâları bu kadar kısa, öz ve bu kadar açık ve anlaşılır bir şekilde toplayan son derece derin bir nükteyi ortaya koymuş olması, bütün Arap şairlerinin meydan okuma niyetlerini ve cesaretlerini kıran ve onlara Kur'ân'ın i'câzı önünde baş eğdiren hususlardan birisi olmuştur. Fâtiha'nın kelimeleri ve cümleleri arasındaki ilişkilerin ise bir kısmı yukarda geçti ve ihtiyaç görüldükçe ileride de tahlil ve tefsir sırasında gelecektir. Burada şu kadarını söyliyelim ki, elhamdü'nün en mükemmel bir şekilde tefsiridir. da istiânenin (yardım dilemenin) aynı şekildeki bir açıklamasıdır. Ve bu zincirleme sırların ortaya çıkması ile Fâtiha sûresi bütünüyle baştaki, en baştaki veciz cümlesinin açıklanmasından ibaret eşsiz bir kelâmdır. Diğer Kur'ân sûreleri ile ilişkisine gelince, Fâtiha'nın Ümmü'l-Kur'ân (Kur'ân'-ın anası), Ümmü'l-Kitab (Kitabın anası), esas isimlerinin delalet ettiği şekli ile Kur'ân'daki sûrelerin hepsinin ana kökü ve genel temsilcisi olmasıdır ki, bu hususun bir kısmını yukarda anladık ve gelecek bütün açıklamalarda da inşaallah anlayacağız. Özetle: Sanki besmele bir taç, Kur'ân en mükemmel bir vücut, Fâtiha onun başı, bu baştaki çehre, (Fâtiha'da geçen) rahmet ve hidayet (doğru yolu bulma) bu çehrenin göz bebekleri, dünya ve ahiret dış yüzüyle içyüzü, kulluk ve yardım dileme dili, Allah'ın birliğine inanma ise ruhudur. O şekildedir ki vücudun bütün gizli tarafları onun açık seçik konuşan dudağından çıkarken o taçdan, o çehreden, o süzgün bakışlardan da onun ruhu okunur. O çehre, Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in çehresi, o vücud Allah'ın tecellisidir. Söz Allah'ın sözü, tebliğ eden Allah'ın elçisidir. "Allah'tan başka ilâh olmadığına Hz. Muhammed'in Allah'ın kulu ve elçisi olduğuna şahitlik ederim." TAHLİL VE TE'VİL (Analiz ve Yorum): Hamd, isteğe bağlı yapılan bir iyiliğe veya onun başlangıç noktası olan bir iyiliğe karşı gönül açıklığı ile o iyiliğin sahibine saygı ifade eden bir övgü sözüdür. Kısmen medih, kısmen teşekkür ile birleşen bir övgü, bir çeşit övmek veya övülmek, iyi bir övüş veya övülüş, güzel bir övücü veya övülen olmak, ciddi bir övücülük veya övülücülük hülasa bu anlamları kapsayan güzel ve ciddi bir sözdür. Arapça'dan hamd kelimesi bu mânâların hepsi için kullanılır. Fakat Türkçe'de çoğunlukla masdar ismi olarak kullanılır. Diğer kiplerde hamd etmek veya edilmek, hamdediş veya ediliş, hamd eden veya kendisine hamdedilen, hâmidiyet (hamd etmek niteliği), mahmûdiyet (övülmeye değer olmak) denilir ve bugünkü dilimizde bunun öz Türkçe olan bir eşanlamlısı yoktur. Şükür de böyledir. Türkçe'de bir övme var ki, o da methetme ve sena (övme) ile eşanlamlıdır. Hamd ise medh ile şükür arasında bir nevi övme ve özel bir medihtir. Çünkü medih, canlılığı ve istediği gibi hareket etme yeteneği olana da olmayana da yapılır. Mesela güzel bir inci ve güzel bir at övülmüş olabilir. Fakat onlara hamdedilmez. Hamd, inci ve atı bağışlayan, istediğini yapmakta serbest olan Allah'a yapılır ve hatta onun lütfuna, ilmine yapılır. Fakat vücut güzelliğine yapılmaz. Ayrıca medih, bağıştan önce de ondan sonra da yapılabilir. Hamd ise kesinlikle bir iyilikten sonra yapılır. Şu kadar var ki, onun hamd edene ulaşmış bir iyilik olması şart değildir. Şükürde ise bu da şarttır. Çünkü şükür, gelmiş olan bir nimete sözlü veya fiilî veya kalp ile nimeti verene saygıda bulunarak ona karşılık vermektir. Yalnız fiil veya kalp ile yapılan şükür, ne medihtir, ne hamddır. Fakat dil ile sözlü olarak yapıldığı vakit hem hamd, hem de medh olur ve bu hamd, minnettarlığın başıdır. Bundan dolayı hamd, medihten genel olarak daha hususi (özel)dir. Şükürden de bir bakımdan daha genel ve bir bakımdan daha özeldir. Her hamd, medihdir. Fakat her medih hamd değildir. Sonra bazı hamd, şükür (minnettarlık) ve bazı şükür hamd olmakla beraber şükür olmayan hamd, hamd olmayan şükürler de vardır. Demek ki medih, gerçeğe göre boş bir ümidin itmesi ile kuru bir yalandan, mücerred bir dalkavukluktan ibaret kalabilirken hamd ve şükür daima gerçeğe uygun bir doğruyu ifade ederler. Hamd, delile dayanan haklı bir ümidin sevinci ile veyahut minnettarlık gibi gerçekleşmiş bir nimet içinde bulunarak rahat etmenin mutluluk zevki ile yapılır. Hamd verdi, verecektir gibi geçmiş ile gelecek arasında dönüp dolaşan bir sevinç durumundan, şükür ise işte verdi gibi gerçekleşen bir geçmiş nimete ulaşma zevkinden ileri gelen bir mutluluğu ilan etmektir. Bunun için hamd ve şükür tamamen meşru ve ahlâka uygun oldukları halde medih genellikle ahlâka uygun değildir. İslam'a göre yasaklanmış ve yerilmiş de olabilir. Çünkü Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz: "Övmeyi meslek edinenlerin yüzlerine toprak saçınız." buyurmuş. Halbuki "İnsanlara hamd etmeyen kimse Allah'a da hamd etmez." hadis-i şerifi ile mutlak surette emredilmiş olduğunu göstermiştir. Mirac hadislerinde de Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in ümmeti "Çok hamdedenler" ünvanı ile lakablandırılmışlardır. Hamd ile şükürde esas maksat nimeti verendir. Medihte ise nimeti hayal etmektir. Hamd ve şükür; ikisi de hak ve hakikat sevgisi ile gönlün sevinçle dolması ve bundan dolayı ahlâka uygun olmakla beraber hamdde sevinç ve arzu mânâsı, şükürde ise içten bağlılık ve dostluk mânâsı daha açık bir şekilde bulunur. Ve bu şekilde şükür (minnettarlık), gerçekleşen bir geçmişin ululama hatırası olduğundan dolayı daha zor, yapanları daha azdır. Çünkü varlığın akışı hep geçmişten geleceğe yönelik olduğu için insanlar yaratılıştan geleceğe meyillidirler. Şüphesiz bu meyletmenin içine korku bulaşmış bir ahiret çekimi yerleşmiştir. Gerçekten insanlar daha fazla ileriyi görsün diye gözleri ön tarafa bakacak şekilde yaratılmıştır. Fakat böyle olması yolda giderken geldikleri başlangıç noktasını geçip arkada bıraktıkları kısmı unutmak için değildir. Onun hatırında kalan şeylere ve hafızasının doğruluğuna güvenildiği içindir. Bundan dolayıdır ki boyunlar gerektiğinde o hatıraları yenilemek için öndeki gözleri arkaya çevirip baktırabilecek şekilde hareket eden bir eksen halinde yaratılmışlardır. Bir gelecek yolcusu için bu yaratılışın büyük bir uyarıcı önemi vardır. Demek ki, hafızası bozuk boyunları hareket etmeyen yolcuların yalnız ileriye dikilmiş olan gözleri, şeytanın baskısından korunmak için birer kurtuluş vasıtası değildirler. Halbuki gafil olan insanoğullarında bu durum ağır basmaktadır. Dalkavukluk düşüncesi ile bir kuruntu halindeki ümit üzerinde (bazı kimseleri) çok metheden nice yaratıklar görülegelmiştir ki onlar, gayelerini elde ettikleri ilk andan itibaren bir nankör kesilmişlerdir. Bunu farkeden bazı düşünürler -bunlardan biri de müellifin zamanında yaşayan Fransız Güstav Löbon'dur- insanlar üzerinde hayalin, gerçekten daha fazla bir egemenliği olduğu sonucuna varmışlardır. Fakat bu görüş doğru değildir. Çünkü hayalde görülen o egemenlik, gerçeği temsil edebilmesinden dolayıdır. Yoksa hayale hayal diye sarılan kimse görülmemiştir. Bundan dolayı asıl egemenlik hayalin değil yine gerçeğindir. Gerçek öyle etkilidir ki yalnız yakından değil, uzaktan hayal yoluyla bile etkisini gösteriyor. Fakat sevgiliye ulaşmanın öyle şaşırtıcı bir etkisi, kendisinden geçip dünyayı unutma durumu vardır ki bunda gerçek, kendisinden başka herşeyi siliverir ve bizzat gerçekçi olmayanlar ona dayanamazlar ve bunun için insanoğlu onu, kendisinden ziyade karşısında gördüğü zaman ona değer verir. Güneş doğunca göz kamaşır ve izlenim süzülüp kalpdeki his cepheye dikilmeyince insan onu göremez. Bundan dolayı bilinçli bir hakikat adamı olmak zordur ve tam bir müslüman olmak çok zordur. Çünkü varlığını Hakk'ta kaybeden Hz. Ömer el-Faruk (r.a.) Efendimiz "Hakk, Ömer'e dost bırakmadı." dediği zaman bu zorluğu anlatmak istemiştir. Şükür ise böyle hakikat sahiplerinin alâmeti olduğundan "Kullarımdan şükreden azdır." (Sebe, 34/13) buyurulmuştur. Bununla beraber, diğer taraftan "hamd"de saygı ve değer verme mânâsı daha yüksektir. Çünkü bunda, meydana gelen bağış, hamd edene ulaşmadığından dolayı bir taraftan daha fazla hakka bakan maksatsız bir saygı karakteri vardır. Diğer taraftan o bağışa kavuşanların sevincine katılmayı ifade eden bir kardeşlik duygusu ve kendi hakkında henüz ulaşmayanı ulaşmış saydıran bir takdir payı vardır. Bir bu, bir de şükrün kısımlarında kalb işinin, gizli bir iş ve organların fiillerinin ihtimalli olması, şükür çeşitlerinin en mükemmelinin, yine dil ile yapılan hamd olmasını gerektirir. Gerçekten Resûl-i Ekrem (s.a.v.) Efendimiz, "Hamd, şükrün başıdır. Allah'a hamd etmeyen O'na şükretmemiş olur." buyurmuştur. Bu şartlarla dil ile yapılan medih zikirler ile yâd etmeler, saygı ifade eden lafızlar, özel saygılar hep hamddırlar. Hamd kelimesi de saygı ifade eden bu kelimelerin hepsinin mânâsına uygun olduğundan "hamd olsun" denildiği zaman bütün bu saygılara yaraşır bir iyilik veya bağışlama karşısında bir mutluluk sevinci ve bir bahtiyarlık duygusu ilan edilmiş olur ki bu, bir taraftan o iyilik ve bağışlamanın seçkin sahibini övmek, diğer taraftan da hakkıyla o mutlulukla övünmek mânâlarını ifade eder. Ve her iki bakımdan da şeriata pek uygun ve ahlâka çok uygun bir iyiliktir. Çünkü nimeti anlatma, böbürlenmeden ileri gelen bir gurur değil, nankörlüğü ortadan kaldıran büyük bir erdemliliktir. Daha doğrusu hamd, herkesin ermek istediği fakat pek az kimsenin erebildiği en yüksek bir olgunluk gayesidir. Çünkü insanlık açısından bütün mutluluklar iki kelime ile özetlenebilir. Tena'üm (nimet ve bolluk içinde bulunma) ve in'am (nimet verme). Nimet ve bolluk içinde bulunanlar ancak refah içinde bulunduklarını his ve takdir ettikleri zaman hamd ederler. Çünkü mutluluk, refah içinde bulunmanın kendisinde ve niceliğinde değil, niteliğinde yani refahın zevki takdir edilip hissedilmesindedir. Zaten bolluk içinde bulunmanın mânâsı budur. Ve ne vakit mutluluk zevki hissolunur ve coşarsa dilden hamd çıkar ki bu makam, hamd etmek makamıdır. Nimet verme makamında bulunanların mutluluğu da yalnız nimet vermede değil, verilen nimetin değerini bilecek ve zevki ile mutluluk duyacak, layık olan yere ulaştırmasında ve ulaştığını açık delil ile görmesindedir. Bu delil ise hamd edenin hamdidir. Bundan o ulaştırma ve ulaşmayı seyretmekteki zevk de kendisine hamd edilenin mutluluğunu meydana getirir. Ve biz biliriz ki, nimet verme makamı, nimete erme makamından üstündür. Bundan dolayı mahmudiyet (kendisine hamd edilmeye layık olma) makamı rütbelerin en mükemmeli ve hedeflerin en sonudur. O halde bu makamın mutluluğu da en büyük mutluluktur. Bu mutluluğun zevkindeki coşma da haydi haydi bir hamd ile sonuçlanmayı gerektirir. Hamd etmeye layık olana hamd etmek demek olan bu hamd ise nimeti artırmaya ve dolayısıyla fazla hamdetmeye ve hamdedilmeye sebep olur. Bu şekilde hamd etme makamında, refah içinde bulunan kimsenin hamd etmeye devam etmesi, kendisine hamd edilme makamına yükselmesine ve mahmudiyet makamında nimet vericinin hamd etmeye devam etmesi de kendisine hamd edilmenin sınırsız katlanmasına sebep olur ki "Andolsun şükrederseniz elbette size (nimetimi) artırırım." (İbrahim, 14/7) buyurulması bundandır. Şu halde yukarıya doğru ilerlemede hamdin sırası ile en yüksek rütbeleri şunlardır: 1- Hâmidiyet (hamd etmek), 2- Mahmudiyet (övülmeye değer olmak) 3- Hâmidiyet ve mahmudiyet 4- Mahmudiyet ve hâmidiyet. Bu son derecede Allah'a ait tecellilerden (lütfuna erme) birini görürüz. Burada etkilenmeyi ifade eden insana ait mânâları ortadan kaldırmakla övülmeye değer ve hamdetmeyi biraraya toplayan hamîd (çok hamdeden), mahmûd (övülmeye değer olan), hâmid (hamdeden) gibi Allah'ın güzel isimlerinin tecellisini görmemek nasıl mümkün olur? Bu olmasa idi onlar nereden gelirdi? Sonra "Şifa-i Şerif" kitabında açıklandığı üzere Hâmid ve Mahmud, Ahmed ve Muhammed gibi yüce Peygamberimiz'in mübarek isimlerindendir. Gerçekten Makam-ı Mahmud (en yüksek şefaat makamı) bilhassa peygamberlerin sonuncusu olan Efendimiz'e va'd olunan ve onu hamd etme makamından hamd edilen (övülen) makamına yücelten yüksek bir makamdır ki, büyük şefaat makamıdır. Bu makamda "livâü'l-hamd" (sancağı) onun sağ eline teslim olunmuştur. Ahirette Makam-ı Mahmud'un bol şefaati iledir ki, Livâü'l-hamd altında toplanacak olan ümmet, Allah'a hamd etmelerinden paylarını alacak ve cennet ehlinin dualarının sonu da " Alemlerin Rabbi Allah'a hamd olsun." olacaktır. "Dualarının sonuncusu da alemlerin Rabbi Allah'a hamd olsun." sözüdür. (Yûnus, 10/10). Böyle hamd etme ve övülme vasıflarını toplayan Allah'ın dostunun, Ahmed olması ve Muhammed olması, işte hamdin bu toplayıcı ve birleştirici derecesini dile getirir ve gerçekten lafız ve mânâ itibariyle hamdin esası Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e ait bir gerçektir. Ve bu gerçeğin başlangıç ve sonuç itibariyle Allah Teâlâ'ya ait olması da gerçeklerin gerçeğidir. İşte Fâtiha " " ile başlamakla bize bu mutlulukları, bu olgunluk hedefini ve bu gerçeği öğreterek söze başlamıştır. Ve elhamdülillah (Allah'a hamd olsun) denildiği zaman duyulan derin gönül ferahlığı bu aşk ve şevkin dile getirilmesidir. Evet, hamd gerçeğine tutkun olmayan yoktur. Arapça'da " " bilinen bir şey vaya umûmîlik veya cins ve hakîkat mânâsı ifade eden bir belirleme edatıdır. İlk hitap edilirken hamdin kim tarafından yapıldığı belli değildir. Sonra bu mübtedânın haberi olan 'da lâm'ın, ihtisas (ait kılmak), istihkak (hakkı olma) ve mülkiyet mânâlarına geldiği açıktır. Ve ilk mânâsı (ait olmak) diğerlerini de kapsar. Bundan dolayı cümlenin meâli şu olur: "Hani herkesin bildiği ve en son ümidi olarak istediği hamd gerçeği yok mu? İşte hamidiyet (hamd etmek), mahmudiyet (övülmek), bütün cinsi ile ve hatta bütün dereceleri ve bütün çeşitleri ve fertleri ile o hamd, Allah'a mahsustur, Allah'ın hakkıdır, Allah'ın mülküdür. Çünkü Allah'tır, çünkü... çünkü..." Fakat dilimizde bu genişliği uzun uzadıya açıklamayı özetleyen bir belirleme edatı olmadığı için biz sadece hamd diye genel olarak cins olarak anlatırız. Bilen bilir, bilmeyen başkasının bildiğinden haberdar olmaz. Bu cümle herşeyden önce bize ilim ve imanı anlatan bir haber cümlesidir. Aynı zamanda ululamayı da bildirerek hamd etmeyi gerektirdiğinden dolayı, gereği ile de bir dilek cümlesi olur ve zamana delalet etmeyen bir isim cümlesi olduğu için sürekli ve devamlı hamd etme mânâsına gelir. Fâtiha'da bu cümleden başka isim cümlesi yoktur. Üç tanesi söz, biri ulaç olan diğer dört cümle, hep fiil cümleleridir. İlk bakışta böyle olması Fâtiha'daki denge uyumuna aykırı gibi görünüyorsa da gerçek durum bunun tam aksinedir. Çünkü bir isim, birçok fiille denk olabileceği gibi o dört fiil cümlesi bu isim cümlesinin açıklaması yerinde olduklarından dolayı gerçek denklik ancak bu şekilde olur. Ve araştırıldığında görülür ki Fâtiha, bu tek isim cümlesinden ibaret bir sözdür. "Rabbü'l-Âlemîn", Allah'ın sıfatıdır. Bu terkibin dilimizde herkes tarafından bilinmesinden dolayı terceme edilmesine gerek yoktur. Bunu "âlemlerin Rabbi" şekline sokmak mümkün ise de bunda fazla bir açıklık olmamakla beraber lâm'daki umûmilik, bilinen bir fert ile Allah'ın birliğini anlatan belirli bir isme izafet (tamlama) mânâları noksan kalacaktır. "Bütün âlemlerin ve parçalarından her birinin bilinen yegâne Rabbi" diye açıklamak ise kısa ve öz anlatım yerine sözü uzatmak olacaktır. "Âlemlerin Rabbi" demek ise bu sakıncalarla beraber aslına da uygun olmaz. Çünkü Kur'ân "Rabbi'l-avâlim" demiyor da "Rabbü'l-âlemîn" diyor ve bununla özellikle akıl sahibi varlıkları üstün tutarak onların dikkatlerini çekiyor. Çünkü gibi sağlam çoğullar, akıllı varlıklara ait olduğundan dolayı bunun meâli "bütün âlemlerin ve bütün parçalarının ve özellikle hepsinden üstün olan akıllı varlık âlemlerinin yegane Rabbi" demektir. Bakara Sûresi'nin başında "Müttakîler için yol göstericidir." (Bakara , 2/2) yüce âyetinde anlaşılacak olan bu öz işaret, Kur'ân'ın inmesinin hikmetini göstermek itibariyle Fâtiha'nın başında bulunması çok önemlidir. Bu işaret ve Allah'ın bu uyarısıdır ki sıfatları ile takviye edilince, akıllı varlıkların hislerini görünmeyen âlemden görünen âleme getirip diye hitap etmekle Allah'ın birliğine ve onunla andlaşma yapmaya sevkedecektir. Akıllı ile akılsız, eril ile dişil gibi diğerine bir açıdan üstün olabilen birçok isimlerin ikil, çoğul gibi bir anlatımla kuvvetli olanını üstün kılmak demek olan bu üstün kılma üslubu dilimizde de vardır. Mesela karı ve kocaya zevceyn (eşler), baba ve anaya ebeveyn dediğimiz gibi Türk vatandaşı olan herkese Türkler demek de bir tağlibdir ve Arapça'da bunun bir çok çeşidi vardır. "Rabb" aslında terbiye mânâsına gelen bir masdar olduğu halde mübalağa maksadı ile terbiye edene isim olarak verilmiştir ve masdarına da rübûbiyet denilmiştir ki, çok adaletli yerine (adaletin kendisi) denilmesi gibidir. İşte bu mübalağa mânâsından dolayı Rabb yalnız "terbiye eden" ile eşanlamlı değil, aynen "terbiye" gibi olan ve bundan dolayı zorla ele geçirme, üstün gelme, ihsan, idaresi altına alma ve tasarruf etme, öğretme ve yol gösterme, teklif, emir ve yasak, teşvik, korkutma, gönlünü alma, azarlama gibi terbiye için gerekli olan bütün şeylere sahip, kuvvetli, mükemmel ve kusursuz olan bir terbiye edici demek olur. Bundan dolayı sahip ve malik mânâsına da gelir. Mesela ev sahibine "Rabbü'd-dâr = ev sahibi", bir sermayenin sahibine "rabbü'l-mâl = sermaye sahibi" denilir. Bu terimde de yalnızca sahip ve malik mânâlarından daha fazla mânalar vardır. Rabbü'l-mâl terimi ile kâr ortaklığı ve peşin para ile veresiye mal alma gibi ticaret muameleleri açısından sermaye sahibine "rabbü'l-mâl" denilir. Bundan dolayı kayıtsız Rabb denildiği zaman yalnızca sahip veya yalnızca terbiye mânâları değil, ikisine de bütün gerekli şeyler ile birlikte sahip olan, tükenmez kudret sahibi, daima var olan Allah anlaşılır. Bunun için Allah Teâlâ'dan başkasına ait olduğunu belirten bir izafet tamlaması yapılmadan başkaları için tek kelime olarak Rabb denilemez ve tam tanınmışlığı ifade eden "er-Rabb" ve genel mânâ ifade eden (Âlemlerin Rabbi) gibi izafetle Allah'tan başkası için asla kullanılamaz. Şu halde "rabb", rübûbiyyet denince anlayacağımız mânâ, sonsuz kuvvet ile idaresi altına alan, tedbir ve terbiye mânâlarıdır. Yani bunları yapabilecek sonsuz bir güce sahip olmaktır. Terbiye bir şeyi basamak basamak, yavaş yavaş olgunluğuna ulaştırmaktır ki, bunun alâmeti, seçme ve olgunlaşma olur. Âlemlerin her kısmında ise terbiye ve olgunlaşma kanunlarının hareketi her an ve her saniye görünüyor. Ve bundan dolayı böyle sonsuz bir gücün Allah'a ait olduğu, dünya işlerinde şeksiz ve şüphesiz olarak okunmaktadır. İşte âlemlerin Rabbi bize bunu hatırlatıyor. Âlemlerin Rabbi denince her insan kendi görebildiği kadar olsun bütün âlemlere zihninden bir geçit resmi yaptırır ve bunu yaptırınca mutlaka terbiye kanununu görür. Demek biz Rabbimizi âlemlere bakmakla bileceğiz. Fakat âlemleri de ancak O'nunla bağlantı kurarak tanıyabileceğiz. Birtakım filozoflar kâinatın şeklinin böyle yavaş yavaş gerçekleşen bir terbiye ve olgunlaşma kanunu takip ettiğini görememiş. Bunlardan bir kısmı hepsinin bir defada sebepli veya sebepsiz olarak birdenbire meydana gelmiş olduğunu, bir kısmı da tabiat (kanunu) iddiası ile kâinatın sonradan meydana geldiğini inkâr edercesine kâinatın bugünkü şeklinin ve varlık düzeninin başlangıçsız olduğunu iddia etmeye kadar varmıştır. Bunlara göre mesela insan, ancak insandan olur ve insan ezelden beri vardır. Kâinatta ilerleme ve gerilemenin mânâsı yoktur. Bir şeyi istemenin, çaba harcamanın ve kazanmanın faydası yoktur. Bütün kâinatta eskiden beri varlıkların her çeşidi serpilmiş, uzayda hiçbir ortak düzeni takip etmeyen cansız cisimler ve cansız cisimlerde sayılamayacak kadar varlık çeşitleri kendilerine ait bütün tabiatlarıyla eskiden beri var olan bir zorunluluk ve gereklilik içinde yüzer giderler. Şüphesiz bu sözler, hem deneylere ve hem de akla taban tabana aykırı birer katmerli cahillik idi. Hiç olmazsa tamamen gözlerimiz altına girebilen eşya çeşitlerinin dün yok iken ufacıktan meydana gelip yavaş yavaş büyüdüğünü ve bunun tersine yine yavaş yavaş kaybolup gittiğini her gün tecrübe ile görüyoruz. Gözlemlerimizin kapsamına giremeyen şeylerin de böyle olduğunu delillerle, aklımızla biliyoruz. Şurada bir adacık ortaya çıkıyor, süzülmüş topraklar taşlaşıyor, taşlar eriyor, madenler filiz veriyor, kayaların, toprakların arasında tohumcuklar ve o tohumcuklardan çeşitli otlar, ağaçlar, türlü türlü hayvanlar türüyor, ürüyor, sümük gibi bir spermanın içinde yüzlerce insan tohumu fışkırıyor, tasfiye ve aşılama ile bundan yavaş yavaş canlanma aşamalarını geçirerek embriyon, embriyondan canlı kemikli cenin, ceninden ağlıyarak doğan bebek, küçük çocuk, yine aşamalı olarak yuvarlanan, yürüyen, kekeliyen yavrucuk, sonra koşup oynayan afacan çocuk, sonra dişlerini değiştirip şahlanmaya başlayan büluğ çağına ermiş iyiyi kötüden ayıran, sonra çiçeğini açıp meyvasını vermeye özenen akıllı ergin, sonra şahin gibi dünyaları tutan çalışkan bir delikanlı, sonra arslan gibi olgunluk çağına ermiş olgun, sonra fiziki yapısı maneviyatında erimeye ve görüşü, seçme kabiliyeti süzülmeye (zayıflamaya) başlayan bir yaşlı, nihayet sadece iyi veya kötü bir ruh olup uçmaya veya göçmeye hazırlanan pek yaşlı zayıf bir insan, özetle yer ve zaman içinde nefesten nefese sayılamayacak kadar şuur yükleri ile yürüyen ve her an şekilden şekle değişerek varacağı yere varan ve bütün bu değişmelerde hiç değişmemiş gibi ben ben deyip giden insanlar akıp akıp gidiyorlar. Öyle ki hiçbir zaman bu günkü âlem, dünkü âlemin her açıdan aynısı olmuyor ve bütün bunların ötesinde bütün bu akıntıları ortaya koyup ve bağlayarak bize daima Allah'ın birliği şuurunu veren tükenmez kudret sahibi daimi kalan bir gerçek, her vakit her an varlığını ilan ediyor ki biz o ana, o vakte şimdiki zaman diyoruz. Ve bu şimdiki zaman içinde geçmiş ve gelecek zamanı yaşıyarak o gerçeğe kavuşuyoruz. Gerçek daima gerçektir. Kâinat ise her an değişen ve birbirine bağlı olarak aralıksız ve düzenli değişen, bu bağlılık ve düzen ile akıl ve fikrimiz o gerçeğin yansımalarını, kalb ve idrakimiz de o durum içinde bizzat onun tecellilerini görüyor. Bundan dolayı gözle görmenin, tecrübenin, aklın ittifaklarıyla meydana gelen bu anlatım ve ısrarları karşısında; kâinattaki sonradan peyda olma, terbiye ve olgunlaşma gibi hususları inkâr etmek, körlükten, katmerli cahillikten ve ruhi bunalımdan meydana gelmiş bir sapıklıktır. Kâinatta, yaratma, terbiye, seçme ve olgunlaşmanın yürürlükteki ilahî bir nizam olduğu ve Allah Teâlâ'nın da mutlak kemâl sahibi olarak bunun tam sebebi olduğu her türlü şüpheden uzaktır. Bunun için son yıllarda ilim ve felsefe kâinatta, diğer bir ifade ile tabiatta olgunlaşma kanununun geçerliliğine kesinlikle hükmünü vermiştir. Bugün terbiye, seçme ve olgunlaşma, akıllı ve bilgili insanlığın üzerinde yürümek istediği bir kanun olarak kabul edilmektedir. Olgunluk ise basit bir birlikten bileşik bir birliğe yani o tek şey üzerinde yavaş yavaş birçok şeyin toplanması sureti ile noksandan artan ve olguna giden ve bunun aksine bileşikten basite, birçok şeyden tek şeye dönüşen olayların ve oluşların akışıdır. Fakat burada gerçeği bilen ilim ve hikmet ehli ile onların sözlerini çalarak veya anlamıyarak kötüye kullanan birçok beceriksizin fikirlerinde görürüz ki, bunlar bu olgunlaşmayı Allah Teâlâ'nın terbiyesinin bir eseri olarak kabul etmeyip tesir eden biri olmadan ve sebepsiz olarak tabiatta bizzat geçerli ve zorunluluk ve gereklilik olarak hakim olan kayıtsız bir kanunun bulunduğunu zannediyorlar. Ve özetle Allah'ın terbiyesini ve Rabbliğini değil, seçme ve tabiatın olgunlaşmasını, tabiatta üstün olan gerçeğin (Allah'ın) bizzat kendisi gibi zannediyorlar ve bu şekilde insanı sadece kâinattaki varlıkların en mükemmel bir parçası değil, onu mutlaka varlıkların en mükemmeli sayıyorlar. Halbuki ilim, fen, felsefe ve hikmet bütün ciddiliği ile bu zannın aleyhinde bağırıp duruyor. Çünkü ilim ve sanatın apaçık bilgiye dayalı ve tecrübe ile desteklenmiş, zorunlu bazı esas kanunları vardır ki, bunlar kabul edilmediği anda artık ilim ve sanat yoktur. Nedensellik, nedensellik ilişkisi, birlik, hak v.s... Nedensellik, en genel anlamda şöyle ifade edilir: "Yok iken var olabilenin mutlaka bir sebebi vardır". Yani "Sonradan var olan herşeyden önce bir varlık vardır ve onun etkisi altındadır." kuralından anlaşılıyor ki, yokluk varlığın sebebi olamaz, yoktan hiçbir şey meydana gelemez. (Rien ne vient du rien) yani yok iken var olan şeyler, kendilerindeki o yokluktan yine kendi kendilerine değil, mutlaka var olan bir yaratıcının yaratma etkisi ile meydana gelir. Kısacası, olayların kendinden önce bir sebebi vardır. Sonra sebeb ile sonucun bir ilişkisi, bir orantısı vardır. Öyle ki sebeb bitince sonuç da biter. Sonuçlar bilinince sebebi mutlaka veya kesin olarak biliriz ve neticeler ne kadar çok olursa olsun sebepler toplamının kuvvetini geçemezler, onunla denk olurlar. Mesela bir okkalık kuvvet, iki okkayı çekemez. Başka bir ifade ile noksan fazlanın tam sebebi olamaz. Çünkü böyle bir durumda yokluğun varlığa sebep olması gerekir. Falan şey yok iken kendi kendine yoktan var olmuş demek gerekir. Bu ise sebebiyeti inkâr etmek ve dolayısıyla ilmin kendisini iptal etmektir. Anlayışsız cahiller bunu söylerse de bugün ilimleri ve tabiat fenlerini okuyup anlamış olanlar bunu bilerek söyleyemezler. Tabiatla ilgili bütün ilimlerde nedensellik ve nedenselliğin uyumu kanununun mutlak bir hakimiyeti vardır ki, bu büyük kanun, bazen değişim, kendini koruma oranıyla, bazen sebebin uygunluk ve ilgi oranıyla ve kalıtımı terimi ile anlatılır. Olaylarda idrak, ilim, akıl gibi neticeler görülüp dururken, bunların tam ve mutlak sebeplerini, bunlarla hiçbir ilgisi olmayan kör bir kuvvet, kör bir tabiat gibi düşünmek mânâsına gelen tabiatçılığın, tabiî ilimlerde de yeri yoktur. Bunun için tabiat bilginleri, tabiatta yani dünyada, tekamül kanununun varlığını kabul ederken kör, noksan bir tabiatın herşeyin başlangıç noktası ve sebebi olmasını değil, vâcibü'l-vücud (varlığı zorunlu olan) Allah Teâlâ'yı sonsuz kemali ile düşünmek ve kabul etmek şartı ile tabiatta olgunlaşmayı kabul etmişler ve açıklamışlardır. Çünkü böyle olmasaydı olgunlaşma kanunu ilmin, sanatın özü olan nedensellik ve nedensellik orantıları kanununa aykırı olacağından bilimsel olamazdı. Sözü uzatmış olacak isek de, derin gibi görünmekle beraber basit olan bu noktayı anlatmalıyız. Mesela; bir buğday tanesi toprağa düşer ve gerekli şartlarını bulunca biter, açılır, büyür, sünbüllenir, nihayet bir başakta yüz buğday tanesi verebilir. Bunu bir defa daha, bir defa daha katlayınız, bütün dünyalar buğday ile dolar. İşte bu, nicelikte olgunlaşma kanununun en basit örneklerinden biridir. Görülüyor ki, bu yavaş yavaş meydana gelen olgunlaşmada tam sebep ilk buğday tanesi ise, bütün bu olgunlaşmayı ilk tek tanenin tabiatından çıkaracak isek bu olgunlaşmanın başlangıcındaki bir olgunluk, üremenin sonucunda yüz ve nihayet sonsuz olduğundan böyle bir olgunlaşma iddiası "bir çarpı bir eşittir yüz eder" demek gibi bir çelişki meydana getirir. Halbuki olgunlaşma hiç olmazsa bir ile birkaç sayı arasında "1+2+3+4+5=15" gibi olumlu veya olumsuz bir oran takip eder. Herşeyi yalnız kör tabiata terketmek "1=15" demek olur ki, bunu ilim ve sanat şöyle dursun en basit akıl dahi kabul edemez. Çünkü bunda yokluğun varlığa sebep olduğunu varsaymak, aklın ve ilmin üzerinde kurulduğu nedensellik kanunu ile çelişkiye düşmek vardır. Doğrusu bir tabiatta her gelişmenin son sınırında kendi dışından gelen bir olgunluk vardır. Bu ise normal bir gelişme değil, terbiye ile elde edilen gelişmedir. Bunun içindir ki, bütün ilim ve sanatlar, felsefe ve hikmet "noksandan tam çıkmaz, fakat tamdan noksan çıkabilir" temel kuralına bağlıdır. Bundan dolayıdır ki, söylediğini anlıyarak söyliyen ilim ve hikmet ehli kimseler tabiatın, tekamül kanununa mahkum olduğunu söylerken bu tekamülün ve bu tabiatın bizzat kayıtsız şartsız en mükemmel olan ilk sebebin yani, Allah Teâlâ'nın kayıtsız şartsız kemalinden faydalandığını unutmayarak söylerler. Tabii tekamül kanununun en son savunucusu sayılan filozof Spencer bile bunun için Allah'ın varlığının gerekli olduğunu ve tabiatın gerçekten sınırlı olan tekamülünün üstünde varlığı zorunlu olan Allah'ın sınırsız ve sonsuz kemalinin hükümran bulunduğunu ve şu kadar var ki, bizim tam ve gerçek sebep olan mutlak kemali kavramaya, sınırlı ve izafî olan bilgimiz ve idrakimiz yetmeyeceğinden, tecrübî bilimlerimiz, bunun yalnızca tabiatte, yani gözle görülebilen âlemde mevcut tekamül kanunu çerçevesinde geçerli olabileceğini anlatmış ve ortaya koymuş iken, sözde ilme bağlılık iddiasında olanlar, "tabiatte tekamül vardır" derken, Allah'ı ve O'nun yüce kemalini unutuyorlar ve sözkonusu tekamülü terbiyeden yoksun bir tekamül sanıyorlar. Ve aynı zamanda bunlar pratikte kendi teorik görüşlerini böylece her gün, her an geçersiz kılıyor ve bozmuş oluyorlar. Çünkü "Edokasyon, pedagoji" adı altında terbiye ve çocuk terbiyesi davasından vazgeçmiyorlar ve tam can atarcasına terbiyeci olmaya çalışıyorlar. Düşünmüyorlar ki, tabiat üzerinde Cenab-ı Hakk'ın terbiyesi yoksa, bütün terbiye iddiaları yok olur gider. Kısacası ilim, her şeyden önce hiç ortağı olmayan bir Hakk tanır ve devamlı birlik ölçüsü ile hareket eder ve ulaşmak istediği her sonucun doğruluğunu temin etmek için onun o en yüce Hakk'a (Allah'a) ilgisini, bağlantısını bulmaya çalışır ve şayet tabiat ve tabii olgunlaşma kavramlarında Allah ile ve Allah'ın terbiye etmesi ile bağlantı bulamazsa onlara gerçeklik ve haklılık kazandıramaz. Mutlak ilim, Allah'ın zatının, kendi kendisine tecellisi ve O'nun kadîm olan ilmidir. Cenab-ı Hakk'ın bize lütuf ve ihsanını göstermesi de bizim izafî ve sınırlı olan ve sonradan meydana gelen ilmimizdir. Cenab-ı Hakk'ın ilmi olmasaydı bizim bütün ilimlerimiz ve hatta kendi varlığımıza ait kanaatlerimiz, bağlılıklarımız hep boş olurdu. Hakkın tam rububiyyeti (terbiye ve tedbiri) ve onun eseri olan terbiyesi bulunmasaydı kâinatta, tabiatta ne varlıktan, ne olgunluktan, ne tekamülden ne terbiyeden hiçbir iz, hiçbir pay bulunamazdı. Bu iddiaların hepsi darmadağın olmuş olurdu, hepsi boşta kalırdı. Kâinat ve biz böyle değil isek varlığımızın bir payı, olgunluğumuzun bir payı, terbiyemizin bir payı, kendisine haklılık kazandıracak bir ilişki ile bize kendini gösteriyorsa, bu tecellide kâinatın Rabbi olan Allah Teâlâ'yı görmemek mümkün değildir. Böylece Allah'tan başkası olan ve nedensellik ilişkisi ile Allah'a delalet eden varlıkların hepsi ve bir sosyal düzen oluşturan kâinatın her kısmı, her parçası da kâinatın parçasıdır. yani ilim vasıtası kavramını ifade eden âlem kelimesi özel isim, alâmet maddesinden türemiş olan hâtem ve kalem gibi alet ismi ölçüsünde bir çoğul isimdir ve çoğul olmayan yalnız bir ferde âlem denilmez. Böyle ise çoğul olduğu halde, akıllı varlıklar için kullanılan çoğulu "âlemîn" diye tekrar çoğul yapılmasını ve bir de "el-âlemîn" diye umumî mânâya gelen belirlilik lâmı ile belirli kılınması, bütün kâinatı ve kâinatın parçalarının hepsini içine aldığını gösterir. Bu genellik içinde akıllı varlıklar için kullanılan çoğulun getirilmesi de akıllı varlıklar kısmının üstün tutulduğuna delalet eder ve akıllı varlıkları düşünmeden âlemlerin Rabbi'nin iyi anlaşılamayacağına işaret eder. Bütün âlemlerin akıllı olduğunu bilseydik, akıllı varlıkları böylece üstün tutmaya ihtiyaç kalmazdı. Âlem kelimesinin kökü açısından asıl bir mânâsı vardır ki; yani bilgi edinmeye alet ve vasıta olan şey demektir. Esas ilim ise düşünce değil, hakkın gerçek olduğunu tasdik etmektir. Yani iki düşünce arasındaki mevcut ilişkiyi bütün vicdan ile anlamaktır. Bize mükemmel bir düzen ile görünen ve her an yokluk ile varlık arasında akıp giden ve bu akışında bir düzen sırrı ve ilişkisi takip eden ve en önemli düzeninden biri de ruhlar ve zihinler ile dış âlem ve belli şeyler arasında haklılık, gerçeklik ve gerçeğe uygun dediğimiz hak ölçüsünde yani bir şeyin doğruluğunu tasdik anındaki gözlem ve şahitlik, ilim, akıl ve kalb bağlantısı ile görülen her varlık topluluğu ve bütün varlık toplulukları Allah Teâlâ'ya ve O'nun kudretine, Rabb olduğuna ve kemaline delalet eden birer delil, birer işaret meydana getirerek ilmimize, doğrulamamıza sebep olduklarından dolayı âlem diye isimlendirilmişlerdir. Ön sezişle incelendiği ve üzerinde düşünüldüğü zaman görülür ki bütün kâinat, bizim zihinle ilgili ve dışımızda kalan şeyler olarak iki kısma ayrılan, idrakimizle ilgili şeylerin toplamını meydana getiren olaylardır. Âlemlerin Rabbi de bunların ötesinde olup aralarındaki haklılık ilgisi ile devamlı birliği Rabb olduğunu gösteren, varlığı zaruri olan Allah Teâlâdır. Şuhut ehli için kâinatta görülen herşeyin ötesinde, ondan önce veya ondan sonra onunla beraber mutlaka Allah Teâlâ görülür. "Kalbine her ne doğarsa Allah onun üstünde ve ötesindedir". Diğer bir ifade ile onun arkasında Allah vardır. Bundan dolayı kâinat, Allah'tan başka bütün varlıklar demektir ve Allah ise kâinatın ötesidir . Ve biz bu kâinat vasıtası ile onun ötesindeki Allah Teâlâ'yı, haklılık dediğimiz bir idrak ilişkisi ile kabul ve tasdik ederiz. Bu varlıkların böylece Allah'a delalet etmesi bütünüyle Kur'ân'da açıklanacağı gibi, burada da (âlemler) kavramı içinde yerleşmiştir. Kelâm (metafizik), hikmet, felsefe, tasavvuf kitapları da bu delalet (varlıkların Allah'ın varlığına delaletini) açıklamakla meşgul olurlar. Gerçekten bizim bilgilerimizi meydana getiren ve getirecek olan şeylerin hepsi var olan bir Allah'ın alâmeti ve belirtileridir. Madde ile şeklin veya maddenin tek tek parçalarının birbiri ile, çeşitli kuvvetlerin birbirleri ile uygun olan veya birbirine uymıyan ilişki ve bağlantıları; ufacık bir çimen, bir hayvan veya insan anatomisi, koca bir güneş sistemi, bütün yerleri ile cansız cisimlerin şekilleri, geçmiş zaman, şimdiki zaman ve gelecek zaman gibi bütün zamanları ile bütün yaratıkları bu varlık sistemi ve bu arada bir anlık idrak hep Allah'ın varlığına delalet eden birer âlemdirler. Bu delalet de özet olarak ve tafsilatlı olarak ve her biri görülen ve hayal edilen olmak üzere derece derecedir. Daha ilk görmede, birdenbire kısa bir alâmet parlıyor ki bu özet, zincirleme idrakler ile uzun uzadıya açıklanır ve pekiştirilmiş olur. Bunların zihindeki geçmişlerini ve gelecekteki nümune ve misallerini meydana getiren içten hatıralarından, doğru hayallerinden, yansımalarından da yine kısa veya detaylı olarak akıl yoluyla bir delalet okunur ve bu da bir idrak ilişkisi ile kendini gösterir. Gerçekten biz nesneleri idrakimizin onlarla olan bağlantısı ile görürüz, ve bu bağlantıdan meydana gelen şekillerle, hatıralarla zihinde canlandırarak akıl yoluyla tanırız. Bu idrak olmadığı zaman kendimizden bile haberimiz olmaz. İdraklerimiz ve onların bağlantısı olan bu şekiller, bu izlenimler ise bizde, bizim kendimizde, ruhumuzdadır. Güneş, bendeki yansıyan şekli ve içimde var olan hali ile güneştir. Halbuki biz bu izlenimlerden, bizim dışımızda sabit görünen başka şeyler de idrak ederiz. Şimdi bu eşyanın böyle bizdeki bu şekillerinden başka bir belirmeleri elimizde yokken onları bizim aklımızdakinden ayırıcı bizim dışımızda ve kendilerindeki özellikler ile tanımaya niçin ve nasıl mecbur oluyoruz? Sonra bunların yanlışını doğrusunu nasıl seçiyoruz? Böyle eşyanın gerçekleri dediğimiz bütün a'yân-ı sâbite'nin (Allah'ın ilminde eşyanın ezelden beri sabit olan şekil ve gerçekleri) değeri ve arada bulunması ancak bizim idrakimizdeki nesnel (objektif) ve zihinle ilgili (sübjektif) değerler ve şekiller iken neden ben onları benim dışımda bir gerçek olarak tanıyorum? Tanımasam niçin içimdeki duygumda yalancılıkla mahkum oluyorum ve sonra her şeyden önce ben kendi bulunuşum olan varlığım ile, buluşum olan vicdanım ve idrakim arasında kendi kendime doğru ve uyumlu olduğumu kesinlikle ve şüphesiz olarak niçin ve nasıl gerçek olarak kabul ediyorum? Bunları yapıyorsam demek ben bütün bunlardan önce ve bütün bunların ötesinde, önünde, sonunda, beraberinde nesnel (objektif) ve öznel (sübjektif) yerleri ve zamanları, kısacası beni ve dışımda kalan şeyleri dıştan ve içten kuşatmış bütün olayların ve olagelen şeylerin şahidi, kefili, vekili, yaratanı, yapanı, Rabbi olan ve varlığı zaruri olan bir Allah Teâlâ'ya bir bağlılık taşıyorum. Bende varoluş açısından zaruri olan bağlılık mahkumiyeti altında O'nun hakimiyetinden faydalanarak önce O'nu, dolayısiyle de olsa doğrulamış bulunuyorum. Bu sayede benimle idrakimin, idrakim ile dış alemin birbirine bağlılık yönünü buluyor ve diğer ufak tefek şeylere ait hakikatların, değişmez şekil ve gerçeklerin bulunduğunu onaylıyorum. Eğer bunu yapan yalnız benim ruhum ise, benim ruhum, hem benim ve hem dıştaki eşyaların en son gerçek şekli ve ilk sebebi demektir. Halbuki o bana öyle demiyor, o bana, "Ben öyle olsaydım her istediğimi yapar ve sana ezelden beri hiçbir yokluk göstermezdim." diyor. Ve ben de ruhumla beraber bunun doğru olduğunu kabul etmekte tereddüt etmiyorum. Kısacası kendi kendime "Ben benim, ben şimdi varım." dediğim zaman "Ben, kendimi (varlığımı) hissediyorum ve bu duygum doğru bir hak duygusudur, bundan dolayı ben varım ve ben benim." demiş bulunuyorum. Gerçekten ben kendi varlığımı hissederken, önümden, sonumdan, dış görünüşümden, içimden etrafımı kuşatan Allah'ı ve Allah'la olan bağlantıyı beraberimde taşıyarak doğru kabul etmemiş olsaydım iki taraf ile bağlılığı bulamaz "Ben varım, ben benim" diyemezdim, iç duygumdan vücuduma geçemez, iç duygumla vücudumun birbirine uymasına eremezdim ve netice olarak gerçekten var olan hiçbir gerçeği kabul edemezdim. Acı ile lezzeti, ışık ile karanlığı, uyku ile uyanıklığı, zenginlik ile züğürtlüğü, kısacası eşyadan hiç birinin varlığı ile yokluğunu sezdiğim kadar da sezemezdim, yakacak ateşten kaçıp güldürecek gül bahçesine gidemezdim. Bunları az çok, izafî de olsa seziyor, yapıyorsam, Allah Teâlâ'ya bağlılığımla ve bu sayede parça parça ve tam izafî (ilgili) gerçekleri idrakim ile yapıyorum. Bunu da vicdanımda onun eseri olan kendi alemimden ayırıyorum. Bu vicdan benim ise, ben ve bütün varlık O'nun (Allah'ın), bilsem de onun, bilmesem de onundur. Şu kadar var ki, bilmeyen bir yaşarsa, bilen iki, daha doğrusu sonsuz yaşıyor. "Âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'a hamd olsun". Kısacası "Ben varım, ben benim, başkası değilim." önermeleri bizim bütün şüphelerden uzak, en kesin, en açık ve en fazla öncelik taşıyan bilgimizdir. Fakat ben, idrakim varken ve ancak onunla "Ben varım" diyebilirim. Bu doğrulamada benim vicdanım açıktan ve ister istemez kendisi ile uyum sağlar. Bu şekilde "Ben varım." açık önermesinin mânâsı, kendi içinde belli olduğundan açıkça anlaşılır. Bu da "Bu idrakim, bu duygum, kesinlikle doğrudur, gerçektir, haktır." önermesinin kefil olması ile apaçıktır. Bu da varlığı zaruri olan, mutlak hakim, mutlak bir Zat-ı Hakk'ın kesin olarak kabul edilmesi ile, şahitlik etmesi ile besbellidir. Ve bu tasdik böyle kesin bir inancın, hem başlangıcı, hem en son hedefi, hem de güç kaynağıdır. Gün gibi açık olan ilk gerçeğin bütün mânâ ve şartları da apaçık mıdır? Bu bir problemdir. Bunun için bazıları yaratıcının varlığına apaçık aşikar, bazıları apaçık gizli, bazıları da bakış açısına göre değişir, demişlerdir ki bu herkesin kendi varlık idrakindeki kuvvetine ve zayıflığına bağlıdır. İşte böyle bir anlamda teorik sayılabilecek bir algılama şekliyle, açık ve seçik olan bu varlık, kimine göre aşikâr kimine göre gizlidir. Kâinat onun delili iken o da kâinatın şahidi ve nurudur. "Allah, göklerin ve yerin nurudur." (Nûr, 24/35) "Muhakkak ki O, her şeye şahittir." (Fussilet, 41/53) "O, ilktir, sondur, zahirdir (aşikârdır), bâtındır." (Hadid, 57/3) man, bu nuru kavramak demektir. İslâm dini de bu anlayışı, bu ilişkiyi yaşamaktır. 3- "O Rahmân ve Rahim". Besmelenin tefsirinde bu iki sıfatın uzun uzadıya açıklamasını gördük. Burada meşhur bir konuya dikkat çekelim. Merhamet ve rahmet, muhtaç ve belaya uğramış birini beladan kurtarmayı ve onun yerine ona iyilik etmeyi ve nimet vermeyi hedef edinen bir acıma duygusudur demiştik. Bu duygu başlangıçta şefkat gibi acı duyma ve etkilenme cinsinden nefse ait bir arzu olarak başlar ve sonunda da güzel bir etki demek olan istiyerek nimet verme işini gerektirir ve yerine göre bu sonuç için sadece bir söz veya bir işaret bile yeterli olur. Biz "Falanca merhametli adamdır." dediğimiz zaman çoğunlukla gönül yufkalığı dediğimiz psikolojik durumu, etkilenme yeteneğini kastederiz, fakat pek merhametli, çok merhametli dediğimiz zaman da yaptığı iyiliğin sonuçlanıp ortaya çıktığını anlarız. Yüce Allah ise, sonradan meydana gelmenin alâmetleri olan değişme ve etkilenmeden uzak ve yüce olduğu için Allah'ın rahmetini insanlara ait merhamet gibi yukarıda zikredilen mânâ ile açıklayamayız. Bunun böyle olması gerektiğini bize hem aklımız, hem de şeriatımız söyler. Zira her ikisi de bize bunun ipuçlarını verir. Bundan dolayı müfessirler burada ifade açısından az çok bir mecaz bulunduğunu söylerler ki, bu da iki şekilde düşünülür: 1. Yalnızca merhametin gerekli sonucu olan kurtarma ve nimet verme mânâsı. 2. İnsanın, esas itibariyle iyiliğe yatkın olan yaratılışının gereği ve icabı olan iyiliği irade (dileme) mânâsıdır.Çünkü irade (dileme) bir edilgi (passion) değildir, mümkün olan bir işi yapma ve bir işi terketmeden birini tercih etme demek olan Allah'ın zatına ait bir sıfattır. Bundan dolayı birinciye göre rahmet, Allah'a ait fiilî sıfatlardan, ikinciye göre zâtî sıfatlardan olur. Allah'ın rahmeti en mükemmel olduğu ve Rahmân-ı Rahim diye iki sıfatla da anıldığından dolayı burada iki mânâyı da kasdetmek daha uygundur. Rahman Allah'a ait bir sıfat olduğuna göre tabiat (instinet) ve devamlılık mânâsına gelen sıfat-ı müşebbehe olarak iyiliği dilemek zatına ait sıfatı, Rahim de pek fazla acıma mânâsı ile ism-i fâil olarak onun sonucu ve meydana çıkması demek olan nimeti vermek ve iyilik etmek fiilî sıfatı ile açıklanır. Bunun zıddını söyleyenler de olmuştur. Fakat bazı uzman araştırmacıların yaptıkları araştırmaya dayanarak, bizim tercih ettiğimiz görüş şudur ki; Allah'ın sıfat ve isimlerinin mânâları mecaz değil hakikattirler. Mesela ilim ve irade (dileme) sıfatlarının mecaz olduğunu söyleyen yoktur. Halbuki bunlar Allah için kullanıldıklarında mânâları, insan için kullandıklarından ayrı olduğunda bütün bilginler fikirbirliği içindedirler. Mesela ilim, bir bilgisizliği giderme demek olduğu gibi, irade de insanda bir arzu ve istekten sonra meydana gelir ve böylece sonradan meydana gelmiş olan bir şeydir. Oysa Allah'ın ilmi ve iradesi bizim bu niteliklerimizin en yüksek başlangıç noktası olan ve öteden beri var olan yaratıcı sıfatlardır. Bunlar olmasaydı sebeblerin ilişkisi kanununa göre bizim ilim ve irademizi sınırlandırmak mümkün olmazdı. Bundan dolayı insanın hazırladığı şartlar ve imkanlar, ilim ve iradenin doğuştan şartları değil, yerlerine göre sonradan olan şeylerdir. İlmin gerçek anlamı manevî bir ayırımı gerektiren nitelik, iradenin gerçek mânâsı da yapılabilecek iki şeyden birini tercih etmeyi gerektiren niteliktir. Bundan dolayı Allah'ın diğer isim ve sıfatlarında da aynı şekilde düşünmek gerekir. Hele Allah'ın isimleri ve sıfatları insana ait olgunlukların üstünde bir olgunluk anlatan örfe ve şeriata ait hakikatler olduğundan şüphe edilemez. Bunun içindir ki, dilimizde öteden beri rahmet ile merhamet birbirinden farklı olarak kullanılmıştır. İşte bundan dolayı Allah'ın rahmeti ile insanın merhametini bir mânâda kullanmamız ve "Rahmân-ı Rahim"i çok merhametli ve çok merhamet edici diye tefsir etmemiz de doğru olmaz. Netice olarak başlangıçta, sonunda, ezelde, ebediyette sonsuz rahmet sahibi, sonsuz nimet ve bolluk, iyilik ve bağış saçıcı diye bir açıklama yapabiliriz ki, ikisinde de rahmetin hem (Allah'ın) zatına ait sıfatını göz önünde bulunduran iyiliği dilemesi, hem fiilî ve yaratıcı sıfatını göz önünde bulunduran belalardan kurtarma, nimetlere ve iyiliklere ulaştırma mânâlarını içine alması, hem geleneğin hem de şeriatin özüne uygun düşmektedir. Bilindiği gibi belaların mahiyeti, yokluk ve yokluğa götüren şeylerdir. İyiliklerin mahiyeti de varlık ve varlığa götüren şeylerdir. Belalarla ilgili olan bütün acılarımız bizi, bir iyiliğin yok olması ile korkuttukları için derttirler. Bu dertlerin başı Allah'tan ve Allah'ın rahmetinden ümitsiz olmaktır. Nimetler ve iyiliklerle ilgili olan bütün lezzetlerimiz de bize bir varlık payı müjdesini verdiklerinden dolayı lezzettirler. Bu lezzetlerin başı da Allah'a ve Allah'ın rahmetine inanmaktır. Dünya hayatı böyle yokluk ile varlığın, ızdıraplar ile lezzetlerin, ümitsizlik ile imanın, Rahmân'ın rahmeti, kendi çabası ve yardımlaşma sayesinde verilen bir mücadele şeklidir ki, bunların bu karşılıklı kavgadan çıkıp ebedî üstünlük ile galib olmaları da ahiret hayatını meydana getirir. Bundan dolayı bizim iyilik ve lezzetlerimizin başlangıcı, yokluktan varlığa getirilişimizdedir, nihayeti de sonludan sonsuza erişimizdedir. Rahmân olan Allah'a ait rahmet bütün, olabilen şeylerin yokluktan varlık âlemine çıkarılmasını anlatan var etme iradesi ve varlık nimetini verme olduğundan her olabilecek şeyin varlık sahasına çıkarılmasını gerektirir. Çünkü var olmak, her iyiliğin ve her nimetin aslıdır. Rahman böyle bir iyilik iradesi ile bizi beden ve ruhumuzla meydana getirerek yaratan ve bununla beraber yaşama ve hayatımızın sebepleri olan nimetleri de hazırlayan ve bize ulaştıran büyük rahmet sahibidir ki, bu rahmetin kapsamı dışında hiçbir yaratık bulunamıyacağından buna büyük nimetler ile rahmet denilir. Bütün olabilecek şeylere var olma payı verilirken bu arada akıllı ve istediğini yapacak olan varlıkları yaratmak da Allah'a ait rahmetin kapsamlı olgunluğunun gereklerindendir. Çünkü bunda, mümkün olan varlıkların varlığının Cenab-ı Hakk'ın varlığına yaklaşması söz konusudur. O şekilde bu varlıklar kıdem (başlangıcı olmayan) ve hudus (sonradan meydana gelme), varlığı zaruri olanla mümkün olan, noksansızlık ve noksan, hemen hemen Allah'ın sıfatlarını temsil edebilirler. Fakat bunda çeşitli iradelerin bulunmasından dolayı var olmada bir çeşit sonradan meydana gelen ortaklık ortaya çıkar. Halbuki ortaklaşarak var olma ve var olmayı sürdürme mümkün değildir. Çünkü ortağının bulunması batıl yani bizzat var olmayan, olması imkansız ve muhal olduğundan her varlık tek başına ortaya çıkar ve çeşitli varlıklar, bir birlik meydana getirmedikçe varlıklarını sürdüremezler. Allah'a ortak koşmak, kendiliğinden var olan varlığı inkâr ve onu yok saymayı gerektirir. Bundan dolayı, kâinatta ister tabiat ve ister ahlâk açısından ne kadar kötülük düşünülürse hepsinin kökü çokluk ve ortaklık iddiasıdır. Bu da Allah'ın birliğinin mükemmelliğinin gereğidir. O halde hem böyle ortaklığa sebep olan birden fazla iradeler yaratarak onlara varlık payı vermek, hem de bunların denk olmalarını koruyarak bütün görülen varlıkları bir irade ile idare etmek ve devam ettirmek, öyle ince bir nimet ve öyle sonsuz bir iyiliktir ki, bunu da Allah'ın Rabbliğinin Rahîm'lik rahmeti temin etmiştir. En mükemmel terbiye, işte bu gereklilik ile seçme arasındaki karışımın dengede tutulmasında, Rabb'in terbiye ediciliğinden kaynaklanan olgunluk ve kıvam da, filozofların yaratılış bilmecesi dedikleri rahimiyetin icabı olan denklemdedir. Bunun için önceki tefsir âlimleri Rahim'e ait rahmeti ince nimetler diye ifade etmişler ve maksat itibarıyla da ahirete ait nimetlerle tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu bir taraftan insanın elinde olan irade sahiplerinden her birinin iradelerine bir tercih payı vermek, bir taraftan da kazanmış oldukları haklarının maksadına göre hesaplarını görüp hak terazisindeki durumlarını tesbit ettikten sonra "Artık kim zerre ağırlığınca hayır yapmışsa onu görür ve kim zerre ağırlığınca şer yapmışsa onu görür." (Zilzal, 99/7-8) gereğince mükafat ve ceza ile sorumluluklarını uygulamaya koymaktır ki, bu ceza, o mükafatın garantisidir. Bundan dolayı Rahim olan Allah'ın yüce rahmetinin asıl hedefi bu mükafattır. Rahmân olan Allah'ın rahmeti içindeki başlangıçtaki varoluşla hiçbir varlık yolundan sapmaz. Rahîm olan Allah'ın rahmeti içindeki ikinci varlık ise irade sahiplerine ait olduğundan bunlarda vazifesinden sapanlar ve doğru teraziyi kendi iddialarıyla bozmaya uğraşanlar vardır ki, Rahim olan Allah'ın rahmetinin içine aldığı adalet hikmeti bu varlıkta böyle isteğe göre hareket etmeye bağlı olan bir ödül ve ceza denklemini kurmuştur. Yine bu denklemin genel terazisinde hiçbir ortağı olmayan Allah Teâlâ'nın Rahmân olan iradesi üstün gelmiştir. "O Rahmân arşa hükmetmiştir." (Tâhâ, 20/4). O Rahmân diyor ki: Ey insanlar! Siz isteseniz de istemeseniz de diğer âlemler gibi size de varlık ve varlığın devamına ait nimetlerimi, iyiliklerimi tükenmez hazinemden verdim ve veririm. O Rahim de diyor ki: Ey akıl sahipleri! Ey irade sahipleri! Siz diğerleri gibi değilsiniz, onlar sadece Allah'ın Rahmân iradesinin büyüklüğüne mahkumdurlar. Siz ise benim rahmetimin kemal ve inceliklerini gösteren irade ve arzumu temsil ederek bana yaklaşmak ve en büyük hoşnutluğumu elde etmek için yaratıldınız. Size, onlardan fazla olarak istediğiniz ve isteyerek çalıştığınız şeyleri de istediğim kadar veririm, fakat Allah'ın birliğinin zorunluluğu (vücubu) karşısında Allah'a ortak koşmak ile varlık ve varlığın devamı imkansız olduğundan, sizin nefislerinizdeki birden fazla olma ve çoğalmanın ve maksatlarınızda benim arzumdan başka sadece kendinize ait cimrice görüşler takip eden, çeşitli ve değişik iradelerinizin sizi Allah'a ortak koşmaya ve hepinizi yok olmaya sürükleyen tarafınızı düzenlemek ve adalet ile rahmetin varlık dengesini temin etmek için en sonunda sizi sorumlu tutacağımı da hatırlatırım. Haydi Allah'ı inkar etmeyiniz, ona ortak koşmayınız, Allah'a yakınlık ve hatta vekillik için Allah ve Allah'ın iradesi yolunda sevgi ile, iyilik sevgisiyle, doğrulukla, adalet ve merhametle, iman içinde çalışınız da iradeleriniz, kazanılmış amelleriniz o sonsuz mükafata, o en büyük hoşnutluğa sebep olsun. Özetle benim Allah'lık özelliğim büyüklükten kaynaklanan bir yok etme, bir baskı ve öldürme şeklindeki tasarruf değil, böyle Rahmân olma ve Rahim olma ile nimeti artıran yüce ve güzel bir Rabb'lık özelliğidir. "Güzel davrananlara daha güzel karşılık ve fazlası var. Onların yüzlerine ne bir kara bulaşır, ne de horluk. İşte onlar cennet halkıdır, orada ebedî kalacaklardır." (Yûnus, 10/26). İşte Rahim sıfatında tam müjde içinde böyle bir uyarma mânâsı da gizlidir. Fakat bu, ilk söylendiğinde bazı kimselerin irade ile gururlanmasına yol açtığı için onlara şöyle bir şeyi hatırlatmak düşünülür. Acaba âlemlerin Rabbi, irade sahiplerini yarattıktan sonra geleceğin kaderini büsbütün onlara mı terketmiştir? Kendisi ululuk perdesinin arkasına çekilmiş değil midir? O halde Hak Teâlâ, varoluş bakımından bütün âlemlerin başlangıç noktası ve Rabbi olsa da şimdiki zamanda insanların işine bizzat karışmamış ve geleceğin de dolaylı bir Rabbi olmuş olmaz mı? O halde geçmişin sahibi Allah iken şimdiki zaman ile geleceğin; bu günün ve yarının fiilî maliki ve sahibi, mükafat ve ceza gününün hükümdarı, o irade sahipleri olmak gerekmez mi? Bu halde irade sahiplerinin, alacağını zorla almak ve sorumluluk korkusundan uzak kalmak için takdirini kendisi belirleyip geleceğin "yaptığından dolayı sorguya çekilmeyen" hükümdarı olmaya çalışmaları gerekmez mi? Böyle bir şeyin akla gelmesi, insanların şimdiki zamanda sahip göründükleri irade-i cüz'iyye (Allah'ın insana verdiği az ve zayıf irade)ye kayıtsız bir irade-i külliye ve her türlü kayıttan uzak bir seçme serbestliği ve bir yaratıcı kudret değeri vererek kendilerini herşeye gücü yeten ve kayıtsız şartsız serbest olan ve sonsuza hükmeden birer fail-i muhtar (istediğini yapmakta serbest olan) Tanrı gibi bir kuruntuya düşmelerinden kaynaklanan bir şirk iddiasından ileri gelir ki, insanoğluna ait bütün belaların, bütün haksızlıkların sebebini işte bu yanlış düşünce oluşturur. Allah'ın adalet ve rahmeti bunun üzerindeki değişiklikleri yapmasa ve düzenlemese insanlık topluluğu üç gün içinde birbirini yer bitirir. "İnsanların elleriyle kazandıkları (günahlar) yüzünden, karada ve denizde fesat çıktı." (Rûm, 30/41). Halbuki dünyada ve hele hayatta her an insan iradesi dışında yeni yaratılışlar meydana gelmekte olduğundan dolayı kuvveti kendisinin zanneden o kuvvetli pazuları, bir an içinde -Allah korusun- bir felç, ilâhî bir darbe en güçsüz acizler sırasına koyuverir. Mısır'daki piramitler içinde saklanan ve bir gün gelip te açılacak olan mumyalı gövdeler ve onların kurutulmuş simalarındaki sönük, oyuk gözler, eski Mısır Firavunlarının dağlar deviren görkemli bünyelerinde ve şimşekli bakışlarındaki kuvvetlerin, artık ne efendisi, ne sahibidir. Bunun gibi nice örneklerle anlaşılır ki varlığın, hayatın gerek geçmişte ve gerek gelecekte ilk ve son idaresi bütünüyle Allah Teâlâ'nın kudret elindedir ve onun mülküdür. O, zannedildiği gibi yalnız herşeyin başlangıcı değil, hem başlangıcı, hem de her şeyin sonudur. Oluş ve yok oluşlarla dolu olan bu fani âlemde başlangıcı ve sonu başka başka görenler, ezelde ve ebedde de durumu aynen böyle zannetmesinler. Başlangıçta işi yapanla en son gaye olan gerçekte birdir. Düşünülürse cansız cisimlerin yuvarlak oluşu, zamanın dönmesi merkez ve çevresinden bize bunu haber verir; doğan insan güçsüz, ölen insan yine güçsüzdür. Bu önemli noktayı hissedenlerin bir kısmı geçmiş ve gelecek şöyle dursun, şimdiki zamanda bile sade cebir (zorlama) yani insan iradesini inkâr etme görüşünü ileri sürmüşlerdir. Zaten insan, kuvvet buldukça hep ben, güçsüz düştükçe hep sen veya hep o demek ister. Ortada apaçık görülen gerçek ise ne öyle, ne böyledir. İşin gerçeği ikisi arasındadır. " "dir. İnsanlık gövde ile ruhun, akıl ile kalbin, kabiliyet ile faaliyet göstermenin, çaresizlik ile istediğini seçmenin bileşkesidir. O, ne kayıtsız şartsız mecburi, ne de kendi başına buyruk kimsedir. Bu konuda ilk bakışla, son bakış birbirinin aynıdır. Felsefî bir inceleme iddiası ile işi zorlaştıranlar ne çaresizlik yönünü inkâr edebilirler, ne de serbestlik yönünü. Mecburiyete derece ayırmak, serbestliğe bir makam vermektir, serbestliğe makam ayırmak da mecburiyete makam vermektir. Ne sade zorlama (fatalite) ile sade çaresiz bulunma (determinizm)'nın mecburiyet iddiaları, ne de kayıtsız ve tam hürriyet (liberalizm) davasında bulunanların herkes istediği şeyi yaratmada serbesttir iddiaları, hiçbir zaman hakikat terazisinin açık seçik ve şaşmaz ölçüsüne vurulamazlar. İnsanın çaresizlik yönü Allah'ın kuvvetinin şahidi, seçim yönü de Allah'ın iradesinin şahididir. O, kendi kendine kalırsa yok olmaya mahkum, yaratıcı kudretin yaratması ile de var olmaya mecbur olur ve aynı zamanda Allah'ın rahmeti ile dilediği işi yapmada serbesttir. Ve bu sayede kaderinin bir kısmını kendi isteği ile yazar. Kısacası bu iki şahitlikle insan bu varlıkta ve bugün, şu an, şu şimdiki zamanda Allah tarafından bağımlı ve iğreti bir geçici hayatta, bu kayıtlı mülke ve Allah'ın müsaadesine nail olmuş, onun yerine yetki sahibi olmuş yani bir memuriyeti elde etmiş olduğunu ne inkâr etmelidir, ne de bu yetki ve memurlukta kendini azl edilmez ve sorumlu tutulmayan bir esas görevli zannetmelidir. İnsan, gelecekteki mükafat ve cezayı verecek değil, alacaktır. Hem de şimdiki zamandaki bütün kuvvet vasıtaları, iğreti mülkü kesildiği zamanda alacaktır. Almak durumunda bulunmak ise mülk sahibi olma durumu değil, ihtiyaç halinde bulunmaktır. Ve tam mülkiyet, hem elde bulunma, hem de kontrol açısından bir şeye sahip olmaktır. Bu ise, yerleriyle, gökleriyle, mekanlarıyla, zamanlarıyla, fertleriyle, çeşitleriyle, basitleriyle, bileşikleriyle, maddeleriyle, kuvvetleriyle, kabiliyetleriyle, faaliyetleriyle bütün alemlerin yaratanı, sahibi, icad edeni ve terbiyecisi olan Allah Teâlâ'nın mutlak mülküdür. 4-İşte "Rabbü'l-âlemîn" denildiği zaman, genel kapsamı ile bütün o kuruntular bir yana atılarak ve Allah Teâlâ'nın ezelde ve ebedde mutlak sahib olduğunun anlaşılması lazım gelirse de bir taraftan Allah'ın rahmetinin katmerli genişliği, diğer taraftan insanlığın gafil olması dolayısı ile şimdiki zaman içinde insanların mükafat ve ceza gününe de bir çeşit sahip olması ve hakim olmasının az çok akla gelmesi ihtimalini büsbütün ortadan kaldırmak için "O, din gününün maliki Allah'ın" buyurulmuştur. Ve burada uyarma biraz açıkça belirtilmiştir. Çünkü "dîn" kelimesi Arap dilinde ceza, hesap, kaza (hüküm verme), siyaset, itaat etme, âdet, durum, kahır ve nihayet bütün bunlarla ilgili ve hepsinin üzerinde kurulduğu ve hepsinin ölçüsü olan millet ve şeriat mânâlarına gelir. Doğrudan doğruya kıyamet mânâsı yoktur. Ve burada baştaki ceza ve sonuncu bilinen din mânâları ile iki geçerli tefsiri vardır: İlk önce ceza, gelecekte sorumluluk, sorumluluk duygusu, sorumluluğu tatbik etmek gibi mânâlara da gelir. Bunun için (yevmiddîn)'in Türkçemizde bir ismi de rûz-i cezadır (ceza günüdür). Fakat şunu unutmamalıdır ki, aslında ceza kelimesi şimdiki herkesin bildiği gibi yalnız ceza ve işkence demek olmayıp iyi veya kötü yapılan bir işin tatlı veya acı karşılığını, ücretini vermek mânâsına masdardır. Ve isim olarak bu karşılığa da söylenir. Mesela demek, "Allah sana çok hayırlı, karşılıklar ve mükafatlar versin." demektir. Ancak mükafat ve mücâzât (ceza) kelimeleri, denk ve ortaklık mânâlarına geldiklerinden hukuk dilinde yüce Allah'a nisbet olunmaz. Bunun yerine sevap ve azap, ücret ve ceza gibi deyimler kullanılır. Bundan dolayı "yevmi'd-dîn", ceza günü her işin karşılığı verilip bitirileceği son gün, başka bir ifade ile gelecekte mükafat ve cezanın paylaşılacağı vakit demektir ki, İslâm hukuk dilinde buna "yevm-i âhir = son gün" de denilir. Ve bu kelime de kaza (davaları kanuna göre hükme bağlamak ve çözüme kavuşturmak) ve hükm etmek mânâsını da içine almaktadır. Gerek Arapça'da ve gerek Türkçe'de olsun bu gibi yerlerde yevm ve gün kelimelerinin mutlak surette vakit mânâsına kullanıldığı da bilinmektedir. Bugün ne bir gündüz, ne bir gece ve ne bir gündüzle gecenin toplamı olan yirmi dört saat mânâlarına olmayıp gerek gün, ay, yıl, asır, devir v.s. gibi bildiğimiz ve gerek bilmediğimiz zaman ölçülerinden herhangi biri olabilir. (Dünyanın kendi ekseni etrafında bir defa dönme süresi bir gündür, yok olmak ise bir nefeste olur). "Bugün dünya, yarın ahiret" deriz ve bunun için dünya günlerine göre ahiret günleri "bin sene" veyahut "elli bin sene" gibi ölçülerle anlatılagelmiştir. Bu açıklamadan anlaşılır ki, "yevmi'd-dîn" bütün ümitlerin veya ümitsizliklerin ileride Allah'ın terazisinden geçerek en son gerçek şeklini bulduğu ve herşeyin birbirlerinden tamamen ayrıldığı kesin olarak bilinen son andır. Bundan sonrası artık ya ümidin son noktası olan sonsuz mutluluk ve en büyük memnuniyet (cennet) veya ümitsizliğin son noktası olan sonsuz, en büyük zarardır (cehenneme girmek) ve bugün kıyamet gününün son anıdır. Ve bu şekilde "yevmi'd-dîn" kıyamete işarettir. Fakat bunun kıyamet günü olması, dolaylı yoldan elde edilen bir mânâ sonucudur. Yoksa din, kıyamet demek değildir. Kıyamet gününün, kıyamet yani ölmüşlerin dirilmesi demek olan ba's (yeniden dirilme), haşr ü cem' (derleyip toplama), vakfe yani tavakkuf ve intizar (durma ve bekleme), sual (sorguya çekme), hesap ve mizan (amellerin tartılması), sırat ve nihayet bütün amellerin iyiye iyi mükafatının, kötüye kötü cezasının dağıtılması ile ceza gibi durumları ve menzilleri içermektedir ki, diğerleri bu son ceza döneminin ilk unsurları ve başlangıçları olduğundan burada "yevmi'd-dîn" nazmı ile bu maksat açıkça belirtilerek teşvik ve uyarma ile desteklenmiştir. Bundan dolayı "yev'mid-dîn" yerinde "kıyamet günü", "sorgulama günü", "hesap günü" denilmesi hem terceme değildir, hem de bu kuvveti ve sözün gelişini bozar ve daha fazla korkutma ve dehşet mânâsını ifade eder. Yevmi'd-dîn, cezanın gerçekleşeceği son gün demek olduğundan bu açıklama şeklinde dinin esaslarından inançla ilgili prensiplerinden birini meydana getiren kıyamet inancı bütünüyle gözardı edilmiş, onu yalnızca bir yönü ile anlatıyor ise de din kelimesini bilinen mânâsında kullanmamış ve ona dolayısı ile işaret etmiştir. Çünkü ceza yerine din gelmesinde sözlü bir işaret, mükafat ve azab mânâsında da dinin maksatlarına bir işaret bulunduğu apaçıktır. Bilinen mânâya gelince: Din, akıl sahiplerini kendi güzel arzuları ile bizzat iyilikleri yapmaya sevk eden bir ilahî nizamdır. Burada biraz duralım. Bu tanımlama, herşeyden önce hak dinin bir tanımlamasıdır. Çünkü bizzat iyiliğe gerçekten sevk etmek ancak hak dindedir. Batıl dinlerde ise bu sevk, hayalî olur. Onlar, bizzat iyilik olmayan şeylere, olsa olsa iyilik adına bazı izafî iyiliklere sevk edebilir. Mesela kendi görüşüne göre bir iyilik gibi yalana, yalancılığa ve hırsızlığa teşvik edebilir. Çünkü hak ve hakikatı inanç esaslarının başına koymuş değildir. Bundan dolayı bu tanımlama, dolayısı ile batıl dinlerin de esasını göstermiştir. Yani gerçekte böyle ilâhi bir yönlendirici değil iken öyle zannedilen dinler de batıl dinlerdir. İkinci olarak dinin yeri, şartları, semeresi, rükünleri, yani cinsi ve onu başka dinlerden ayıran özellikleri gösterilmiştir ve dinin şeriata uygun olan bu mânâsı, din kelimesinin lügatla ilgili bütün mânâlarını içine almaktadır. Hak dinin yeri, akıl sahipleridir. Bundan dolayı cansızlar, bitkiler, hayvanlar, deliler, akılsızlar, çocuklar, bunamışlar gibi özürlüler, din açısından sorumluluk sahibi değildir. Çünkü akıldan yoksun olanlar, arzu ve seçim sahibi olmadıklarından dolayı kendilerinden bir iyilik meydana gelirse istem dışı olur ki buna da zorlama denilir. Bundan dolayı, hayvanlarda din vardır demek, olsa olsa mecazî bir ifadedir. Demek ki dinin şartı akıl ve istektir. Bunlar dinin şartı, dindarlığın rüknüdürler. Akıl bulunmayınca dinle ilgili işler ve dinî yükümlülükler bulunamayacağı gibi, seçme hürriyeti bulunmadıkça da dinin idare ve etkisi, başka bir ifade ile dindarlık bulunamaz. Bundan dolayıdır ki, dinde ilim meselesinden başka bir de irade meselesi vardır. Gerçekten bilgili ve akıllı olmak, dindar olmak için yeterli değildir. Dindar olmak için dini hem bilmek ve hem sevmek lazımdır. Bundan dolayı, ilim ve irade, akıl ve seçim hürriyeti bizzat dinin yalnız kendisinde bulunan bir rükün değilse de dindarlık ve dine bağlı olmanın rüknüdürler. Bunun için isim olan din kelimesi ile, dindarlık mânâsına gelen ve masdar olan din kelimesinin mânâlarını karıştırmamalıdır. Dindarlık insanın vasfı ve nefse ait bir mânâdır. Din ise dindarlığın konusu ve onunla ilgili olan gerçeği ve işin özü olan bir mânâdır. Aralarındaki fark, nefisle ilgili bir olay ile bu olayın ilkeleri ve kanunları arasındaki fark gibidir. Diğer bir ifade ile din ilâhî bir kanun, dindarlık ise insanların emek ve çabalarının sonucudur. Bunu birbirinden ayıramayanlar ilim adına hatalara düşerler. Dinin meyveleri bizzat iyi olan işlerdir. Yani işleri yapan kimsenin kendi zannına ve kendi görüşüne göre değil, aslında ve hak terazisinde iyi ve faydalı olan işlerdir. Bundan dolayı esas dindarlık, iyiliği Allah katında iyi olduğu için seçip yapmaktır. İyilik ise gerçekte genel olsun, özel olsun diğer kimselere şimdi veya gelecekte faydalı olandır. İyiliği, gerçekten iyilik olduğu için yapmak demek, onu Allah Teâlâ adına yapmak demek olduğu apaçıktır. Çünkü şu iş gerçekten bir iyiliktir demek, yalnız sana bana göre değil, aslında ve Allah Teâlâ'ya göre iyidir demenin diğer bir ifade şeklidir. Allah Teâlâ katında iyi olan her işin de bir ücreti, bir karşılığı, bir mükâfâtının olduğu gerçektir. Bu sevabın en büyüğü O'nun rızasıdır. Çünkü yüce Allah her iyiliğin, her mükâfâtın, her nimetin kaynağı ve kefilidir. Allah'ın rızasının en büyük vesilesi de hakka rıza göstermektir. Hakk'a razı olmayan iyiliği yalnız iyilik olduğu için sevip yapamaz, kendine ait peşin bir fayda arar. Gerçi iyiliğin mutlaka karşılıksız olması şart değildir. Allah katında kaybolan ve boşa giden hiçbir iyilik yoktur. Fakat bir iyiliğin hemen böyle bir menfaat endişesi ile yapılması, hakka faydalı olmak için değil, haktan yararlanmak için yapılan ve bundan dolayı ücretini Allah'tan isteyen peşin bir değiş-tokuş olur. Bu ise iyiliği, iyilik olduğu için yapmak ve Hakk ile bir ilişki kurmak değildir. Mükâfâtını Allah'tan isteyerek yapmak ise, herhalde Hakk ile ilişkiye girmek ve hakkı ve iyiliği tanıyarak yapmaktır. Bu da iyiliği gerçekten iyilik olduğu için yapmak demektir. Çünkü iyilik zaten ve gerçekten böyledir. Fakat bu karşılığın yalnız ahirette verileceğini düşünerek yapmak daha yüksek bir olgunluk derecesidir. Demek ki, hakkı tanımayan ve Hakk'a tapmayanların, iyiliği gerçekten tanımaları ve iyiliği gerçekten iyilik olduğu için yapmaları mümkün değildir. Ve iyiliği sevmenin başı, hakkı sevmektir ve samimiyet ve ihlâsın ilk şartı Hakk'a tapmaktır. İşte bunun içindir ki hak dinin, en belirgin özelliği Allah'ın koyduğu bir kanun olmasıdır. Çünkü diğer konular Allah'ın zatına bağımlı değildir ve sebepleri şahsi gayelerdir. Bu ise bizzat iyiliğe değil, bizzat kötülüğe ve Allah'a ortak koşma ile karşılıklı kavgaya sürükler ve hele güzel bir seçimle iyiliğe sürükleme maksadını hiç içermez. Çünkü şahsi maksatlar ve art düşünceler hissedilen herhangi bir teşebbüste, insanın seçim hürriyeti derhal bulanır ve bozguna uğrar. Zaten şahsi maksat iyiliğin bile iyilik olmasına engel olur. Fakat Allah'ın kanunu nasıl anlaşılır? Bu nokta dinin en önemli bir meselesini meydana getirir. Şüphesiz Allah'ın kanunu bizzat Allah Teâlâ'nın ilmi ve iradesi ve rızasını gösteren deliller ile anlaşılır ki, bunların en kuvvetlisi Kur'ân gibi Allah'ın (insanlığa) hitabıdır. Kalb ve akıl bu hitabı zaruri olarak veya bir delil ile anlar ve kabul eder. Aslında ruhun bütün varlığı ile onu Allah'ın kanunu olarak anlaması lazımdır. Bu noktada bazı filozoflar, vicdan zevkini yeterli görmüşler. Fakat mutlaka vicdan zevki çok şahsi bir sebeptir. Ve kâinatta her şahsın kendine mahsus özel bir vicdan zevki vardır. O halde kişiler kadar da din vardır demek gerekir. Halbuki hak bir olduğu gibi hak din de birdir ve hakkı bulmak için vicdanın ötesine de bir göz atmak gerekir. Şu halde bütünün vicdanını veya bunu temsil eden bir bütünün ruhunu bulmak ve o bütün ruhun kalbini ölçü olarak almak zarureti vardır. Diğer bazıları yalnız akla başvurmuşlar ve aklın hak ve iyilikte biricik hükümdar olduğunu zannetmişlerdir. Halbuki akıl, şahıs değildir. Nitekim hak bir olduğu gibi akıl için de yol birdir, deriz. Fakat akıl en iyi bir anlama vasıtası olmakla beraber kalble ilgili hallerde otorite olmadığından dolayı ruhun bütün varlığına uyum sağlayamaz ve bundan dolayı Allah'a ait nizamı anlama ve kabul etmede prensiplere muhtaç ikinci derecede bir alet olmaktan ileri geçemez. O halde Allah'ın kanunu her şeyden önce insanın ruhuna bütün varlığıyla uyan, görünür ve besbelli bir zaruri ilim ile ortaya çıkmalıdır ki, bu görünme bizzat Allah'ın nizamı ve hitabı olduğu kendi kendine anlaşılsın ve apaçık olsun da sonra akıllar tecrübe ve delile dayanarak netice çıkarma yolu ile kalbler zevk ve ferahlık ile bundan feyz (ilim-irfan) alsınlar. İşte bu zaruri ilime şeriat dilinde "vahiy" ve bu nimeti elde etmeye "nübüvvet = peygamberlik" denilir. Şu bilinmelidir ki Allah'ın kanunu ile insanların koyduğu kanunun en önemli farkı o kanunun meydana gelmesine insan iradesinin sebep olup olmadığıdır. Yoksa Allah'ın kanununun, mutlaka insanlık dışında meydana gelmesi şart değildir. Ve gerçekten insan ruhundaki değişikliklerin önemli bir kısmı insanın ortaya koyduğu şeyler değildir. Bundan dolayı hak dini meydana getiren hitap ve Allah'ın kanunu, önce yaratılışın Levh-i Mahfuz'unda kesbe bağlı olmayan ve Allah'ın iradesini gösteren bir mecburiyet ile oluşur da bizzat Allah'la ilgisi olması ile her şeyin ruhunu temsil eden bir kutsal ruhda bütün apaçık delillerin prensiplerini içeren, görünen ve gerekli olan kesin bir bilgi ve apaçık bir vahy ile kendini gösterir. Sonra bu zaruri ilim ile verileri bir taraftan tecrübe ve tarihe ait doğrulayıcı belge ile diğer taraftan akla ait deliller ve kalbe ait zevkler ile çalışıp kazanma yolundan meydana çıkar ve umumîleşir gider. Vahyin, devamlı vicdanda bir örneği, akılda da delili vardır. Fakat vahyin gelişi bütün hisleri istila ettiğinden dolayı o anda ruh bütün varlığıyla gördüğü şeye dalmış olarak sadece kabul edici kesilir ve irade ile ilgili faaliyeti ve kuvvetlerinin özellikleri geçici olarak durur da aklın yetişemediği varlığın bilgi ve sırlarını görür ve daha sonra arzu ve iradesini ona uydurur. İşte hak din, başlangıçta peygamberlik denilen böyle ilâhî bir nizam ile gerçekleşir ve bu tecelli insanda görünür fakat kaynağı bakımından insana ait bir nizam olmaz. Doğrusu insan ruhu Allah'a ait ilimde "yapan" değil "kabul edendir". Bilgi uydurulmaz, alınır ve bunun için ilimde ruh ile dış dünya arasında bir hak ilişkisi vardır ki bu ilahî bir nizamdır. Ruhun kendinde arzusunu karıştırarak imal ettiği fikirlerde ise bazen ilim bulunur, bazen bulunmaz, bu da insana ait bir hareket olur. Demek ki, her türlü kesin bilgi Allah'a ait bir nizamdır. Hakk'ın böyle bir tasdiki de insanın arzu ve iradesinden tecerrüd edilmesiyle düşünülmeye bağlıdır. Özellikle din gibi doğrudan doğruya insanın işleri ve durumları ile ilgili ve insanın seçimiyle ilgili ve ona başlangıç olan hareket kanunlarında bu gereklilik daha kesindir. Kin, hırs, iştiha kalbi ve aklı sislendirir, basiret gözünü şaşı yapar. Ya hiç göstermez veya çatal gösterir. Bunun için din ilminde iştihâdan sakınmak ve uzak kalmak en büyük şarttır. "Kim Kur'an'ı şahsi görüşüne göre tefsir ederse kâfir olur." hadis-i şerifi de bunu ifade ediyor. Vahy ise söylediğimiz gibi bütün his ve duyguları kaplıyarak ve o anda irade gücünü etkisiz hale getirerek gelen ve bundan dolayı hiçbir emek ve yapmacık gayret şaibesi ve hiçbir iştihâ alâmeti olmaksızın ruhun sırf kabiliyeti üzerinde dışından ve içinden tam bir mecburi öğretme ile Allah'a ait ilkeler nizamını sunan en açık, en zorunlu bir kesin bilgi olduğundan normalde kat'i olarak bilinen bilgilerin üstünde Allah'a ait nizamın en mükemmel şahidi ve içeriğindeki aklî deliller ve sonraki çağdaş deneylerle de doğruluğu kuvvetlendirilen bir hitabın dile gelmesidir. Ve bu şekilde her görülen şey gibi kalp ve aklın arzularıyla gösterdikleri faaliyetin üstünde olmakla beraber, yaratılıştan var olan kabiliyeti dışında da değildir. Bunun için hak din kabul edildikten sonra özellikle usül açısından aklın tüme varım yolu ile elde ettiği kavrayışları içine girer ve yalnız delillere dayanarak netice çıkarma bu kavrayış için yeterli olmaz. Ve ilimde olduğu gibi bunda da keşif (bir sırrı öğrenme, ilham) teoriden öncedir. Yalnız aralarında şu fark vardır: Bunda (vahiyde) kişinin tecrübesi hepsini anlamaya yeterli değildir. O ancak herşeyin aslı olan Allah'ı tek bilmede mümkün olabilir. Dinî gerçeklerde ve kanun yapma ile ilgili meselelerde, tekrar tekrar görünmesi, tecrübe edilmesi asırlara bağlı nice bilinmesi gereken önemli konular vardır. Ve bunun için dinî ilimlerde de akıl ve naklin önemi apaçıktır. Gerçekten İslâm'da da ilâhî kanunları bildiren delil dört tanedir: Kitap (Kur'ân), sünnet, ümmetin icmâ'ı (büyük fakihlerin, dinle ilgili bir konuda görüş birliğinde olmaları) ve kıyâs. Bunlardan ilk üçü kesin isbat, dördüncüsü de açıklayıcıdır. Hak dinin ayırıcı özelliği akıl sahiplerini güzel arzuları ile bizzat iyiliğe sevketmektir. Diğer bir ifade ile hak din zorla değil, seve seve iyilik yapan, istediğini yapmakta serbest olan insanlar yetiştiren bir terbiye nizamıdır ve bütün mutluluklarda iyiliğin yapıcısıdır. Demek dinin iyiliğe sevk etmesi mecburiyete ve zorlamaya dayanmıyor. O, önce serbest hareket etmeyi teşvik eder ve ona güzelce serbest hareket etmenin ölçüsünü verir. Güzel sonuç ile kötü sonucu göstererek uyandırır ve iyiliğe yönlendirmeyi bu gönül hoşluğu ile yaptırmak ister. Bunun için "Dinde zorlama yoktur." denilir. (Bakara, 2/256). Çünkü iyilik yapmaya zorlanıldığı zaman, iyiliği yapan, o iyiliği yapmaya mecbur değil, onu iyiliği yapmaya zorlayan, zorlayıcı kimsedir. Halbuki din, insanı, güzel ahlâk ve tabiat ve yüksek fazilet sahibi olan, hayırsever, iyilik yapan, istediğini serbestçe yapan bir insan yapmak istiyor. Bu ise yalnız dinin zatında değil, insanın istediğini seçmesinde ve onunla dindar olmasında ve bunun sağladığı başarı doğrulukdadır. Din ne kadar doğru olursa olsun, bilgisiz kimselerde bu şekilde etkili olamıyacağı gibi, bilginlerde bile istediğini yapma serbestisi bulunmaksızın, diğer bir ifade ile, gerçek anlamda dindarlık gerçekleşmeden etkili olmaz. "Eğer siz Allah'a (dinine) yardım ederseniz, Allah da size yardım eder." (Muhammed, 47/7). Bu güzel seçime, bu dindarlığa sahip olmayanlar, ya diğerlerinin zorlaması ile iyiliğe sürüklenen ve hürriyetine sahip olmayarak başkalarının kullandığı alet gibi olan ve başkasının istediğini istemeyerek yapan bir kişi olarak kalır veya kötülük ve bozukluk yapan biri olur gider. Bu vesile ile şunu birbirinden ayırmak gerekir ki; dinin insanı yönlendirmesi başka, birini dine yönlendirmek başkadır. Bilgi gibi dinin de sürüklemesi zorla değildir. Çünkü aklın gereği fiilen gerekli olanın sebebi değildir. Onun sebebi irade ve kuvvettir. Fakat hak dine sevketmek aslında tam bir iyiliktir. Bunun için özel veya genel velayet ile tam dindarlığın iyiliklere zorla sürüklediği, diğer bir ifade ile zorla iyilik yaptırdığı yerler vardır. Bu cümleden olarak anne ve babanın çocukları yönlendirme ve terbiye etmeleri, iyiliği emretmek, kötülükten sakındırmak gibi meseleler bu cinstendir. Bu farkın çıkış noktası şudur: İstediğini seçme ve irade dinin bir parçası değildir de, etkili olmasının bir şartıdır, dindar olmanın parçasıdır. Demin söylediğimiz gibi sırf kanun ile dilediğini yapmakta serbest olan kimsenin etkileri arasında büyük fark vardır. Kısacası din, iman ve amel konusu olarak akla ve irade hürriyetine teklif edilecek hak ve iyilik kanunlarının toplamıdır ki buna millet ve şeriat da denilir. Dindarlık da bu kanunların severek ve isteyerek tatbik edilmesidir. Gerçi amelin imandan bir parça olup olmadığı tartışılmış ve doğrusu amel imanın bir parçası değil, imanın gereği ve meyveleri olduğu tesbit edilmiş ise de gerek imanın ve gerek amelin dindarlıkta; imanla ilgili hükümler ve amelle ilgili hükümlerin de bizzat dinin içinde birer rükün olduklarında asla ihtilaf edilmemiştir. Hak dinin bu ayırıcı özelliği üzerinde iyice düşündüğümüz zaman anlarız ki, tecrübe ve aklî delil açısından bir dinin hak olması (tam din olması şartı ile) herkese vaad ettiği iyiliklerin, mutlulukların gerçekleşmesi ile anlaşılacaktır. Batıl dinin verdiği sözler, din olmasıyla ters orantılı iken hak dinin verdiği sözler din olmasıyla doğru orantılı olur. Gerçekten İslâm tarihine baktığımız zaman da İslâm dinini böyle buluyoruz. Ta Hz. Peygamber'in zamanından beri müslümanlar ne zaman dinlerine tam doğru bir dindarlık ile sarılmışlarsa gerçek iyiliği anlamışlar ve yapmışlar, bereketleri, iyilikleri ve mutlulukları o oranda artmış, mutlu yaşamışlar, mutlu yaşatmışlar "Kim bir iyilik yaparsa ona o iyiliğin on katı verilecektir." (En'âm, 6/160). Fakat zamanımızda Avrupalılardan bazıları diyorlar ki "Asrımızın insanları, mutluluğu fayda ve iyilikte değil faydalanmada görüyor. Onun dışında bizatihi bir hak, bizatihi bir iyilik tanımıyorlar ve bundan dolayı Allah tarafından kurulmuş olan hak din, artık onların şevklerini ve iradelerini coşturmuyor. Şimdiki insanları ancak faydalanma şehveti zabt ve idare ederse etkileyecektir. Bundan dolayı onlara insan tarafından kurulmuş olan dinler tatbik etmeli ve iradeleri bununla gıcıklayarak şimdiki insanları, olgunlaşıncaya kadar bir taraftan mücadeleye sürüklemeli, diğer taraftan sırf otomatik ve mekanik, yani cansız ve duygusuz kanunlarla zor ve kuvvet içinde tutup götürmelidir. Tabiatta merhamet yok, zor vardır. Hürriyet değil, zorunluluk ve determinizm hakimdir". Bunlara göre şimdiki insanlar şahsi çıkar hırsı ile ister istemez böyle sonsuz bir mücadeleye atılmakta ve sevgi yerine düşmanlık çoğalmaktadır. Böylece hak din doğru imiş demek, haksızlar onun mükafatına değil, cezasına layıktırlar demeye eşittir ve hak dinin Allah'a ortak koşmada gösterdiği acı sonuçları hak etmeyi itiraf etmektir. "İnsanların kendi elleriyle kazandıkları günahlar yüzünden, karada ve denizde fesat çıktı. Belki dönerler diye, Allah böylece onlara, yaptıklarının bir kısmını tattırıyor." (Rûm, 30/41) âyetinin mânâsını doğrulamaktadır. Bu da Allah'ın birliği ile Rahmân ve Rahim'e sarılmayan insanların bizzat hakları ve bundan dolayı âlemlerin Rabbi'nin bir yücelik alâmeti, bir büyüklük terbiye ve tedbiridir. Yüce Allah insanlara bu şekilde de görünür. İnsanlar bu çıkarcılık ve aç gözlülüğü yenerlerse, ancak şimdiki zamandaki savaş belasını da yenmiş olacaklar ve gelecekteki din gününün mükafat ve karşılığını daha iyi anlayacaklar. Çünkü Alman filozofu Kant bile yüce Allah'ın mutlak varlığını pratik aklı ile ahiretin mutlaka var olması gerektiği sonucundan çıkarmıştır. Bu şekilde ahiret günü dinin ve ona iman etmek dindarlığın en önemli temelini oluşturur. Ve o günün dine mahsus olan böyle bir özelliği vardır. "O, din gününün maliki Allah'ın" âyetinde bu müjde ve uyarmanın açıkça ifade edilmesi bu itibarla da çok açık seçik bir söz olmuştur. Dinin böyle bir günü vardır. Bundan dolayı İbnü Cerir et-Taberî tefsirinde nakledildiği üzere bazı müfessirler buradaki "din"i yalnız mükafat ve karşılık mânâsına değil, millet ve şeriat de denilen bilinen mânâsıyla ilişkili olarak tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu şekilde " = yevmi'd-dîn", bilinen şer'î mânâsı ile dinin bilinen önemli günü demek olur ki, bundan da bizzat ahiret ve kıyamet günü anlaşılır. Hitabın başlangıcına göre birinci mânâ açık, hitabın sonucuna göre de ikinci mânâ birdenbire akla geliyor. Bunun için biz de bu iki mânâyı zayi etmemek için mealinde "din gününün sahibi" demeliyiz. KIRÂET: Burada iki kırâet (okuma tarzı) vardır. On kırâet imamından yani Nafi, İbn-i Kesir, Ebu Amr, İbnü Âmir, Hamza ve Ebu Ca'-fer kırâetlerinde elifsiz olarak okunur. yani Âsım, Kısâî, Yakub, Halef-i Aşir kırâetlerinde de okunur ki, bizim kırâetimiz de budur. Ve Fâtiha'da mânâ ile ilgili Kur'ân-ı Kerim'in türlü türlü okunma şekilleri ancak buradadır. Birincisi mimin ötresi ile "mülk" masdarından sıfat-ı müşebbehe, ikinci de mimin esresi ile "milk" masdarından ism-i fâil kipidir. Bu kelimeler, kuvvet mânâsı ile ilgilidir. Biri her şeyden önce ve bizzat insanların canları üzerinde tasarruf, diğeri de her şeyden önce ve bizzat malların kendisi ve faydaları üzerinde tasarruf kuvvetidir. Hükümdarlık, umumun faydası için görüş ve tedbir, emir ve yasak, söz verme ve uyarma, gönül okşama ve mahrum etme gibi hukuk ve yetki ile aklı olan insanlar üzerinde tasarruf ve hüküm icra ederek bir toplumu düzene sokma ve onu bir tek kişi örneğinde temsil eden bağımsız bir genel nitelikli yönetim kudretini ifade eder. Mâlikiyet ise, her türlü mal varlıkları ve onların hisseleri üzerinde kişinin özel faydası için başlıbaşına zabt ve tasarruf hakkı ve yetkisi demek olan özel nitelikli yönetim kuvvetini ifade eder. Bunlardan her birinin diğerine bir yönden ilişkisi vardır. Gerek mutlak suretteki sahip olma ve gerek mutlak suretteki hükümdarlığın ikisi de bizzat âlemlerin Rabbine aittir. Çünkü hayatı kendi elinde olmayan insanlığın bu sıfatlarla nitelenmesi, tabiatıyla izafî, vekâleten ve iğreti olduğu apaçıktır. Bununla beraber dünyada ve şimdiki zamanda insanlığın yalnız bencilliğini, gururunu teşkil eden de bu izafî ve vekaleten olan otorite ve mülktür. Çünkü bunlar, dünyada yaşama ve mutluluğun en önemli temel şartlarındandır. Gerçekten hayat ve hayatın mutluluğu önce bir memlekete bağlıdır. Memleket ise otorite ve mülk yeri demektir ki, buna halk dili ile vatan, İslâm hukuku dili ile daha değerli olarak dâr (yurt) denilir. Bir memlekette hayat, şahsi menfaate dayalı mülkiyet hakkına bağlı olarak, yani kişisel mülkiyet ile ayakta durur. Bunun gereği olan hayat ve kamu yararı da hükümdar ve mülk ile yani sosyal düzeni temin eden devlet ve devlet reisi ile sağlanır. Bunların kıvamı da her ikisinin kendine ait (özel) ve kendi adına hareket eden kimse olmayıp birbirinin desteğine muhtaç olduklarını bilmek ve aralarında hak oranına uygun düşen karşılıklı destek ve düzeni bulmakla mümkündür. Kişiyi ve kişisel mülkiyeti boğan katıksız ve katı sosyalizm, organlarının bütün özellikleri felce uğrayan ve yalnız gönlü basit ve fakat heyecanlı bir hatıra ile kıvranan bir vücuda benzer. Toplumu, sosyal mülkiyeti boğan katı ferdiyetçilik (Liberalizm) canlılığı çözülmüş olup canı boğazına gelmiş ve gözleri hava boşluğuna dikilmiş ölüme hazır birisinin son nefesindeki can çekişme anındaki krizini yaşayan bedenini andırır. Bunun için otorite ve mülkten her birinin yok olması bir felakettir. Mülk ve otoritenin bir kısmının veya tamamının yokluğu, bizzat kamu yararının o oranda kesilmesidir. Otorite ve mülk sahibi olmanın bir kısmının veya tamamının yok olması da kişisel faydanın veya herkesin faydasının tükenmesi demektir. Ve çoğunlukla birinin sona ermesi diğerinin sona ermesini gerektirir. Bunların ikisinin birden kaybedilmesi ise -Allah korusun- en büyük musibet ve en büyük felakettir. Her birinin yok olmasını düşünmekte bile insanlık bu acıklı sonucun yürekler acısını duyar ve duyduğu içindir ki, bütün bu açıklık karşısında kendisinin şu anda göreceli (izafi) değil, gerçek ve kayıtsız şartsız bir melik (hükümdar) veya malik (sahip) olduğu kuruntusundan kurtulamaz. Varlık ve nimet açısından hükümdarlık şüphesiz daha çekicidir. Fakat yokluk ve şiddetli ceza açısından da sahip olmanın ortadan kalkması daha dehşetli ve daha korkunçtur. İşte bu büyük âyet insanlığın şimdiki zamandaki bu izafî payını zorla almayarak, gelecekte özellikle ahirette bunun dahi kendisinden alınacağını ve o zaman yalnız âlemlerin Rabbi yüce Allah'ın ezelî ve ebedî olan gerçek mülk sahibi oluşu, ve mutlak hükümdarlığının kalacağını açıklıyor: "O gün, kimsenin kimseye yardım edemeyeceği bir gündür! O gün emir, yalnız Allah'a aittir. " (İnfitar, 82/19) "Bugün mülk kimindir? O tek ve Kahhar olan Allah'ındır." (Ğâfir, 40/16). İlk bakışta bu uyarma ne kadar dehşetlidir. Benim benim derken, memleket, hükümet kaybetmenin ne felaket olduğunu anlayanlar, isterse bir tane olsun kimseye vermem derken, malsız mülksüz kaldığını görenler bu dehşetin büyüklüğünü ne çabuk hissederler. Fakat onu sonradan değil, önceden hissetmenin faydası vardır. Bununla beraber bu yüce âyet ümitsizlik veren bir âyet değildir. İzafî ve vekaleten sahip olma veya hükümdarlığın sona erip gerçek ve hakiki sahibine ve hükümdarına döndüğü o günde yine tam fakirlik olan tamamen yok olma yüz göstermiyor, ne katıksız otorite, ne de katıksız mülkün hiç biri olmuyor. Bütün varlıklar, gerçek sahip olan âlemlerin Rabbinin, Rahmân'lığı ve Rahim'liği ile kudreti altında top lanmış bulunuyor. Bundan dolayı Rabbanî memleketin vatandaşlığını taşıyanlar o gün mutluluk paylarını derecelerine göre bol bol alacaklar ve tâbi olmayanlar da sonsuz nasipsizliğe katlanıp gideceklerdir. Çünkü o gün vatandaşlığı değiştirmeye artık imkan kalmayacak, başka memleket, başka hükümet bulunmayacaktır. Bugün kötülük yaparken, sonunda yokluğa güvenen, yok olmayı nimet sayanlar, o gün ondan da mahrum olacaklardır. Hak terazisinin gereği budur. İşte " " şeklinde okumak bu uyarma ve müjdelemeyi ferdî mülkiyet açısından; olarak okumak da sosyal mülkiyet açısından anlatmak ve bildirmektir. Her iki uyarıyı bir okuma şeklinde toplamaya, Fâtiha'da Allah'ın rahmân olması müsaade etmemiş ve en büyük belağat bunların iki ayrı okuma şeklinde dağıtılmasında kendini göstermiştir. İLMÎ BİR ÖZETLEME: Fâtiha'da ilk tam vakf (durak)ın içine aldığı bu üç âyet bir istenilen şey ile beş delilinden terkib edilmiş bir önermedir. Şöyle ki: Hamd Allah'a mahsustur. Çünkü Allah zatı ve sıfatı ile bunu hak etmiştir. Zatı ile hak etmiştir, çünkü Allah'tır, zatında hakkıyla kendisine ibadet olunandır. Sıfatı ile hak etmiştir, çünkü âlemlerin Rabbidir ve çünkü Rahmân'dır ve çünkü Rahîm'dir ve çünkü din gününün sahibidir. Birinci delile göre "Allah'a hamd olsun" önermesi "dört sayısı, çifttir" önermesi gibi benzetmeleri beraberinde olan önermeler veyahut doğal denilen önermelerdendir. Diğerleri de enfü-sî ve âfâkî (subjektif ve objektif) bakış açısıyla kâinat düzeninden dolaylı olarak varılan bir sonuç gereğince başlangıç ve sonuç delillerinin özetidir ki, Kur'ân'da uzun uzadıya anlatılacaktır. 5-Saygı göstermenin bütün şekillerini ve sebeplerini içine alan bu bildiri ve ispat şeklinden sonra da aynı önerme ve deliller bir dileğe ve bir teklifin gereğini yerine getirmeye dahi işarettirler. Sanki yüce Allah şöyle buyuruyor: "Ey insanlar! Ey akıl sahipleri siz sadece iyiliğe, kayıtsız, şartsız olgunluğa saygı gösterenlerden iseniz ben Allah'ım, her olgunluk benimdir ve eğer kudret (güç) ve iyilik etmeye saygı gösterenlerden iseniz ben âlemlerin Rabbiyim ve eğer geleceğe tama' ederek saygı gösterenlerden iseniz ben Rahmân-ı Rahîm'im ve eğer korku ve ürkme ile saygı gösterenlerden iseniz ben din gününün sahibiyim. Bundan dolayı saygının bütün sebeplerini zatında toplayan ve kendisine ibadet edilen tek ilâhım." Bunu duyan akıl sahibi muhataplar da "Acaba Allah Teâlâ'ya nasıl ve ne şekilde hamd edelim?" diye elbette kendi kendilerine soracaklardır. İşte buna cevap vermek üzere, sözün yönünü değiştirmek demek olan bir iltifat üslubu ile; "Ancak sana ederiz kulluğu, ibadeti ve ancak senden dileriz yardımı, inayeti (Ya Rab!)" buyurulmuş ki "böyle deyiniz" meâlini anlattığı halde, anlatımdaki belağat bunu açıkça söylemeye ihtiyaç bırakmamıştır. sana mânâsına bitişik olmayan zamirdir ve ondan sonraki fiilinin düz nesnesidir. Nesnenin böyle fiilden önce gelmesi, sırf sana mahsus anlamı taşıdığından "başkasına değil, ancak sana" demek olur. abed, ubudet, ubudiyet (kulluk) mânâlarını da toplayan ibadet masdarından yapılmış geniş zaman fiili birinci şahıs çoğul kipidir. O halde ibadet nedir? Şeriat dilinde ibadet, niyete bağlı olarak yapılmasında sevap olan ve yüce Allah'a yaklaşmayı ifade eden özel itaattır. İtaat, niyete bağlı olsun olmasın ve kimin için yapıldığı bilinsin bilinmesin, yapılması hayırlı olan ameli yapmaktır. Allah'a yaklaşmak niyete bağlı olmasa bile yapılması hayırlı olan ameli, kime yapıldığını bilerek yani yaklaşmak istediği zatı tanıyarak yapmaktır. Bundan dolayı her ibadet, Allah'a bir yaklaşma ve her yaklaşma bir itaattır. Fakat her itaat yaklaşma sayılmaz ve her yaklaşma ibadet olmaz. Mesela Allah'ı tanımak için düşünmek bir itaattır. Fakat kendisine yaklaşmak istenilen yüce Allah düşünce durumunda henüz tanınmış olmadığından bu düşünce bir yaklaşma değildir. Ve niyete bağlı olmadığından ibadet de değildir. Kur'ân okumak, ihtiyaç sahiplerine yardım etmek, sadaka vermek, vakıf yapmak, köle azat etmek ve benzeri şeyler niyete bağlı olmayan ameller hem yakınlık, hem itaattır, ibadet değildir. Fakat namaz, oruç, zekat, hac ve cihad gibi yapılmasında niyet şart olan ameller hem ibadet, hem yakınlık ve hem itaattırlar. Demek ki, şer'î ibadet, insanın ruh ve bedence, dış görünüşü ve içyüzünde bütün varlığıyla yalnız Allah'a yapılan şuurlu bir itaat ve yakınlıktır. İlk önce; bunda niyet şarttır. Niyet ise yapılacak işin icra edilmesinde ancak Allah'a itaat ve yaklaşmayı kasdetmek demek olan yeni bir istektir. Azmetmek bir işi yapmadan önce, kasdetmek yapmakla beraber olduğu gibi niyet de niyet edilen şeyi bilmekle beraber onu yapmaya bitişik olur. Hem bilgi ve hem isteği kapsayan bu tam şuur, ruh ve kalbin bir işidir. İkincisi bununla beraber Allah katında itaat olan bir amel ortaya koymak gerekir ki ibadet olsun. Yoksa yalnız bir şeyi yapmayı istemek ve ruhta kalan düşünme, hatıra getirme gibi iç duygularla ilgili ameller, itaat ve yakınlık olsa da ibadet olamaz. Bunun içindir ki, ibadetlerin başı olan imanda, sadece kalb ile doğrulamak yetmez de bunun hiç olmazsa dil ile ikrar edilerek kalbden dışarı çıkarılması da gerekir. Aynı şekilde niyet edilmeden yalnız açıkça yapılan ameller de ne olursa olsun ibadet sayılmaz. Niyetsiz yatıp kalkmak namaz değil, niyetsiz aç durmak oruç değil, niyetsiz Ka'be'ye, Arafat'a seyahat edip dolaşmak hac değil, niyetsiz düşmanla savaşmak, şehit veya gazi yapan cihad değildir v.s... O halde kötü niyetle, yani Allah'a itaat ve yakınlık maksadından başka bir maksatla yapılan ameller hiçbir şekilde ibadet olamaz. Görülüyor ki, dilimizdeki kullanılışlarına göre tapı, tapmak, tapınmak kelimeleri ibadetin değil, genel olarak itaatın mânâsı olabilecektir. Hatta tapmak ve tapınmak kelimelerinde az çok ne yaptığını bilmemek gibi bir şuursuzluk mânâsı anlarız da bunları puta tapmak, haça tapmak gibi yerlerde kullanırız. Bundan dolayı "sana ibadet ederiz" yerinde sadece Türkçe olsun diye "sana taparız" veya "tapınırız" demek dilimizin inceliğini kaybetmek olur. Kulluk etmek şuur (bilinç) açısından tapmak kelimesinden daha iyidir. Bu da ibadetten zayıf olan kulluğun mânâsıdır. Bununla beraber İslam'da bütün dinî nasların genel incelenmesi sonucu yerleşmiş olan şer'î (dinî) mânâdan önce kelimenin kökünden gelen lügat mânâsı göz önünde bulundurulduğu zaman bunların arasında bir ortak mânâ vardır ki, ibadet denildiği zaman önce onu düşünmek ve Fâtiha'da da bundan başlamak gerekir. Şu halde o nedir? Bu mânâ esas maddesinin en genel olan mânâsı ne ise odur ki, bu da " = ubudet" veya " = abed" masdarlarındandır. Âbid (ibadet eden) ve mabud (kendisine ibadet edilen) vasıflarının içinde de yer almıştır. Yukarıda işaret ettiğimiz şekli ile ubudet, ubudiyet (kulluk) ve ibadet bir derece itaat mânâsını ifade ederler ki, en özel mânâsı ibadet, en genel mânâsı da ubudettir. Ubudet Arap dilinde kendini alçak tutma mânâsını içine alır. Kulluk alçalmayı açığa vurma, ibadet bunun daha kuvvetlisi olarak eğilip tevazu etmenin, alçak gönüllülüğün ve hürmetin en son derecesidir. Bunun için tefsir âlimlerinin çoğu bunu (eğilip tevazu etmenin en son şekli) diye tefsir ederler. Bu da sebebini sormadan tam itaat mânâsına gelir. Ebu Hayyan tefsirinde İbnü Sikkit'ten ibadetin her şeyden tecrid edilip Allah'a yönelme mânâsından alınmış olduğunu da nakletmiştir. Kamusu şerheden mütercim Âsım Efendi'nin açıklamasına göre de ibadet hırs ve öfke mânâlarına gelen (abed) maddesinden alınmıştır. İbadet Allah'ın razı olduğu şeyi yapmak, ubudiyet (kulluk) de Allah'ın yaptığına razı olmak diye de tefsir edilmiştir. Çünkü şeriat dilinde ubudiyetin ibadetten bazen pek aşağı ve bazen daha yüksek olarak kullanıldığı vardır. Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in ubudiyeti ibadetten daha özel bir mânâya gelir. Bu mânânın psikoloji ilmi açısından açıklanması: İnsanın hayatı, tat ile acının güzergahı (geçidi) dır. İnsan ruhu; acıdan gocunur, taddan hoşlanır. Acı sebepleri karşısında öfkelenir veya kızar, insan faaliyetlerini düzenleyen işte şimdiki zamandan geleceğe bu korku ile ümidin ard arda karşılaşması ve çarpışmasıdır. Ümit silindiği zaman ümitsizlik kaplar, faaliyet söner. Korku silindiği zaman da azgınlık kaplar, sonuç düşünülemez, faydalı faaliyet yapılmaz, üretimin yerini tüketim alır. Ümidin içinde bir korku, korkunun içinde bir ümit yoksa vazife şuuru hareketsiz kalır, açları çalıştıran doymak ümidi, tokları çalıştıran açlık korkusudur. İnsan hayatı iç ve dışın karşılıklı ilişki içinde olmasıdır. Nefes almadan tutunuz da en incelerine varıncaya kadar hayatın sebepleri ve lezzetlerinin bir çoğu insana dışından gelir, içinden gelenlerin çoğu da kendi isteğiyle yaptığı bir şey değildir. İster istemez herkes, hayatının ümit ve korkusunun sebebi yalnız kendisi olmadığını az çok sezer. Bu da kendi kendisine bırakılan insanın bir hiç olduğunu anlatır. İnsanın bu acizliğini, bu duygusunu unuttuğu kendinden geçtiği zamanlar gerçi çoktur. Fakat ne olursa olsun hiçbir kişi kendi kendine bu aczin sahasından çıkamaz. Aklı olanlar da ümit ile korkunun bu çekicilik ve iticiliğinden ayrılamazlar. Gerçekten geleceğe göre insan ruhunda ne ümidin sonu vardır, ne de korkunun. Yaratılışta ümit sebepleri sınırlı olmadığı gibi, korkunun sebepleri de öyledir. İnsan ruhu, zaman zaman belli ümitler ve belli korkular karşısında birbiri ardınca üzülürken bir taraftan da bütünüyle belli olmayan, uçsuz, bucaksız ümitlerin, korkuların mutlak etkisi altında bulunur. Burada bütün ümitlerle bütün korkuların karşı karşıya yer alarak bir noktada buluştuklarını görür ki bu da gerçeğin ta kendisidir. Ve o zaman kendisinde öyle bir ilgi uyanır ki, bu ilgi bir taraftan bütün sevgileri, diğer taraftan bütün korkuları içine alan bir korku ve ümit heyecanı ile ortaya çıkar. İşte insan ruhunun böyle bütünüyle etkilendiği kayıtsız bir korku ve ümit sebebine karşı duyduğu bu ilgi yaratılışta insan fıtratında var olan kendisine ibadet edilen ve ibadet düşüncesinin başlangıç noktasıdır ki, bütün vazife duygusu bunda toplanır. Ve her şahsın ahlâkî cibilliyeti, geleceği, mutluluğu, mutsuzluğu bundaki ciddilik ile her bakımdan birbirine denktir. Ve insan bu duygusunu neye bağlarsa tapınılanı odur. Bazen cahillik ve bazen terbiye ve alışkanlıktaki özellik dolayısı ile bazı vicdanlar yükselemez de belirli ve sınırlı bir ümidin baskısı altında veya bir korku tarafından yenilgiye uğramış olarak kalırlar. Ve ona belirli bir zaman içinde bütün varlığıyla öyle bağlanır ve öyle güçsüz olur ki, o lezzeti feda etmeye veya o acıya göğüs germeye kendisince imkan yok gibi düşünür. Artık o, bu ümidin sebebini öyle sevmiş veya o korkunun sebebinden öyle yılmıştır ki, bunlar ona bütün sevgilerin gayesi veya bütün korkuların sonu gibi görünür. Sanki birisi varlığın ta kendisini, diğeri yokluğun ta kendisini temsil eyler. Ve o zavallı vicdanın böyle sınırlı ve sonlu yaratılmış bir sebebe böyle bütünüyle bağlanıvermesi onun huzurunda öyle alçalmalara, öyle tapınmalara sürükler ki, bütün şuur o küçülmeye boğulur ve o andan ilerisini görebilecek akıldan iz kalmaz. İnsanlara gerçek mabudu ve gerçek kulluk ilgisini unutturarak, bütün belaları meydana çıkaran şirkin esas kaynağı budur. Allah'a şirk koşanların canlı, cansız, türlü türlü putları, yalan ve haksız mabutları hep bu duygu ile ortaya çıkmıştır ve insan hayatında hala böyle vicdanlar, zannedildiğinden daha çoktur. Hatta kendilerini, mabud ve ibadet düşüncesi ile hiç ilgili değillermiş gibi sananlar bile her an böyle mabud değiştirir dururlar. Ve bütün hayatlarını mutlak şüphe içinde geçirirler ve kendileri öldükten sonra geride kalacakları, bir an bile düşünmezler. Fakat şurası bir gerçek olup kesin olarak bilinmesi gerekir ki, bütün varlığını geçici şeylere bağlayan her gönül, zarara ve tehlikeye adaydır. Çünkü o geçici cazibe bir gün olup kopacaktır. Hangi geçici varlık vardır ki, sana senden önce yıkılıp gitmeyeceğini ve senin bütün emellerini sana bağışlayacağının sözünü ve güvencesini verebilir? Ayağının altındaki yer, başının üstündeki güneş bile sana bu güvenceyi veremez. O güvenceyi Hayy ve Kayyûm (diri ve ayakta) olan yaratıcı Allah Teâlâ'dan başka verebilecek hiçbir şey yoktur. Ve gerçekten ibadet onun hakkıdır ve ancak ona ibadet edenlerdir ki, diğer ümitlere, korkulara kendini tamamen kaptırmaz ve vazifesi yolunda şaşırmaz ve onlardan herkes faydalanır. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) buyurmuştur ki: "Mümin taze ekin gibidir, rüzgar estikçe yatar, fakat yine doğrulur kalkar. Kâfir ise çam ağacına benzer, rüzgar estikçe gürler, amma bir kerre yıkılırsa bir daha kalkamaz." Çünkü kâfir ölümlüye, mü'min ise daima diri olan Allah'a bağlıdır. Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in vefatı üzerine bütün ashâb-ı kiram pek çok üzülmüş ve adeta şaşırmış idiler. Hz. Ömerü'l-Fâruk bile; "Peygamber vefat etmedi ve etmez, her kim öyle derse vururum." demeye kadar varmıştı. Fakat Sıddîk-ı Azam Hz. Ebu Bekir Efendimiz derhal "Muhammed, sadece bir peygamberdir. Ondan önce de peygamberler gelip geçmiştir. Şimdi o ölür veya öldürülürse siz gerisin geri küfre mi döneceksiniz? Kim geri dönerse, Allah'a hiçbir ziyan veremez. Allah, şükredenleri mükafatlandıracaktır." (Âl-i İmran, 3/144) âyetini okuyup; "Ey müminler! Eğer Muhammed'e ibadet ediyorsanız işte o vefat etti ve eğer onu gönderen yüce Allah'a ibadet ediyorsanız O ölmez diridir." meâlindeki nutkunu söyleyince ashab-ı kiram kendilerine gelmişlerdi. Bu gerçek her zaman, gerçeğin ta kendisi ve bu kanun, her vakit geçerli olan bir kanundur. Gönüller ölümlü şeylere bağlandığı zaman, çok vakit ümidin başlangıç noktası ile, korkunun başlangıç noktasını başka başka görür ve o zaman bakarsınız bir tarafta güzel sevgi mabudları, bir tarafta da kahraman korku mabudları dizilmiştir. İkisinin arasında kalan zavallı kalb ikisine de kendini sevdirip korkusunu gidermek, ümidine ermek için ne heyecanlarla kıvranır, akıl almaz saçmalıklar ve küçülmeler ve saygı göstermeler meydana koyarak çırpınır, tapınır ve onun düşüncesine göre bu bir ibadet olur. Fakat ne fayda ki, ona göre ümidi veren başka, korkuyu veren başkadır ve bunları birleştiren, her şeye hükmeden bir başlangıç noktası yok. Böyle olunca da bütün çalışmaları boşa gider ve saçma olur. Ve o gönül, birbirine zıt olan bu iki kuvvetin sürekli kavgasından doğan bunalımın bir savaş meydanıdır. Artık bir sükunet ve gönül rahatlığını duymak ihtimali yoktur. Ümit ve korku bir başlangıç noktasından gelen ve yine onda birleşen olumlu ve olumsuz birer etki şekli olarak duyulmalıdır ki, birinin yerine diğerini yerleştirmek imkanı doğsun da kalb bir sükunet duyabilsin ve hayatında onunla yürüsün. Susuzluğumdaki içimin yanması ve suyu içtiğim zamanki sevinç eğer su kaynağının biri olumlu, biri olumsuz olan etkilerinden meydana gelmiş ise her susadığım zaman suya koşmanın bir anlamı vardır. Fakat bunların biri suyun, diğeri ateşin etkileri ise ve su ile ateş arasında hükmeden bir ortak kaynak da yoksa ateşten suya, sudan ateşe koşmak sonsuz yorgunluktan başka hiçbir sonuç vermez. Bundan dolayı ümit ile korkunun bir kaynakta birleştirilmesi bu itibarla da gereklidir ve bir tek Rabb, ayrı ayrı rabblerden hayırlıdır. Halbuki yukarıda açıkladığımız şekilde yok olan şeylerde bu birlik er geç ayrılmaya mahkumdur. Ve gerçekten bir olan Allah; benimle hissimi, hissimle dışımda kalan şeyleri birbirine bağlayan ve düzene koyan Allah Teâlâ'dır ve ben O'na ibadet, O'nun kanununa itaat etmeliyim. Kısacası beşerin fıtratında ibadet, ruhu büyüleyen en yüksek sevgi ile en yüksek korkunun biraraya gelmesinden ve tokuşmasından çıkan korku ve ümit şimşeği içinde sevgi neşesi ile ümid zevkinin galip gelmesini görmek için tam acizlikten mutlak kuvvete yükselme maksadı ile boyun eğilerek yapılan bir iştir ki, hem dışta, hem içte en son bir küçülme ile, en son bir saygı göstermeyi içine alır ve gerçeklik oranında kalbe gönül rahatlığı ve sükunet bırakır. İbadet ederken dünyadan ve bütün benliğinden tecrid edilerek Allah'ına öyle tam bir edeb ve gönül alçaklığı ve öyle tam bir hürmet ile itaatı arzeder ve boyun eğer ki, tam saygıya aykırı bildiği en küçük bir hareketten bile sakınır. Bunun için kibir ve riya ile birleşmez, açık ve gizliye bölünmeyi kabul etmez. Hakkıyla ibadet, mutlak güçsüzlük ile tam kuvvetli olmanın, tam aşağılık ile tam yüceliğin, korkular içinde titreyen ümit ile istekleri gerçekleştiren Allah'ın karşılaşma cilvesi (görüntüsü)dir. Beceriksizliğini hissetmeyen kibirliler, hiçbir korku yokmuş gibi görünen gaflet içindeki iyimserler, hiçbir ümit beslemeyen ümitsiz kötümserler bu şereften mahrumdurlar. Bu gerçekleri özetlemek için müfessirlerin en büyükleri nün meâlini şöyle anlatırlar: Ey Rab! Biz başkasına değil, yalnız senin rububiyetini ikrar ve itiraf ederek ancak sana boyun eğeriz ve yalnız sana zilletimizi arz ederiz ve ancak sana itaat etmekle iç huzuru ve rahatlığı, gönül rahatlığı buluruz. Çünkü bütün korku ve ümidimizin ilk ve son dönülecek yeri yalnız sensin, sen korku vermezsen korku yok, sen ümit vermezsen ümit yok; tat duyurmadın mı herşey acı, acı duyurmadın mı her şey tatlı, ruh senin mülkün, madde senin mülkün, bütün beden senin mülkün; bize verdiğin duygular, meyiller hayale dalmalar, akıl erdirmeler ve iradeler ile vicdan duygusu da senin lütfun, senin merhametindir. Bu "vicdan duygusu" ise bütün gönül rahatlığını, sana hamd ve şükretmek ile dostluğu ortaya koymak için ancak senin emrine vermekte buluyor. Bütün akıllar, bütün kâinat da buna şahittir. Burada nefsin gururu şöyle bir soru sorar: Ruh ve vicdan alçalma değil yükselme ister, ibadet ise alçalma anlamını kapsadığına göre yükselecek olan ve hele yükseldiğini hissetmiş bulunan kimseler için alçalma olmaz mı? Artık o yüksek kafalar alınlarını yere nasıl koyabilirler? Böyle bir soru, içindeki cevabı görmemekten kaynaklanan bir kibri açığa vurmaktır. Yükselmek istemek, yükselmek ihtiyacını kabul etmektir. Bu da bir taraftan kendi acizliğini, diğer taraftan yüceliğini beğenme ile mümkün olur ki, ibadet bu mânânın en yükseğini anlamaktır. İkinci olarak yükseldim demek, yükselmediğini ilan etmektir. Böyle bir iddia hem yüceliği ve ilerlemeyi sınırlı görmek, hem de düşme ihtimalinin imkansız olduğunu zannetmek gibi büyük bir kabahat sayılır. Halbuki yücelme mertebeleri sonsuzdur, düşme tehlikesi ise her zaman vardır. İbadet de kibir ve gurur hastalığının yegâne (biricik) ilacıdır. Üçüncü olarak; Allah Teâlâ'ya ibadet etmedeki alçalma ve hürmet, insan vicdanı için mümkün olan her türlü yükselmenin üstünde bir yücelik temin eden (Allah'a) bağlanmanın bir delilidir ki, bayağı gönüller o kadar yüksekliği kendilerine layık bile göremezler de imkansız sanırlar. "Kâinatta ben Allah'tan başkasına hürriyetimi veremem ve ancak ona ve onun emrine boyun eğerim, itaat etmeyi sever, isyandan nefret ederim, iyiliğe koşar, kötülükten sakınırım, iyiliğin başını da hakta bilirim. Allah'ın emrine uymayan, Allah Teâlâ hesabına yapılmayan hiçbir şeye ölürüm de baş eğmem. Çünkü ben yoktum O beni var etti ve terbiye edip bana hürriyet verdi. Bu can, bu vicdan ve bu hürriyet bende O'nun bir emanetidir. Bunu yapan isterse sonsuz defalar daha yapabilir. Bundan dolayı onun yolunda her şeyi feda ederim. Dilediği zaman alacağı canımı da feda ederim. İstediği zaman yıkıp, istediği zaman yapabileceği dünyaları da feda ederim. Bu uğurda acılara katlanır, iyilik ve haksızlıklara göğüs gererim. Katlanamaz, geremezsem ölürüm. Onun emri; zaten öleceğim. Ölürsem de böyle bir imanla, böyle bir dostlukla ölürüm. Başlangıcım toprak, sonum toprak olur. Allah'tan gelir Allah'a giderim. İşte ben Allah' ın böyle bir kuluyum. Kendime kalırsam bir hiçim, O'na bağlanmakla herşeyim..." diyebilmek ve buna içten bağlı olmak ne kadar büyüktür. Ve insan için bundan daha büyük bir kuvvet, bir yücelik nasıl düşünülebilir? Bununla beraber bu konuda Fâtiha, "ben değil, biz deyiniz" diyor. Gerçekten diyerek Livâü'l-hamd (peygamber sancağı) altında toplanan ve yirmi otuz sene içinde Allah'ın yüceliğini bütün kâinata yayan ve ispatlayan ilk müslümanlar bütün bu duygu içinde idiler. Bu duyguyu kaybedenler de dünyaya boyun eğdiler. Şüphesiz ki, bu antlaşma ağır bir yüktür. Fakat Hakk'ın yüceliği karşısında hak edilecek yücelik de hafiflikle elde edilecek ve erilecek bir hedef değildir. Ve kulun kendi güçsüzlüğü, böyle bir sözleşmeye kendi kuvveti ile girişmesine engeldir. Bunun için "Ancak sana ederiz kulluğu, ibadeti." derken, aynı şekilde "Ancak senden dileriz yardımı, inayeti." diye yardım isteğinde bulunmak gereklidir. "istiâne ederiz" demektir. İstiâne, avn talep etmek başka bir ifade ile maûnet istemek daha Türkçesi yardım dilemektir. İstekli veya isteksiz onu vermeye de iâne (yardım) denir. Muâvenet ve teâvün de karşılıklı yardım demektir. Bundan dolayı istiâne (yardım dileme) ile bunları birbirinden ayırmalıyız. Çünkü burada "hasr" denilen tahsis, yardım dileme hakkındadır. Bu yardım dilemenin ne gibi konularda olduğu zikrolunmamıştır. Böyle olan yerlerde de üç mânâ ihtimali vardır: 1- Bağlı olduğu şeyi göz önünde bulundurmaksızın bizzat yardım dileme işini kasdetmektir ki genel olsun, özel olsun yardım dilemek denilen işi "biz ancak sana yaparız" demek olur. 2- Bağlı olduğu genel bir hususu takdir ederek her konuda, her işte yardım dilemeyi kasdetmek. Bu iki mânâ meâlde birleşir. Fakat önceki mânâ daha beliğ, bu mânâ ise açık olur. 3- Özel bir karineye dayanarak yardım dilemenin bağlı olduğu özel şeyi varsayarak falan konuda yardım dilemeyi kasdetmektir. Burada ise ibadet karinesiyle bu üçüncü ihtimal akla gelebilirse de sözün kısaltma ve tahsis suretiyle tevhide yönelik olması ve hepsi Allah'a has olan hamdin açıklanması yönünde söylenmiş bulunması buna engeldir. Ve her halde İbnü Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden de rivayet edildiği üzere genel yardım dilemeyi gerektirir ki, bu da birinci veya ikinci şekillerden birisi ile olur. O halde müfessirlerin açıkladığı gibi mânânın özeti: Ey Rab! Biz gerek sana ibadet ve itaatımızda ve gerek diğer işlerimizin hepsinde ancak senden yardım dileriz, senden başka kimseden yardım dilemeyiz, seni tanımayan kâfirler başkasından yardım dilerler. Biz ise ibadetimizde katıksız ve içtenlikle bütün işlerimizde ancak senden yardım dileriz demektir. Beydavî'nin belirttiğine göre yardım iki çeşittir: Birisine gerekli yardım, diğerine gerekli olmayan yardım denilir. Gerekli olan yardım, onsuz fiilin meydana gelmesi mümkün olmayandır. İşi yapan kimsenin gücü, düşüncesi ve işin yapılacağı aletin ve maddenin bulunması gibi ki, bunlar toplandığı zaman insan güç ve kuvvet sahibi olur da kendisine gerçekten teklif yapmak sağlıklı olur. Gerekli olmayan yardım da işin meydana gelmesini kolaylaştıran şeylerdir. Bu taksim şekli usul ilminde kudret-i mümekkine ve kudret-i müyessire adı altında yapılır. Önce bu âyet bize gösteriyor ki, bütün yardımlar Allah'ındır fakat istek bizimdir. Ve buna çalışıp kazanma veya cüz-i irade de denilir ki, asıl kuvvet ve güç yetirmek bu istek ile yardımın birleştiği zamandır. Bu da işin meydana gelmesi ile beraber olur. Bundan dolayı felsefenin rahatsız edici teorilerine boğulmaksızın 'den şunu anlıyoruz ki, bize bir istek yetkisi verilmiştir. Bu şekilde bizden birisi isteğimizle, diğeri isteğimiz dışında iki iş meydana gelir ve her ikisi de bizden meydana geldiği ve bizimle ayakta bulunduğu için (özetle onun yeri biz olduğumuz için) bizim işimiz sayılır ve bize isnad edilir. Mesela nefes alan biz, uyuyan, ölen biz olduğumuz gibi yiyen, içen, oturup kalkan, şunu bunu kımıldatan veya yatıştıran da biz oluruz. Ve bunlardan isteğimizle olanların yakın sebebi biziz. Fakat bütün sebebi ve tam sebebi biz değiliz. Çünkü biz bunda gerekli yardıma muhtacız. Mesela benim elim ile iradem arasındaki gerçek ilişki kurulmamış olsaydı, istediğim zaman elimi oynatamıyacaktım. Nitekim bazı organlarımı öyle oynatamıyorum. O halde yaratıcı biz değiliz; yaratma olayı yalnızca en yakın sebebe bağlı değil, bütün sebeplerin biraraya gelmesine ve toplamına bağlıdır. Demek ki, isteğimizle yaptığımız işler, bir isteyen ve yapan kimse ile bir yaratıcı fail arasındaki bağlılığın toplamını ifade eder. Bütün cisimlerin yalnız kendine ait özelliği hareketsizlik olduğu gibi ruhun özelliği de bir faaliyet ve hareket isteğidir. Yaratıcıya ait faaliyet ise yaratıcı yüce Allah'ındır. Araba ilerliyor, makina işliyor deriz. Bunlar zorla ve mecburi olarak yapılan işler olduğu halde işin yeri onlar oldukları için ilerlemeyi ve işlemeyi onlara isnad ederiz. Bizim nefes almamız, kan dolaşımımız gibi hareketlerimiz de böyledir. Kurulmuş bir makina, işlemek için başlangıçta bir çalıştırmaya muhtaçtır. Bunu ise cansız makina kendisi yapamaz veya isteyemez. Canlı bir makinist veya şoför yapar ve ancak canındaki bir istekle yapar, canı ister ki, eli makinanın anahtarını tutsun da hareket etsin. Makinistin canı bu isteği bu iradeyi yaptığı anda bir de bakarsın hareket yok iken yaratılmış olur ve makina da işlemeye başlamıştır. Bu şekilde işleyen, o hareketin yeri olan o makinadır. İşleten o hareketi isteyen makinisttir. Yaratan o hareketi baştan sona kadar yoktan var eden Allah Teâlâ'dır. Her işimizde bu üç derece apaçık görünen bir gerçektir. Artık ne cebriye veya maddeciler gibi insanı ruhsuz bir makina farzettirmeğe çalışmalı, ne de onu ruh ve maddenin yaratıcısı olan Allah Teâlâ gibi farzettirmeye (saymaya) uğraşmalıdır. Gerçi yüce Allah'ın tecellilerini görmek için her türlü incelemelere, düşünmelere girişmek iyi bir şey olduğunda şüphe yok ise de bu arada girdiği yolu kaybedecek ve zahirin gerçeğini inkar edecek bir şekilde dalıp gitmek sonu gelmeyen bir sapıklık olur. "Varlığı istemek" mânâsı ile "varlığın kendisi" mânâsını birbirinden ayıramamak tuhaf bir düşünce olur. Acaba istemek de bir iş değil midir? Ve bu da bir isteğe muhtaç olmaz mı? Bundan ya teselsül veya cebr veya halk gerekmez mi? gibi soruları kesip atan mantığa uygun cevaplar yok değildir. Teselsül gerekmez, çünkü bir şeyi istemeyi istemek de istemenin bizzat içindedir. Cebr gerekmez, çünkü fiil araba sürükler gibi yapılmış değildir. Yaratmak da gerekmez, çünkü istek aslında var olan bir şey değildir. Varlıklar arasında bir bağdan bir ilişkiden ibarettir. Varlık ilişkisi ise varlığın kendisi değildir ki, ilişkiyi kurmak varlığı yaratmak olsun. Başka bir ifade ile tereddüt iki düşünce arasında bir zihin hareketidir. Bu harekette zihin mekik gibi iki tarafa gidip gelirken bunda karar bulunca öbürüne bir daha gitmemek gibi ilişki kurmamaktan başka birşey yapmış değildir ki, buna varlığın yaratılışı denilsin. Bundan dolayı küllî irade denilen irade gücü mahluk sayılmıştır. Fakat insanın elinde olan irade, istek ve seçme ile kesb dediğimiz karar, yaratılmış değildir ve bizim bir ilişkimizdir. Bunlarla istek ve iradenin varlık sınırını ve özündeki sırrı tamamen kavrayamazsak, o da Allah Teâlâ'nın gerçek mahiyetini anlayamadığımızdan ve anlayamayacağımızdandır. Bundan dolayı, önceki apaçık gerçek görünüp dururken metafizik denilen bu vadide saplanıp kalmak tehlikeli bir yoldur ve işte bu dalgınlıklara meydan bırakmamak için Fâtiha'da cümlesinin içinde istek yetkisi bizim, yardım ve kuvvetin Allah Teâlâ'nın olduğu pek güzel anlatılmıştır. Artık müslümanlığı ne cebriyelik (determinizm) ile, ne de onun zıddı olan ve insan kendi yaptıklarının yaratıcısıdır diyen kaderiyelik ile yani kaderin olmadığını öne süren bir görüşle itham etmeye kimsenin hakkı yoktur. Yalnız irade-i cüziyemiz ve tercih hakkımız var denildiği zaman, bazıları bunu yanlış anlıyorlar da bizim cüzî irademizin her zaman iş görmekte yeterli olduğunu zannediyorlar ve isteklerinde başarılı olmadıkları zaman her konuda cebriyeliğe (determinizme) meyl ediyorlar. Böyle düşünmek bir taraftan "istek"i yaratmak zannetmek, diğer taraftan bizim isteğimize ve isteğimizde isabet etmemize Allah Teâlâ'nın sonsuza kadar müdahale etmeyeceği iddiasında bulunmaktır. Halbuki böyle bir düşünceye yer yoktur. O'nun muvaffak kılması ile bizim isteğimize paralel sonuçlar yaratılıyorsa bu arada o paralelliği kaldırarak lehimize veya aleyhimize bizzat tasarrufu icra etmeye ve şer'î ifadesi ile yardım etmeye ve yardımcısız bırakmaya da gücü yettiğinde şüphe edilemez. Allah, yolunda gidenlere, zamanı gelir tevekkül ve dayanmalarını artıracak şekilde fazlaca iyilik eder ve nimet verir. Yolunda gitmeyenleri de bunun tersine zarar ve sefalete uğratmış olur. Dünyada da mükafat ve ceza veya iradesini, hatırlatma ve uyarma mânâsını ifade eden bu noktalarla ilgili birçok âyetler göreceğiz. Bunlardan bazıları şunlardır: "Ben işimi Allah'a bırakıyorum." (Ğâfir, 40/44) İşi Allah'a bırakmak bu nükteye aittir. "Allah Teâlâ kaza ve kaderini infaz etmek isterse akıl sahiplerinin akıllarını alıverir." hadis-i şerifi de bunu açıklıyor. Bunlarda cebir meselesi değil, güzeli isteme ve kötüyü istemekle ilgili ince irfanlar bulunur. "Bazan hoşunuza gitmeyen birşey, hakkınızda iyi olabilir ve hoşunuza giden bir şey de hakkınızda kötü olabilir. Allah bilir, siz bilmezsiniz." (Bakara, 2/216) âyet-i celilesi de bu nüktede diğer bir mânâ ifade eyler ve artık burada bu kadar hatırlatma yeterlidir. Görülüyor ki iki haber kipi cümlesinden oluşan bir âyettir. Bununla beraber örfe göre dilek kipinde kullanılan yemin, anlaşma ve sözleşme kipleri cinsinden olup zaruret yolu ile dilek mânâsını da ifade ederler ve bu şekilde bir kabul ve bir taahhüt meydana getirirler ki, bu kabulün gereği olan teklifi önceki işaretiyle içine almış oluyordu. Burada Allah ile kullar arasında bir anlaşma şeklinde gayet derin ve gayet kapsamlı bir bey'at akdi, hukukî bir sözleşme, ifade edilmiş ve yazılmış oluyor ki en derin, en büyük bir yaratılış kanununun yani pratik ve sosyal bir sırrın, güzel söylemenin özlü bir açıklamasıdır. Biz bu âyetteki belağat ve hikmetin zevkine doyulmak ihtimalini göremiyoruz. Nerede bir hayat görürseniz orada mutlaka bu kanunun bir hükmünü görürsünüz. Şu kadar var ki, kâfirler bunun ardından şuursuz olarak gövdeleriyle sürüklenir. Müminler de bunu gövdelerinden başka akıl ve duygularıyla da yaşarlar. Ne güzeldir ki, Fâtiha'nın tam ortasında konuşma hakkı bizim sosyal vicdanımızla kulluk dilimize verilmiş ve sözleşme bizim kulluk dilimizden ve sosyal vicdanımızdan dile getirilmiştir. Bunda kulluk duygusunun Allah'ın sözünün belirleme yeri olduğuna büyük bir uyarma vardır ki, "Allah bir insanla (karşılıklı) konuşmaz. Ancak vahiyle yahut perde arkasından konuşur." (Şûrâ, 42/51) "Onu er-Rûhu'l-Emîn (Cebrail) indirdi. Senin kalbine..." (Şuarâ, 26/193) âyetlerinin mânâlarıyla ilgilidir. Bu bize şöyle bir uyarma da yapmış oluyor: "Size görünmeyen gibi gelen Allah'ın sözü olmasa idi sizin konuşma hakkınız olamazdı. Siz konuşuyorsanız şüphe etmeyiniz ki söylemek, maksadı tebliğ etmek kuvvet ve niteliğini yaratıcınızdan ve onun yardımından alıyorsunuz. Anlayınız ki, sizin kendi varlığınız gibi, konuşmanızın da başlangıcı yüce Allah'tadır. Siz mânâ ve maksadınızı başkalarına tebliğ ederken ve anlatırken Allah Teâlâ'yı bu kuvvetten yoksun zannetmeyiniz. Bundan dolayı yüce Allah'ın indirdiği Kur'ân'ı bütün sosyal vicdanınızla dinleyip anlamaya ve tatbik etmeye çalışınız." Burada bize Allah'ın zatı ve sıfatından sonra Allah'ın ahlâkından büyük bir örnek de telkin ediliyor. Allah ile kullar arasında karşılıklı şartlara dayanan bir antlaşma şeklinde yazılı sözleşme akdi ile ne büyük bir Rahmanî ahlâk olduğunu iyi düşünmek gerekir. Bizi yoktan var edip biraz terbiye ettikten sonra yine sırf rahmeti ile bize dünyada geçici olarak ihsan ettiği bağışlarını bizim gerçek mülkümüz imiş gibi ebedîleştirmek ve ebediyen nemâlandırmak için yüzyüze gelmesinde adeta denk bir rütbe ve bir onur veriyor. Rab olmasından dolayı kendi haklarını bize vazife olarak yalnız emir ve teklif ediverecek yerde aslında hiçbir hukuku olmayan bizlere de mülkiyet ve haklar tanıyarak ikisini mübadele ediyor ve bizim haklarımızı da kendi rahmetinin sorumluluğuna alıyor. İbadet ve kulluk onun hakları ve bizim vazifelerimiz. Buna karşılık, dünyada talep ve yardım, ahirette mükafat ve cezalandırma bizim haklarımız, onun yalnız kendi gerekli görmesi ile rahmet ve hikmetinin vecibeleri oluyor. Ve hatta kul haklarına Allah hakkından daha fazla dikkat ediliyor ve önem veriliyor. Rahmet, kulluktan öncedir, fakat kulluk da yardım dilemekten öncedir. Demek ki, vazife istemek hakdan öncedir. Ve halbuki Hakk'ın rahmeti ve hakkın oluşması daha öncedir. Ve bu şekilde vazife ve hak arasında tam bir ilişki (connoter) vardır. Şüphe yok ki, böyle bir muamele Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz'in: "Allahın ahlâkı ile ahlâklanınız." hadis-i şerifinde işaret ettiği Allah'ın ahlâkının en şayan-ı hayret tecellilerinden biridir. İkincisi bu âyette, topluma ve sosyolojiye de büyük bir önem verilmiştir. Çünkü akit (sözleşme) "ibadet ederim, yardım dilerim" gibi birinci şahıs kipi ile yapılmıyor da diye çoğul yani birinci şahıs çoğul kipi ile yapılıyor. Müfessirler burada, cemaatla ibadetin faziletine işaret vardır diyorlar, şüphesiz öyledir. Fakat cemaat faziletini iyice düşünmeliyiz. Cemaatle ibadet etmek için cemaatin oluşmuş bulunması lazımdır. Halbuki cemaat kuru bir kalabalık demek değil, aynı duygularla birlik halinde hareket edebilen düzenli bir kurul demektir. Bundan dolayı cemaatin oluşması bir ruha ve sosyal bir antlaşmaya bağlıdır. Sosyal antlaşma ise henüz içinde bulunduğumuz akit ve sözleşme ile oluşacaktır. İslâm cemaatinin oluşması da Fâtiha'nın inmesinden sonradır. Bundan dolayı arada tuhaf bir zaman kusuru var zannedilir. Fakat gerçek öyle değildir. Sosyal ruh, önce tek kişilerde yerleşir, kişinin vicdanına ne vakit kardeşlik duygusu girer ve onu kibirden, darlıktan, bencillikten çıkararak genişletirse o vicdanın genişliği oranında bir cemaate aday olur. Bu genişlik, bir arkadaşlıktan bir aileden tutunuz da dünyaya egemen olan devletlere kadar gider. Vicdan darlığı, cehalet ve kibir ile beraberdir. Gönül ferahlığı da denilen vicdan genişliği ise korku ve ümitte, kıvanç ve kederde yükselmiş bir anlayış ve irfana ve bundan dolayı alçak gönüllülük gösterme ve merhamet, sabır ve tahammül gibi güzel huylarla beraberdir. Kibirli, dar bir vicdan yalnız kendini sever ve yalnız kendisi için korkar. Ümidi kendisine, korkusu yine kendisine aittir. Ona göre fayda onun faydası, zarar onun zararıdır. Bir vicdanda bu sevgi ve korku yükselip de bir diğerini dahi kendisi gibi, en azından kendisine eşit bir değerle görmeye ve onun faydasından kendisininmiş gibi memnuniyet, zararından kendisininmiş gibi üzüntü duymaya başlarsa o vicdanda sosyal ruh oluşmaya başlamış olur. İnsan kelimesinin bir aslı olan üns (alışkanlık) ve müvâneset denilen karşılıklı samimiyetin başlangıcı budur. Böyle bir duygu ise iki denk kuvvet arasında bir ortak toplayıcı hissini duymaktır ve işte bu toplayıcı duygu kardeşlik hissinin başlangıç noktasıdır. Bu his fiilen yaşandıkça o topluluk kuvvet bulur; bu his, bu topluluk ne kadar genişlerse ve ne kadar kuvvet bulursa, kibir o oranda azalır ve sosyalleşme ve medeniyet de o oranda genişler ve kuvvetlenir. Bu sosyal ruhun kurulabilmesi öncelikle fıtrî bir Allah vergisi ve ikinci derecede çevrenin bir yansımasıdır. Ve her iki görüş açısı ile yaratılıştan var olan terbiye ile sonradan elde edilen terbiyeden etkilenir. İşte vicdanında böyle bir sosyal ruh yerleşmiş olan kişi, vicdanının genişliği ve kuvveti oranında bir sosyal toplumun oluşmasında başlangıç noktası olur. Bu vicdanın duyduğu o topluluk, taşıdığı sevgi ve korkunun temeli ne ise kardeşlik duygusunun derecesi o kadardır ve aday olduğu toplumun sınırı da odur. Bu şekilde çeşitli milletleri ayıran, çeşitli ve birçok toplumlar ve onlara uygun olan ruhlar oluşur ve bir toplumda insanlar ne kadar bencilleşirse sosyal ruh da o kadar daralır ve genel olan toplumu parçalar, cemaatini ve kardeşlerini de o oranda azaltır. Fakat bunda ne sevgi, ne de korku; ne fayda ne zarar bütün sınırları ile temin edilmiş olmaz. Ve bunun tam aksine, bir toplum ne kadar geniş ve kapsamlı ise sosyal ruhu o kadar genişler ve dar çerçeveli küçük toplumları o oranda kendine katarak yükseltir. Böylece sosyal açıdan sevgi ve korku; fayda ve zarar da son sınırına dayanmış olur. Bunun için toplumu büyülten veya küçülten en önemli sebebin, sosyal ruhundaki genişlik derecesinde ve vicdan kuvvetinde aranması gerekir. Toplumda genişleme var da, vicdanda kuvvet yoksa, o toplum idare edilemez. Dağılmaya, parçalanmaya ve küçülmeye mahkum olur. Vicdanda kuvvet var, fakat toplumda genişleme yoksa o toplum büyüyemez. Sonunda büyük bir toplum tarafından yutulur. Acaba insan ruhunda sevgi ve korkunun bütün sınırlarını kuşatan en kapsamlı ve en kuvvetli sosyal etki ne olabilir? Zıddı, benzeri, ortağı bulunur farzedilebilen hiçbir şey böylesine kapsamlı bir kuvvete sahip olamaz. Ortağı ve benzeri bulunmayan da ancak yüce Allah'tır. Çünkü mukabili lizatihi batıl, geçersiz ve imkansız olan ancak O'dur. Ve bunun için bütün şükür ve hamdler O'na aittir. Bunu duyan ve kuvvetle yaşayan vicdanlar, evrensel bir toplumun üyesi olmaya aday bir sosyal ruha sahiptirler. Ve ancak bu toplum ile kardeşlik duygusu en son haddini bulur ve daha yukarısı düşünülemeyecek bir sosyal kurul oluşabilir ve onunla yüce Allah'ın rızasına erişilir. İşte Fâtiha'da yüce Allah kendisini önce akıllı kişilere duyurarak vicdanlarında bu sosyal ruhu terbiye ve kuvvetlendirmek için her birinden diye söz ve misak alırken her şahsın ikrarını; bütün insanlığı ve bütün âlemleri kapsayan büyük bir sosyal kurulu temsil eden bir kardeşlik duygusu ve bir sosyal vicdan ile alıyor da "na'budü ve nesta'in = ibadet ediyoruz ve yardım diliyoruz" dedirtiyor. Çünkü birinci çoğul şahıs, ikinci ve üçüncü şahıs çoğullarına benzemez. Bunda gerçekten söz söyleyen yine bir tek kişidir. Fakat o tek kişi kardeşlerini temsil ederek yalnız kendinden söyler de "biz" der ve ne vakit bir insan topluluğu, insan topluluğu olarak söz söylemek isterse içlerinden biz diye söyliyebilecek birinin başkanlığı altında toplanırlar da hepsi ona söyletirler, yoksa onların hepsinin birden ben, ben, ben diye bağırması bir topluluğun konuşması sayılmaz da ayrı ayrı şahısların konuşması sayılır. Bundan dolayı birinci çoğul şahıs, gerçekte birinci şahısın başkalarıyla beraber olması demektir. Ve bu şekilde diyen, bir kişi olacak ve bununla beraber bunu söylerken vicdanında hissettiği kardeşlerini de temsil etmiş bulunacaktır. Bu kardeşlik insanı koruyan ve amellerini yazan hafaza meleklerinden başlıyıp hazır olan veya olacağı düşünülebilen insan topluluklarına kadar gider. Her kişi, Fâtiha ile bu anlaşmayı yapar ve sağlamlaştırırken, bir insan topluluğunun imamı derecesindedir. Ve bu mânâ dolayısı ile Hanefi mezhebinde imamın arkasında namaz kılan cemaat ne Fâtiha, ne başka hiçbir şeyi okumaz da hepsinin hesabına yalnızca imam okur. Çünkü Kur'ân okumak Allah Teâlâ ile konuşmak anlamındadır. Yalnız başına namaz kılan kişi ise henüz gerçekte oluşmamış, fakat düşünce halindeki bir cemaatin imamı yerinde olduğundan mutlaka Fâtiha ve sûreleri okur. Ve bu gibi kişiler çoğalıp tanıştıkça gerçekten cemaat de kendiliğinden ve kolayca oluşur, hemen içlerinden birini imam tanıyarak ona uyarlar ve sosyal güçleri de imamları ile orantılı olur. "Siz nasıl iseniz başınıza öylesi gelir." İslam dininin namaz hükümleri etraflı olarak bilinir, düşünülürse bunun inceliklerini anlamak mümkün olur. Ve her namazda Fâtiha okumanın esas hikmeti de meydana çıkar. Demek ki, henüz böyle bir cemaat gerçekten yokken bu ruhun bir kişide yerleşmesinden daha sonra büyük bir sosyal kurul oluşabilir. Ve bu şekilde sosyal ruh, sosyal vücuddan önce olduğundan bir kişi, bir cemaatin bütün vicdanını onun oluşmasından önce de taşıyarak onu temsil eder ve o duygu ve vicdan ile Allah Teâlâ'ya anlaşma akdini yapabilir. Ve bu meselede hiçbir devir kusuru yoktur. İşte İslâm bu büyük ve benzersiz sosyal ruhun kendisidir ve onun gerçek anlamıyla barındırdığı toplum ve medeniyet kavramının üstünde hiçbir toplum düşünülemez. Bunu ise pek küçük ve dar vicdanlar yaşıyamazlar, küçük küçük ilâhlar ararlar ve kardeşlik çerçeveleri ne kadar küçülürse o kadar rahatlık duyacağız zannederler, fakat duyamazlar. Bir müslümanın kalbindeki güven, metanet ve sükunete bir türlü eremezler. Bu şekilde İslâm cemaatinin kuvveti, kişilerin çokluğu ve İslâmî vicdanlarının kuvveti ile doğru orantılıdır. Ve toplum yapısı var olup kuvvetli iken şahsın bu sosyal ruhu duyması ve taşıması kolay olur. Fakat cemaatin yapısı zayıf olduğu zaman böyle bir vicdan taşımak zor ve hele henüz gerçekten cemaat yokken böyle sonsuza eren kuvvetli bir vicdana sahip olmak, bütün dünyayı tutacak olan bir bütünün ruhuna sahip olmak demek olduğundan, bizzat bir ilâhî destekten başka şekilde göğüs gerilemeyen çok zor bir şeydir. Ve bu V makam, peygamberlerin ve özellikle son peygamber Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in makamıdır. Gerçekten yüce Allah da Fâtiha'da önce bu akdi büyük dostu Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v) Efendimiz'in risaletpenah kalbine vahiy ile yaptırmış ve bu anlaşmayı onun sosyal vicdanı ile kulluk dili ile ona söyletmiştir. Bundan dolayı tam anlamıyla diyebilen sadık ve tasdik edilmiş en mükemmel kul, şahsında insanlığın hepsini temsil eden, peygamberlerin sonuncusu Efendimizdir. Ve esas kulluk makamı onundur. Bunun için "Allah'tan başka ilâh olmadığına şahitlik ederim. Ve Hz. Muhammed'in Allah'ın kulu ve elçisi olduğuna şahitlik ederim." iman ilkesini teşkil eder. Onun göğsü öyle bir ferahlığa ermiş idi ki, Hira mağarasındaki yalnızlığı esnasında ibadeti ile küllî ruhu (bütün yüksek ruhları) temsil etmiş ve onun sosyal vicdanı bütün âlemlere imam olmuş ve işte İslâm cemaatı bundan doğmuştur. Ve her asırda onun sünnetine uymakla gerçekten onun ümmeti olabilen İslâm cemaati de bireyleriyle değil ise de bütün sosyal heyetleriyle bu kulluk akdini hakkıyla söyleyebilmişler. Ne Allah'tan başkasına boyun eğmişler, ne de O'ndan başkasından yardım isteğinde bulunmuşlardır. Çünkü dünyanın örnek devletini onlar kurmuşlar. Yirmi otuz sene içinde Kâbe'deki putları kıran, Kisraların dünyayı titreten saltanatlarını deviren, Kayserlere boyun eğdiren bu ruh idi. Türkistan sahrasına gidip Türkler'i kendine çeken, oradan çekip İstanbullara, Viyanalara kadar götüren yine bu ruh idi. Namazda Fâtiha okurken bir kimse yerinde "Yalnız sana ibadet ediyorum ve yalnız senden yardım diliyorum." dese namazı bozulacaktır. Çünkü yüce Allah kişiden yalnız kişisel vicdanı ile bir antlaşma yapmak istemiyor da sosyal vicdanı ile bir antlaşma yapmak istiyor. Ve her namazında bu vicdanı terbiye etmek kuvvetlendirmek istiyor. Bundan dolayı bir müslüman derken şöyle bir düşünmelidir: "Ancak sana ibadet ederiz" dediği zaman kimleri temsil ediyor? ve "ancak senden yardım dileriz" dediği zaman kimlere vekillik ediyor? Yani hangi cemaatin beraberliği ile bu sözünde durmuş olabilecekse en azından onları düşünerek bunu söylemelidir. Böyle bir kulluk topluluğu şimdiki zamanda gerçekten varsa o yetebilir, değilse var olan cemaate potansiyel cemaati, Allah'ın meleklerini de ilave etmeyi her halde unutmamalıdır. Bu mertebelere işaret etmek için müfessirler buradaki biz zamirleri, "Okuyan kimse ile beraberindeki, insanın yaptığı işlerini yazmakla görevli meleklere veya hazır bulunan cemaate veya bütün muvahhidlere racidir" derler. "Ancak sana kulluk eder ve ancak senden yardım isteriz" hem Allah'ı bir kabul etmeye ve hem kulluğu birleştirmeye delalet etmektedir. Allah'ı bir kabul etmek, Allah'ın zatının ve hakikatinin birliğini itiraf ve kabul, kulluğun birliği de bu sayede bir sosyal birlik meydana getirmek için bir antlaşma yapma oluyor. Bundan dolayı Rabbin birliği, Fâtiha'nın başından beri gıyabî tevhidini tesbit ve telkin etmekle Allah'ın birliği demek olan hakiki vahdeti, kulların birlikte ibadet etmeleri de varlıkta mevcut olan değişik unsurların beraberliğini ve birliğini dile getirmiş oluyor. Bu âyette "Allah'ım senden başka ibadete layık mabud olmadığına şehadet etmeye ve bununla amel etmeye söz veriyoruz." diye tevhid şehadetini ifade ediyor. Kur'ân dilinde bu gibi sosyal hitap ve taahhütlerin iki mânâsı vardır. Birisi; toplumu kişiye, kişiyi topluma katarak her kişiye eşit olarak hak ve görev dağıtmaktır ki, bunda kişisel değerler hiçe sayılmaksızın onların toplamından tam anlamıyla bir toplum gerçekleşir. Buna bütünü kapsama veya üyelerin bütünü denilir. Ve farz-ı ayn ifade eder. Diğeri ferdî mânâyı ortadan kaldırmak ve yalnız toplum itibarını göz önünde bulundurarak bir vazifeyi topluma yöneltmektir ki, buna da genel kapsamlı veya genel düzenle ilgili, yahut toplumsal denilir ve farz-ı kifaye ifade eder. Yukarıda anladığımız ve Kur'ân'ın diğer sûrelerinde de göreceğimiz tarzda kişisel mânâ hükümsüz kılınmaksızın her birimiz böyle yaparız diye farz-ı ayn mânâsı anlaşılmaktadır. Bundan dolayı cemaatle birlikte tevhid-i şuhûdîsi, fertlerle "Senden başka ilah olmadığına şahitlik ederim." tevhid-i şuhudîlerinin toplamı söz konusu olacaktır. Ve bu mertebe tevhid mertebelerinin en mükemmelidir. Halbuki rububiyet kanununda terbiye sırrının da bulunduğunu görmüştük. Bunun için Fâtiha'da olduğu gibi, İslâm dininin bütün nasslarında tümevarım ile kaynak olmuş ve iman anahtarında vicdan ile varlık, görünmeyen ile görünen arasındaki tevhidi ve belki sadece gıyabi tevhidi farz-ı ayn kılınarak tevhid şehadeti, farz-ı kifaye yapılmıştır. Bu şekilde İslam'da, hem kişinin ve hem toplumun vicdanlarının bir noktada birleşmesi söz konusudur. Ve bunlar, karşılıklı olarak birbirinin kefilidir. Sosyal kurul, vicdansız olmak şöyle dursun tevhid mertebelerinin en mükemmeli olan tevhid-i şühûdisini meydana getirmekle en mükemmel vicdan asıl onun olacaktır. İşte böyle etraflıca açıklamayı içine alan katıksız bir tevhiddir. Ve bunda Allah'a ortak koşma çeşitlerinin hepsini bertaraf eden bir red cevabı vardır. İmam Fahreddin Râzî burada şu özeti yapmıştır: "Allah'a şirk koşanlar bölük bölüktürler. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ'ya karşı iddia edip taptıkları ortak, ya cisim veya cismin dışında bir şey olacaktır. Cisim olan ortağı ya bayağı cisimlerdendir veya yüksek (yüce) cisimlerdendir. Bayağı cisimlerden ortak edinenler, ya basit cismi veya birleşik cismi almışlardır. Birleşik cisim üç varlıktan biridir. Yani madenlerden veya bitkilerden veya hayvanlardandır veya bu arada özellikle insanlardandır. Madenî cisimlerden Allah'a ortak edinenler putlara, mesela taşlardan, altından, gümüşten putlara taparlar. Bitkisel cisimlerden Allah'a ortak edinenler; mesela herhangi belirli bir ağacı ilâh yaparlar. Hayvandan Allah'a ortak edinenler; mesela öküz, buzağı gibi bir hayvanı ilâh sayarlar, taparlar. İnsanlardan (Allah'a) ortak edinenler de; mesela bir Firavun'u, bir Nemrud'u en büyük Rabb ve ilâh tanıyan veyahut Uzeyr Allah'ın oğlu, Mesih (Hz. İsa) Allah'ın oğlu diyenlerdir. Basit cisimlerden Allah'a ortak edinenler; mesela ateşe tapan Mecûsîler gibidir. Ulvî cisimlerden Allah'a ortak edinenler de; güneş, ay ve diğer yıldızlar gibi gezegenlere tapan ve mutluluğu ve uğursuzluğu onlara nisbet eden Sâbiîler gibidir. Müneccimlerin çoğu da öyledir. Cisimlerden başkasını Allah'a ortak koşanlara gelince; bunlar da kısım kısımdır. Bir kısmı kâinatın idarecisini aydınlık ile karanlık diye ikiye ayıranlardır. Bunlar, Maniviye yani Mâni mezhebinde bulunanlardır. Sineviye -ki bunlar henüz maneviyata yükselmemişlerdir- bir kısmı melekler gökteki ruhlardır ve her memleketin gök ruhlarından müdebbir belirli bir ruhu vardır ve çeşitli âlemlerden her birinin de idarecisi olan gökteki bir ruh vardır, derler. Ve bu ruhlara birtakım resimler ve heykeller yaparak onlara taparlar. Bunlara, meleklere tapanlar denir. (Bunlar maneviyatı sezmiş ve fakat cisimlere tapan, putlara tapanların derecesinde kalmışlardır). Diğer bir kısmı bunları geçerek biraz daha yükselip kainata iki ilâh tanımış. Biri pek hayırlı, biri pek kötü, yani biri iyiliğin kaynağı, biri de kötülüğün kaynağı olmak üzere iki ilk kaynağın bulunduğunu iddia etmişler ki bunlara göre kâinat, biri Yezdan, biri Ehremen yahut div yani biri Allah, biri İblis veyahut Şeytan adıyla kardeş sayılan iki ilâh tarafından tedbir ve idare edildiği farz ediliyor. Kâinattaki bütün iyilikler Allah'tan, bütün kötülükler de iblisten biliniyor. Bunlar da Sineviye oluyorlar. Mâni'lerin aydınlığı ve karanlığı maneviyetle tefsir edilirse hemen bunlara uygun olacaktır. Bunun için bu iki görüş açısı türlü türlü değişmeler ve bozulmalar içinde birçoklarına bulaşmıştır... Görülüyor ki, bu son noktadaki "Sinevî'lik arada bir kardeşlik düşünmeksizin iki ilk başlangıç noktası ile kâinatı idare etmenin mümkün olamıyacağını da sezmiştir. Gerçekten aralarında asla bir bağlantı ve ortak nokta bulunmayacak olan iki ilk başlangıç noktasının bir düzen kuramıyacakları ve bundan dolayı kâinatta iyilik ile kötülüğün hiçbir birleşik (ortak) yönleri bulunamayacağı apaçıktır. Çünkü bunun aksi çelişkidir. Halbuki bir adım daha atınca bu kardeşliği görmek daha önce ikisi üzerinde hükümran olan bir ortak başlangıç noktasını görmek demek olduğu anlaşılır. Ve o zaman bu iki kardeş birer ilk başlangıç noktası değil, birer ikinci derecede başlangıç noktası olması gerekir. Şu halde bunlar bir baba Allah'ın emrine verilince bir üçlü Allah fikri meydana gelivermiş ve bu da şu felsefede bu felsefede dolaşırken sonunda Hristiyanlığın son şeklini almıştır. İşte insanlık, basitliğinden dolayı asıl olan tek ilâh düşüncesinden fikrî ve hissî sapıklığı yüzünden sapa sapa birden fazla ilâh inancına dalarak dağılırken, diğer taraftan birden fazla ilâh inancını azalta azalta ikiye indirdiği sırada tekrar üçlü ilâh inancına sapmış ve sonunda İslâm dini ile Allah'ın gerçek birliğini tam olgunluğuyla bulmuş ve kendini toplamıştır. âyeti, işte bütün bu şirk fikirlerini yıkan Rahmanî bir delil olmuştur. Bunun içindir ki, insanlar İslâm'a koştukça toplanır, nihayet İslâm dininden kaçtıkça dağılır ve sonunda zelil ve perişan olurlar. Bu yalnız teorik değil aynı zamanda tecrübe ile sabit olan bir gerçektir ve İslâm böyle evrensel bir dindir. 6-Böyle bir antlaşma ve sözleşme yapıldıktan sonra bir nefes alınıyor, alınır alınmaz hükümlerini tatbik etmeye girişilmek için de "Hidâyet eyle bizi doğru yola, o kendilerine nimet verdiğin mutlu kimselerin yoluna; ne o gazaba uğramışların, ne de sapmışların yoluna değil..." duasına başlanıyor. Bu istek ve dua yardım dilemenin, en mühim ve en kapsamlı bir uygulama şekliyle bir açıklamasıdır. Çünkü "nesteîn = yardım diliyoruz" vakfında (durağında) nefes alırken bu isteğe nereden ve ne şekilde başlayacağımızı düşünmemiz gerekiyor. İşte bu ihtiyacımıza cevap olarak bu dua, açıklama yapmak üzere bize telkin edilmiştir. Bu şekilde "ihdina, nesta'în = bizi hidayete getir, yardım diliyoruz" sözünde, bu da "iyyâke na'budü = yalnız sana ibadet ediyoruz" ile beraber elhamdü'de yeralmış olduğundan bütün Fâtiha bir "elhamdülillah" tam cümlesinin açıklaması olup yalnız başı ile değil, bütünü ile bir tek söz halinde bir "elhamdü" sûresini oluşturuyor. Ve bunun için önceki iki vakıf (duraklama) tam ve mutlak olmakla beraber lazım olmuyor. Hidayet masdarından emir kipidir. Bu kip ile yukarıdan aşağıya, büyükten küçüğe kesinlikle meydana gelen fiili yapmayı istemeye emir, aşağıdan yukarıya yapılan isteğe dua, eşit seviyedeki kimseler arasında yapılırsa yapılmasını isteme (rica) denilir. Hidayet, istenilen hedefe ulaştıracak şeye lütuf ve nezaketle kılavuzluk etmektir ki, yolu sadece gösterivermek veya yola götürüvermek ve hatta sonuna kadar götürüvermek şekillerinden biriyle gerçekleşebilir. Birincisine ulaştırmayan kılavuzluk veya irşad, ikinciye ulaştırıcı kılavuzluk veya tevfik denilir. Bu kılavuzlukda lütuftan maksat, sertlik ve şiddetin karşılığı olan tatlılık ve yumuşak huyluluktur. Letafetten maksat da inceliktir. Hidayet yalnız, iyiliği istemeye aittir. Mesela hırsıza yol göstermeye, rehberlik etmeye hidayet denilmez. "Onları cehennemin yoluna götürün." (Saffât, 37/23) âyetinde olduğu gibi kötü şeyde kullanılması, alay etmek ve taşlama gibi bir nükteden dolayı mecaz olur. Demek ki hidayet her istenilen şeye mutlaka rehberlik etmek değil, irşad gibi maksadında iyilik, yapılış şeklinde de iyilik ve incelik bulunan bir rehberliktir. Bundan dolayı "ihdinâ"nın mealinde en uygun ifade, Türkçe'de herkesçe bilindiği gibi, "bize hidayet et" demektir. Göster deyince götürmek kalır, götür deyince incelik kalır ve hiçbiri tam mânâyı ifade etmez ve Türkçe'de böyle bilinen bir kelimenin yerine mutlaka bir kelime koymaya çalışmak maksadı açıklamaya aykırı, kuru bir taassup olur. Allah Teâlâ'nın hidayeti, özellikleri itibariyle sayılması ve hesaplanması mümkün olmadığı gibi çeşitleri itibariyle de öyledir. Bununla beraber ilgili cinsleriyle tek başına düşünülebilir: 1- Manevi ve maddî kuvveti bereketlendirmek ki insanın işlerini düzeltmeye sebep olan dış ve iç duygularını, akıl ve irade gücünü ve hatta tabiî ve hayvanî kuvvetlerini ihsan etmek ve devam ettirmek, iradeler ile maksatlarını uygun düşürmek, başarılı olmasını sağlamak gibi. 2- Hak ile batılı, iyilik ile fenalığı birbirinden ayıran delilleri ortaya koymaktır ki "Semûd'a gelince; Biz onlara doğru yolu gösterdik. Fakat onlar körlüğü hidayete tercih ettiler." (Fussilet, 41/17), "Biz ona hayır ve şerri, her iki yolu da göstermedik mi?" (Beled, 90/10) âyetlerindeki hidayet bu cinstendir. 3- Peygamberler göndermek ve kitaplar indirmek ki "Onları, emrimizle doğru yolu gösteren önderler yaptık." (Enbiyâ Sûresi, 21/73) ilahî sözünde hidayetten maksat bu olduğu gibi, "Şüphesiz ki bu Kur'ân, insanları en doğru yola götürür." (İsrâ, 17/9) âyetinde de böyledir. 4- Vahiy veya ilham veya doğru çıkan rüyalar gibi olağanüstü yollarla kalblere sırları keşfedivermek ve eşyayı gerçekte oldukları gibi gösterivermektir ki buna özel hidayet denilir. Çünkü bilhassa peygamberler ve velilerde meydana gelir. Bunun için genel olarak bunun yolları, olağanüstü yollardır. Bununla beraber herkesin az da olsa bundan payları yok değildir. Şu kadar ki kesin bilgi derecesine yükselemez. Bunlar subjektif, objektif, tekvinî ve tenzilî olarak da özetlenebilir. Kur'ân'da hidayet kelimesi kullanıldığı zaman, bunlardan hangisinin kasdolunabileceğini yerine göre anlamak gerekir. Hidayet, ikinci nesnesine bazen (ilâ) ile bazen de burada olduğu gibi bizzat kendisi geçişli olur. Bunu geçişlilik edatının düşürülmesi ile hazf ve isâl (cer edatını düşürme ve fiili nesneye ulaştırma) diye ifade edilen geçişlilik şekli cinsinden sayanlar da vardır ki bu durumda aslı veya demek olur. Bunun geçişsizi ve dönüşlü fiili ihtida (hidayete ermek)dır. "Hüdâ" da hem hidayet ve hem ihtida (hidayete ermek) mânâlarına gelir. Hidayete ermenin zıddı sapıklık, bütün kısımlarında hidayetin zıddı da hak dinden iman ve İslâmiyetten saptırmaktır. Sapıklıkta bulunanların hidayet istemesi, hidayetin aslının meydana gelmesini istemek, hidayette bulunanların hidayet istemesi de sebat (kararlı olmak, sözde durmak) veya mertebenin yükselmesini istemek olur. Halbuki diyenlerde hidayetin aslı vardır. , lâm-ı ahid ile "senin yolun" izafet tamlamasının mânâsını ifade eder ve doğrudan doğruya "Allah'ın yolu" anlamına gelir. Cins mânâsına gelen " lâm" ile de henüz özellikleri belli olmamakla beraber genel olarak belirli cinsi bulunan cadde mânâsına gelir ve istiare ile hak yola uygun olur ki, sırat lügatta cadde, ana yol yani işlek büyük yol demek olup aslı dır. Ve cumhurun (çoğunluğun) lügatı budur. İbn Kesir'den Kunbul ve Yakub'dan Rüveys rivayetlerinde de böyle (sin) ile "es-sirat:" ,"sirat: " okunur. Fakat "râ'nın kalın okunması ve nın itbak (harf okunurken dilin üst damağa kapanma)ından dolayı "sin" harfinin "sad"a çevirilmesi ile sırat daha akıcı ve daha fasihdir ki, Kureyş'in lehçesi de budur. Ve imamda yani "Hazreti Osman Mushafı"nda böyle yazılmıştır ve Aşere (On Kırâet )den diğer kırâetler de böyledir. Ancak Hamza kırâetinde "sad"a "za" kokusu verilerek bir işmam yapılır ki bu da Kays lehçesidir. Cadde mânâsına sırat kelimesi Türkçe'de kullanılmaz. Ancak cehennem uçurumlarının üzerinden herkesin geçmeğe mecbur olacağı kıldan ince ve kılıçtan keskin, inişli, yokuşlu ve düzlü bir köprü gibi düşünülen ve zamanımızdaki ifadesi ile (elektrik v.s.yi) taşıyan bir havai hatla anlaşılabilen bir ahiret caddesinin dini ismi olarak bilinir. Ve burada buna da bir işaret vardır. Hatta Amr b. Ubeyd'den bu mânâ ile tefsir edildiği de nakledilmiştir. Fakat burada asıl maksat bir istiare-i temsiliyye (benzetme yoluyla yapılan istiare) ile "hak yol" ve "İslâm milleti" olduğunu kıymetli tefsirciler öteden beri açıklayagelmişlerdir. Arap dilinde genellikle yola tarik; işlek yola sebil; doğru, büyük ve açık yola vasıflarından birinin ortaya çıkmasına göre cadde, sırat, şâria ve şerîa denilir. Ve bu sebeple bu sırat kelimesinin şeriat kelimesini anlatacağı unutulmamalıdır. Müstakim, hiçbir yerinde meyil ve eğrilik bulunmayan, dümdüz ve dosdoğru demektir. Sırat da yönünde doğru ise de inişi, yokuşu bulunabileceğinden düzlük mânâsını da anlatmak için müstakîm (dosdoğru) vasfı ile kaydolunmuştur. Bu sebepledir ki bunu dümdüz ile tefsir ederler. Şu halde doğru kelimesi, tamamen müstakîm kelimesinin yerini tutamıyacaktır. Gerçekten Türkçe'de doğru kelimesi müstakim, hak, sadık mânâlarına da kullanılır. Kur'ân'ı anlamak isterken kelime ve terkiplerinin bütün inceliklerini gözetmek gerekir. Kur'ânî belağatın özelliklerinden biri de gerçekleri en açık yönünden gösterirken ince hatlarını da çeşitli beyan noktaları içinde bütün incelikleri ile toplamasıdır. Beyan yönleri, kesinlik noktasından en azından on altı yönü kapsadığı usulce (metodoloji) bellidir. İşaretle ve kesin olmayan belağat yönleri ise belağat ilminin sayılması mümkün olmayan zevkleri ile anlaşılır. Bu vesile ile burada kelam ilminin bir kanununu arz edelim. Şöyle ki: Tesadüf, sırları görmekten gafil olan cahilin görüşüne göredir. Hikmette (ilimde) tesadüf yoktur. Hakîm-i Mutlak'ın her seçiminde tercihe sebep olan bir hikmeti vardır. Gerçi irade aslında bir tercih sebebidir. Fakat Hakîm-i Mutlak'ın iradesi, dıştan onu gerekli kılan bir etki altında olmayarak bir hikmeti de içerir. Bundan dolayı, hikmet sahibi olan dilediğini yapan Allah'ın sözünün ve kelimelerinin özellikleri hep hikmete dayalı bir seçme eseri olacağından mesela tarîk (yol) demeyip de sırat demesi, müstevî (düz) demeyip de müstakim demesi, doğrudan doğruya düşünülecek ve mânâları ona göre düşünülecek birer hikmeti de ihtiva ederler. Kur'ân ise bir hakîm (hikmet dolu) kitaptır. "Bu kitabın indirilmesi herşeye galip hüküm ve hikmet sahibi olan Allah tarafındandır." (Zümer, 39/1). Bunun için önce kelimelerin mânâlarını iyice tesbit etmek, ikinci olarak yerlerinde lafız veya mânâ yönünün ilgili olabileceği kelimeler ve mânâları ile karşılaştırma yapmak, üçüncü olarak terkip şekillerini, siyâk ve sibâk üzerinde düşünmek, dördüncüsü bunlardan asıl kasdedilen mânâ ile süsleyici unsurları birbirinden ayırmak lazımdır. Kasdedilen mânânın belirlenmesinde de iki itibar (ölçü) vardır. Birisi kelimenin aslında veya yerine göre zihindeki mânâsı, diğeri de onların gerçekte ele aldıkları, delalet ettiği mânâlarıdır ki genelleştirme, tahsis (özelleştirme), mutlak, ıtlak (kayıtlamama) gibi özellikler bu ikisi arasında meydana gelir ve hükümlerin çıkarılmasında bunların önemi büyüktür. Tefsirlere baktığımız zaman den maksadın ne olduğu hakkında şu rivayetleri görürüz: Allah'ın yolu, doğru yol, uygun yol, Allah'ın kitabı, iman ve imana bağlı olan şeyler, İslâm ve İslâm şeriatı, Peygamberimizin ve ashabın büyüklerinin yolu, sünen (yollar), sünnet ve cemaat yolu, cennet yolu, cehennem köprüsü nihayet bunları özetleyen muhakkîkler (araştırıcı, kritikçiler)in doğru yol ve İslam milleti tefsiri. Şimdi senedleri ile seleflere ve sahabeye kadar giden bu çeşitli ifadeler, "lâm"ın ahid mânâsını (bir şeyi kasdetmek) veya cins mânâsını göz önünde bulundurmalarına göre bir kısmı mânâ ve çoğu mâsadak üzerinde dönüp dolaşan açıklamalardır. Cehennem köprüsü bir yana bırakılırsa öbürleri gerçekte kelimenin delalet ettiği mânânın birisi ile ifade edilmesinden başka birşey olmadıkları halde mânâ ile mâsadak (mânâya uygun şey)ın farkını bilmeyenler, bunlardan ne kadar anlaşmazlıklara düşebilirler. Gerçekten hakikatı araştırıp ortaya çıkaran alimlerin doğru yol ve İslâm milleti özeti de bu iki duruma uygundur. Hak yol mânâ, İslâm milleti de mâsadakdır. Bu iki farka bizzat Kur'ân'ın metninde dikkati çekmek için sırât iki defa zikredilmiştir. (sıratallezine) "es-sırat"tan bedeldir. Bedel-i küll (bizzat kendisinin karşılığı) veya bedel-i ba'z (bir kısmının karşılığı) olabilir. Ve konuşma da kasd ve irade esasında bedele yöneliktir. Mübdelü minh de (yerine bedel kullanılan kelime) tamamen terkedilmiş ve cümleden çıkartılmış olmayarak bu kasdolunan şeyin görünen bir değerinin hazırlığını yapar ve bu şekilde her bedelde bir miktar açıklama ve bir miktar pekiştirmeyi andıran bir mânâ kuvveti meydana gelir. Bu bedelde ise "sırat-ı müstakim"in hem bizzat kendisini ve hem vasfını (niteliğini) açıklayan kayıtlar vardır ki birincisi sıratın muzafun ileyh (belirten)i olan ism-i mevsûl (ilgi zamiri) ve sılası (ilgi zamirini açıklayan cümle), ikincisi bu ism-i mevsûl (ilgi zamiri)ün sıfatı olan , üçüncüsü de buna atfedilen kayıtlarıdır. İşte 'den kasdolunan mânâ ve mâsadak bunların tamamı gözönünde bulundurulduktan sonra belli olacaktır. Bunun için de önce kendindeki mânâsını tesbit etmeye ihtiyaç vardır. Lügat açısından bu mânânın, doğru cadde demek olduğunu görmüştük. Fakat bu mânâ bize önce gerçekten yol dediğimiz hissedilen bir şeyi gösterir. Halbuki sözün gelişi yardım dilemenin ve yardımın açıklanması idi. Bu ise hissedilemeyen bir mânâdır. Bundan dolayı bu kesin karine ile biz anlarız ki bu yol manevi yoldur. Ve hiç olmazsa manevi yolu da içine alan açık bir mecaz (benzetme yolu ile başka bir mânâda kullanılan söz)dır. Ve daha açıkçası isti'âre-i temsiliyye (birçok şeyin birbirine benzetilmesi)dir. Daha önce söylediğimiz gibi hissedilen şeylerden işlek, büyük, apaçık, düz, doğru bir yolu gözönüne getiriyoruz ve bunu bütünüyle zihnimizde yerleştiriyoruz. İkinci olarak meyillerimizin, fikir ve hareketlerimizin akışına bir esas teşkil ederek bizi doğruca ve selametle hayırlı maksatlarımıza götürecek ilmî, pratik, apaçık ve kapsamlı ve Allah Teâlâ'nın koyduğu bir hak kanununu göz önüne getiriyoruz, bunu da bütünüyle vicdanımıza alıyoruz. Üçüncü olarak bu manevi bütünü açıklık ve özetle anlatmak için önceki hissedilen şekle konu olan sırat-ı müstakim (doğru yol) lafzını istiâre edip zikrettiğimiz karineye dayanarak bunda (manevi yolda) kullanıyor ve "ihdinâ" ile de buna bir açıklama yapıyoruz. Bu şekilde bu mânâdan anlaşılan husus Allah Teâlâ'nın koyduğu şey olup talep edilen iyiliğe hakkı ile götüren batıl olmayan manevi yol olduğundan tahkikçi alimlerin "hak yol" diye tefsir etmeleri, sırat-ı müstakimin mefhûm ile kasdedilen mânâsını açıklamak olduğu anlaşılır. Şimdi de mâsadakını bulalım: Yani kendisine hak yol denmeye layık olan her yol, istenilen doğru yolun içine girer mi, girmez mi? Burası üzerinde düşünülmesi gereken bir yer olup az çok kapalıdır. İlk önce "nesteîn" de ilk hedefimiz Allah'ın yardımı oluyor ve âyetin gelişi bize başlangıçta Allah'ın yardımının en önemli ve en önde olanını istememizi telkin ediyor. Bundan da genellikle Allah'ın yardımını celbeden bir apaçık yola hidayet isteği, yardım dilemelerin en mühimi ve en önde olanı; ona hidayet vermenin de yardımların en mühimi ve en önde geleni olduğu anlaşılıyor. Halbuki hak yolun bütün özellikleri Allah'ın bir yardımı ise de bu yardımların en önde geleni ve en mühim olanı hangisidir? Burası üzerinde etraflıca düşünülmesi gereken bir yerdir. Dördüncü olarak hidayet iyiliğe yorumlanır. Acaba genel mânâsıyla hak yol içinde kötü olanlar yok mudur? Doğrusu vardır. Çünkü olmasaydı kötülüğe yol bulunamaz, hiç bir kötülük yapılamazdı. Gerçi her hak yol aslında sırf hayırdır. Ve onun esas konumu Allah'ın rahmetinin tecellisi (meydana çıkması)ni göstermektir. Fakat kâinatta yaratıkların özelliğine göre fayda ve zarar, iyilik ve kötülük hiçbir maksat zihinde şekillendirilmez ki onun bir doğru yolu bulunmasın. Bunların her biri içinde Allah'ın bir sünneti (nizamı), bir kanunu vardır. O yola giren doğru gayesine gider. Hatta denilebilir ki bunların hepsi de Allah Teâlâ'ya götürür. Fakat birisi rızasına götürür, biri de öfkesine götürür. Bundan dolayı hak yol, "Allah Teâlâ'nın rızasına götüren yol" diye tefsir edilmedikçe burada matlub olmaması gerekir. Gerçekten yüce âyeti bize mutlaka hak yol kavramından daha hususî ve daha açık bir mânâ telkin ediyor. İşte sözün bütün bu kapalı yönlerini gidermek için bedelin ilave edilmesi ile kavramın delalet ettiği mânâ tefsir veya tahsis olunmuş ve İslâm dininin tam bir sınırlama ile anlatılmasına uygun bir kalıba dökmek için v.d. buyurulmuştur. Bu bize ilk önce her istenilen şeyde Allah Teâlâ'nın bir doğru yolu bulunduğunu gösteriyor ve "ihdinâ" onu istememizi bize telkin ediyor ve bu şekilde en mühim ve en önemli yardımın da başlangıçta onun doğru yoluna hidayet olduğunu anlatıyor. Gerçekten Allah Teâlâ âlemlerin Rabbi olduğundan kâinatın hepsinde onun kanunları geçerlidir. Kanunlar bazen kanun koyanlarına ve bazen konularına, ilişkisi bulunan şeylere nisbet olunur. Mesela Solon kanunu koyucusuna nisbet olduğu gibi, Akar (para getiren taşınmaz mallar) kanunu da konusuna, mahkumlarına nisbet edilmiştir. Tabiat da Hak (Allah) kanunlarının mahkumu (hükmü altında) olması itibariyle bunların irade kanunundan başkasına "tabiat kanunları" ismi de verilir. Fakat hepsinin koyucusu Allah Teâlâ olduğundan bunlara Allah kanunları ve ilahî nizam demek elbette daha doğrudur. Bu kanunları bilmeğe ilim ve fen denildiği gibi, onların iyiliğe götürenlerine de din, millet ve şeriat denilir. Allah'ın koyduğu ve Allah'ın kanunu dışında din aramak batıldır ve bununla beraber Allah'ın her kanunu da din değildir. Mesela beynine kuvvetli bir tabanca sıkanın ölmesi bir hak kanunudur. Allah Teâlâ'nın özel bir iradesi engel olmazsa o kurşunu kendine sıkan ölür. Fakat intihar etmek bir iyilik, bir din değildir, isyandır, kötülüktür. Kendi mülkü olmayan Allah'ın binasını (bedeni) yıkıp bozmaktır. Bunun gibi insanların yaptığı işlerinden hangisi ele alınsa onun bir iyi veya kötü yönü ile uygun olacağı bir Allah kanunu vardır. İyilik yönü ile uygun olan Allah kanunu din, kötü yönüyle uygun olan Allah kanunu dinin zıddıdır. İki yönden de Allah'ın kanununa uygun düşmeyen iş, kötü ve batıldır. 7-Özetle Allah'ın her kanunu, Allah tarafından konmuş olduğundan dolayı doğrudurlar. İnsan tarafından konulmuş kanunlar, ne ilim, ne din hiç biri olamazlar. Bunlar, ilim açısından batıl, din açısından kötülük meydana getirirler ve doğru değildirler. Bunun için insanlığın hakkı, gerek ilimde ve gerek dinde kanun koymak değil, Allah'ın kanunlarını arayıp bulmak ve bu kanunları keşfedip ortaya çıkarmaktır. Arşimed hidrostatik kanununu, Nevton yerçekimi kanununu, Aristo çelişme kanununu koydular demek doğru olmadığı gibi Ebu Hanife Hazretleri de kıyası, fıkıh (İslâm hukuku) kanunlarını koydu demek doğru değildir. Bunlar, onlar tarafından konmuş olsaydı eğri ve yalan olurlardı. Doğru olmaları, Allah'ın kanununun keşf edilmesine nail olmalarından ileri gelir. Bunun için âlimler, icat eden değil keşf eden ve ortaya çıkaran kimselerdir. Çünkü Allah'ın kanunları içinde gizli olanları da vardır. ise açık mânâsını da içerdiğinden dolayı bunları ortaya koymaya vesile olacak apaçık ve işlek bir esas yolu anlatıyor ve Allah'ın kanunu olmayan, Allah'ın yardımı ile hiç ilgisi bulunmayan eğri büğrü yolların hepsinden sakındırdığı gibi, hidayet de iyiliğe yorumlanacağından, doğrudan doğruya kötülüğe götürmekte hak olan kanunlardan da sakındırılmış oluyor. Fakat bu son sakındırmada bir dayanak aramak gerekir. Çünkü kötülükten sakındırmak için onu tanımak ve tanıtmak da bir iyiliktir. Yılanı bilmeyen ondan nasıl sakınır? Bundan dolayı hidayet kelimesindeki iyilik mânâsı, doğru yol, hak yol kavramından kötülük kanunlarının mutlaka uzaklaştırma ve çıkarmasını değil, belki iyilik kanunlarını emirler olarak olumlu ve kötülük kanunlarını yasaklar olarak olumsuz bir ölçüyle kayıt ve şarta bağlamayı gerektirecektir. İşte hemen ardından bedel yolu ile "O kendilerine nimet verdiğin mutlu kimselerin yoluna; ne o gazaba uğramışların, ne de sapmışların yoluna değil." âyetleri, bu olumsuz ve olumlu yönleri de ortaya çıkarıyor. Demek ki "es-sırata'l-müstakîm" lâm-ı ahd (belli bir şeye işaret eden el takısı) ile hak dinin tam tarifidir. Ondan sonrası da bunun açıklamasıdır. İn'âm nimet vermek, nimeti ulaştırmaktır. Aslında müteaddî (geçişli)dir. Fakat en üstünlük mânâsına gelmekle nimet verenin yüceliğini ve nimetin yükselmesine işaret etmek için "" ile sılalanmıştır (bağlanmıştır). Nimet aslında insanın tad aldığı durum, yani güzel durumdur ki mutluluk tadı demektir. Bundan alınarak bu tad almaya sebep olan şeylere ad olmuştur. Aslı yumuşaklık demek olan nüûmet ile ilgilidir. Arapçada ilk mânâda daha çok üstün ile (na'met) olarak kullanılır. Çünkü " " denilmiştir. Yani nice nimet sahibi vardır ki nimet ve bolluk içinde yaşaması yoktur. Mesela ekmeği vardır yiyemez, yerse tadını bulamaz. Allah'ın nimet vermesi esas tadını bulmadadır. Allah Teâlâ'nın nimetleri ise sayılamaz. "Eğer Allah'ın nimetini saymak isterseniz sayamazsınız." (İbrahîm, 14/34). Fakat başlıca dünya ve ahiretle ilgili olmak üzere iki kaynak da düşünülebilir. Dünyaya ait nimetler iki kısımdır. Vehbî (Allah vergisi) ve çalışarak elde edilenler. Vehbî ya ruh ile ilgili veya cisim ile ilgilidir, başka bir ifade ile ya manevi veya maddidir. Ruhla ilgili olanlar ruhun bedene üfürülmesi, akıl ve zekanın parlaması ve bunlara tabi olan anlayış, düşünce, konuşma, vicdanın (iç duygunun) sağlam olması; cisim ile ilgili olanlar vücut ve vücut organları ve bunlardaki sinirler, kaslar, hazm ve diğer maddî kuvvetler, yaratılış ve onu tamamlayan durumlar ve şekillerden oluşan şeyler gibi. Çalışılarak kazanılanlar da nefsi utanılacak şeylerden temizleme, ilim ve marifet, üstün ahlâk ve cömertlik, yiğitlik, doğruluk ve namus ile süslemek, vücudu güzel şekiller ve beğenilen ahlâklar ile süslemek, câh yani mevki ve sosyal onur sahibi olmak, mal ve servet kazanmak gibi şeylerdir. Ahiret nimetleri, dünyada meydana gelen ifrat (aşırı gitme) ve tefrit (tersine aşırılık)lerini bağışlayarak rızasına erdirmek ve Allah'a yakın meleklerle beraber cennetin en yüksek tabakasında sonsuza dek huzur ve sükuneti elde etmektir ki, bu da Allah tarafından verilen ve çalışma ile kazanılan ruhanî ve cismanî kısımlara ayrılır. Bunların hepsi başlı başına ve hemen düşünüldükleri zaman şüphesiz birer nimettirler. Fakat her biri geleceğine ve kendisinden sonrakine göre göz önünde bulundurulunca başlangıçta nimet zannedilen birçok şeylerin gerçekte şiddetli ceza ve bela çıktığı da bir gerçektir. Bunun aksine de başlangıçta acı ve şiddetli ceza görünen bazı musibetlerin daha sonra büyük bir nimete ve mutluluğa vesile olduğu da bir gerçektir. Ve safâdan (gönül şenliğinden) sonra sıkıntı ne kadar acı ise, sıkıntıdan sonraki gönül şenliği de o kadar tatlıdır. Bu sebeple ciddi ve gerçek olan nimet ve mutluluğun sonu her halde sağlam olanlardır. Bundan dolayı esas istenecek şey yalnız nimetin başlangıcı değil, sonuca selametle yetiştiren nimetler olmalıdır. İslâm kelimesinin de ilham ettiği bu husus vasfı ile anlatılıyor. Bu şekilde "en'amte aleyhim"de nimet ve nimet verme her şeyi kapsayan ve genel bir mânâ ifade eden bir kelime olmamakla beraber mânâsının kayıtsız ve şartsız olması ile her türlü nimet için muhtemel olup her türlü nimeti kapsayabileceğinden kapsamına giren nimetler tahsis olunmak için, öfke ve sapıklıktan sâlim olma kaydı ile şarta bağlanmış ve tam anlamıyla nimet ifade edilmiştir ki, bu da ahiretle ilgili nimetleri ve ona vesile olan vehbî (Allah vergisi), kesbî (çalışma ile elde edilen), ruhanî (ruhla ilgili), cismanî (cisimle ilgili) dünya nimetleri demektir. Bunların başı da yaşama hakkı, hürriyet hakkı, iman, vicdan sağlığı, güzel ahlâk, sosyal düzelme, faydalı ilim ve iyi ameldir. İslâm literatüründe hürriyet, kişi haklarına sahip olma diye tanımlanır. (Keşf-i Pezdevî). Bunun tam tersi, (kişinin) haklarına başkasının sahip olması demek olan esirlik ve köleliktir. Hakların aslı ise, Allah'ın koymuş olduğudur. Bundan dolayı herhangi bir kişi, Allah'ın koyduğu hukuku, kendi rızası olmaksızın, başka bir insanın yaptığı diğer bir hukuk ile değiştirmeye, bozmaya veya tasarrufta bulunmaya mahkum olabiliyorsa o artık yalnız Allah'ın kulu değildir ve onda bir esirlik payı vardır. Artık onun vecibeleri ve vazifeleri yalnız hakkın gereği için değil, şunun bunun heves ve isteğine tabidir. Bundan dolayı Allah Teâlâ'yı tanımayan kimsede, haklarına sahip olma anlamında hürriyet hakkını farz etmek bir çelişki olduğu gibi, Allah Teâlâ'dan başkasına kul olanlarda da, hürriyet farzetmek imkansızdır. Ve bunun için hürriyete kefil olma, yalnız Allah'a kulluktadır. Ve doğru yolun başlangıç noktası bu kulluk ve dünya ile ilgili ilk maksadı da en büyük nimet olan bu hürriyet hakkıdır. Bunun başı da Allah vergisi nimetlerden olan hayat ve kazanılan nimetlerden olan imandır. İşte bu ikisi nimetlerin asıllarıdır. Bunların başlangıcı da Allah'ın yardımı ve hidayetidir. İstenen yol da bu yardımın doğru yoludur. Ve işte İslâm nimeti bu doğru yoldur. de iki yorum şekli mümkündür: Birisi yukarıda olduğu gibi hiçbir mef'ûl (nesne) gözetmeyerek mutlak şekilde onlara nimet verdin yani onları bahtiyar kıldın mânâsı, diğeri de gibi mef'ûl-i bih (nesne olan) bir zamir takdir (itibar) etmektir. Keşşâf sahibi öncekini, İbnü Cerir Taberî ikinci yorumu tercih etmişlerdir. Cümleden bir şeyi düşürmekten kurtulmak açısından birinci yorum daha iyi ve açık fakat bir kinaye (kapalı anlatım) mahiyetindedir. Bu sebeple fiilin gereği olan ikinci yorum açıktır. Ancak İbnü Cerir Taberî karinesi ile itaat ve ibadete geri çevirerek "sen onlara itaat ve ibadetini nimet olarak verdin" şeklinde göstermiştir. Acizane anlayışıma göre bu durumda zamiri "sırata" çevirmek ile "sen onlara o yolu nimet olarak verdin" mânâsını vermek daha açıktır. Ve en doğrusu burada zamiri takdir etmeksizin, kayıtsız nimet verme fiilini, doğru yolu nimet vermekten yani = en'amte'yi = en'amte bih'ten kinaye yapmaktır ve meânî ilminde belli olan özel nesneye ilgisi olmaktan kinaye üslûbu burada pek açıktır. Bunda doğru yol nimetini vermenin kayıtsız nimet verme ve hatta her türlü nimeti verme yerinde olduğu anlaşılır. Burada dikkati çeken üç nokta vardır. İlk önce bizzat yol, sıratın en önemli nimetlerden olduğu, en büyük nimet olduğu anlaşılır. İkinci olarak sırat (doğru yolu gösterme) nimeti, en mühim yardım olduğu anlaşılır. Üçüncü olarak, onlara nisbet edilen bu sırat (yol) kendilerinin hazırladıkları bir yol olmayıp, Allah'ın hazırladığı ve nimet olarak vermiş olduğu ve onların yolu olması, nail olma ve o yola girmeleri itibariyle bulunduğu anlaşılır. Ve bu vasıflar ile Allah'a nisbet edilen ve doğru nimetlere ve Allah'ın yardımına götüren doğru yola uygun gelir. Gerçekten yol nimeti, en büyük nimettir. Çünkü herhangi bir nimetin (elde ediliş) yolunu, kanununu elde etmek o nimeti bir defa değil daima elde etme sonucunu doğurur. İlimlerin ve fenlerin önemi de bundandır. Birisinden on liralık bir yardım istemekle, devamlı on lira getirecek bir yol, bir sebep (vasıta) istemek arasında ne kadar fark vardır. Yüce Allah'tan; "Ey Rabbim, bana yardım et de falan nimeti ver." diye dua etmek ve yardım dileğinde bulunmak pek küçük bir istek olur. Hatta "her nimeti ver" demek bile böyledir. Çünkü bu dua kabul olunmakla o nimetlerin her zaman devam etmesi ve sürüp gitmesi temin edilmiş olmaz. Fakat "falan nimetin (elde ediliş) yolunu ihsanda bulun ve o yolda sebat nasib eyle." diye istek ve araştırmada bulunulacak olursa, bu dua kabul olunduğu zaman o nimet bir kerre değil bin kerreler ve sonsuza kadar elde edilmiş olur. Yolun en büyüğü de Allah'ın yardımının yoluna girmedir. Bunun en kısası da doğru olan yoldur. Bu bulununca nimet yollarının hepsi bulunur. Nimet yolu bulununca nimetlerin hepsine sürekli olarak erilir ve burada başlangıçta bize nimet ver denmeyip de duası ile doğru yol istemenin öğretilmesi, bu mânâyı ne güzel destekler. Fâtiha'ya (ta'lim-i mesele: istemeyi öğretme) isminin verilmesinde de bu nüktenin büyük bir payı olduğunu hatırlamalıyız. Halbuki bu özel bağlantı gözönünde bulundurulmadığı takdirde cümleden bu mânâları çıkarmak zor olacak ve sıratın (yolun) onlara Allah'ın bir ihsanı olduğu gizli kalacaktır. Bu yönden birinci durumdaki kayıtsız nimetin belağati (güzelliği) bile bundan aşağı derecededir demektir. Gerçi onda sıratın (yolun) gayesi kayıtsız şartsız nimet olduğuna dair açık bir işaret vardır ve bu mânâ halk için çekici ve sevimlidir. Fakat başlangıçta sözün gelişinde istenilen maksadın Allah'ın yardımı olduğu apaçıktır. Ve bundan dolayı yolun maksadı da o ve daha doğrusu bizzat Allah Teâlâ olduğu, ilk anda akla gelir. Bütün nimetler de bundan kaynaklanıyor. Ve işte asıl doğru yol, hak yol bu mânâda özel isim gibidir. Çünkü bir nimetin bir yolu bilinir ve o yola girilirse de yine bizzat Allah'ın yardımı, Allah'ın tevfikı bulunmazsa bir engel ortaya çıkar, istenilen şey ortaya çıkmaz da kısmet böyle imiş denilir. Bundan dolayı her şeyden önce bu yardım ve başarıya ermek için bütün arzuları kucağına almış, büyük, açık, doğru, düz bir yol istemek gereklidir. Bu yol anlaşmasında sebat ile yürütecek olan bir din ve millettir. Her gerçeği ve isteği kucaklamış bir din ve millet, bir doğru yol istemek yalnız bir tasarlama ve hayalden ibaret bir istek de değildir. Bu yola ermiş ve üzerinde yürümüş, o sayede her arzusunu elde etmiş, hem de tam selamet ve mutlulukla elde etmiş nimet ehli, insanlık tarihinde inkar olunamayacak şekilde sabit olmuş ve böyle bir arzunun izleri müşahede ve tecrübe ile gerçekten görülmüş, meydana gelmiş bir şeydir. Ve işte 'den sonra buyurulması bunu da özellikle göstermektedir. Şimdi bunların kimler olduğunu anlamaya çalışalım. Bunların hepsi, topluca bize ahd-i haricî ile gösteriliverecek sınırlı bir topluluk değildir. İnsanlığın başlangıcından bu ana kadar birbiri ardınca gelmiş ve Allah'ın terbiyesi ile zaman zaman olgunluk göstermiş, ardarda yaygın ve sınırsız zatlar ve topluluklardır. Biz bunları yalnız "mün'amün aleyhim", yani Allah'ın nimetine ermiş olanlar adıyle tanır ve hakka ulaşanlar, erenler diye düşünürüz ve bu cinsin dünyada var olduğunda hiç şüphe etmeyiz. Bu nokta kesin ve kat'îdir. Ve mutlaka bunların yolunu istemek de bu kesin bilgi ile hareket etmektir. Fakat etraflıca açıklamasına ve bu cinsin fertlerinden ve çeşitlerinden bir örnek almak için dışarda tayinlerine gelince: Bunu, nimetin mânâsını takdir etmemiz oranında bir ahd-ı zihnî (zihinde belli olan nesne) ile düşünebiliriz. Bunun için de ya cinsî belirtme veya ahd-i zihnî (zihinde belli olan şeyler) mülahaza edilir. Cins olduğuna göre bedel; ahd-i zihnî olduğuna göre de sıfat olması bellidir. Bundan dolayı bunları başlangıçta ahd-i zihnî ile tasarlayıp bu vasıflara sahip bir mutlu topluluk arayacağız ve Allah Teâlâ'dan onların yoluna hidayet etmesini isteyeceğiz ve başarılı olduğumuz anda biz de o yolda, o cinsten âleme örnek olacak bir cemaat zümresi teşkil etmiş bulunacağız. Kur'ân bize bu cinsten birçok topluluklar gösterecektir ki "Kim Allah'a ve elçisine itaat ederse işte onlar, Allah'ın nimet verdiği peygamberler, sıddîkler, şehidler ve salihlerle beraberdir. Onlar ne güzel arkadaştır." (Nisâ, 4/69) âyeti bu babta en kapsamlı âyetlerden biridir. Yani tam anlamıyla kendilerine nimet verilmiş olan gerçek bahtiyarlar peygamberler, sıddîklar, şehidler, salihler ve bunlara arkadaş olan iman ehlidir. Fakat bu açıklama İslâm'ın başlangıcına göredir. Bize gelince: Bu örneğin bütün anlaşılmayan şeylerden uzak bir ahd-i hâricisi (daha önce ismi geçmiş olanı) vardır ki o da peygamberlerin sonuncusu Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Efendimiz'le Ashab-ı Kiram'ıdır. Az zaman içinde bunlarda tecelli eden başarı nimetinin, dünya ve ahiret mutluluğunun bir örneğini daha insanlık tarihi bugüne kadar kaydetmemiştir. Umumî tarihi okuyunuz ve bugün dünyadaki milletlere bir göz atınız. Bakınız bunların içinde mesela bir Hz. Ömer siretinin benzeri olabilecek hiçbir örnek bulabilecek misiniz? Bir taraftan fetihler elektrik hızı ile doğu ve batıya yayılırken diğer taraftan bütün ilâhî adalet, yerleri ve gökleri dolduruyor ve bu nimetlerin içinde hakkın zevkine dalmış olan Ömer'in sırtındaki yamalı bir gömlek âlemin gözüne Kisraların, Kayserlerin haşmetli taclarından çok yüksek bir sevinç duygusu saçıyordu. Fakat dünyanın bu teveccühü (yönelmesi) içinde hiç bir gün şaşırmayan, metanetini kaybetmeyen Hazreti Ömerü'l-Faruk, Peygamber'in vefat günü Faruk olması (hak ile batılı birbirinden ayırması)nı kaybeder gibi göründüğü zaman, Hazreti Ebu Bekr es-Sıddîk bütün sadakati ile varlığını ortaya koyarak onu ve herkesi irşad etmiş ve İslâm cemaatini önceden olduğu gibi Hazreti Muhammed'in yolunda yürütmüştü. Daha önce hicret günü Hazreti Peygamberle arkadaşlığı ile gizlendikleri mağarada müşriklerin baskınına uğradıkları zaman Hazreti Ebu Bekir Sıddîk'a da üzüntü ve gevşeklik gelmiş iken "Üzülme, Allah bizimle beraberdir!.." (Tevbe, 9/40) diye onu teselli ve tatmin eden ancak Hazreti Muhammed olmuş idi. İşte o zamanlar bir ahd-i zihnî (zihinde belli olan) mahiyetinde olan o mutlu toplum bütün insanlığa en mükemmel bir misal olmak üzere belirmiş olduğundan bize göre ahd-i harici (önce geçmiş olanlar) ile bellidir. Bunun için selefler ve halefler (eskiler ve yeniler)den birçok müfessir âyetini Hazreti Muhammed'in ve ashab-ı kiram'ının yolu ve sünneti ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Fakat başlangıç ve sonuç beraber gözönünde bulundurulduğu zaman bu mânâda kendilerine nimet verilmiş olanlar cinsinden bir toplum diye ahd-i zihnî mahiyetinde olmuş olur. "ellezine"nin sıfatıdır ve İslam'daki takva hasletinin esasını gösterir. Arapçada sıfat (niteleyen) ile mevsûf (nitelenen) arasında tarif (belirlilik) veya tenkir (belirsizlik) açısından da uygunluk şarttır. Halbuki = gayr kelimesi, "el-âlimü gayrü'l-câhil", "el-hareketü gayrü's-sükûn" (âlim, cahil olmayandır; hareket, durmakdan başka bir şeydir) şeklinde tam zıddı olan bir şeye müzaf (tamlama halinde) olmadıkça belirli olamayacağı gibi, (ellezine) ism-i mevsûlü (ilgi zamiri) de belirli olduğundan, ahd-i zihnî mânâsına yorumlanmadıkça belirsiz bir kelime ile nitelenemez. Bundan dolayı bunun sıfat olması, mevsûlün (ilgi zamirinin) ahd-i zihnî mânâsına açık bir ipucudur. Çünkü (mağdûbi aleyhim) ve (dâllîn) vasıflarının mutlaka kendilerine nimet verilmiş olanların vasfına tam zıd olması düşünülecek noktadır. Kendilerine nimet verilmiş olarak görünenler içinde gerçekten öfkeye mahkum olan veya sapıtmış olan nice kimseler de bulunur. Ve dünyada nimetler içinde yüzer gibi görünen birçok şahıs ve toplum buna misal gösterilebilir. Bu itibarla (gayr) sıfatı, öfke ve sapıklığı olumsuz kılarak kendilerine nimet verilen kimseleri bunlardan başkasına tahsis ediyor ve o halde sağlam nimetler ile nimetten faydalananlar, bunların tam zıddı olurlarsa da mutlak surette nimetten faydalananlar böyle değildirler. Bundan dolayı nimet verme, kayıtsız olarak göz önünde bulundurulur ve (ellezine) de bu sıla (ilgi zamirini açıklayan cümle) ile cins olarak veya ahd-i harici ile (önce zikredildiği için bilinen) belirli tanılır ise (gayr) ona sıfat olamaz, belki bedel olabilir. Keşşâf ve ona uyarak Kadı Beydâvi ve diğerleri bu bedel olmayı caiz görmüşlerdir. Fakat Ebu's-Suud, tefsirinde bunu haklı olarak reddetmiştir. Çünkü bedel, cümledeki nisbette esas kasdolunan olur. Mübdelü minh (kendisinden bedel getirilen) büsbütün ihmal ve terkedilmiş halde olmamakla beraber, cümlede kasdedilen hedef olarak da kalmaz. O halde (gayr), bedel ise (sırat) kelimesinden esas gaye nimet değil, öfke ve sapıtmanın olmaması olacaktır. Ve bu şekilde kendilerine nimet verilmiş olanlar demek, Allah'ın gazabından ve sapıtmakdan kurtulmuş olanlar demek olacağını Keşşâf sahibi açıkça belirtmiştir. Gerçi def-i mazarrat (zararı ortadan kaldırma), celb-i menfaat (menfaati celbetmek)ten daha iyi ise de esas gaye yalnız zararı ortadan kaldırmak değil, o zarardan emniyette olan nimet ve menfaattir. Bu ise bedelin değil, ancak sıfatın mânâsı olabilecektir. Bundan dolayı sözün hedefi (en'amte aleyhim)dedir. Ve gazab (öfke) ile sapıtmanın ortadan kaldırılması ona tabi olarak (uyarak) kasdolunmuş olur. Ve kendilerine nimet verilmiş olanlar demek, mutlak nimet ile öfke ve sapıtmadan kurtulmayı birarada elde edenler demek olur ki İslâm da budur. Ve gerçekten İslâm'daki takva budur ve Ebu's-Suûd tamamen haklıdır. Bundan dolayı (gayr) kelimesinde sıfat ve kelimesinde ahd-i zihnî mânâsı açıktır. Bununla beraber mutlak nimetten, sağlam nimet veya söylediğimiz gibi sırat (yol) nimeti, İslâm nimeti kasdedilirse, (gayr) bunun tam zıddına muzaf ve bundan dolayı belirli olmuş olacağından cins veya ahd-i harici şeklinde sıfat olabilecektir. Gazab, nefsin bir iğrenç şey karşısında intikam isteği ile heyecanıdır ki rızanın tam tersidir. Türkçe'de öfke, bir fark ile hiddet, hışım da denilir. Allah'a nisbet edildiği zaman gazab nefsî etkilenmelerden tecerrüd edilmekle en son haddi ve gayesinde kullanılır da intikam iradesi veya ceza verme mânâsı kasdolunur. Bu da Rububiyet-i Rahimiyenin gereğidir. Yani öfke mutlak surette rahmetin zıddı değildir. Mesela zalime öfkelenmek, mazluma rahmetin gereğidir. teriminde bu ünvan kendilerine âdeta isim olmuş gibi bir kuvvet vardır ki, öfkeye mahkûm, öfke altında kalmış gitmiş demek olur. Bundan dolayı bazan bir cezaya uğramak, kendisine öfkelenilmiş olmak değildir ve hele gerçekten birtakım gelecek nimetlerin başlangıcı ve vesilesi olan acılar hiçbir zaman ceza ve öfke değildir. "Andolsun, sizi korku, açlık, mallardan, canlardan ve ürünlerden eksiltme gibi şeylerle deneriz; sabredenleri müjdele." (Bakara, 2/155). Çünkü her işte değer, sonuca göredir. Dalal ve dalalet, doğru yoldan kasıtlı olarak veya hata ederek sapmaktır ki, hüdâ (doğru yolu gösterme)nın karşıtıdır. Türkçe'de bunlara sapmak, sapıklık ve sapkınlık da denilir. Dalal, bazen gafletten ve şaşkınlıktan meydana gelir. Ve çoğunlukla da ondan sonra şaşkınlık gelir. Sonra yitmekle ve daha sonra yok olmakla biter. Bu vesilelerle dalal; gaflet, hayret, yok olma, helak olma mânâlarına da kullanılır. Aslında hissedilen maddi yoldan sapmaktır. Sonra maneviyatta ve akıl ile bilinen şeylerde de meşhur olmuştur. Ve biz çoğunlukla dalalet ve sapkınlığı yalnız dinde; dalal ve sapıklığı da akılda ve sözde kullanıyoruz. Bundan dolayı (dâllîn) tam anlamıyla sapkınlar demektir. Burada gerek ve gerek deki tarif (belirlilik) edatının istiğrak (her şeyi içine alan) veya cins için olduğu açıktır. Çünkü nimetin tam salim olması bundadır. Birçok tefsirciler de böyle cinsi olumsuz kılma şeklinin tefsirlerini seçmişlerdir ki, bu şekilde nimet ve doğruluğun zıddı olan öfke ve sapıklık, kitaplı ve kitapsız müşrik (Allah'a şirk koşan) ve müşrik olmayan bütün küfür ehlinin yollarından açık olarak sakınılmış olur. Bununla beraber, tarif edatlarının en önde olan ahd-i haricî mânâsına yorumlanmalarında da aynı mânâyı dolayısıyla elde etme mümkündür. Ve bunda ayrıca bir belağat da vardır. Çünkü ve vasıfları kat'î olarak bilinen en alçak ve en azlarına sarfedilmiş olursa, bunlardan sakınmak öbürlerinin hepsinden sakınmayı öncelikle gerekli kılar. Bu da İslâm milleti dışındaki milletler arasında bir farklılığın bulunduğunu göstermek belağatini içerir. Acaba her ikisinin en az mertebesi ile böyle bir ahd-i haricî var mıdır? Evet gerek Kur'ân'da ve gerek Peygamber'in hadislerinde ve genellikle İslâm şeriatında bununla ilgili deliller vardır. Ve bunlar Kitap ehli olan yahudi ve hıristiyanlardır. Gerek Allah'a şirk koşan ve gerek şirk koşmayan bütün kâfirler hakkında yüce Kur'ân'da "....Fakat küfre göğüs açan (küfürle sevinç duyan) kimselere Allah'tan bir gazab iner ve onlar için büyük bir azab vardır." (Nahl, 16/106) âyetinde olduğu gibi öfkeyi ve "(Sana gelenleri) inkar edip Allah yolundan menedenler, gerçekten derin bir sapıklık içine düşmüşlerdir." (Nisâ, 4/167) âyetinde olduğu gibi sapıklığı genelleştirerek açıkça ifade etmekle beraber yahudiler hakkında çoğunlukla "Üzerlerine alçaklık ve yoksulluk damgası vuruldu. Allah'ın gazabına uğradılar." (Bakara, 2/61) gibi gazabı, hıristiyanlar hakkında da "Ey Kitab ehli, dininizde haksız yere aşırılığa dalmayın ve önceden sapmış, birçoklarını da saptırmış, düz yoldan şaşmış bir milletin keyiflerine uymayın." (Mâide, 5/77) gibi sapıklığı, açıkça ifade buyurmuştur. Bununla beraber yahudiler ile hıristiyanların kestiklerini yemek ve kızlarıyla evlenebilmek gibi yakın muamelelerde diğer müşriklerden farklarını da göstermiştir. Bunlardan anlaşılır ki kitap ehli olan yahudi ve hıristiyanlar, gazab ve sapıklıkta diğer müşriklerden, dinsizlerden ve diğer batıl din sahiplerinden daha ehvendir. Ve bunlar, İslâm'ın yakın zıddıdırlar. Bundan dolayı Fâtiha'da "kendilerine gazab olunan kimselerden" maksat ahd-i harici ile yahudiler, "sapıtmışlardan" maksat da hıristiyanlardır, diye tefsir olunursa, (gayr) ve (lâ) ile ilk önce ve metin ile bunların yolu olumsuz kılınmış ve dolayısıyla öncelikle (yani dâl bi'd-delâle: delaletiyle delalet edici) olarak da bütün diğer kâfirlerden sakınılmış olur. Ve bu tefsirin naklinde senedler kuvvetlidir. İbnü Cerir Taberî epeyce hadis nakletmiştir. "Dürrü Mensûr"un açıklamasına göre; İbnü Ebi Hâtim: " (mağdûbi aleyhim)in yahudiler ve "dâllîn"in hıristiyanlar olduğu şeklindeki tefsirde, tefsirciler arasında ihtilaf olduğunu bilmiyorum." demiştir. Nasıl ki İbnü Hibbân ve Hâkim (Neysâburî), bu konuyla ilgili hadislerin sıhhatına; Tirmizî de hasen olduklarına hükmetmiş ve bunları birçok muhaddisler tahriç etmişlerdir. Nassın görünürde bu genelliğini iki çeşitte toplayacak tarzda kayıt ve şarta bağlamak usûl açısından caiz olmayacağı düşüncesiyle bazı tefsirciler buna ilişmiş ve âyet metninin umumî mânâ üzere bırakılması ile yahudiler ve hıristiyanları birer örnek olarak kabul etmeyi uygun görmüştür. Yahudiler ve hıristiyanlar en zararsız ve kat'i olarak bilinen en yakın kimseler olarak düşünülmeyecek olursa bu itiraz haklı olarak akla gelebilir. Çünkü sakınmayı onlara tahsis etmenin mânâsı İslâm'da hem akla ve hem kesin nakillere aykırı olduğundan böyle bir ahd-i hâriciye imkan yoktur. Söylediğimiz gibi bunlar kat'i olarak bilinen en yakın kimseler olarak düşünülürse diğerlerinden genel olarak sakınmak öncelikle sabit olacağından dolayı bir gruba tahsis etmek, bir tarafa atılmış ve sakıncası atlatılmıştır ve zaten de şirkleri açıkça belli olan diğer müşriklerden ve bunlara göre hafif olan Yahudiler ve Hıristiyanlardan da dolayısıyla sakınılmış olduğundan burada da; bunlardan açıkça ve diğerlerinden dolayısıyla sakınılmış olmasında da belağat vardır. O halde bu konuyla ilgili hadislerden de biraz bahsedelim: Hazreti Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz'in "Yahudiler, kendilerine gazab edilmişler, Hıristiyanlar da sapıklardır." buyurduğunu Tirmizî "Sahihi" bu bölümü tefsirinde ünlü Hâtim et-Tâî'nin oğlu Hz. Adî'den, senedi ile bir hasen hadis olmak üzere rivayet etmiştir ki meâli şöyledir: "Adî b. Hâtim (r.a.) demiştir ki: Resûl-i Ekrem (s.a.v.)'e gittim, mescidinde oturuyordu. Cemaat: "İşte bu Adî b. Hâtim'dir." dediler. Ben ise aman dilemeden ve yazışma yapmadan gelmiştim. Hemen huzuruna atıldım. Derhal elimi tuttu: "Başlangıçta Allah'tan ümit ederim ki onun elini benim elime koyacak." buyurmuştu. Daha sonra kalktı. O sırada bir kadın beraberinde bir çocuk ile huzuruna geldiler ve: "Bizim sana ihtiyacımız var." dediler. Onlarla beraber kalkıp onların ihtiyaçlarını giderdi. Sonra elinden tutup beni mübarek evine götürdü. Bir kız çocuğu ona bir yastık yere koydu ve o üzerine oturdu. Ben de huzurunda oturdum. Bunun üzerine Allah'a hamd ve sena etti ve şöyle buyurdu: "Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur." demekten niye kaçıyorsun, ondan başka bir ilâh mı biliyorsun?" Ben: "hayır" dedim. Ondan sonra biraz konuştuktan sonra "Sen her halde (Allahü Ekber = Allah en büyüktür) denilmesinden kaçıyorsun, demek ki Allah'tan daha büyük birşey biliyorsun." buyurdu. Ben yine "hayır" dedim. Buyurdu ki; yani "Yahudiler gazaba uğramış, mağdubi aleyhim olmuşlar, Hıristiyanlar da sapıtmış sapıklığa düşmüşler". Bunun üzerine ben de: "Ben müslüman oldum geldim." dedim. Ve baktım ki mübarek yüzü sevincinden açılıyordu. Daha sonra emretti. Ensar'dan bir zatın yanına verildim. Akşam-sabah hep peygamberin huzuruna gelir dururdum. Yine bir akşam yanında idim. Bir insan topluluğu geldi. Üzerlerinde yün elbise vardı. Allah'ın elçisi kalktı, namaz kıldı, sonra onları teşvik etmeye başladı. Diyordu ki; "Bir sa' (dört avuç, yaklaşık 3 kg.) olsa bile, yarım sa' olsa bile, bir tutam olsa bile, bir tutam parçası olsa bile bununla her biriniz yüzünü cehennemin -yahut ateşin- hararet (sıcaklığı)'inden korusun, hatta bir hurma tanesi olsa bile, yarım hurma tanesi olsa bile. Her biriniz Allah'a varacak, O da size şu söyliyeceğimi söyliyecektir: "Ben size göz, kulak vermedim mi? Evet verdin der. Mal ve çocuklar vermedim mi? Evet verdin der. O zaman Allah Teâlâ: "O halde hani sen kendin için önceden ne hazırlık gördün der" ve insan işte o vakit önüne, arkasına, sağına, soluna bakar da cehennemin sıcaklığından yüzünü koruyacak hiçbir şey bulamaz. Her biriniz yüzünü ateşten korusun da yarım hurma ile olsa bile. Bunu bulamazsa, tatlı sözle bile olsun. Çünkü ben artık sizin hakkınızda fakirlik ve yoksulluktan korkmam. Çünkü Allah yardımcınız ve vericinizdir. Sizin için fakirlik korkusu, nihayet Medine ile Hiyre arasında kervan giderken bineğinin çalınması korkusu ne ise ondan fazla değildir." buyurdu. Adî b. Hâtim (r.a.) bunu rivayet ettikten sonra şunu da ilave etmiş: "Bunu dinlerken ben gönlümden; bu nerede? Tay dağlarının eşkiyası nerede? diyordum." demiştir. Fakat Yahudiler gazaba uğramışlar demekle, Yahudilerdir, demek arasında büyük bir fark vardır. Bundan dolayı bu ve benzeri hadislere göre Yahudilerin ve Hıristiyanların Fâtiha'daki (mağdubi aleyhim) ve (dâllînden) birer örnek oldukları anlaşılırsa da, âyetin kelimelerinin delalet ettiği mânânın bunlardan ibaret olduğu anlaşılmaz. Bununla beraber ikinci şekilde de sağlam rivayet vardır. Tarif (belirtme) edatının en önde gelen mânâsı ahd-i hariciye göre yorumlanması, yukarıdaki açıklama ile kolaylık dairesinde mümkün olunca mütevatir olmayan hadislerle âyeti kayıt ve şarta bağlamanın sakıncası vârid olmayacağından dolayı bu hadislerin de kullanılması vacib olur. Bundan dolayı iki tefsir arasındaki fark, birisinde yani cinste hepsinden sakınmanın söz ve metin ile; diğerinde de mânâ ve delaletle olmasındadır. Birincisine göre İslâm açısından müşrikler ile kitab ehli arasındaki fark Fâtiha'da ifade edilmemiş, ikincide ise bu fark bile gösterilmiş olur ki biz bunu Kur'ân'ın üslubuna daha uygun buluyoruz. Bunda bizi düşündürecek çok önemli noktalar vardır. Acaba Resulullah Efendimiz, "Yahudiler gazaba uğramış, Hıristiyanlar sapıtmışlardır." buyurduğu zaman, bunlar ne durumda idiler? Yahudiler, daha çok zaman önce dünya sevgisi ve bencillik ile Tevrat'ın hükümlerini ihmal ederek ve bozarak Hak yolundan bile bile ayrılmışlar ve bunun neticesinde nice yüce peygamberlere ve özellikle Zekeriyya, Yahya ve İsa (a.s.)'a olan haksızlıklarıyla da hem Allah'ın gazabını ve hem halkın nefretini kazanmışlardı. Ve çoktan siyasi hürriyetlerini tamamiyle kaybetmişler ve darma dağınık olmuşlardı. Ve bu şekilde kaybettikleri zahiri toplulukları yerine ta Hz. Süleyman (a.s.) zamanından beri takip edegeldikleri gizli cemiyetlerle uğraşmışlar ve uğraştıkça da bütün milletleri kuşkulandırmışlar ve dünyadaki insanlar gözünde içleri dışlarına uymayanların başı sayılmışlardı. Bununla beraber aslında dünyayı aydınlatmış bir kitaba, harikalarla dolu bir tarihe mensup olduklarından dolayı bir dereceye kadar aydın ve en azından geçmişleri ile şimdiki durumları arasındaki oranlama itibariyle de pek fazla dikkate değer idiler. Geçmişte Allah'a dayanması dolayısıyle çok feyizli ve bereketli olan dinlerini zamanımızda milliyetçilik çemberi ile bağlayarak devamlı hakkın üzerine çıkmak (hakkı ezmek) istiyorlar ve bunu istedikçe düşüyorlardı. Hıristiyanlara gelince: O zamanlar bunlar Roma'nın mirasçısı, İstanbul'un sahibi olarak yeryüzündeki iki büyük devletin biri ve hatta birincisi bulunuyorlardı. Karşılarında bir İran (devleti) vardı. Yani o günkü Hıristiyanlığın dünyadaki yeri bugünkü Hıristiyanlık'tan çok yüksek idi. Dış görünüşlerine bakıldığı zaman bunlar kendilerine nimet verilmişler zannedilebilirlerdi. Halbuki gerçekte böyle değil idiler. Kötü bir sonuca doğru yürüyorlardı. Sonuçları ve ahiretleri gerçekten tehlikeli idi. Gerçi bunlar, Yahudiler gibi ırkçılık çemberine sıkışmış değildiler. Fakat hak ölçüsünü kaybetmişlerdi. İşin başlangıcında Hakk'ın tevhidi yerine üçlü ilâh inancına saplanmışlardı. Ve en adi müşrikler gibi putlar içinde kalmışlardı. Gerçi Manîviye ve Seneviyye (biri iyilik öteki kötülük için olan iki ilâhın varlığını kabul edenler)ye göre bu üçlü ilâh inancının başında bir baba ilâh tanıdığından dolayı az çok bir tevhid mânâsı yok değildi. Fakat bu üçlü ilâh inancı, İskenderiye felsefesinin değişik üç şahıstan ibaret ekânim-i selasesi (üç unsuru) yerine, üç şahsın birleşmesine dayalı bir ekânim-i selase (üç unsur) idi. O şekilde ki hem bir, hem üç idi. Böyle aklın çelişki kanununu da çiğneyen bir üçlü ilâh inancı artık aklî ilerlemelere meydan bırakmamış ve miras yoluyla elde ettikleri bütün ilimleri ve fenleri çığırından çıkarmış ve delillerle isbatlama yolundan ayrılıp sadece kalbî zevke ve doğru bir yolu takip etmeyen meyillere dayanarak dini rastgele, insanları gemlemeye bir vesile gibi takip etmişler ve bunun için ellerinde bulunan mantıkın uygulamasını bir yana atıp sadece psikolojinin meyiller ve hisler bölümü ile halkın kalblerini cezbetmek için uğraşmışlar ve nice aşırılıklara sapmışlardı. Diğer taraftan hukukla ilgili düşünceyi tamamen çiğnemişlerdi. Onlara göre hak, şeriat kavramının gerçekle ilgisi yoktu. Bunlar ilmî, gerçek ve ilahî bir kavram değil idi. Nitekim durum böyle iken hıristiyan dillerinde hukuk mânâsına kullanılan kelimelerin hak ve hakikat (gerçek) maddesi ile hiçbir ilgisi yoktur. (Druva) başka, (verite) başkadır. Ve aynı zamanda eski Roma'da olduğu gibi, normal hazırlanmış bir hukuk da değildi. Bundan dolayı halkın irâdesine de bağlı değildi. Hukuk yalnız ruhanilerin ve ruhani meclislerin koymuş olduğu prensipler idi. Bunlar, hak üzerinde ilme ve ictihada dayalı bir düşünce ile değil, bir irade düşüncesi ile tamamen kanun koyucu vasfı ile hareket ediyorlardı ve bununla beraber üçlü ilâh inancının sonucu olarak bu da Lâhut (ilâhî olan) ile nâsut (insanlara ait şeyler)un anlaşılmaz bir karışımı idi. İnsan haklarının, böyle Allah'ın koyduğu kanunlara dayanmayan kanun koyucularının elinde istenilen şekle konulabilmesi ve uygulamasında da iyi niyet ile değil, keyfî ve zevkî noktalardan hareket edilmesi ve aslında hıristiyanlardan başkasına hiç bir şekilde yaşama hakkı tanınmaması, toplumu büyük çöküşlere hazırlıyordu. Çünkü insanlar dünyada şâirane bir zevkle geçici zaman için eğlenebilirlerse de bu zevk gerçek zevki çiğnemeye başladığı zaman derhal sönmeye mahkûmdur. İnsan haklarına aslında kalıcı hiçbir değer verilmediği zaman ilahî hükümranlığın hiçbir anlamı kalmaz ve kalbî meyilleri (arzuları) coşturacak diğer vasıtaların hepsi hakkın karşısında neticesiz kalır. Burada inançtan meydana gelmeyen ve inanca aykırı ortaya çıkan sapıklık ve ahlâksızlıklardan bahsetmeye gerek görmüyoruz. Çünkü onlar, dini esaslara bağlı değildir. Bu şekliyle teslis (üçlü ilâh inancı), fikirleri kısırlaştırma, kalbleri avlama, şeriatsızlık, vicdan darlığı ve özet olarak tek kelime ile hak ve hakikatten uzaklaşma. İşte Hıristiyanlığın o zamanki bariz nitelikleri bunlar idi. Bu ise peygamberlerin yolu olan hak yoldan sapma idi. Ve sapıklığın neticesi de elbette şiddetli ceza olacaktır. Bunun için o sıradaki devletleriyle beraber hıristiyanlar görünürde kendilerine nimet verilmiş sayılsalar bile vicdanları ve gelecekleri sağlam değildi. Dünyada kuvvetten düşmeye ve ahirette de bu haksızlıkların cezasına aday ve sapıklardı. Gerçekten de öyle oldu. Ve yüce Allah kullarına böyle kusurlardan (lekelerden), tehlikelerden uzak ve sağlam, gelecekte tam selamet ile Allah'ın nimetine ulaştıran İslâm dinini, doğru yolu ihsan etti ve pek kısa bir zaman içinde İslâm dinini kabul edenlere Allah'ın vaad ve nimeti şüpheden uzak olarak gerçekleşti. Ve bunlar, dünyaya en son ve en olgun dinî örnek oldular. Bu doğru yolda sabit olanlar için aynı sonuç -Allah'ın yardımıyla- sonsuza kadar gerçekleşecektir. İşte anlaşması ile bu gerçeği dile getiriyor. ÖZETLE: Fâtiha sûresi baş tarafında kâinatın başlangıç ve sonucuna ait bütün istenen özellikleri ile Allah'ı bilme bahislerini, Kur'ân ilminin ve İslâm dininin konusunu, prensiplerini; orta kısmında ise Kur'ân ilminin özel konusunu ve gayesini ve İslâm dininin başlangıcı olup en büyük yaratılış kanunu olan Allah'la bağlılıkları ile bütün sosyal sırları ve hukukla ilgili prensipleri tebliğ ve kaydettikten sonra üç âyette de hak yolun, İslâm dininin efradını câmi (fertlerini içine alan), ağyârını mâni (yabancıları çıkaran) kesin sınırını, tasvirine doyulmaz bir belağat ile tesbit etmiş ve bunların hepsini başındaki bir belağatlı cümlesinde toplayarak geçerliliğini Allah'ın adı ile ilan etmiştir. İslâm dininin bu tarifi şu oluyor: Gazaba uğratmadan, sapıklığa düşürmeden, doğruca ve selametle Allah'a ve Allah'ın nimetlerine götürüp "el-hamdü lillâh = Allah'a hamd olsun" dedirten ve bu temiz nimetlere tam selametle ermiş, gerçekten mutlu ve övülmüş, öfkeye uğramamış ve sapıtılmamış zatlar tarafından takip edildiği tarih tarafından görülmüş ve tecrübe ile bilinen büyük, aşikar, düz, doğru, hak yolu ve istikamet yolu. Bu dini kabul etmenin, dindarlığın başlangıcı ilk önce Allah Teâlâ'yı tanımak ve ona diye Allah'tan başka ilâh olmadığına tam bir şekilde söz vermek ve anlaşma yapmak ve ondan sonra da tam bir sebat ve samimiyet ile gereğini yerine getirmek için hak ve vazifelerin bütün sınırlarını bildiren ve üzerinde kolaylık ve selametle yürünmek mümkün olan dosdoğru bir şeriat caddesine hidayet, yani bilimsel olarak doğru yolu göstermek ve pratikte başarılı olmayı istemektir ki, bu şuurlu isteğin cevabı Bakara sûresinin başında başlayacaktır. Demek ki istemek ve dindarlık bizden; din, şeriat ve doğru yolu göstermek Allah'tandır. Ve bu hidayet (doğru yolu göstermek) iki çeşittir. Biri ilmî olan irşad, diğeri fiilî (pratik) olan Cenab-ı Hakk'ın kuluna yardım etmesidir. Yüce Kur'ân, ilmî irşadı istemenin cevabıdır. Fiilî olarak başarılı kılmayı istemenin cevabı da bu irşadı kabul etmekle etraflıca dindarlıkta her an ve her lahza meydana gelecektir. İşte İslâm dini böyle bir Allah kanunudur. Fâtiha bunu tanımlarken mânâsını isbatlamak için başlangıçtaki aklî ve kalbî irşadlardan sonra gözlem ve tarihin şehadet ettiği tecrübeyi gösterivermiş ve başka delil ve vesikaya bile ihtiyaç bırakmamıştır. Bunda şüphe edenler gözlem ve tecrübe ile sabit olan örneği peygamberlerin sonuncusu Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Efendimizle yüce ashabının bu sayede nail oldukları Allah nimetlerinin büyüklük ve mukaddesliğini tarihte gözleri kamaşa kamaşa okuyabilirler. Elhamdülillah Allah'ın kitabı, bir harfi bile bozulmaksızın olduğu gibi elimizde mevcut ve Peygamberimize ait sünnetler korunmuş olduğundan, İslâm dininin hakikatında hiçbir sapma, hiçbir sapıklık arız olmamıştır. Bunun için Kur'ân, Hazreti Muhammed'in mu'cizelerinin en derini, tarih de onun hak olduğuna, davasının doğruluğuna şahittir. Ve bu şekilde bizim için din ilmi, akıl ve nakil ile karışıktır. Bunları, doğruluk ve içten sevgi ile uygulayacak olan toplumların tecrübe ile sabit olan aynı sonuçları elde edeceklerinden şüphe etmek için hiçbir hak yoktur. İlim ve fen adına böyle bir şüphe ortaya atmak, dün beni aydınlatan güneşin yarın aydınlatamayacağını iddia etmek gibi, tümevarım kanununu inkâr etmektir. Fakat ilim ve fende, tecrübe ve tümevarım kanununa pek büyük önem veren Avrupalılar bu istikra (önerme)yı yerinde yapmayarak fikirleri karıştırıyorlar. Çünkü İslâm dininin mahiyetini, aslından ve hakkıyla dindarlığına sahip olan kaynaklardan araştırmıyorlar da; çöküş içinde yuvarlanan şimdiki müslümanlarda arıyorlar. Halbuki gerçek, şimdiki zaman ile geçmiş zamanın karşılaştırmasından çıkacaktır. O zaman görülür ki o doğru yol üzerinde gerçekten yürüyenlerle yürüyemiyenler arasında büyük fark vardır. Ve bu fark bir ilerleme ile bir gerileme farkıdır. Demek ki sadıklar yükselmiş, sadık olmayanlar gerilemişlerdir. Demek ki din, hak kanunudur, fakat din adına yapılanlar noksandır ve doğru değildir. İlim ve fendeki her hak kanunu da böyle değil midir? Mesela iyi matematik bilen bir adam muamelelerinde o hesabı yapmaya üşenir de uygulamazsa kabahat matematiğindir denebilir mi? Ve mesela pis mikropların zararlarını bilen kimse sokaklarda gezdiği papuçlarla oturduğu veya yattığı odanın içine kadar girmeyi alışkanlık haline getirirse, sonunda etkisinde kalacağı felaketten mikrop ve koruyucu hekimlik ilmini sorumlu tutmaya hak kazanabilir mi? İnsanlar kendilerini hakkın kanununa uydurmakla yükümlü iken, o hak kanununu kendilerine uydurmaya çalışırlarsa kusur o kanunun değil, o insanın olur ve zararına katlanan da insandır. Allah'ın gazabı ilk önce bunu bilerek yapanlar içindir. Bilmeyerek yapanlar da sapıklardır. Bunlar da sonunda o akibete mahkumdurlar. Ne yazık ki asrımız insanlarında özellikle din hususunda hakkın kanununu kendilerine uydurmak sevdası üstün gelmiş görünmektedir. İlim, fen ve sanayideki bu kadar ilerlemelere rağmen bütün dünyada insanlığın sıkıntılarının genel bir şekilde gittikçe artmasının sebebi de budur. Bu sıkıntıları, ancak doğru yolda yürümek kesebilir. "Allahım! Bizi doğru yola hidayet et. Kendilerine nimet verdiğin kimselerin yoluna. Gazabına uğrayanların ve sapanlarınkine değil." Âmin, "kabul et" mânâsına gelen bir ism-i fiil (fiil mânâsına gelen isim)dir. Âmin demeye de te'min (emniyet hissi vermek) denilir. Bu Kur'ân nazmının bir parçası değildir. Bunun için Mushaf'a yazılmaz. Fakat Buharî ve Müslim'de de rivayet edildiği üzere Hazreti Peygamber (s.a.v.) Efendimiz buyurmuştur ki; "İmam veleddâllîn dediği zaman hepiniz âmin deyiniz. Çünkü melekler âmin derler. Âmin demesi, meleklerin âminine rastgelenin geçmiş günahları affedilir." Diğer mevkuf bir hadiste de: "Dünya halkının saflarının hizasında göktekilerin safları bulunur." Bundan dolayı yerdeki "âmin" gökteki "âmin"e rastgelirse ibadet edenin günahları affedilir." buyurulmuştur. Bundan dolayı "âmin" sünnet ile sabittir. Hem imam ve hem cemaat tarafından gizlice yapılmalıdır. İmam gibi yalnız başına namaz kılan da gizlice söyler. Fatiha Suresi S.Kuttup Tefsiri(Türkçe ve Arapça) 1- Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın adıyla Besmelenin, her surenin bağımsız bir ayeti mi, yoksa bütün surelere başlarken okunan tek bir Kur'an ayeti mi olduğu konusu tartışmalı bir mesele olmakla birlikte, geçerli görüşe göre o, "Fatiha suresinin ayetlerinden biridir ve bu surenin sayısı besmeleyle yediye tamamlanmaktadır." Nitekim bir yoruma göre yüce Allah: "Andolsun, biz sana ikişer ikişer tekrarlanan yediyi ve bu büyük Kur'an'ı verdik."·(Hicr Suresi, 87) buyruğu ile Fatiha suresini kasdetmiştir. Çünkü bu yedi ayetlik sure yüce Allah'a övgü ifade etmekte ve namazların her rekâtında tekrarlanmaktadır. Okumaya ve herhangi bir işe yüce Allah'ın adıyla başlamak ise, Allah tarafından Hz. Peygamber'e vahyedilmiş bir edep ve saygı kuralıdır. Bu kural ilk inen ayet olduğu ittifakla kabul edilen "Rabbinin adıyla oku" (Alâk Suresi, 1) ayetinde ifade edilmektedir. Yine bu, Allah'ın "Her şeyin başı, sonu, zahiri ve batını" olduğunu vurgulayan İslâmî düşüncenin temel ilkesiyle uyum içindedir. Buna göre O, her varlığın varoluşunu kendisine borçlu olduğu, her başlananın başlangıcının kendisinden kaynaklandığı tek gerçek varlıktır. O halde her başlangıç, her hareket ve her yöneliş O'nun adı ile olur. Yüce Allah'ın, başlangıçta "Rahman" ve "Rahim" sıfatları ile nitelenmesi, rahmetin bütün anlamlarını ve tüm değişik hallerini kapsar. Bu iki sıfatı aynı anda kendisinde bulundurmak sadece Allah'a özgüdür; tıpkı "Rahman" sıfatı ile nitelenmenin sadece O'na özgü olması gibi. Buna göre herhangi bir kulun "Rahim" sıfatı ile nitelenmesi caizdir. Fakat "Rahman" sıfatını herhangi bir kula yakıştırmak iman ilkeleriyle bağdaşmaz. Yüce Allah'ın bu iki sıfatın her ikisi ile birlikte nitelenmesi ise gayet normaldir. Bu iki sıfattan hangisinin, taşıdığı merhamet bakımından diğerinden daha geniş kapsamlı olduğu tartışmalı bir konudur. Fakat biz burada bu tartışmanın ayrıntılarına girmeyecek, yalnızca, bu iki sıfatın bir arada merhametin bütün anlamlarını, bütün hallerini ve bütün alanlarını kapsadığını belirtmekle yetineceğiz. Her işe Allah'ın adı ile başlamak ve bu başlamanın yansıttığı Tevhid (Allah'ın birliği inancı) ile edep kuralı nasıl İslâm düşünce sisteminin ilk temel ilkesini oluşturuyorsa, "Rahman" ve "Rahim" sıfatlarının da merhametin bütün anlamlarını, bütün hallerini ve bütün alanlarını kapsaması, bu düşünce sisteminin ikinci temel ilkesini oluşturur ve Allah ile kulları arasındaki ilişkinin gerçek mahiyetini belirler. Besmelenin ardından, hamd ederek, tüm alemlerin Rabbi olduğuna inandığımız Allah'a yönelmeye sıra geliyor: 2- Hamd, tüm alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah `a mahsustur. Allah'a hamd etmek, mü'min bir kulun Allah'ı anar-anmaz kalbinden taşan duygularının ifadesidir. Çünkü en başta bu kulun varoluşu bile yaratıcısına karşı hamd ve övgüyü gerektiren ilâhi bir lütuftur. Her an, her saniye ve her adım başında yüce Allah'ın sayısız nimeti ardarda sıralanmakta, birbirini izlemekte ve başta insan olmak üzere bütün yaratıkları kapsamına almaktadır. Bundan dolayı her işin başında ve sonunda Allah'a hamd etmek İslâm düşüncesinin temel kurallarından biridir; "O, kendisinden başka ilah olmayan Allah'tır. En başta da en sonda da hamd O'na mahsustur." (Kasas Suresi, 70) Allah'ın mümin kuluna karşı olan bağış ve fazileti o derece yüksektir ki, bu kul "Elhamdülillah (Hamd Allah'a mahsustur)" dediğinde, ona bütün ölçülere baskın gelen ağırlıkta sevap yazar. Nitekim Sünen-i ibn-i Mace'de, Abdullah bin Ömer'e dayanarak kaydedildiğine göre Peygamber efendimiz şöyle buyuruyor: "Allah'ın kullarından biri "Ya Rabbi, sana zatının ululuğuna, saltanatının yüceliğine yaraşır biçimde hamd ederim" dedi. Bu sözün değerini ölçemeyen kulun amellerini yazmakla görevli melekler ne yazacaklarını bilemediler. Bunun üzerine Allah'ın huzuruna çıkarak: "Ya Rabbi! Senin kullarından biri öyle bir söz söyledi ki, onu nasıl değerlendirip yazacağımızı bilemiyoruz" dediler. Yüce Allah, -kulunun ne dediğini daha iyi bildiği halde- meleklere: "Kulum ne dedi?" diye sordu. Melekler: "Ya Rabbi! O, `Ey Rabbim! Sana zatının ululuğuna ve saltanatının yüceliğine yaraşır biçimde hamd ederim' dedi" diye cevap verdiler. Bunun üzerine Allah o meleklere: "Kulumun o sözünü ağzından çıktığı gibi yazın. O sözün karşılığını, kulum kıyamet günü huzuruma geldiğinde bizzat ben kararlaştırıp veririm.." buyurdu... İSLAM'IN RABB ANLAYIŞI Ayetin öbür yarısını oluşturan "Rabbil alemin (tüm alemlerin Rabbi)" tamlamasına gelince, bu ifade İslâm düşünce sisteminin temel dayanağını temsil eder. Gerçekten, "mutlak ve sınırsız Rabb"lık kavramı İslâm inancının temel ilkelerinden biridir. Rabb, malik ve tasarruf sahibi demektir. Sözlük anlamı ile "efendi", "eğitmeye ve geliştirmeye yetkili kimse" demektir. Eğitme ve geliştirme ile ilgili bu tasarruf bütün alemleri, yani bütün varlık(arı içerir. Çünkü yüce Allah evreni yarattıktan sonra onu kendi haline bırakmıyor, aksine onu geliştirme, gözetme ve eğitme yoluyla tasarrufu altında tutuyor. Bu açıdan bakıldığında tüm alemler, tüm varlıklar alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'ın koruması ve gözetimi altındadır. "Mutlak Rabb"lık kavramı, eksiksiz ve yaygın Tevhid anlayışının açıklığa kavuşmuş, netleşmiş halı ile, bu realitenin (gerçeğin) netleşmemiş halinin bulanıklığı arasında bocalayan insan için, yol ayrımındaki işaret levhası konumundadır. İnsanlar çoğu kere hem evreni tek başına yaratan Allah'ın varlığına ve hem de sosyal hayata egemen olan birden çok ilahın varlığına inanır. Bu inanış biçiminin saçmalığı ve gülünçlüğü son derece açıktır ama ne yazık ki bu; dün de vardı, bugün de var. Müşriklerden bir grubun, taptıkları değişik ilahlarla ilgili olarak: "Biz onlara sırf bizleri Allah'a yaklaştırsınlar diye ibadet ediyoruz" (Zümer Suresi, 3) dediklerini bize haber veren Kur'an-ı Kerim, Ehli Kitap'tan bir grup hakkında da: "Hahamlarını ve Rahiplerini Allah'tan ayrı rehber edindiler" (Tevbe Suresi, 31) şeklinde bahsetmektedir. Bilindiği gibi İslâm'ın geldiği dönemde yeryüzünde egemen olan cahiliye inanışlarının büyük kabul ettiği "ilah"lar yanında çok sayıda "ilahcık"lar her yanda cirit atıyordu. Bu surede mutlak Rabb'lık kavramının vurgulanması ve bu Rabb'lık kavramının tüm varlıkları kapsamına alması, düzenli inanç ile inanç anarşisi arasındaki yol ayrımını oluşturur. İslâm'ın hedefi, çok ilahlılık yükünü insanların sırtından indirerek onları değişik ilahlar arasında şaşkınlıktan kurtarmak, kendi dışındaki tüm varlıklarla birlikte mutlak egemenliğini onayladıkları tek bir ilaha yöneltmektir. Ardından da bu varlıkların vicdanlarını, yöneldikleri tek ilahın gözetimi ve etkili Rabblığında, korumasının kesintisizliği, ebediliği ve yok olmazlığı ve ihmal etmezliğinde güvene kavuşturmaktır. Yoksa bu meselenin çözümü, meselâ İslâm öncesi dönemlerin en gelişmiş felsefi düşüncesi sayılan Aristo'nun görüşlerini izlemekte değildi. Bu görüşe göre: "Allah, evreni bir kez yarattıktan sonra artık onunla bir daha ilgilenmedi, onu kendi haline bıraktı. Çünkü Allah kendinden daha aşağı düzeydeki varlıklarla ilgilenmeyecek derecede yücedir. O sadece kendi zatı hakkında düşünür." Bu görüşü savunan Aristo, en büyük felsefeci ve en akıllı insan sayılıyordu o dönemde!.. İslâm'ın geldiği günlerde dünya, üstüste yığılmış çeşitli inanç, düşünce, masal, felsefe, kuruntu ve görüş bulutlarının egemenliği altında idi. Bu bulut katmanlarında hakk ile batıl, gerçek ile düzmece, din ile hurafe, felsefe ile masal biribirine karışmıştı. İnsan vicdanı bu koyu bulut katmanları altında, karanlıklar ve belirsizlikler içinde bocalıyor, bir türlü kesin gerçeği bulamıyordu. Sözünü ettiğimiz belirsiz, kesin bilgiden ve aydınlıktan yoksun çöl, insanın kendi ilâhı, bu ilâhın sıfatları ve başta insan olmak üzere O'nunla yaratıkları arasındaki ilişkiler ile ilgili düşüncesini de çepeçevre kuşatmıştı. Oysa insan vicdanı, ilâhı ve bu ilâhın sıfatları hakkında belirgin bir inanca ve düşünceye varmadıkça ve sözünü ettiğimiz bu körlüğü, uçsuz-bucaksız düşünce çölünü ve koyu bulut katmanlarını aşarak kesin bir bilgiye ulaşmadıkça ne evren, ne kendi öz varlığı ve ne de yaşayacağı hayat tarzı konusunda istikrara kavuşabilirdi. Ancak insan, bu istikrarın ne kadar gerekli olduğunu anlayabilmek için öncelikle kendisi ile ışık arasını kapatan bulutların koyuluğunu görmesi ve İslâm geldiğinde kendisini kuşatan çeşitli inanç düşünce, felsefe-masal ve kuruntular çölünün uçsuzluğunu fark etmesi gerekiyordu. Biz burada bu sapıklıkların çok az bir kısmına değindik; ilerde diğer sureleri incelerken bunları daha ayrıntılı biçimde ele alarak, Kur'anı Kerim'in bunlara karşı önerdiği yeterli, geniş kapsamlı ve eksiksiz tedavileri anlatacağız. İşte bundan dolayı İslâm, ilgisini en başta inancı özgürleştirme konusu üzerine yoğunlaştırmış, başka bir deyimle Allah, Allah'ın sıfatları ve Allah ile varlıklar arasındaki ilişkilerin niteliği konusunda insan vicdanına istikrar kazandıracak kesin ve berrak bir düşünce tarzı belirlemeyi ön-plâna almıştır. Ve işte bu gerekçe iledir ki, uzak-yakın hiçbir pürüzlü noktanın gölgesini taşımayan, eksiksiz, katıksız, yalın ve yaygın bir Tevhid inancı, İslâm'ın getirdiği düşünce sisteminin temel dayanağı olmuş, bu inancı vicdanlarda belirginleştirmiş, hakkında zihinlerde belirebilecek her türlü pürüzü ve kuşkucu fısıltıyı araştırarak onu her çeşit karanlıktan arındırmış hiç bir kuruntunun, yanına sokulamayacağı derecede köklü ve sağlam olmasını sağlamıştır. İslâm tıpkı bu konuda benimsediğine eş bir açıklıkla başta mutlak Rabb'lığı ilgilendirenler olmak üzere Allah'ın sıfatları konusunda da kesin sözünü söylemiştir. Çünkü sözünü ettiğimiz çeşitle felsefi akımların, inançların, kuruntuların ve masalların egemen olduğu uçsuz-bucaksız çölü sarmış koyu bulutların çoğu, insanın hem vicdanını ve hem de pratik davranışlarını aynı derecede etkileyen bu önemli konu, yani Allah'ın sıfatları konusu üzerinde yoğunlaşmıştı. Allah'ın zatı, sıfatları ve varlıklarla ilişkisi konusunda İslâm'ın, kesin sözünü belirlemek için harcadığı ve bir çok Kur'an ayetinde dile gelen yoğun çabasını araştıran bir kimse eğer insanlığın uzun dönemler boyunca içinde bocaladığı bu uçsuz-bucaksız çölün koyu bulut katmanlarını yakından incelemiş değilse, bütün bu ısrarlı ve vurgulamalı açıklamalara, insan vicdanının tüm giriş yollarını araştıran bütün bu ayrıntılı irdelemelere neden gerek duyulduğunu kavramakta güçlük çekebilir. Fakat sözünü ettiğimiz koyu bulut katmanlarının incelenmesinden çıkacak sonuç, bu yoğun çabanın gerekliliğini ortaya koyacağı gibi, bu inanç sisteminin insan vicdanını özgürleştirme, tutsaklıktan kurtarma, onu değişik ilâhlar, kuruntular ve masallar arasında bocalamaktan alıkoyma konusunda ne derece önemli olduğunu da meydana çıkarır. Bu inanç sisteminin çekiciliğinin, eksiksizliğinin, tutarlılığının ve içerdiği gerçeğin yalınlığının, bütün bu özelliklerin gerek kalb ve gerekse akıl tarafından açıkça kavranabilmeleri, dolaysızca algılanabilmeleri için cahiliye döneminin çeşitli inançlardan, düşünce akımlarından, masallardan, felsefî spekülasyonlardan oluşmuş koyu bulut katmanlarının ve özèllikle gerçek Allah kavramı ile O'nunla yaratıklar arasındaki ilişkinin iyi incelenmesi gerekir. O zaman İslâm inancının bir rahmet olduğu meydana çıkar. Hem kalb ve hem de akıl hesabına bir rahmet... Çekicilik, yalınlık, belirginlik, tutarlılık, akla yatkınlık, aşinalık, fıtrî yapı ile dolaysız ve köklü bir uyum içeren bir rahmet. 3- Rahman ve Rahim Rahmetin tüm anlamlarını, tüm hallerini ve tüm alanlarını kapsamına alan bu sıfat, bu surenin içinde bağımsız bir ayet halinde tekrarlanıyor. Bununla, sözünü ettiğimiz yaygın Rabb'lığın bariz bir karakteristiği vurgulandığı gibi, Rabb ile kulları ve yaratıcı ile yaratıkları arasındaki sürekli ilişkinin temel dayanakları belirleniyor. Bu ilişki, hamd etmeyi ve övgüyü harekete geçiren bir rahmet ve gözetim ilişkisidir. Yine bu ilişki, gönül huzuruna dayanan ve sevgi üreten bir ilişkidir. Buna göre hamd, bu cömert rahmete sunulan fıtri bir karşılıktır. İslâm'da Allah ne eski yunan felsefesinde tasvir edilen olemp tanrıları gibi arzu ve ihtiraslarının dürtüsü ile kullarını kovalar ve ne de "Eski Ahid"in Tekvin babının onbirinci bölümünde yer alan uydurma "Babil Burcu" masalında anlatıldığı gibi kullarına intikam tuzakları kurar.( "Ve bütün dünyanın dili bir ve sözü birdi. Ve vaki oldu ki, Şark'a göçtükleri zaman Şinar diyarında bir ova buldular ve orada oturdular ve birbirlerine şöyle dediler: "Gelin kerpiç yapalım ve onları pişirelim." Ve onların taş yerine kerpiçleri ve harç yerine ziftleri vardı. Ve dediler: "Bütün yeryüzü üzerine dağılmayalım diye kendimize bir şehir ve başı göklere erişecek bir kule bina edelim ve kendimize bir nam yapalım-" Ve Ademoğulları'nın yapmakta oldukları şehri ve kuleyi görmek için RABB indi ve RABB dedi: "İşte (bunlar) bir kavimdirler ve onların hepsinin bir dili var ve yapmaya başladıkları şey budur ve şimdi yapmaya niyet ettiklerinden hiçbir şey onlara men edilmeyecektir. Gelin inelim ve birbirlerinin dilini anlamasınlar diye onların dilini orada karıştıralım. Ve RABB onları bütün yeryüzü üzerine oradan dağıttı; ve şehri bina etmeyi bıraktılar. Bundan dolayı onun adına "Babil" denildi. çünkü RABB bütün dünyanın dilini orada karıştırdı ve RABB onları bütün dünya üzerine oradan dağıttı." (Kitab-ı Mukaddes. İstanbul, 1974 S.9)) 4- Din gününün sahibi (maliki) Bu ayet, insan hayatı üzerinde derin etkisi olan önemli bir ilkeyi ifade eder. "Malik (sahip) olmak" el altında tutmanın ve egemenliğin en üst derecesidir. "Din Günü" de Ahiretteki ceza günü demektir. İnsanlar çoğu zaman, yüce Allah'ın ilâhlığına ve evrenin yaratıcısı olduğuna inanmışlar, fakat bununla birlikte ceza gününe inanmamışlardır. Kur'an-ı Kerim bu gibilerin bir kısmı hakkında şöyle diyor: "Eğer onlara "Gökleri ve yeryüzünü kim yarattı?" diye soracak olursan kesinlikle "Allah" derler." (Zümer Suresi, 38) Yine Kur'an-ı Kerim'in başka bir yerinde onlar hakkında şöyle deniyor: "Onlar kendilerinden olan bir uyarıcının gelmesini şaşkınlıkla karşıladılar ve kâfirler; "Bu şaşılacak bir şeydir. Bizler ölüp toprak olduktan sonra yeniden mi dirileceğiz? Bu uzak ihtimalli bir dönüştür" dediler." (Kaf Suresi, 2-3) "Din Günü"ne inanmak, İslâm'ın inanç sisteminin önemli ilkelerinden biridir. Bu ilke, insanların bakışlarını dünya hayatının ardından bir Ahiret aleminin varlığına çevirmesi dolayısıyla büyük bir değere sahiptir. Bu inanç sayesinde insanlar dünya hayatının zorlayıcı şartlarına bağımlı hale gelmekten kurtulurlar. Böyle olunca da, bu zorlayıcı şartların üzerine çıkarak onlara egemen olurlar. Yine bu inanç sayesinde emeklerinin ve çalışmalarının karşılığını sadece günleri sayılı kısa ömürleri içinde ve sınırları belirli yeryüzü alanında görme endişesinin tutsağı olmazlar. O zaman da Allah'a güven, iyiliğe inanç, hakka ısrarlı bağlılık, gönül rahatlığı, hoşgörü ve kararlılık içinde Allah rızası için çalışma; Allah'ın gerek dünyada ve gerekse Ahirette vermeyi takdir edeceği karşılığı, bu ikisi arasında ayrım gözetmeyen bir hoşnutlukla karşılama imkânına kavuşurlar. Bundan dolayı bu ilke, arzu ve ihtirasların tutsağı olmakla, insanlığa yaraşır bir "insanca özgürlük" arasında tercih noktasıdır. Diğer bir deyişle Ahirete iman, beşerî ideolojilerin, değer yargılarının kölesi olmuş ve cahiliye sisteminin sapık ve çarpık insan tabiatı ile Allah'ın, kulları için arzuladığı mükemmel insan tipi arasındaki yol ayrımını oluşturur. Bu ilke insanların düşüncesinde yer etmedikçe, insanlar emek ve çalışmalarının karşılığını yalnızca dünyada değil, Ahirette de göreceklerine kesin olarak inanmadıkça, ömrü sınırlı olan fertler, uğrunda çalışılması, emek harcanması gereken başka bir hayatın varlığından kesinlikle emin olmadıkça ve o hayatta karşılığını alacağına güvenerek hakkın ve iyinin zaferi için fedakârlıkta bulunmadıkça, ideal ilâhi nizama uygun bir insanlık hayatı gerçekleşemez. Ahirete inananlar ile onu inkâr edenler ne düşünce ne ahlâk ne davranış ve ne de pratik uygulamalar bakımından bir olamazlar. Bu iki tür insan ne dünyadaki işleri ve ne de Ahirette görecekleri karşılık bakımından ortak noktaları bulunmayan taban tabana zıt iki ayrı sınıfı teşkil ederler. İşte yol ayrımı derken kasdettiğimiz budur. 5- (Allah'ım!) Yalnız sana kulluk eder, yalnız senden yardım dileriz. İslâm inanç sisteminin bu temel ilkesi, bu surede ifade edilen daha önceki ilkelerden kaynaklanır. Buna göre, kulluk yalnız Allah'a yöneltilir ve yalnız O'ndan yardım dilenir. Burada da bir yol ayrımı vardır. Her türlü kölelikten mutlak anlamda kurtuluş ile, mutlak anlamda kullara kul olmak arasındaki yol ayrımı!.. Bu ilke, insanlığın topyekün kurtuluşunun ilanını müjdeler; kuruntulara, çeşitli sosyal sistemlere ve yeryüzü gereklerinin zorlayıcı baskısına bağımlılıktan kurtuluşun ilanını... Sebebine gelince, kulluk yalnız Allah'a yöneltileceğine ve yalnız O'ndan yardım isteneceğine göre insan öncelikle yaşamın zorlayıcı ihtiyaç ve baskılarından, çeşitli ideolojik sistem ve güçlerin boyunduruğundan, asılsız kuruntu ve hurafelerden kendini kurtarmak zorundadır. BEŞERİ GÜÇLERE KARŞI MÜSLÜMANIN TUTUMU Burada, müslümanın beşeri ve tabii güçler karşısındaki tutumunun ne olacağına kısaca değinelim: Beşeri güçler müslümana göre ikiye ayrılır: Bunlardan biri Allah'a inanan , Allah'ın önerdiği hayat tarzı ile uyum halinde olan hidayete erdirici güçlerdir. İyilik, hakk ve yapıcılık yolunda bu tür güçlerle uyumlu olmak ve işbirliği etmek gerekir. Bu güçlerin diğeri ise Allah'a bağlı olmayan, O'nun önerdiği hayat tarzına uymayan güçlerdir ve bunlarla savaşmak, mücadele etmek ve kendilerine başkaldırmak gerekir. Bu sapık güçlerin büyük ve saldırgan olması müslümanı asla yıldırmamalıdır. Çünkü bunlar, ana kaynakları olan ilahi güçten bağlarını koparmakla kendilerine gerçek gücü veren damarı kurutmuş olurlar. Bu durum tıpkı ışık saçan bir yıldızdan kopan iri bir kütleye benzer. Bu kütle ne kadar kocaman olursa olsun kısa bir süre sonra sönmeye, soğumaya, yani ışığını ve ısısını kaybetmeye mahkûmdur. Oysa sözkonusu ana yıldızdan kopmayan herhangi bir zerre, enerjisini, ısısını ve ışığını devam ettirir. Nitekim yüce Allah şöyle buyuruyor: Nice az sayıdaki topluluk, Allah'ın izni ile (kendilerinden) kalabalık bir topluluğu yenmiştir."·(Bakara Suresi, 249) Az sayıdaki topluluğun kalabalık bir kitleyi yenebilmesi; sayıca zayıf olan grubun ana güç kaynağına bağlı olması, gücünü ve üstünlüğünü aynı kaynaktan alması sayesindedir. Tabiat güçlerine gelince, müslümanın bunlar karşısındaki tutumu korkuya ve düşmanlığa değil, yakınlığa ve dostluğa dayalı olmalıdır. Çünkü insanî güçler ile tabiî güçlerin her ikisi de yüce Allah'ın dilemesi sonucu varoldukları gibi, bu gücü kullanırken de O'nun iradesine bağlı kalmaları gerekir. Sonuç olarak insan, kendi yeteneklerini tabiatın güçleriyle destekleyerek ve işbirliği yaparak iyi bir koordine sağlamalıdır. Müslümanın inancı bu konuda kendisine şu görüşü telkin eder: Yüce Allah bu güçlerin tümünü kendisine dost, yardımcı ve işbirlikçi olmak üzere yarattı. O, bu güçlerin dostluğunu kazanabilmek için onları tanımalı, onlarla işbirliği yapmalı ve onlarla uyum içinde her ikisinin de ortak Rabbi olan Allah'a yönelmelidir. Eğer bu güçler bazan kendisine zarar ve rahatsızlık veriyorsa, bunun sebebi, onları incelememiş, tanımamış olması, bağlı oldukları tabii kanunları kavramamış olmasıdır. Cahiliye karakterli Roma uygarlığının varisleri olan Batılılar, tabiî güçlerden yararlanmayı "tabiatı yenmek, tabiatı dize getirmek" gibi küstah bir deyimle ifade ediyorlar. Bu deyim, Allah ve Allah'ın iradesine boyun eğmiş evrenle arasındaki tüm müsbet ilişkileri koparmış bir cahiliye mantığını açığa vuruyor. Oysa müslümanın kalbi, Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'a bağlı olduğu gibi, ruhu da tüm alemlerin Rabbine boyun eğmiş şu varlık bütünü ile sıkı bir ilişki içindedir. Bunun sonucu olarak bu güçlerle kendisi arasında "yenmek, dize getirmek" gibi kırıcı olmayan bir ilişkinin varlığına inanır. O, bu güçlerin tümünün yaratıcısının Allah olduğuna inanır. Allah bütün bu güçleri bir tek temel ilke uyarınca yarattı ve bu temel ilkeye göre kendileri için belirlenen hedeflere ulaşmak üzere birbirleri ile işbirliği yapmalarını murad etti. Bununla O, bu güçleri daha baştan insanın yararına sundu; insana bu güçlerin sırlarını keşfetme ve kanunlarını öğrenme imkânını bağışladı. Buna göre insan, bu güçlerden yarar sağlama başarısına erdirildiği her aşamada Allah'a şükretmelidir. Çünkü bu tabii güçleri onun yararına sunan Allah'dır; yoksa o bu güçleri yenmiş; dize getirmiş değildir. Nitekim yüce Allah bu konuda şöyle buyuruyor: "O yeryüzündeki varlıkların tümünü yararınıza sundu." (Casiye Suresi, 8) Buna göre, tabiî güçlere karşı müslümanın duygu dünyasına kuruntuların egemen olması, onlarla kendi arasına düşmanlık ve korkuların girmesi sözkonusu değildir. O sırf Allah'a inanır, sırf O'na kulluk eder ve yalnız O'ndan yardım diler. Sözkonusu güçler ise Rabbinin yaratıklarının bir bölümüdür. o bu güçler hakkında araştırma yapar, onlarla yakınlık kurar, onların sırlarını öğrenmeye, açığa çıkarmaya çalışır. Bunun karşılığında bu güçler de yardımlarını kendisine cömertçe sunarak sırlarını ona açıklayıverirler. Peygamber efendimizin Uhud dağına bakarken söylediği söz bu açıdan ne kadar çarpıcıdır! "Şu dağ öyle bir dağdır ki, hem o bizi sever ve hem de biz onu severiz." Hz. Peygamber'in tabiata yönelik sevgisini, yakınlığını ve uyumlu yaklaşımını bu sözünden net olarak anlayabiliriz. İslâm düşünce sisteminin bu temel ilkeleri belirlendikten, kulluğun ve yardım istemenin yalnızca Allah'a dönük olması gerektiği vurgulandıktan sonra surenin özüne ve karakterine uygun geniş kapsamlı dua cümleleri ve bu temel ilkelerin uygulamaya konmasına geliyor sıra: 6- Bizleri doğru yola ilet, 7- Kendilerine nimet verdiklerinin yoluna; gazaba uğrayanların ve sapıkların yoluna değil. "Bizleri doğru yola ilet." Yani "Bizleri, hedefe ulaştırıcı doğru yolu tanımaya ve bu yolu tanıdıktan sonra onun sebatlı izleyicisi olmaya, ondan hiç ayrılmamaya muvaffak eyle". Çünkü doğru yolu tanımak ve bu yolun kararlı izleyicisi olmak, bunların her ikisi de Allah'ın hidayetinin, gözetiminin ve rahmetinin ürünü olduğu gibi, bu konuda Allah'a yönelmek de yardım kaynağının yalnız Allah olduğu inancının doğal bir sonucudur. Mümin kulun, hakkında Allah'dan yardım dileyeceği ilk ve en önemli şey budur. Sebebine gelince, doğru yola iletilmiş olmak, bu yolu bulmak, kesinlikle hem dünya ve hem de Ahiret mutluluğunun garantisidir. Aslında bu yaklaşım, insan ile varlık bütününün, alemlerin Rabbi olan Allah'a yönelik hareketlerini koordine eden genel ilâhî kanuna insan fıtratının uyum sağlaması, bu genel ilkeyi algılayıp benimsemesi olayıdır. Bu sure, namazların her rekâtında okunmak üzere belirlenen ve onsuz kılınacak namazın kabul olunmadığı bir suredir. Kısa olmasına rağmen bu sure, İslâm düşünce sisteminin sözünü ettiğimiz temel ilkelerini ve bu düşünce sisteminden kaynaklanan insan bilincine yön verici ana prensipleri içerir. Müslim'in, Alâ b. Abdurrahman yolu ile Hz. Ebu Hureyre'ye dayandırarak bildirdiğine göre Peygamber efendimiz şöyle buyuruyor: "Yüce Allah şöyle buyurur: "Ben namazı kendim ile kulum arasında ikiye böldüm. Yarısı bana ve öbür yarısı kuluma aittir. Kulum istediğine kavuşacaktır." Kul, "Elhamdü lillâhi rabbilalemin" dediği zaman, Allah, "Kulum bana hamd etti" der. Kul, "Errahmanirrahim" dediği zaman, Allah, "Kulum, bana övgü sundu" der. Namaz kılan kul, "Maliki yevmiddin" dediği zaman, Allah "Kulum benim şanımın yüceliğini ifade etti" der. Namaz kılan kul, "İyyake na'budu veiyyake nesteın" dediği zaman, Allah, "Bu söz hem bana ve hem de kuluma aittir. Kuluma istediği verilecektir" der. Kul, "İhdinessıratal müstakim, sıratallezine en'amte aleyhim, gayrilmağdubi aleyhim veleddallin" dediği zaman, Allah, "Bu söz tamamen kulumla ilgilidir, ona istediği verilecektir" der." Umarım, bu sahih hadis, yaptığımız açıklamalara ek olarak, Fatiha suresinin günde en az onyedi kez ya da kıldığımız her rekâtta okunmasının zorunlu olmasında gizli olan sırların anlaşılmasına yardım eder. İşaret-ül İ'caz Tefsiri fatiha suresi işarat-ül i'caz بِسْمِ اللّهِ الرَّحْمنِ الرَّحِيمِ اَلرَّحْمنُ عَلّمَ الْقُرْآنَ خَلَقَ اْلاِنْسَانَ عَلَّمَهُ الْبَيَانَ فَنَحْمَدُهُ مُصَلّينَ عَلَى نَبِيِّهِ مُحَمَّدٍ الَّذِى اَرْسَلَهُ رَحْمَةً لِلْعَا لَمِينَ وَ جَعَلَ مُعْجِزَتَهُ الْكُبْرَى الْجَامِعَةُ بِرُمُوزِهَا وَ اِشَارَاتِهَا لِحَقَائِقِ الْكَائِنَاتِ بَاقِيَةً عَلَى مَرِّ الدُّهُورِ اِلَى يَوْمِ الدِّينِ وَ عَلَى آلِهِ عَامَّةً وَ اَصْحَابِهِ كَافَّةً Evvelâ: Şu İşârât-ül İ'caz adlı eserden maksadımız; Kur'anın nazmına, lafzına ve ibaresine ait i'caz işaretlerini ve remizlerini beyan etmektir. Çünki i'cazın mühim bir vechi, nazmından tecelli eder. Ve en parlak i'caz, Kur'anın nazmındaki nakışlardan ibarettir. Sâniyen: Kur'andaki anâsır-ı esasiye ve Kur'anın takip ettiği maksadlar; Tevhid, Nübüvvet, Haşir, Adalet ile İbadet olmak üzere dörttür. Bu dört unsuru beyan edeceğiz. Sual: Kur'anın şu dört hedefe doğru yürüdüğü neden malûmdur? Cevab: Evet benî-âdem, büyük bir kervan ve azîm bir kafile gibi mâzinin derelerinden gelip, vücut ve hayat sahrasında misafir olup, istikbalin yüksek dağlarına ve müzeyyen bağlarına müteveccihen kafile kafile müteselsilen yürümekte iken, kâinatın nazar-ı dikkatini celbetti: "Şu garib ve acip mahluklar kimlerdir? Nereden geliyorlar? Nereye gidiyorlar?" diye ahvallerini anlamak üzere hilkat hükûmeti, fenn-i hikmeti karşılarına çıkardı. Ve aralarında şöyle bir muhavere başladı: Hikmet: Nereden geliyorsunuz? Nereye gidiyorsunuz? Bu dünyada işiniz nedir? Reisiniz kimdir? sh: » (İ: 13) Bu suale, benî-âdem namına, emsali olan büyük peygamberler gibi, Muhammed-i Arabî Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm, nev'-i beşere vekâleten karşısına çıkarak şöyle cevabta bulundu: Ey hikmet! Bu gördüğün insanlar, Sultan-ı Ezelî'nin kudretiyle yokluk karanlıklarından ziyadar varlık âlemine çıkarılan mahluklardır. Sultan-ı Ezelî, bütün mevcudatı içinde biz insanları seçmiş ve emanet-i kübrâyı bize vermiştir. Biz haşir yoluyla saadet-i ebediyeye müteveccihen hareket etmekteyiz. Dünyadaki işimiz de, o saadet-i ebediye yollarını temin etmekle, re's-ül malımız olan istidatlarımızı nemalandırmaktır. Ve şu azîm insan kervanına, bundan sonra Sultan-ı Ezelî'den risalet vazifesiyle gelip riyaset eden benim. İşte o Sultan-ı Ezelî'nin risalet beratı olarak bana verdiği Kur'an-ı Azîmüşşân elimdedir. Şüphen varsa al, oku! Muhammed-i Arabî Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın verdiği şu cevablar, Kur'andan muktebes ve Kur'an lisanıyla söylenildiğinden; Kur'anın anâsır-ı esasiyesinin şu dört maksatta temerküz ettiği anlaşılıyor. S: Şu makasıd-ı erbaa, Kur'anın hangi âyetlerinde bulunuyor? C: O anasır-ı erbaa, Kur'anın heyet-i mecmuasında bulunduğu gibi; Kur'anın surelerinde, âyetlerinde, kelâmlarında, hattâ kelimelerinde bile sarahaten veya işareten veya remzen bulunmaktadır. Çünkü Kur'anın küllü, cüz'lerinde göründüğü gibi; cüz'leri de, Kur'anın küllüne âyinedir. Bunun içindir ki, Kur'an müşahhas olduğu halde, efrad sahibi olan küllî gibi tarif edilir. S: بِسْمِ اللّهِ ve اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ gibi âyetlerde makasıd-ı erbaaya işaretler var mıdır? C: Evet قُلْ kelimesi, Kur'anın çok yerlerinde mezkûr veya mukadderdir. Bu mezkûr ve mukadder olan قُلْ kelimelerine esas olmak üzere بِسْمِ اللّهِ dan evvel قُلْ kelimesi mukadderdir. Yani, "Ya Muhammed! Bu cümleyi insanlara söyle ve tâlim et." Demek besmelede İlahî ve zımnî bir emir var. Binaenaleyh şu mukadder olan قُلْ emri, risalet ve nübüvvete işarettir. Çünkü; Resûl olmasaydı, sh: » (İ: 14) tebliğ ve tâlime me'mur olmazdı. Kezalik hasrı ifade eden "câr ve mecrur'un takdimi", tevhide îmadır. Ve keza اَلرَّحْمن nizam ve adalete, اَلرَّحِيم de haşre delalet eder. Ve keza اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ daki ( ل ) ihtisası ifade ettiğinden tevhide işarettir. رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ adaletle nübüvvete remizdir. Çünki terbiye, resûller vasıtasıyla olur. مَالِكِ يَوْمِ الدِّينِ zaten sarahaten haşir ve kıyamete delâlet eder. Ve keza اِنَّا اَعْطَيْنَاكَ الْكَوْثَرَ sadefi de, o makasıd-ı erbaa cevherlerini tazammun etmiştir. بِسْمِ اللّهِ : Bu kelâm, güneş gibidir. Yani, güneş başkalarını gösterdiği gibi, kendini de gösterir; başka bir güneşe ihtiyaç bırakmaz. بِسْمِ اللّهِ başkalarına yaptığı vazifeyi, kendisine de yapıyor, ikinci bir بِسْمِ اللّهِ daha lâzım değildir. Evet بِسْمِ اللّهِ öyle müstakil bir nurdur ki, bu nur hiçbir şeye bağlı değildir. Hatta bu nurun "câr ve mecrur"u bile hiçbir şeye muhtaç değildir. Ancak (ب) harfinden müstefad olan اَسْتَعِينُ veya örfen malûm olan اَتَيَمَّنُ veyahut mukadder olan قُلْ ün istilzam ettiği اِقْرَاْ fiillerinden birine mütealliktir. İhtar: بِسْمِ اللّهِ daki "câr ve mecrur"a müteallik olarak sh: » (İ: 15) mezkur olan fiiller, besmeleden sonra takdir edilir ki, hasrı ifade etmekle ihlâs ve tevhidi tazammun etsin. اِسْمْ : Cenab-ı Hakk'ın zâtî isimleri olduğu gibi, fi'lî isimleri de vardır. Bu fi'lî isimlerin, Gaffar ve Rezzak, Muhyî ve Mümît gibi pekçok nevi'leri vardır. S- Bu fi'lî isimlerinin kesretle tenevvüü neden meydana geliyor? C- Kudret-i Ezeliyenin kâinattaki mevcudatın nevi'lerine, ferdlerine olan nisbet ve taallûkundan husule gelir. Bu itibarla, بِسْمِ اللّهِ kudret-i ezeliyenin taalluk ve tesirini celbeder. Ve o taallûk, abdin kesbine ve işine yardım edici bir ruh gibi olur. Öyle ise hiç kimse, hiçbir işini Besmelesiz bırakmasın! اَللّهُ lâfza-i celali, bütün sıfât-ı kemaliyeyi tazammun eden bir sadeftir. Çünki; lâfza-i celâl, Zât-ı Akdes'e delâlet eder; Zât-ı Akdes de, bütün sıfât-ı kemaliyeyi istilzam eder; öyle ise, o lâfza-i mukaddese, delâlet-i iltizamiye ile bütün sıfât-ı kemaliyeye delâlet eder. İhtar: Başka ism-i haslarda bu delâlet yoktur. Çünki başka zâtlarda sıfât-ı kemaliyeyi istilzam etmek yoktur. اَلرَّحْمنِ الرَّحِيمِ : Bu iki sıfatın lâfza-i celâlden sonra zikirlerini icab eden münasebetlerden birisi şudur ki: Lâfza-i celâlden celâl silsilesi tecelli ettiği gibi, bu iki sıfattan dahi cemal silsilesi tecelli ediyor. Evet herbir âlemde emir ve nehiy, sevab ve azab, tergib ve terhib, tesbih ve tahmid, havf ve reca gibi pek çok füruat, celâl ve cemalin tecellisiyle teselsül edegelmektedir. İkincisi: Cenab-ı Hakk'ın ismi, Zât-ı Akdes'ine ayn olduğu cihetle; lâfza-i celâl, sıfât-ı ayniyeye işarettir. اَلرَّحِيمِ de, fi'lî olan sıfât-ı gayriyeye îmadır. اَلرَّحْمَنِ dahi, ne ayn ne gayr olan sıfât-ı seb'aya remizdir. Zira Rahman, Rezzak mânasınadır. Rızk, bekaya sebebdir. Beka, tekerrür-ü vücuttan ibarettir. Vücut sh: » (İ: 16) ise; birincisi mümeyyize, ikincisi muhassısa, üçüncüsü müreccihe olmak üzere "İlim, İrade, Kudret" sıfatlarını istilzam eder. Beka dahi, semere-i rızık mahsulü olduğu için, "Basar, Sem', Kelâm" sıfatlarını iktiza eder ki; merzuk istediği zaman, ihtiyacını görsün, istediği zaman işitsin, aralarında vasıta bulunduğu takdirde o vasıta ile konuşsun. Bu altı sıfat, şübhesiz birinci sıfatı olan hayatı istilzam ederler. S- Rahman, büyük nimetlere; Rahîm, küçük nimetlere delalet ettikleri cihetle; Rahîm'in Rahman'dan sonra zikri, yukarıdan aşağıya inmek manasına olan "San'at-üt tedelli" kaidesine dâhildir. Bu ise, belâgatça makbul değildir? C- Evet kaşlar göze, gem ata mütemmim oldukları ve onların noksanlarını ikmal ettikleri gibi; küçük ni'metler de, büyük ni'metlere mütemmimdirler. Bu itibarla mütemmim olan haddizatında küçük de olsa, faideyi ikmal ettiğinden, büyükten daha büyük olması icab eder. Ve keza büyükten beklenilen menfaat, küçüğe mütevakkıf ise; o küçük, büyük sırasına geçer; o büyük dahi, küçük hükmünde kalır. Kilit ile anahtar, lisan ile ruh gibi. Ve keza bu makam, ni'metlerin tâdâdı veya ni'metler ile imtinan makamı değildir. Ancak insanları, gizli ve küçük ni'metlere tenbih ve ikaz etmek makamıdır. Evvelki makamlardaki "tedellî", şu "tenbih" makamında terakki sayılır. Çünki gizli ve küçük nimetleri insanlara göstermek ve insanları onların vücuduna ikaz etmek, daha lâyık ve daha lâzımdır. Bu itibarla, şu mes'elemizde tedelli değil, terakki vardır. S: Mebde ve me'haz itibariyle rikkat-ül kalb mânasını ifade eden bu iki sıfatın Cenab-ı Hak hakkında kullanılması caiz değildir. Eğer mâna-yı hakikatlerinin lâzımı ve neticesi olan in'am ve ihsan kasdedilirse, mecazda ne hikmet vardır? C: Bu iki sıfat, "yed" gibi mâna-yı hakikîleriyle, Cenab-ı Hak hakkında kullanılması muhal olan müteşabihattandır. Müteşabihatta, mâna-yı mecazînin mâna-yı hakikînin lafzıyla, üslûbuyla gösterilmesindeki hikmet, insanların me'luf ve malûmları olmayan mânaları ve hakikatları zihinlerine yakınlaştırıp kabul ettirmekten ibarettir. Meselâ "yed"in mâna-yı mecazîsi insanlara me'nus olmadığından, mana-yı hakikînin şekliyle, lafzıyla gösterilmesi zarureti vardır. اَلْحَمْدُ : Evvelâ bu kelimeyi mâkabline bağlattıran cihet-i münasebet; "Rahman" "Rahîm"in delâlet ettikleri ni'metlerin hamd ve şükür ile karşılanması lüzumundan ibarettir. sh: » (İ: 17) Sâniyen: Şu اَلْحَمْدُ لِلَّهِ cümlesi, herbiri niam-ı esasiyeden birine işaret olmak üzere, Kur'anın dört suresinde tekerrür etmiştir. O nimetler de; Neş'e-i ûlâ ile neş'e-i ûlâda beka, neş'e-i uhra ile neş'e-i uhrada beka nimetlerinden ibarettir. Sâlisen: Bu cümlenin Kur'anın başlangıcı olan Fâtiha Suresi'ne fâtiha yâni başlangıç yapılması neye binaendir? C: Kâinatın ve dolayısıyla insanların hilkatindeki hikmet ve gaye, وَ مَا خَلَقْتُ الْجِنَّ وَ اْلاِنْسَ اِلاَّ لِيَعْبُدُونِ ferman-ı Celilince, ibadettir. Hamd ise, ibadetin icmalî bir sureti ve küçük bir nüshasıdır. اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ ın bu makamda zikri, hilkatin gayesini tasavvur etmeğe işarettir. Râbian: Hamdin en meşhur mânası, sıfât-ı kemaliyeyi izhar etmektir. Şöyle ki: Cenab-ı Hak insanı kâinata câmi' bir nüsha ve onsekiz bin âlemi hâvi şu büyük âlemin kitabına bir fihrist olarak yaratmıştır. Ve esma-i hüsnadan herbirisinin tecelligâhı olan herbir âlemden bir örnek, bir nümune, insanın cevherinde vedia bırakmıştır. Eğer insan maddî ve manevî herbir uzvunu Allah'ın emrettiği yere sarfetmekle hamdin şubelerinden olan şükr-ü örfîyi îfa ve şeriata imtisal ederse, insanın cevherinde vedia bırakılan o örneklerin herbirisi, kendi âlemine bir pencere olur. İnsan o pencereden, o âleme bakar. Ve o âleme tecelli eden sıfatla, o âlemden tezahür eden isme bir mir'at ve bir âyine olur. O vakit insan ruhuyla, cismiyle âlem-i şehadet ve âlem-i gayba bir hulâsa olur. Ver her iki âleme tecelli eden, insana da tecelli eder. İşte bu cihetle insan, sıfât-ı kemaliye-i İlahiyeye hem mazhar olur, hem müzhir olur. Nitekim Muhyiddin-i Arabî, كُنْتُ كَنْزًا مَخْفِيًّا فَخَلَقْتُ الْخَلْقَ لِيَعْرِفُونِى Hadîs-i Şerifinin beyanında: "Mahlûkatı yarattım ki, bana bir âyine olsun ve o âyinede cemalimi göreyim." demiştir. لِلّهِ : burada ihtisas içindir. Hamdin Zât-ı Akdes'e has ve münhasır sh: » (İ: 18) olduğunu ifade eder. Bu (ل) ın müteallakı olan ihtisas hazf olduktan sonra ona intikal etmiştir ki, ihlâs ve tevhidi ifade etsin. İhtar: Müşahhas olan bir şeyin umumî bir mefhum ile mülâhaza edildiğine binaen; Zât-ı Akdes de müşahhas olduğu halde, Vâcib-ül Vücud mefhumuyla tasavvur edilebilir. رَبِّ : Yani herbir cüz'ü bir âlem mesabesinde bulunan şu âlemi bütün eczasıyla terbiye ve yıldızlar hükmünde olan o cüz'lerin zerratını kemal-i intizamla tahrik eder. Evet Cenab-ı Hak, herşey için bir nokta-i kemal tayin etmiştir. Ve o noktayı elde etmek için o şeye bir meyil vermiştir. Her şey, o nokta-i kemale doğru hareket etmek üzere, sanki mânevî bir emir almış gibi muntazaman o noktaya müteveccihen hareket etmektedir. Esna-yı harekette onlara yardım eden ve mânilerini def'eden, şüphesiz Cenab-ı Hakk'ın terbiyesidir. Evet kâinata dikkatle bakıldığı zaman, insanların taife ve kabileleri gibi, kâinatın zerratı münferiden ve müçtemian Hâlıklarının kanununa imtisalen, muayyen olan vazifelerine koşmakta oldukları hissedilir.'' Yalnız bedbaht insanlar müstesna!'' اَلْعَالَمِينَ : Bu kelimenin sonundaki ين yalnız i'rab alâmetidir, عِشْرِينَ ثَلاَثِينَ gibi. Veya cem' alâmetidir. Çünki âlemin ihtiva ettiği cüz'lerin herbirisi bir âlemdir. Veyahut yalnız manzume-i şemsiyeye münhasır değildir. Cenab-ı Hakk'ın şu gayr-ı mütenahî fezada çok âlemleri vardır. Evet اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ كَمْ لِلّهِ مِنْ فَلَكٍ { تَجْرِى النُّجُومُ بِهِ وَ الشَّمْسُ وَ الْقَمَرُ رَاَيْتُهُمْ لِى سَاجِدِينَ de olduğu gibi, burada da ukalâya mahsus cem' sîgasıyla gayr-ı ukalâ cem'lendirilmiştir. Bu ise, kavaide muhaliftir? Evet âlemin ihtiva ettiği uzuvların birer âkıl, birer mütekellim suretinde tasavvur edilmesi, belâgatın en makbul bir prensibidir. Zira kâinatın sh: » (İ: 19) "âlem" ile tesmiyesi, kâinatın Sâniine olan delâleti, şehadeti, işareti içindir. Binaenaleyh kâinatın uzuvları da Sânia olan delâletleri, şehadetleri için birer âlem olmaları icabeder. Öyle ise Sâniin o uzuvları terbiyesinden ve o uzuvların da Sânii i'lam etmelerinden anlaşılır ki; o uzuvlar birer hay, birer âkıl, birer mütekellim suretinde tasavvur edilmiştir. Binaenaleyh bu cem'de, kavaide muhalefet yoktur. اَلرَّحْمنِ الرَّحِيمِ : Mâkabliyle bu iki sıfatın nazmını îcab eden şöyle bir münasebet vardır ki; biri menfaatleri celb, diğeri mazarratları def'etmek üzere terbiyenin iki esası vardır. Rezzak manasına olanاَلرَّحْمنِ birinci esasa, Gaffar manasını ifade eden اَلرَّحِيمِ de ikinci esasa işaretleri için birbiriyle bağlanmıştır. : مَالِكِ يَوْمِ الدِّينِ Mâkabliyle şu sıfatın nazmını iktiza eden sebeb şudur ki; şu sıfat, rahmeti ifade eden mâkabline neticedir. Zira kıyametle, saadet-i ebediyenin geleceğine en büyük delil, rahmettir. Evet rahmetin rahmet olması ve ni'metin ni'met olması ancak ve ancak haşir ve saadet-i ebediyeye bağlıdır. Evet saadet-i ebediye olmasa, en büyük ni'metlerden sayılan aklın, insanın kafasında yılan vazifesini görmekten başka bir işi kalmaz. Kezalik en lâtif ni'metlerden sayılan şefkat ve muhabbet, ebedî bir ayrılık düşüncesiyle, en büyük elemler sırasına geçerler. S: Cenab-ı Hakk'ın her şeye mâlik olduğu bir hakikat iken, burada haşir ve ceza gününün tahsisi neye binaendir? C: Şu âlemin insanlarca hakir ve hasis sayılan bazı şeylerine kudret-i ezeliyenin bizzât mübaşereti, azamet-i İlahiyeye münasib görülmediğinden, vaz'edilen esbab-ı zahiriyenin o gün ref'iyle, her şeyin şeffaf, parlak iç yüzüyle tecelli edip Sâniini, Hâlıkını vasıtasız göreceğine işarettir. يَوْم tabiri ise, haşrin vukuunu gösteren emarelerden birine işarettir. Şöyle ki: Saniye, dakika, saat ve günleri gösteren haftalık bir saatin millerinden birisi devrini tamam ettiği zaman, behemehal ötekiler de devirlerini sh: » (İ: 20) ikmal edeceklerine kanaat hasıl olur. Kezalik yevm, sene, ömr-ü beşer ve ömr-ü dünya içinde tayin edilen manevî millerden birisi devrini tamam ettiğinde, ötekilerin de (velev uzun bir zamandan sonra olsun) devirlerini ikmal edeceklerine hükmedilir. Ve keza bir gün veya bir sene zarfında vukua gelen küçük küçük kıyametleri, haşirleri gören bir adam, saadet-i ebediyenin (haşrin tulû'-u fecriyle, şahsı bir nev' hükmünde olan) insanlara ihsan edileceğine şübhe edemez. دِين kelimesinden maksad; ya cezadır, çünkü o gün hayır ve şerlere ceza verilecek bir gündür.. veya hakaik-i diniyedir. Çünkü hakaik-i diniye o gün tam mânasıyla meydana çıkar. Ve daire-i itikadın, daire-i esbaba galebe edeceği bir gündür. Evet Cenab-ı Hak müsebbebatı esbaba bağlamakla, intizamı temin eden bir nizamı kâinatta vaz' etmiş. Ve herşeyi, o nizama müraat etmeğe ve o nizamla kalmaya tevcih etmiştir. Ve bilhassa insanı da, o daire-i esbaba müraat ve merbutiyet etmeğe mükellef kılmıştır. Her ne kadar dünyada daire-i esbab daire-i itikada galib ise de; âhirette hakaik-i itikadiye tamamen tecelli etmekle, daire-i esbaba galebe edecektir. Buna binaen, bu dairelerin herbirisi için ayrı ayrı makamlar, ayrı ayrı hükümler vardır. Ve her makamın iktiza ettiği hükme göre hareket lâzımdır. Aksi takdirde daire-i esbabda iken tabiatıyla, vehmiyle, hayaliyle daire-i itikada bakan; Mu'tezile olur ki, tesiri esbaba verir. Ve keza daire-i itikadda iken ruhuyla, imanıyla daire-i esbaba bakan da; esbaba kıymet vermeyerek, Cebriye Mezhebi gibi tenbelcesine bir tevekkül ile nizam-ı âleme muhalefet eder. اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ : (كَ) zamirinde iki nükte vardır. Birincisi: Mâkablinde zikredilen sıfât-ı kemaliyenin كَ zamirinde müstetir ve mutazammın olduğuna işarettir. Çünkü o sıfatların birer birer tâdadından hasıl olan büyük bir şevk ile gaybdan hitaba, yani ism-i zâhirden şu كَ zamirine iltifat ve intikal olmuştur. Demek ك zamirinin mercii, geçen sıfât-ı kemaliye ile mevsuf olan zâttır. İkincisi: Elfaz okunurken mânalarını düşünmek, belâgat mezhebinde vâcib olduğuna işarettir. Çünki mânalar düşünülürse, nâzil olduğu gibi okunur ve o okuyuş; tabiatıyla, zevkiyle hitaba incirar eder. Hattâ اِيَّاكَ نَعْبُدُ yu sh: » (İ: 21) okuyan adam, sanki اُعْبُدْ رَبَّكَ كَاَنَّكَ تَرَاهُ cümlesindeki emre imtisalen okuyor gibi olur. Cem' sîgasıyla zikredilen نَعْبُدُ deki zamir, üç taifeye işarettir. Birincisi: İnsanın vücudundaki bütün aza ve zerrata râcidir ki, bu itibarla şükr-ü örfîyi eda etmiş olur. İkincisi: Bütün ehl-i tevhidin cemaatlerine aittir. Bu cihetle şeriata itaat etmiş olur. Üçüncüsü: Kâinatın ihtiva ettiği mevcudata işarettir. Bu itibarla, şeriat-ı fıtriye-i kübraya tâbi olarak hayret ve muhabbetle kudret ve azametin arşı altında sâcid ve âbid olmuş olur. Bu cümlenin mâkabliyle vech-i nazmı, نَعْبُدُ nün اَلْحَمْدُ ye tefsir ve beyanı olmakla مَالِكِ يَوْمِ الدِّينِ e de bir netice ve bir lâzım olmasıdır. İhtar: اِيَّاكَ nin takdimi, ihlâsı vikaye etmek içindir ve zamir-i hitab da, ibadetin sebeb ve illetine işarettir. Çünki hitaba incirar eden geçen sıfâtla muttasıf olan zât, elbette ibadete müstehaktır. وَ اِيَّاكَ نَسْتَعِينُ : نَسْتَعِينُ de müstetir zamir, نَعْبُدُ nun fâili gibi, o üç cemaatten herbirine râci'dir. Yani: Bizim vücudumuzun zerratı veya ehl-i tevhid cemaatı veyahut kâinat mevcudatı, bütün hacat ve maksadlarımıza, bilhassa en ehemm olan ibadetimize, senden iane ve tevfik istiyoruz. اِيَّاكَ kelimesinin tekrarlanmasındaki hikmetin birincisi, hitap ve huzurdaki lezzetin artırılmasına; ikincisi, ayân makamının bürhan makamından daha yüksek olduğuna; üçüncüsü, huzurda sıdk olup kizbin ihtimali olmadığına; dördüncüsü, ibadetle istianenin ayrı ve müstakil maksadlar olduklarına işarettir. Bu iki fiili birbiriyle bağlayan münasebet, ücretle hizmet arasındaki münasebettir. Zira ibadet, abdin Allah'a karşı bir hizmetidir. İane de, o hizmete karşı bir ücret gibidir. Veya mukaddeme ile maksud arasındaki alâkadır. Çünkü iane ve tevfik, ibadete mukaddemedir. اِيَّاكَ sh: » (İ: 22) kelimesinin takdiminden doğan hasr, abdin Cenab-ı Hakk'a karşı yaptığı ibadet ve hizmetle, vesait ve esbaba olan tezellülden kurtuluşuna işarettir. Lâkin esbabı tamamen ihmal ve terketmek iyi değildir. Çünkü o zaman, Cenab-ı Hakk'ın hikmet ve meşietiyle kâinatta vaz'edilen nizama karşı bir temerrüd çıkar. Evet daire-i esbabda iken tevekkül etmek, bir nevi tenbellik ve atalettir. اِهْدِنَا : Hidayeti taleb etmekle ianeyi istemek arasında ne münasebet vardır? Evet; biri sual, diğeri cevap olduklarından birbiriyle bağlanılmıştır. Şöyle ki: نَسْتَعِينُ ile iane taleb edilirken makam iktizasıyla "Ne istiyorsun?" diye varid olan mukadder sual, اِهْدِنَا ile cevablandırılmıştır.اِهْدِنَا ile istenilen şeylerin ayrı ayrı ve müteaddid olması, اِهْدِنَا manasının da ayrı ayrı ve müteaddid olmasını îcab eder. Sanki اِهْدِنَا, dört masdardan müştaktır. Meselâ: Bir mü'min hidayeti isterse, اِهْدِنَا sebat ve devam manasını ifade eder. Zengin olan isterse, ziyade manasını; fakir olan isterse, i'ta manasını; zaîf olan isterse iane ve tevfik manasını ifade eder. Ve keza "Her şeyi halk ve hidayet etmiştir" manasında bulunan وَ خَلَقَ كُلَّ شَىْءٍ وَ هَدَى Âyet-i Celilesi hükmünce, zâhirî ve bâtınî duygular, âfâkî ve haricî deliller, enfüsî ve dâhilî bürhanlar, Peygamberlerin irsaliyle, kitabların inzali gibi vasıtalar itibariyle de hidayetin manası taaddüd eder. İhtar: En büyük hidayet, hicabın kaldırılmasıyla hakkı hak, bâtılı bâtıl göstermektir. اَللّهُمَّ اَرِنَا الْحَقَّ حَقًّا وَ ارْزُقْنَا اِتِّبَاعَهُ وَ اَرِنَا الْبَاطِلَ بَاطِلاً وَ ارْزُقْنَا اِجْتِنَابَهُ آمِينَ sh: » (İ: 23) اَلصِّرَاطَ الْمُسْتَقِيمَ : Sırat-ı müstakim; şecaat, iffet, hikmetin mezcinden ve hülâsasından hasıl olan adl ve adalete işarettir. Şöyle ki: Tagayyür, inkılab ve felâketlere maruz ve muhtaç şu insan bedeninde iskân edilen ruhun yaşayabilmesi için üç kuvvet ihdas edilmiştir. Bu kuvvetlerin birincisi: Menfaatleri celb ve cezb için kuvve-i şeheviyye-i behimiyye. İkincisi: Zararlı şeyleri def' için kuvve-i sebuiyye-i gadabiyye. Üçüncüsü: Nef' ve zararı, iyi ve kötüyü birbirinden temyiz için kuvve-i akliyye-i melekiyyedir. Lâkin insandaki bu kuvvetlere şeriatça bir had ve bir nihayet tayin edilmiş ise de, fıtraten tayin edilmemiş olduğundan bu kuvvetlerin herbirisi tefrit, vasat, ifrat namıyla üç mertebeye ayrılırlar. Meselâ: Kuvve-i şeheviyyenin tefrit mertebesi humuddur ki; ne helâle ve ne de harama şehveti, iştihası yoktur. İfrat mertebesi fücurdur ki; namusları ve ırzları pâyimal etmek iştihasında olur. Vasat mertebesi ise iffettir ki; helâline şehveti var, harama yoktur. İhtar: Kuvve-i şeheviyyenin; yemek, içmek, uyumak ve konuşmak gibi füruatında da bu üç mertebe mevcuttur. Ve keza kuvve-i gadabiyyenin tefrit mertebesi cebanettir ki, korkulmayan şeylerden bile korkar. İfrat mertebesi tehevvürdür ki, ne maddî ve ne manevî hiç bir şeyden korkmaz. Bütün istibdadlar, tahakkümler, zulümler bu mertebenin mahsulüdür. Vasat mertebesi ise şecaattır ki; hukuk-u diniye ve dünyeviyesi için canını feda eder, meşru olmayan şeylere karışmaz. İhtar: Bu kuvve-i gadabiyyenin füruatında da şu üç mertebenin yeri vardır. Ve keza kuvve-i akliyyenin tefrit mertebesi gabavettir ki, hiç bir şeyden haberi olmaz. İfrat mertebesi cerbezedir ki; hakkı bâtıl, bâtılı hak suretinde gösterecek kadar aldatıcı bir zekâya mâlik olur. Vasat mertebesi ise hikmettir ki; hakkı hak bilir imtisal eder, bâtılı bâtıl bilir içtinab eder. وَ مَنْ يُؤْتَ الْحِكْمَةَ فَقَدْ اُوتِىَ خَيْرًا كَثِيرًا sh: » (İ: 24) İhtar: Bu kuvvetin şu üç mertebeye inkısamı gibi; füruatı da, o üç mertebeyi hâvidir. Meselâ: Halk-ı ef'al mes'elesinde Cebr mezhebi ifrattır ki, bütün bütün insanı mahrum eder. İ'tizal mezhebi de tefrittir ki, tesiri insana verir. Ehl-i Sünnet mezhebi vasattır. Çünki bu mezheb beyne-beynedir ki; o fiillerin bidayetini irade-i cüz'iyeye, nihayetini irade-i külliyeye veriyor. Ve keza itikadda da ta'til ifrattır; teşbih; tefrittir; tevhid, vasattır. Hülâsa: Şu dokuz mertebenin altısı zulümdür, üçü adl ve adalettir. Sırat-ı müstakimden murad şu üç mertebedir. صِرَاطَ الَّذِينَ اَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ : Kur'anın inci gibi lafızlarının dizilmesi; bir hayta, bir çeşite, bir nakşa münhasır değildir. Belki zuhurca, hafâca, yakınlıkça, uzaklıkça mütefavit çok tenasüblerden hasıl olan pek çok nakışlar üzerine dizilmişlerdir, nazmedilmişlerdir. Zâten i'cazın esası, ihtisardan sonra ancak böyle nakışlardadır. Evet صِرَاطَ الَّذِينَ اَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ ile mâkablindeki herbir kelime arasında bir münasebet vardır. Meselâ: اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّهِ ile münasebeti vardır. Çünkü ni'met, hamde delil ve karinedir. رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ ile münasebetdardır. Çünkü, terbiyenin kemali, nimetlerin tevali ve teakubu ile olur. اَلرَّحْمنِ الرَّحِيمِ ile alâkadardır. Çünkü اَلَّذِينَ den irade edilen "enbiya, şüheda, suleha, ulema" rahmettirler. مَالِكِ يَوْمِ الدِّينِ ile alâkası vardır. Çünkü nimet-i kâmile, ancak dindir. نَعْبُدُ ile alâkası var. Çünkü, ibadette imamlar, bunlardır. نَسْتَعِينُ ile var. Çünkü, tevfike sh: » (İ: 25) ve ianeye mazhar bunlardır. اِهْدِنَا ile var. Çünkü, hidayette mukteda-bih onlardır. صِرَاطَ الْمُسْتَقِيمَ ile vardır. Çünkü, doğru yol, ancak onların mesleğidir. "Tarîk" veya "Sebil" kelimelerine "Sırat" kelimesinin tercihi, mesleklerinin etrafı mahdud ve işlek bir cadde olduğuna ve o caddeye girenlerin bir daha çıkmamalarına işarettir. Mahud ve mâlûm olan şeylerde kullanılması usûl ittihaz edilen esma-i mevsuleden اَلَّذِينَ tabiri, onların zulümat-ı beşeriye içinde elmas gibi parladıklarına işarettir ki; onları taharri ve taleb etmeye ve aramaya lüzum yoktur. Onlar, herkesin gözü önünde hazır olduklarını temin eden bir ulüvv-ü şâna mâliktirler. Cem' sîgasıyla اَلَّذِينَnin zikri, onlara iktida ve tâbi olmak imkânının mevcudiyetine ve onların mesleklerinde butlan olmadığına işarettir. Çünkü ferdî olmayan bir meslekte tevatür vardır; tevatürde, butlan yoktur. Mâzi sîgasıyla اَنْعَمْتَnin zikri; tekrar ni'meti taleb etmeye bir vesile olduğuna ve Allah'a raci olan zamiri de, bir yardımcı ve bir şefaatçı vazifesini gördüğüne işarettir. Yani: "Ey Rabbim! Mademki in'am senin fiilindir ve evvelce de in'amı yapmışsın; istihkakım olmadığı halde in'amı tekrarlamak, senin şe'nindir." عَلَيْهِمْ deki عَلَى enbiyaya yükletilen risalet ve teklif yükünün pek ağır olduğuna ve sahraları faydalandırmak için yağmur, kar ve fırtınaların şedaidine maruz kalan yüksek dağlar gibi, peygamberlerin de ümmetlerini feyizlendirmek için risalet zahmetlerine maruz kaldıklarına işarettir. İhtar: Başka bir surede zikredilen sh: » (İ: 26) فَاُولئِكَ مَعَ اَلَّذِينَ اَنْعَمَ اللّهُ عَلَيْهِمْ مِنَ النَّبِيِّينَ وَ الصِّدِّيقِينَ وَ الشُّهَدَاءِ وَ الصَّالِحِينَ olan âyet-i kerime, buradaki الَّذِينَ اَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ âyet-i celilesini beyan eder. Zâten Kur'anın bir kısmı, bir kısmını tefsir eder. S: Peygamberlerin meslekleri birbirine uymadığı gibi, ibadetleri de birbirine muhaliftir. Bunun esbabı nedir? C: İtikad ve amelde, usûl ve ahkâm-ı esasiyede peygamberlerin hepsi daimdirler, sabittirler, müttehiddirler. İhtilaf ve tefavütleri, ancak füruattadır. Zâten, zamanların tebeddülüyle, füruatın da tebeddül ve tegayyürü tabiî bir şeydir. Evet, mevasim-i erbaada tedavi ve telebbüs gibi çok şeyler tebeddüle uğrar. Meselâ, kışın giyilen kalın elbise yazın tebeddüle uğrar; veya kışın güzel tesiri olan bir ilâcın, yazın fena tesiri olur, kullanılmaz. Kezalik, kalb ve ruhların gıdası olan ahkâm-ı diniyenin füruatı da, ömr-ü beşerin devreleri itibariyle tebeddüle uğrar. غَيْرِالْمَغْضُوبِعَلَيْهِمْ : Havf ve firar makamı olan şu sıfatın mâkablindeki makamlarla münasebatı ise: Bu makamın hayret ve dehşet nazarıyla celâl ve cemal ile muttasıf olan makam-ı rububiyete baktırması; ve iltica ve dehalet nazarıyla نَعْبُدُ deki makam-ı ubudiyete baktırması; ve acz nazarıyla نَسْتَعِينُ deki tevekkül makamına baktırması; ve teselli nazarıyla refik-i daimî olan makam-ı recaya baktırmasıdır. Çünkü, korkunç bir şeyi gören adam, korku ve hayret içinde kalır; sonra firar etmeye meyleder. Âciz olduğu takdirde tevekkül eder, sonra teselli yollarını arar. S- Cenab-ı Hak, Ganiyy-i Mutlak'tır; âlemde bu kadar dalâletleri ve pek çirkin fena şeyleri yapan nev'-i beşerin yaratılışında ne hikmet vardır? sh: » (İ: 27) C- Kâinatta maksud-u bizzat ve küllî ve şümullü olarak yaratılan ancak kemaller, hayırlar, hüsünlerdir. Şerler, kubuhlar, noksanlar ise; hüsünlerin, hayırların, kemallerin arasında görülmeyecek kadar dağınık ve cüz'iyet kabilinden tebeî olarak yaratılmışlardır ki; hayırların, hüsünlerin, kemallerin mertebelerini, nevi'lerini, kısımlarını göstermeye vesile olsunlar ve hakaik-i nisbiyenin vücuduna veya zuhuruna bir mukaddeme ve bir vâhid-i kıyasî olsunlar. S- Hakaik-i nisbiyenin ne kıymeti var ki, onun için şerler istihsan edilecek? C- Hakaik-i nisbiye denilen şeyler, kâinatın eczası arasında bulunan rabıtalardır. Ve kâinattaki nizam, ancak hakaik-i nisbiyeden doğmuştur. Ve hakaik-i nisbiyeden kâinatın enva'ına bir vücud-u vâhid in'ikas etmiştir. Hakaik-i nisbiye, büyük bir ölçüde hakaik-i hakikiyeden çoktur. Hattâ bir zâtın hakaik-i hakikiyesi yedi ise, hakaik-i nisbiyesi yediyüzdür. Binaenaleyh kubh ve şerde şer varsa da kalildir. Malûmdur ki, şerr-i kalil için hayr-ı kesîr terkedilmez. Terkedilirse, şerr-i kesîr olur. Zekat ve cihadda olduğu gibi. Evet اِنَّمَا تُعْرَفُ اْلاَشْيَاءُ بِاَضْدَادِهَا meşhur kaziyeden maksad, bir şeyin zıddı, o şeyin hakaik-i nisbiyesinin vücud veya zuhuruna sebebdir. Meselâ: Kubh olmasaydı ve hüsünlerin arasına girmeseydi, hüsnün gayr-ı mütenahî olan mertebeleri tezahür etmezdi. S- اَنْعَمْتَ fiil, مَغْضُوبِ ism-i mef'ul, ضَالِّينَ ism-i fâil olarak zikirlerinde ve keza üçüncü fırkanın sıfatını ve ikinci fırkanın sıfatına terettüb eden âkıbetini ve birinci fırkanın ünvan-ı sıfatını aynen zikretmekte ne gibi bir hikmet vardır? C- Ni'met ünvanı, nefsin daima meylettiği bir lezzet olduğundan ihtiyar edilmiştir. Fiil-i mazi olarak zikrindeki sebeb, evvelce beyan edilmiştir. İkinci fırka ise, kuvve-i gadabiyenin galebe ve tecavüzüyle tecavüz ederek ahkâmın terkiyle zulüm ve fıska düşmüşlerdir. Yahudilerin temerrüdü gibi. Zulüm ve fıskta hasis ve hayırsız bir lezzet görüldüğünden, onlardan nefis teneffür etmez. Kur'an-ı Kerim o zulmün akibeti olan gazab-ı İlahîyi zikretmiştir ki, nefisleri o zulüm ve fısktan tenfir ettirsin. İstimrar ve devam şe'ninde olan isimlerden ism-i mef'ul sh: » (İ: 28) olarak zikredilmesi ise, şerr ve isyanların devam edip, tevbe ve afv ile inkıta etmedikleri takdirde kat'ileşeceğine ve silinmez bir damga şekline geçeceğine işarettir. Üçüncü fırka ise, vehim ve heva-yı nefsin akıl ve vicdanlarına galebesiyle, bâtıl bir itikada tâbi' olarak nifaka düşen bir kısım nasara'dır. Dalâlet, nefisleri tenfir ve ruhları inciten bir elem olduğundan; Kur'an-ı Kerim o fırkayı aynı o sıfatla zikretmiştir. Ve ism-i fâil olarak zikrindeki sebeb ise; dalâletin dalâlet olması, devam etmesine mütevakkıf olup, inkıtaa uğradığı zaman afva dâhil olacağına işarettir. Ey arkadaş! Bütün lezzetler imanda olduğu gibi, bütün elemler de dalâlettedir. Bunun izahı ise; bir şahıs, kudret-i ezeliye tarafından, adem zulümatından şu korkunç dünya sahrasına atılırken gözünü açar, bakar. Bir lütuf beklediği zaman, birdenbire düşmanlar gibi hastalıklar, elemler, belalar hücum etmeye başlarlar. Bir meded, bir yardım için müsterhimane tabiata ve anasıra baktığı vakit, kasavet-i kalble, merhametsizlikle karşılaşır. Ecram-ı semaviyeden istimdad etmek üzere başını havaya kaldırır. O ecram, atom bombaları gibi dehşetli ve heybetli halleriyle gözüne görünür. Hemen gözünü yumar, başını eğer, düşünmeye başlar. Bakar ki, hayatî hacetleri bağırıp çağırmaya başlarlar. Bütün bütün tevahhuş ederek hemen kulaklarını tıkar, vicdanına iltica eder; bakar ki: Vicdanı, binler âmâl (emeller) ve emanî ile dolu gürültülerinden cinnet getirecek bir hale gelir. Acaba hiçbir cihetten hiçbir teselli çaresini bulamayan o zavallı şahıs, mebde ile meâdi, Sâni' ile haşri itikad etmezse, onun o vaziyetinden Cehennem daha serin olmaz mı? Evet o bîçare havf ve heybetten, acz ve ra'şetten, vahşet ve gönül darlığından, yetimlikle me'yusiyetten mürekkeb bir vaziyet içinde olup kudretine bakar, kudreti âciz ve nâkıs.. hâcetlerine bakar, def'edilecek bir durumda değildir. Çağırıp yardım istese, yardımına gelen yok. Herşeyi düşman, herşeyi garib görür. Dünyaya geldiğine bin defa nedamet eder, lanet okur. Fakat o şahsın sırat-ı müstakime girmekle kalbi ve ruhu nur-u imanla ışıklanırsa, o zulmetli evvelki vaziyeti nuranî bir hâlete inkılâb eder. Şöyle ki: O şahıs, hücum eden belaları, musibetleri gördüğü zaman, Cenab-ı Hakk'a istinad eder, müsterih olur. Yine o şahıs, ebede kadar uzanıp giden emellerini, istidatlarını düşündüğü zaman, saadet-i ebediyeyi tasavvur eder. O saadet-i ebediyenin mâ-ül hayatından bir yudum içer, kalbindeki emellerini teskin eder. Yine o şahıs, başını kaldırıp semaya ve etrafa bakar; herşeyle ünsiyet peyda eder. Yine o şahıs, semadaki ecrama bakar; hareketlerinden dehşet değil, ünsiyet ve emniyet peyda sh: » (İ: 29) eder.. ve onların o hareketlerini, ibret ve hayretle tefekkür eder. Yine o şahıs, ecram-ı ulviye ile öyle bir kesb-i muarefe eder ki, hangi bir cirme bakarsa baksın, o cirmlerden: "Ey arkadaş! Bizden tevahhuş etme! Hareketlerimizden korkma! Hepimiz bir Hâlıkın memurlarıyız" diye, me'nus ve emniyet verici sesleri kalben işitmeye başlar. Hülâsa: O şahıs, evvelki vaziyetinde, vicdanındaki o dehşetli ve vahşetli ve korkunç âlâm-ı şedideden kurtulmak için teselliler ile hissini ibtal ve sarhoşlukla o halleri unutmak ister. İkinci haletinde ise, ruhunda yüksek lezzetleri ve saadetleri hisseder; kalbini ikaz, vicdanını tahrik edip ruhunu ihsas ettikçe, o saadetler ziyadeleşir ve ona manevî Cennetlerin kapıları açılır. اَللّهُمَّ بِحُرْمَةِ هَذِهِ السُّورَةِ اجْعَلْنَا مِنْ اَصْحَابِ الصِّرَاطِ الْمُسْتَقِيمِ آمِينَ Celaleyn Tefsiri (İngilizce) * تفسير Tafsir al-Jalalayn { ٱلْحَمْدُ للَّهِ رَبِّ ٱلْعَالَمِينَ } Praise be to God, is a predicate of a nominal clause, the content of which is intended to extol God stating that: He possesses the praise of all creatures, or that He alone deserves their praise. God is a proper noun for the One truly worthy of worship; Lord of all Worlds, that is, is the One Who owns all of creation: humans, jinn, angels, animals and others as well, each of which may be referred to as a ‘world’; one says ‘the world of men’, or ‘world of the jinn’ etc. This plural form with the yā’ and the nūn ‘ālamīn is used to denote, predominantly, cognizant beings (ūlū ‘ilm). The expression ‘ālamīn relates to term ‘sign’ (‘alāma), since it is an indication of the One that created it. Mevdudi - Tefhim-ul Kuran 1- Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın adıyla(1) 2-4- Hamd,(2) Alemlerin Rabbi,(3) Rahman, Rahim(4) ve Din gününün maliki(5) olan Allah'adır. 5- Biz yalnızca Sana ibadet eder(6) ve yalnızca Sen'den yardım dileriz.(7) 6-7- Bizi dosdoğru yola ilet,(8) kendilerine nimet verdiklerinin yoluna,(9) gazaba uğrayanların ve sapıklarınkine değil.(10) AÇIKLAMA 1. İslâm kültürü bir kimsenin her işe Allah adı ile başlamasını gerektirir. Eğer bu bilinçli bir şekilde ve samimiyetle yapılırsa şu üç güzel sonucu doğuracaktır: Birincisi, bu, kişiyi kötülükten uzak tutacaktır. Çünkü, Allah ismi onun, kötü bir niyeti veya yanlış bir davranışı O'nun adını anarak yapmaya hakkı olup olmadığı konusunda düşünmesini sağlayacaktır. İkincisi, kişi meşru bir işe başlarken Allah'ın adını anarsa, onun her hareketi tabiatıyla Allah'ın rızasına uygun yapılmış olur. Üçüncüsü, o kişi Allah'ın yardım ve nimetiyle karşılaşacak ve Şeytan'ın aldatmalarından korunacaktır. Çünkü kim Allah'a yönelirse Allah da ona yönelir. 2. Bu surenin giriş bölümünde FATİHA'nın bir dua olduğunu belirtmiştik. Dua, bize doğru yakarış şeklini öğretmesine işaret etmek bakımından Allah'a hamd ile başlıyor. İstek ve arzumuzu birdenbire hiçbir giriş yapmadan ortaya koyamayız. Başlamanın en iyi yolu, duada yöneldiğimiz zatın yüce konumunu, nimetlerini ve üstünlüklerini sergilemektir. Bu nedenle duamıza, Allah'a hamd ile başlarız. Çünkü O, bizim koruyucumuz ve tüm üstünlüklerin mükemmele eriştiği varlıktır. O'nun Yüceliğini kabul ettiğimizi ve O'nun bize verdiği sayısız nimetlere karşı şükretttiğimizi göstermek için Allah'ı ta'zim ederiz. Şu noktaya da dikkat edilmelidir: "Hamd Allah'adır" ve "Hamd yalnızca Allah içindir." Bu ayrım çok önemlidir: Çünkü bu, O'nun yaratıklarından herhangi birine ibadet etme durumunu ortadan kaldırır. Yaratıklardan hiçbiri hamde lâyık olmadığı için, hiçbiri ibadete de lâyık değildir. Hiçbir insan, hiçbir melek, hiçbir peygamber, hiçbir ilâh, hiçbir yıldız, hiçbir put, kısacası O'nun yarattıklarından hiçbiri, bizatihi (kendi başına) iyi niteliklere sahip değildir. Eğer yaratıklardan biri iyi bir niteliğe sahipse, bu Allah tarafından verilmiştir. O halde bağlılık, ibadet ve şükür O'nun yaratıklarına değil, bu nitelikleri Yaratan'a lâyıktır. 3. Arapça"Rab" kelimesi şu anlama gelir: a) Melik ve Mâlik, b) Kefil olan, Rızık veren, İhtiyaçları karşılayan, Koruyucu, c) Hükümran, Kanun koyan, Yöneten ve Düzenleyen. Allah, tüm bu anlamlarıyla Alemlerin Rabbi'dir. 4. Arapça "Rahman" kelimesi mübalağa sigasıyla rahmet ve merhamet anlamlarını ihtiva etmesine rağmen, bu ifade bile Allah'ın sınırsız sıfatlarını ifade etmekte yetersiz kalır. Bu nedenle, bu yetersizliği kapatmak için aynı kökten türeyen bir kelime olan "Rahim" kelimesi kullanılmıştır. 5. Allah'ın Rahman (Esirgeyen) ve Rahim (Bağışlayan) olduğu söylendikten sonra hemen O'nun Din (Hesap) Günü'nün sahibi olduğu belirtiliyor. Bu şekilde esirgeyicilik ve bağışlayıcılık özellikleri hiç kimsenin, O'nun Kıyamet Günü'nde gelmiş ve geçmiş bütün insanları toplayacağı ve herkesten yaptıklarının hesabını soracağı gerçeğini unutmasına neden olmayacaktır. Bu nedenle bir müslüman, Allah'ın sadece merhametli değil, aynı zamanda adil olduğu gerçeğini de hiç bir zaman unutmamalıdır. Bununla birlikte Allah, dilediğini bağışlama ve dilediğini cezalandırma yetkisine sahiptir. Çünkü O'nun herşeye gücü yeter. Bu nedenle akıbetimizi iyi veya kötü kılma yetkisinin O'nun elinde olduğu konusunda kesin bir inanca sahip olmalıyız. 6. Arapça "İbadet" kelimesi üç anlamda kullanılır: a) Tapma ve bağlılık; b) Boyun eğme ve itaat etme; c) Hükmü altına girme ve kulluk yapma. Burada bu üç anlama da gelir; yani: "Biz yalnız sana ibadet ederiz, yalnız senin kulların ve köleleriniz." "Yalnız Sen'le bu tür bir ilişki içindeyiz" ve "Bu üç anlamıyla da Sen'den başka hiç kimseyi mâbud kabul etmiyoruz." 7. "Senin yardımını diliyoruz, çünkü senin Alemlerin Rabbi olduğunu, herşeye kâdir olduğunu ve her şey üzerinde hükümran olduğunu biliyoruz. Bu nedenle, istek ve ihtiyaçlarımızın karşılanması için yardımını isteyerek sana yöneliyoruz." 8. Yani, "Hayatın her safhasında bizi doğruluğa iletecek yolu bize göster, bizi hatalardan, kötü akibetlerden koru ve sonunda bizi başarıya ulaştır." Bu, kulun Kur'an okumaya başlamadan önce Allah'tan istediği şeydir. Kul Allah'a kendisini hayatın her döneminde bilgi eksikliğinden kaynaklanan şüphe ve kararsızlık labirentlerinden koruması ve doğru yola iletmesi için dua eder. Kul aynı zamanda Rabb'inden, bunca sapık yol arasından kendisine hayatta doğru yolu göstermesini diler. 9. Bizim istediğimiz "doğru yol", "senin nimet verdiğin ve desteklediğin kimselerin takip ettikleri yoldur." 10. Bu, "nimet verilen kimselerin", yeryüzünün geçici nimetlerinden yararlandıkları halde sapan ve Allah'ın gazabına uğrayan kişiler olmadıklarını göstermek içindir. Gerçekten kendilerine nimet verilen kimseler doğru yaşayışları nedeniyle kurtuluşa erenlerdir. Bundan da anlaşılacağı üzere "nimetler" kelimesi ile zalimlerin, Firavunların, Nemrudların ve Karunların bile yararlandıkları ve bugün de doğru yoldan sapan, birçok kötü işlerle uğraşan kimselerin yararlandıkları bu dünyanın geçici faydaları değil, doğru bir şekilde yaşamanın ve Allah'ın rızasını kazanmanın sonucu olarak bahşedilen hakikî ve sürekli nimetler kastedilmektedir. FATİHA SURESİNİN SONU Seyyid K Tefsiri Arapçası *http://www.daawa-info.net/NewThelal.php?step1=1 الفاتحة مكية وآياتها سبع تقديم الفاتحة يردد المسلم هذه السورة القصيرة ذات الآيات السبع , سبع عشرة مرة في كل يوم وليلة على الحد الأدنى ; وأكثر من ضعف ذلك إذا هو صلى السنن ; وإلى غير حد إذا هو رغب في أن يقف بين يدي ربه متنفلا , غير الفرائض والسنن . ولا تقوم صلاة بغير هذه السورة لما ورد في الصحيحين عن رسول الله ص من حديث عبادة بن الصامت:" لا صلاة لمن لم يقرأ بفاتحة الكتاب " . إن في هذه السورة من كليات العقيدة الإسلامية , وكليات التصور الإسلامي , وكليات المشاعر والتوجيهات , ما يشير إلى طرف من حكمة اختيارها للتكرار في كل ركعة , وحكمة بطلان كل صلاة لا تذكر فيها .. * * الفاتحة بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم:1 تبدأ السورة:(بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم).. ومع الخلاف حول البسملة:أهي آية من كل سورة أم هي آية من القرآن تفتتح بها عند القراءة كل سورة , فإن الأرجح أنها آية من سورة الفاتحة , وبها تحتسب آياتها سبعا . وهناك قول بأن المقصود بقوله تعالى:(ولقد آتيناك سبعا من المثاني والقرآن العظيم).. هو سورة الفاتحة بوصفها سبع آيات (من المثاني)لأنها يثنى بها وتكرر في الصلاة . والبدء باسم الله هو الأدب الذي أوحى الله لنبيه ص في أول ما نزل من القرآن باتفاق , وهو قوله تعالى: (اقرأ باسم ربك ...).. وهو الذي يتفق مع قاعدة التصور الإسلامي الكبرى من أن الله (هو الأول والآخر والظاهر والباطن).. فهو - سبحانه - الموجود الحق الذي يستمد منه كل موجود وجوده , ويبدأ منه كل مبدوء بدأه . فباسمه إذن يكون كل ابتداء . وباسمه إذن تكون كل حركة وكل اتجاه . ووصفه - سبحانه - في البدء بالرحمن الرحيم , يستغرق كل معاني الرحمة وحالاتها .. وهو المختص التالي في ظلال القرآن الكريم عودة للآيات الفاتحة من الاية 2 الى الاية 2 الْحَمْدُ للّهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ (2) وحده باجتماع هاتين الصفتين , كما أنه المختص وحده بصفة الرحمن . فمن الجائز أن يوصف عبد من عباده بأنه رحيم ; ولكن من الممتنع من الناحية الإيمانية أن يوصف عبد من عباده بأنه رحمن . ومن باب أولى أن تجتمع له الصفتان . . ومهما يختلف في معنى الصفتين:أيتهما تدل على مدى أوسع من الرحمة , فهذا الاختلاف ليس مما يعنينا تقصيه في هذه الظلال ; إنما نخلص منه إلى استغراق هاتين الصفتين مجتمعتين لكل معاني الرحمة وحالاتها ومجالاتها . وإذا كان البدء باسم الله وما ينطوي عليه من توحيد الله وأدب معه يمثل الكلية الأولى في التصور الإسلامي . . فإن استغراق معاني الرحمة وحالاتها ومجالاتها في صفتي الرحمن الرحيم يمثل الكلية الثانية في هذا التصور , ويقرر حقيقة العلاقة بين الله والعباد . الفاتحة(الحمد لله رب العالمين):2 وعقب البدء باسم الله الرحمن الرحيم يجيء التوجه إلى الله بالحمد ووصفه بالربوبية المطلقة للعالمين:(الحمد لله رب العالمين). . والحمد لله هو الشعور الذي يفيض به قلب المؤمن بمجرد ذكره لله . . فإن وجوده ابتداء ليس إلا فيضا من فيوضات النعمة الإلهية التي تستجيش الحمد والثناء . وفي كل لمحة وفي كل لحظة وفي كل خطوة تتوالى آلاء الله وتتواكب وتتجمع , وتغمر خلائقه كلها وبخاصة هذا الإنسان . . ومن ثم كان الحمد لله ابتداء , وكان الحمد لله ختاما قاعدة من قواعد التصور الإسلامي المباشر: (وهو الله لا إله إلا هو , له الحمد في الأولى والآخرة . . .). ومع هذا يبلغ من فضل الله - سبحانه - وفيضه على عبده المؤمن , أنه إذا قال:الحمد لله . كتبها له حسنة ترجح كل الموازين . . في سنن ابن ماجه عن ابن عمر - رضي الله عنهما - أن رسول الله [ ص ] حدثهم أن عبدا من عباد الله قال:" يا رب لك الحمد كما ينبغي لجلال وجهك وعظيم سلطانك " . فعضلت الملكين فلم يدريا كيف يكتبانها . فصعدا إلى الله فقالا:يا ربنا إن عبدا قد قال مقالة لا ندري كيف نكتبها . قال الله - وهو أعلم بما قال عبده -:" وما الذي قال عبدي ? " قالا:يا رب , أنه قال:لك الحمد يا رب كما ينبغي لجلال وجهك وعظيم سلطانك . فقال الله لهما:" اكتباها كما قال عبدي حتى يلقاني فأجزيه بها " . . والتوجه إلى الله بالحمد يمثل شعور المؤمن الذي يستجيشه مجرد ذكره لله - كما أسلفنا - أما شطر الآية الأخير: (رب العالمين)فهو يمثل قاعدة التصور الإسلامي , فالربوبية المطلقة الشاملة هي إحدى كليات العقيدة الإسلامية . . والرب هو المالك المتصرف , ويطلق في اللغة على السيد وعلى المتصرف للإصلاح والتربية . . والتصرف للإصلاح والتربية يشمل العالمين - أي جميع الخلائق - والله - سبحانه - لم يخلق الكون ثم يتركه هملا . إنما هو يتصرف فيه بالإصلاح ويرعاه ويربيه . وكل العوالم والخلائق تحفظ وتتعهد برعاية الله رب العالمين . والصلة بين الخالق والخلائق دائمة ممتدة قائمة في كل وقت وفي كل حالة . والربوبية المطلقة هي مفرق الطريق بين وضوح التوحيد الكامل الشامل , والغبش الذي ينشأ من عدم وضوح هذه الحقيقة بصورتها القاطعة . وكثيرا ما كان الناس يجمعون بين الاعتراف بالله بوصفه الموجد الواحد للكون , والاعتقاد بتعدد الأرباب الذين يتحكمون في الحياة . ولقد يبدو هذا غريبا مضحكا . ولكنه كان وما يزال . ولقد حكى لنا القرآن الكريم عن جماعة من المشركين كانوا يقولون عن أربابهم المتفرقة: (ما نعبدهم إلاليقربونا إلى الله زلفى). . كما قال عن جماعة من أهل الكتاب: (اتخذوا أحبارهم ورهبانهم أربابا من دون الله). . وكانت عقائد الجاهليات السائدة في الأرض كلها يوم جاء الإسلام , تعج بالأرباب المختلفة , بوصفها أربابا صغارا تقوم إلى جانب كبير الآلهة كما يزعمون ! فإطلاق الربوبية في هذه السورة , وشمول هذه الربوبية للعالمين جميعا , هي مفرق الطريق بين النظام والفوضى في العقيدة . لتتجه العوالم كلها إلى رب واحد , تقر له بالسيادة المطلقة , وتنفض عن كاهلها زحمة الأرباب المتفرقة , وعنت الحيرة كذلك بين شتى الأرباب . . ثم ليطمئن ضمير هذه العوالم إلى رعاية الله الدائمة وربوبيته القائمة . وإلى أن هذه الرعاية لا تنقطع أبدا ولا تفتر ولا تغيب , لا كما كان أرقى تصور فلسفي لأرسطو مثلا يقول بأن الله أوجد هذا الكون ثم لم يعد يهتم به , لأن الله أرقى من أن يفكر فيما هو دونه ! فهو لا يفكر إلا في ذاته ! وأرسطو - وهذا تصوره - هو أكبر الفلاسفة , وعقله هو أكبر العقول ! لقد جاء الإسلام وفي العالم ركام من العقائد والتصورات والأساطير والفلسفات والأوهام والأفكار . . يختلط فيها الحق بالباطل , والصحيح بالزائف , والدين بالخرافة , والفلسفة بالأسطورة . . والضمير الإنساني تحت هذا الركام الهائل يتخبط في ظلمات وظنون , ولا يستقر منها على يقين . وكان التيه الذي لا قرار فيه ولا يقين ولا نور , هو ذلك الذي يحيط بتصور البشرية لإلهها , وصفاته وعلاقته بخلائقه , ونوع الصلة بين الله والإنسان على وجه الخصوص . ولم يكن مستطاعا أن يستقر الضمير البشري على قرار في أمر هذا الكون , وفي أمر نفسه وفي منهج حياته , قبل أن يستقر على قرار في أمر عقيدته وتصوره لإلهه وصفاته , وقبل أن ينتهي إلى يقين واضح مستقيم في وسط هذا العماء وهذا التيه وهذا الركام الثقيل . ولا يدرك الإنسان ضرورة هذا الاستقرار حتى يطلع على ضخامة هذا الركام , وحتى يرود هذا التيه من العقائد والتصورات والأساطير والفلسفات والأوهام والأفكار التي جاء الإسلام فوجدها ترين على الضمير البشري , والتي أشرنا إلى طرف منها فيما تقدم صغير . [ وسيجيء في استعراض سور القرآن الكثير منها , مما عالجه القرآن علاجا وافيا شاملا كاملا ] . ومن ثم كانت عناية الإسلام الأولى موجهه إلى تحرير أمر العقيدة , وتحديد التصور الذي يستقر عليه الضمير في أمر الله وصفاته , وعلاقته بالخلائق , وعلاقة الخلائق به على وجه القطع واليقين . ومن ثم كان التوحيد الكامل الخالص المجرد الشامل , الذي لا تشوبه شائبة من قريب ولا من بعيد . . هو قاعدة التصور التي جاء بها الإسلام , وظل يجلوها في الضمير , ويتتبع فيه كل هاجسة وكل شائبة حول حقيقة التوحيد , حتى يخلصها من كل غبش . ويدعها مكينة راكزة لا يتطرق إليها وهم في صورة من الصور . . كذلك قال الإسلام كلمة الفصل بمثل هذا الوضوح في صفات الله وبخاصة ما يتعلق منها بالربوبية المطلقة . فقد كان معظم الركام في ذلك التيه الذي تخبط فيه الفلسفات والعقائد كما تخبط فيه الأوهام والأساطير . . مما يتعلق بهذا الأمر الخطير , العظيم الأثر في الضمير الإنساني . وفي السلوك البشري سواء . والذي يراجع الجهد المتطاول الذي بذله الإسلام لتقرير كلمة الفصل في ذات الله وصفاته وعلاقته بمخلوقاته , هذا الجهد الذي تمثله النصوص القرآنية الكثيرة . . الذي يراجع هذا الجهد المتطاول دون أن يراجع ذلك الركام الثقيل في ذلك التيه الشامل الذي كانت البشرية كلها تهيم فيه . . قد لا يدرك مدى الحاجة إلى كل هذا البيان المؤكد المكرر , وإلى كل هذا التدقيق الذي يتتبع كل مسالك الضمير . . ولكن مراجعة ذلك الركام تكشف Tefsir-i Taberi يقال لها الفاتحة أي فاتحة الكتاب خطاً وبها تفتتح القراءة في الصلوات، ويقال لها أيضاً أم الكتاب عند الجمهور، ذكره أنس، والحسن وابن سيرين كرها تسميتها بذلك، قال الحسن وابن سيرين إنما ذلك اللوح المحفوظ، وقال الحسن الاَيات المحكمات هن أم الكتاب ولذا كرها أيضاً أن يقال لها أم القرآن وقد ثبت في الصحيح عند الترمذي وصححه عن أبي هريرة قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «الحمد لله رب العالمين أم القرآن وأم الكتاب والسبع المثاني والقرآن العظيم» ويقال لها (الحمد) ويقال لها (الصلاة) لقوله صلى الله عليه وسلم عن ربه «قسمت الصلاة بيني وبين عبدي نصفين فإذا قال العبد الحمد لله رب العالمين قال الله: حمدني عبدي» الحديث. فسميت الفاتحة صلاة لأنها شرط فيها ويقال لها (الشفاء) لما رواه الدارمي عن أبي سعيد مرفوعاً «فاتحة الكتاب شفاء من كل سم» ويقال لها (الرقية) لحديث أبي سعيد في الصحيح حين رقى بها الرجل السليم فقال له رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «وما يدريك أنها رقية» ؟ وروى الشعبي عن ابن عباس أن سماها (أساس القرآن) قال: وأساسها بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم وسماها سفيان بن عيينه (بالواقية) وسماها يحيى بن أبي كثير (الكافية) لأنها تكفي عما عداها ولا يكفي ما سواها عنها كما جاء في بعض الأحاديث المرسلة «أم القرآن عوض من غيرها وليس من غيرها عوض منها» ويقال لها سورة الصلاة والكنز، ذكرهما الزمخشري في كشافه. وهي مكية قاله ابن عباس وقتادة وأبو العالية، وقيل مدنية قاله أبو هريرة ومجاهد وعطاء بن يسار والزهري ويقال نزلت مرتين: مرة بمكة ومرة بالمدينة، والأول أشبه لقوله تعالى: {ولقد آتيناك سبعاً من المثاني} والله تعالى أعلم. وحكى أبو الليث السمرقندي أن نصفها نزل بمكة ونصفها الاَخر نزل بالمدينة وهو غريب جداً، نقله القرطبي عنه وهي سبع آيات بلا خلاف، وقال عمرو بن عبيد ثمان، وقال حسين الجعفي ستة، وهذان القولان شاذان وإنما اختلفوا في البسملة هل هي آية مستقلة من أولها كما هو عند جمهور قراء الكوفة وقول جماعة من الصحابة والتابعين وخلق من الخلف أو بعض آية أو لا تعد من أولها بالكلية كما هو قول أهل المدينة من القراء والفقهاء على ثلاثة أقوال كما سيأتي تقريرها في موضعه إن شاء الله تعالى وبه الثقة. قالوا وكلماتها خمس وعشرون كلمة وحروفها مائة وثلاثة عشر حرفاً. قال البخاري في أول كتاب التفسير وسميت أم الكتاب لأنه يبدأ بكتابتها في المصاحف ويبدأ بقراءتها في الصلاة، وقيل: إنما سميت بذلك لرجوع معاني القرآن كله إلى ما تضمنته. قال ابن جرير: والعرب تسمي كل جامع أمرأو مقدم لأمر إذا كانت له توابع تتبعه هو لها إمام جامع: أمّاً، فتقول للجلدة التي تجمع الدماغ أم الرأس ويسمون لواء الجيش ورايتهم التي يجتمعون تحتها أمّاً، واستشهد بقول ذي الرمة. على رأسه أم لنا نقتدي بهإجماع أمور ليس نعصي لها أمراً ـ يعني الرمح ـ قال وسميت مكة أم القرى لتقدمها أمام جميعها وجمعها ما سواها وقيل لأن الأرض دحيت منها. ويقال لها أيضاً: الفاتحة لأنها تفتتح بها القراءة وافتتحت الصحابة بها كتابة المصحف الإمام وصح تسميتها بالسبع المثاني قالوا لأنها تثنى في الصلاة فتقرأ في كل ركعة وإن كان للمثاني معنى آخر كما سيأتي بيانه في موضعه إن شاء الله تعالى. قال الإمام أحمد: حدثنا يزيد بن هارون أنبأنا ابن أبي ذئب وهاشم بن هاشم عن ابن أبي ذئب عن المقبري عن أبي هريرة عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم أنه قال في أم القرآن: «هي أم القرآن وهي السبع المثاني وهي القرآن العظيم» ثم رواه عن إسماعيل بن عمر عن ابن أبي ذئب به وقال أبو جعفر محمد بن جرير الطبري: حدثني يونس بن عبد الأعلى أنبأنا ابن وهب أخبرني ابن أبي ذئب عن سعيد المقبري عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «هي أم القرآن وهي فاتحة الكتاب وهي السبع المثاني» وقال الحافظ أبو بكر أحمد بن موسى بن مردويه في تفسيره حدثنا أحمد بن محمد بن زياد حدثنا محمد بن غالب بن حارث، حدثنا إسحاق بن عبد الواحد الموصلي، حدثنا المعافى بن عمران عن عبد الحميد بن جعفر عن نوح بن أبي بلال عن المقبري عن أبي هريرة قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «الحمد لله رب العالمين سبع آيات: بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم إحداهن، وهي السبع المثاني والقرآن العظيم، وهي أم الكتاب، وفاتحة الكتاب» وقد رواه الدارقطني أيضاً عن أبي هريرة أنهم فسروا قوله تعالى {سبعاً من المثاني} بالفاتحة وأن البسملة هي الاَية السابعة منها وسيأتي تمام هذا عند البسملة. وقد روى الأعمش عن إبراهيم قال: قيل لابن مسعود: لمَ لم تكتب الفاتحة في مصحفك ؟ فقال: لو كتبتها لكتبتها في أول كل سورة، قال أبو بكر بن أبي داود يعني حيث يقرأ في الصلاة، قال: واكتفيت بحفظ المسلمين لها عن كتابتها وقد قيل: إن الفاتحة أول شيء أنزل من القرآن كما ورد في حديث رواه البيهقي في دلائل النبوة ونقله الباقلاني أحد أقوال ثلاثة وقيل: {ياأيها المدثر} كما في حديث جابر في الصحيح وقيل: {اقرأ باسم ربك الذي خلق} وهذ هو الصحيح كما سيأتي تقريره في موضعه والله المستعان. ذكر ما ورد في فضل الفاتحة قال الإمام أحمد بن حنبل رحمه الله تعالى في مسنده حدثنا يحيى بن سعيد عن شعبة حدثني خبيب بن عبد الرحمن عن حفص بن عاصم عن أبي سعيد بن المعلى رضي الله عنه قال: كنت أصلي فدعاني رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم فلم أجبه حتى صليت، قال: فأتيته فقال: «مامنعك أن تأتيني» ؟ قال قلت: يا رسول الله إني كنت أصلي قال: ألم يقل الله تعالى {يا أيها الذين آمنوا استجيبوا لله وللرسول إذا دعاكم لما يحييكم} ثم قال: «لأعلمنك أعظم سورة في القرآن قيل أن تخرج من المسجد» قال: فأخذ بيدي فلما أراد أن يخرج من المسجد قلت: يا رسول الله إنك قلت لأعلمنك أعظم سورة في القرآن قال: «نعم {الحمد لله رب العالمين} هي السبع المثاني والقرآن العظيم الذي أوتيته» وهكذا رواه البخاري عن مسدد وعلي بن المديني، كلاهما عن يحيى بن سعيد القطان به، ورواه في موضع آخر من التفسير، وأبو داوود والنسائي وابن ماجه من طرق عن شعبة به، ورواه الواقدي عن محمد بن معاذ الأنصاري عن خبيب بن عبد الرحمن عن حفص بن عاصم عن أبي سعيد بن المعلى عن أبي بن كعب فذكر نحوه. وقد وقع في الموطأ للإمام مالك بن أنس رحمه الله ما ينبغي التنبيه عليه فإنه رواه مالك عن العلاء بن عبد الرحمن بن يعقوب الحرقي أن أبا سعيد مولى ابن عامر بن كريز أخبرهم أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم نادى أبي بن كعب وهو يصلي في المسجد فلما فرغ من صلاته لحقه قال فوضع النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم يده على يدي وهو يريد أن يخرج من باب المسجد ثم قال صلى الله عليه وسلم: «إني لأرجو أن لا تخرج من باب المسجد حتى تعلم سورة ما أنزل في التوراة ولا في الإنجيل ولا في القرآن مثلها» قال أبي رضي الله عنه، فجعلت أبطى في المشي رجاء ذلك ثم قلت: يا رسول الله ما السورة التي وعدتني ؟ قال: «كيف تقرأ إذا افتتحت الصلاة ؟ قال فقرأت عليه {الحمد لله رب العالمين} حتى أتيت على آخرها، فقال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «هي هذه السورة وهي السبع المثاني والقرآن العظيم الذي أعطيت» فأبو سعيد هذا ليس بأبي سعيد بن المعلى كما اعتقده ابن الأثير في جامع الأصول ومن تبعه فإن ابن المعلى صحابي أنصاري وهذا تابعي من موالي خزاعة وذاك الحديث متصل صحيح، وهذا ظاهره منقطع إن لم يكن سمعه أبو سعيد هذا من أبي بن كعب فإن كان قد سمعه منه فهو على شرط مسلم والله أعلم. على أنه قد روي عن أبي بن كعب من غير وجه كما قال الإمام أحمد: حدثنا عفان حدثنا عبد الرحمن بن إبراهيم حدثنا العلاء بن عبد الرحمن عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة رضي الله تعالى عنه قال: خرج رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم على أبيّ بن كعب، وهو يصلي قال: يا أبيّ، فالتفت ثم لم يجبه، ثم قال: أبيّ، فخفف أبي ثم انصرف إلى رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم فقال: السلام عليك أي رسول الله قال: وعليك السلام ما منعك أي أبي إذ دعوتك أن تجيبني، قال أي رسول الله إني كنت في الصلاة قال: أولست تجد فيما أوحى الله تعالى إلي {استجيبوا لله وللرسول إذا دعاكم لما يحييكم} قال بلى يا رسول الله لا أعود قال أتحب أن أعلمك سورة لم تنزل لا في التوراة ولا في الإنجيل ولا في الزبور ولا في الفرقان مثلها ؟ قلت نعم أي رسول الله، قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم: إني لأرجو أن لا أخرج هذا الباب حتى تعلمها، قال: فأخذ رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم بيدي يحدثني وأنا أتبطأ مخافة أن يبلغ قبل أن يقضي الحديث، فلما دنونا من الباب قلت: أي رسول الله ما السورة التي وعدتني ؟ قال ما تقرأ في الصلاة ؟ قال فقرأت عليه أم القرآن قال: والذي نفسي بيده ما أنزل الله في التوراة ولا في الإنجيل ولا في الزبور ولا في الفرقان مثلها إنها السبع المثاني. ورواه الترمذي عن قتيبة عن الدراوردي عن العلائي عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه فذكره وعنده أنها من السبع المثاني والقرآن العظيم الذي أعطيته ثم قال: هذا حديث حسن صحيح، وفي الباب عن أنس بن مالك، ورواه عبد الله بن الإمام أحمد عن إسماعيل بن أبي معمر عن أبى أسامة عن عبد الحميد بن جعفر عن العلاء عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة عن أبي بن كعب، فذكره مطولاً بنحوه أو قريباً منه. وقد رواه الترمذي والنسائي جميعاً عن أبي عمار حسين بن حريث عن الفضل بن موسى عن عبد الحميد بن جعفر عن العلاء عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة عن أبي بن كعب قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم: ما أنزل الله في التوراة ولا في الإنجيل مثل أم القرآن، وهي السبع المثاني وهي مقسومة بيني وبين عبدي. هذا لفظ النسائي وقال الترمذي حديث حسن غريب. وقال الإمام أحمد حدثنا محمد بن عبيد، حدثنا هاشم يعني ابن البريد، حدثنا عبد الله بن عقيل عن جابر قال: انتهيت إلى رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم وقد أهراق الماء فقلت: السلام عليك يا رسول الله فلم يرد علي، قال فقلت: السلام عليك يا رسول الله فلم يرد علي، قال: فقلت: السلام عليك يا رسول الله فلم يرد علي، قال: فانطلق رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يمشي وأنا خلفه حتى دخل رحله ودخلت أنا المسجد فجلست كئيباً حزيناً فخرج عليّ رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم وقد تطهر فقال: عليك السلام ورحمة الله وعليك السلام ورحمة الله وعليك السلام ورحمة الله ثم قال: «ألا أخبرك يا عبد الله بن جابر بأخْيَر سورة في القرآن» قلت: بلى يا رسول الله، قال «اقرأ الحمد لله رب العالمين حتى تختمها» هذا إسناد جيد، وابن عقيل هذا يحتج به الأئمة الكبار وعبد الله بن جابر هذا الصحابي ذكر ابن الجوزي أنه هو العبدي والله أعلم، ويقال إنه عبد الله بن جابر الأنصاري البياضي فيما ذكره الحافظ ابن عساكر واستدلوا بهذا الحديث وأمثاله على تفاضل بعض الأيات والسور على بعض كما هو المحكي عن كثير من العلماء، منهم إسحاق بن راهويه وأبو بكر بن العربي وابن الحفار من المالكية، وذهبت طائفة أخرى إلى أنه لا تفاضل في ذلك لأن الجميع كلام الله، ولئلا يوهم التفضيل المفضل عليه، وإن كان الجميع فاضلاً، نقله القرطبي عن الأشعري وأبي بكر الباقلاني وأبي حاتم بن حيان البستي ويحيى بن يحيى ورواية عن الإمام مالك أيضاً حديث آخر، قال البخاري في فضائل القرآن: حدثنا محمد بن المثنى، وحدثنا وهب حدثنا هشام عن محمد عن معبد عن أبي سعيد الخدري، قال: كنا في مسير لنا، فنزلنا فجاءت جارية فقالت: إن سيد الحي سليم وإن نفرنا غيب فهل منكم راق ؟ فقام معها رجل ما كنا نأبنه برقيه فرقاه فبرأ، فأمر له بثلاثين شاة وسقانا لبناً. فلما رجع قلنا له: أكنت تحسن رقية أو كنت ترقي ؟ فقال: لا ما رقيت إلا بأم الكتاب قلنا: لا تحدثوا شيئاً حتى نأتي ونسأل رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم، فلما قدمنا المدينة ذكرناه للنبي صلى الله عليه وسلم فقال: «وما كان يدريه أنها رقية اقسموا واضربوا لي بسهم» وقال أبو معمر: حدثنا عبد الوارث، حدثنا هشام، حدثنا محمد بن سيرين حدثني معبد بن سيرين عن أبي سعيد الخدري بهذا، وهكذا رواه مسلم وأبو داود من رواية هشام وهو ابن حسان عن ابن سيرين به وفي بعض روايات مسلم لهذا الحديث أن أبا سعيد الخدري هو الذي رقى ذلك السليم يعني اللديغ يسمونه بذلك تفاؤلاً. (حديث آخر): روى مسلم في صحيحه والنسائي في سننه من حديث أبي الأحوص سلام بن سليم عن عمار بن زريق عن عبد الله بن عيسى بن عبد الرحمن بن أبي ليلى عن سعيد بن جبير عن ابن عباس قال: بينا رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم وعنده جبرائيل، إذ سمع نقيضاً فوقه فرفع جبريل بصره إلى السماء فقال: هذا باب قد فتح من السماء ما فتح قط، قال: فنزل منه ملك فأتى النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم فقال: أبشر بنورين قد أوتيتهما لم يؤتهما نبي قبلك، فاتحة الكتاب وخواتيم سورة البقرة لم تقرأ حرفاً منهما إلا أوتيته، وهذا لفظ النسائي. ولمسلم نحوه: حديث آخر، قال مسلم: حدثنا إسحاق بن إبراهيم الحنظلي هو ابن راهويه حدثنا سفيان بن عيينة عن العلاء، يعني ابن عبد الرحمن بن يعقوب الخرقي عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «من صلى صلاة لم يقرأ فيها أم القرآن فهي خداج ثلاثاً غير تمام» فقيل لأبي هريرة إنا نكون خلف الإمام، فقال: اقرأ بها في نفسك فإني سمعت رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يقول: قال الله عز وجل: «قسمت الصلاة بيني وبين عبدي نصفين ولعبدي ما سأل فإذا قال: {الحمد لله رب العالمين} قال الله حمدني عبدي، وإذا قال {الرحمن الرحيم} قال الله أثنىَ عليّ عبدي، فإذا قال {مالك يوم الدين} قال الله: مجدني عبدي، وقال مرة: فوض إلي عبدي، فإذا قال: {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} قال: هذا بيني وبين عبدي ولعبدي ما سأل، فإذا قال {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} قال الله: هذا لعبدي ولعبدي ما سأل». هكذا رواه النسائي عن إسحاق بن راهويه وقد روياه أيضاً عن قتيبة عن مالك عن العلاء، عن أبي السائب مولى هشام بن زهرة عن أبي هريرة به، وفي هذا السياق «فنصفها لي ونصفها لعبدي، ولعبدي ما سأل» وهكذا. رواه ابن إسحاق عن العلاء وقد رواه مسلم من حديث ابن جريج عن العلاء عن أبي السائب هكذا ورواه أيضاً من حديث ابن أبي أويس عن العلاء عن أبيه وأبي السائب، كلاهما عن أبي هريرة. وقال الترمذي هذا حديث حسن. وسألت أبا زرعة عنه فقال كلا الحديثين صحيح من قال عن العلاء عن أبيه وعن العلاء عن أبي السائب. روى هذ الحديث عبد الله بن الإمام أحمد من حديث العلاء عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة عن أبي بن كعب مطولاً وقال ابن جرير حدثنا صالح بن مسمار المروزي حدثنا زيد بن الحباب حدثنا عنبسة بن سعيد عن مطرف بن طريف عن سعد بن إسحاق عن كعب بن عجرة عن جابر بن عبد الله قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم: «قال الله تعالى: قسمت الصلاة بيني وبين عبدي نصفين وله ما سأل فإذا قال العبد {الحمد لله رب العالمين} قال: حمدني عبدي وإذا قال: {الرحمن الرحيم} قال: أثنى عليّ عبدي، ثم قال: هذا لي وله ما بقي، وهذا غريب من هذا الوجه. *الكلام على ما يتعلق بهذا الحديث مما يختص بالفاتحة من وجوه **(أحدها) أنه قد أطلق فيه لفظ الصلاة، والمراد القراءة كقوله تعالى: {ولا تجهر بصلاتك ولا تخافت بها وابتغ بين ذلك سبيلاً} أي بقراءتك كما جاء مصرحاً به في الصحيح عن ابن عباس، وهكذا قال في هذا الحديث «قسمت الصلاة بيني وبين عبدي نصفين فنصفها لي ونصفها لعبدي ولعبدي ما سأل» ثم بين تفضيل هذه القسمة في قراءة الفاتحة فدل على عظمة القراءة في الصلاة، وأنها من أكبر أركانها إذا طلقت العبادة أريد بها جزء واحد منها. هو القراءة كما أطلق لفظ القراءة والمراد به الصلاة في قوله: {وقرآن الفجر، إن قرآن الفجر كان مشهوداً} والمراد صلاة الفجر كما جاء مصرحاً به في الصحيحين: «أنه يشهدها ملائكة الليل وملائكة النهار» فدل هذا كله على أنه لا بد من القراءة في الصلاة وهو اتفاق من العلماء، ولكن اختلفوا في مسأله نذكرها في الوجه الثاني، وذلك أنه هل يتعين للقراءة في الصلاة فاتحة الكتاب أم تجزىء هي أو غيرها ؟ على قولين مشهورين فعند أبي حنيفه ومن وافقه من أصحابه وغيرهم، أنها لا تتعين بل مهما قرأ من القرآن أجزأه في الصلاة واحتجوا بعموم قوله تعالى: {فاقرءوا ما تيسر من القرآن} وبما ثبت في الصحيحين من حديث أبي هريرة في قصة المسيء في صلاته أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال له: «إذا قمت إلى الصلاة فكبر ثم اقرأ ما تيسّر معك من القرآن» قالوا فأمره بقراءة ما تيسر ولم يعين له الفاتحة ولا غيرها فدل على ما قلنا. **(والقول الثاني) أنه تتعين قراءة الفاتحة في الصلاة ولا تجزىء الصلاة بدونها، وهو قول بقية الأئمة مالك والشافعي وأحمد بن حنبل وأصحابهم وجمهور العلماء، واحتجوا على ذلك بهذا الحديث المذكور حيث قال صلوات الله وسلامه عليه: «من صلى صلاة لم يقرأ فيها بأم القرآن فهي خداج» والخداج هو الناقص كما فسر به في الحديث «غير تمام» واحتجوا أيضاً بما ثبت في الصحيحين من حديث الزهري عن محمود بن الربيع عن عبادة بن الصامت قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «لا صلاة لمن لم يقرأ بفاتحة الكتاب» وفي صحيحه ابن خزيمة وابن حبان عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه قال: قال رسول لله صلى الله عليه وسلم: «لا تجزيء صلاة لا يقرأ فيها فيها بأم القرآن» والأحاديث في هذا الباب كثيرة ووجه المناظرة ههنا يطول ذكره وقد أشرنا إلى مأخذهم في ذلك رحمهم الله. ثم إن مذهب الشافعي وجماعة من أهل العلم أنه تجب قراءتها في كل ركعة. وقال آخرون: إنما تجب قراءتها في معظم الركعات. وقال الحسن وأكثر البصريين: إنما تجب قراءتها في ركعة واحدة من الصلوات أخذاً بمطلق الحديث «لا صلاة لمن لم يقرأ بفاتحة الكتاب» وقال أبو حنيفة وأصحابه والثوري والأوزاعي: لا تتعين قراءتها بل لو قرأ بغيرها أجزأه لقوله تعالى {فاقرءوا ما تيسر من القرآن} والله أعلم. وقد روى ابن ماجه من حديث أبي سفيان السعدي عن أبي نضرة عن أبي سعيد مرفوعاً «لا صلاة لمن لم يقرأ في كل ركعة بالحمد وسورة في فريضة أو غيرها» وفي صحة هذا نظر وموضع تحرير هذا كله في كتاب الأحكام الكبير والله أعلم. **(والوجه الثالث) هل تجب قراءة الفاتحة على المأموم ؟ فيه ثلاثة أقوال للعلماء (أحدها) أنه تجب عليه قراءتها كما تجب على إمامه لعموم الأحاديث المتقدمة (والثاني) لا تجب على المأموم قراءة بالكلية لا الفاتحة ولا غيرها ولا في صلاة الجهرية ولا في صلاة السرية، لما رواه الإمام أحمد بن حنبل في مسنده عن جابر بن عبد الله عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم أنه قال: «من كان له إمام فقراءة الإمام له قراءة» ولكن في إسناده ضعف. ورواه مالك عن وهب بن كيسان عن جابر من كلامه، وقد روي هذا الحديث من طرق ولا يصح شيء منها عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم والله أعلم (والقول الثالث) أنه تجب القراءة على المأموم في السرية لما تقدم، ولا يجب ذلك في الجهرية لما ثبت في صحيح مسلم عن أبي موسى الأشعري قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «إنما جعل الإمام ليؤتم به فإذا كبر فكبروا، وإذا قرأ فأنصتوا» وذكر بقية الحديث، وهكذا رواه أهل السنن أبو داود والترمذي والنسائي وابن ماجه عن أبي هريرة عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم أنه قال: «وإذا قرأ فأنصتوا» وقد صححه مسلم بن الحجاج أيضاً، فدل هذان الحديثان على صحة هذا القول وهو قول قديم للشافعي رحمه الله: والله أعلم. ورواية عن الإمام أحمد بن حنبل رحمه الله تعالى ـ والغرض من ذكر هذه المسائل ههنا بيان اختصاص سورة الفاتحة بأحكام لا تتعلق بغيرها من السور. وقال الحافظ أبو بكر البزار حدثنا إبراهيم بن سعيد الجوهري حدثنا غسان بن عبيد عن أبي عمران الجوني عن أنس رضي الله عنه قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «إذ وضعت جنبك على الفراش وقرأت فاتحة الكتاب وقل هو الله أحد فقد أمنت من كل شيء إلا الموت». تفسير الاستعاذة وأحكامها قال الله تعالى: {خذ العفو وأمر بالعرف وأعرض عن الجاهلين * وإما ينزغنك من الشيطان نزغ فاستعذ بالله إنه سميع عليم} وقال تعالى: {ادفع بالتي هي أحسن السيئة نحن أعلم بما يصفون * وقل رب أعوذ بك من همزات الشياطين وأعوذ بك رب أن يحضرون} وقال تعالى: {ادفع بالتي هي أحسن فإذا الذي بينك وبينه عداوة كأنه ولي حميم * وما يلقاها إلا الذين صبروا وما يلقاها إلا ذو حظ عظيم * وإما ينزغنك من الشيطان نزغ فاستعذ بالله إنه هو السميع العليم} فهذه ثلاث آيات ليس لهن رابعة في معناها وهو أن الله تعالى يأمر بمصانعة العدو الإنسي والإحسان إليه ليرده عنه طبعه الطيب الأصل إلى المودة والمصافاة، ويأمر بالاستعاذة به من العدو الشيطان لا محالة إذ لا يقبل مصانعة ولا إحساناً ولا يبتغي غير هلاك ابن آدم لشدة العداوة بينه وبين أبيه آدم من قبل كما قال تعالى: {يا بني آدم لا يفتننكم الشيطان كما أخرج أبويكم من الجنة} وقال تعالى: {إن الشيطان لكم عدو فاتخذوه عدواً إنما يدعو حزبه ليكونوا من أصحاب السعير} وقال: {أفتتخذونه وذريته أولياء من دوني وهم لكم عدو بئس للظامين بدلا} وقد أقسم للوالد آدم عليه السلام أنه له لمن الناصحين وكذب فكيف معاملته لنا وقد قال: {فبعزتك لأغوينهم أجمعين * إلا عبادك منهم المخلصين} وقال تعالى: {فإذا قرأت القرآن فاستعذ الله من الشيطان الرجيم * إنه ليس له سلطان على الذين آمنوا وعلى ربهم يتوكلون * إنما سلطانه على الذين يتولونه والذين هم به مشركون}. قالت طائفة من القراء وغيرهم: يتعوذ بعد القراءة واعتمدوا على ظاهر سياق الاَية ولدفع الإعجاب بعد فراغ العبادة، وممن ذهب إلى ذلك حمزة فيما نقله عنه ابن قلوقا وأبو حاتم السجستاني حكى ذلك أبو القاسم يوسف بن علي بن جبارة الهذلي المغربي في كتاب العبادة الكامل: وروي عن أبي هريرة أيضاً وهو غريب، ونقله محمد بن عمر الرازي في تفسيره عن ابن سيرين في رواية عنه قال: وهو قول إبراهيم النخعي وداود بن علي الأصبهاني الظاهري. وحكى القرطبي عن أبي بكر بن العربي عن المجموعة عن مالك رحمه الله: أن القارىء يتعوذ بعد الفاتحة، واستغربه ابن العربي. وحكى قولاً ثالثاً وهو الاستعاذة أولاً وآخراً جمعاً بين الدليلين، نقله الرازي. والمشهور الذي عليه الجمهور أن الاستعاذة إنما تكون قبل التلاوة لدفع الموسوس عنها ومعنى الاَية عندهم {فإذا قرأت القرآن فاستعذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم} أي إذا أردت القراءة كقوله تعالى {إذا قمتم إلى الصلاة فاغسلوا وجوهكم وأيديكم} الاَية: أي إذا أردتم القيام، والدليل على ذلك الأحاديث عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم بذلك. قال الإمام أحمد بن حنبل رحمه الله: حدثنا محمد بن الحسن بن أنس حدثنا جعفر بن سليمان عن علي بن علي الرفاعي اليشكري عن أبي المتوكل الناجي عن أبي سعيد الخدري قال: كان رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم إذا قام من الليل فاستفتح صلاته وكبر قال: «سبحانك اللهم وبحمدك، وتبارك اسمك وتعالى جدك، ولا إله غيرك ويقول لا إله إلا الله ثلاثاً ـ ثم يقول ـ أعوذ بالله السميع العليم من الشيطان الرجيم من همزه ونفخه ونفثه» وقد رواه أهل السنن الأربعة من رواية جعفر بن سليمان عن علي بن علي وهو الرفاعي، وقال الترمذي: هو أشهر شيء في هذا الباب، وقد فسر الهمز بالموتة وهي الخنق، والنفخ بالكبر والنفث بالشعر، كما رواه أبو داود وابن ماجه من حديث شعبة عن عمرو بن مرة عن عاصم العنزي عن نافع بن جبير بن المطعم عن أبيه قال: رأيت رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم حين دخل في الصلاة قال: «الله أكبر كبيراً ثلاثاً، الحمد لله كثيراً ثلاثاً، سبحان الله بكرة وأصيلا ثلاثاً، اللهم إني أعوذ بك من الشيطان الرجيم من همزه ونفخه ونفثه قال: همزه الموتة ونفخه الكبر ونفثه الشعر، وقال ابن ماجه: حدثنا علي بن المنذر حدثنا ابن فضيل حدثنا عطاء بن السائب عن أبي عبد الرحمن السلمي عن ابن مسعود عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «اللهم إني أعوذ بك من الشيطان الرجيم وهمزه ونفخه ونفثه» قال همزه الموتة ونفخه الكبر ونفثه الشعر، وقال الإمام أحمد: حدثنا إسحاق بن يوسف، حدثنا شريك عن يعلى بن عطاء عن رجل حدثه أنه سمع أبا أمامة الباهلي يقول: كان رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم إذا قام إلى الصلاة كبر ثلاثاً ثم قال: «لا إله إلا الله ثلاث مرات، وسبحان الله وبحمده ثلاث مرات» ثم قال: «أعوذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم من همزه ونفخه ونفثه» وقال الحافظ أبو يعلى أحمد بن علي بن المثنى الموصلي في مسنده، حدثنا عبد الله بن عمر بن أبان الكوفي، حدثنا علي بن هاشم بن البريد عن يزيد بن زياد عن عبد الملك بن عمير عن عبد الرحمن بن أبي ليلى عن أبي بن كعب رضي الله عنه قال: تلاحى رجلان عند النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم فتمزع أنف أحدهما غضباً فقال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «إني لأعلم شيئاً لو قاله لذهب عنه ما يجد: أعوذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم» وكذا رواه النسائي في اليوم والليلة عن يوسف بن عيسى المروزي عن الفضل بن موسى عن يزيد بن زياد بن أبي الجعد، به، وقد روى هذا الحديث أحمد بن حنبل عن أبي سعيد عن زائدة وأبو داود عن يوسف بن موسى عن جرير بن عبد الحميد والترمذي والنسائي في اليوم الليلة عن بندار عن ابن مهدي عن الثوري والنسائي أيضاً من حديث زائدة بن قدامة ثلاثتهم عن عبد الملك بن عمير عن عبد الرحمن بن أبي ليلى عن معاذ بن جبل رضي الله عنه قال: استب رجلان عند النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم فغضب أحدهما غضباً شديداً حتى يخيل إليّ أن أحدهما يتمزع أنفه من شدة غضبه فقال النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم «إني لأعلم كلمة لو قالها لذهب عنه ما يجد من الغضب» فقال: ما هي يا رسول الله، قال يقول: «اللهم إني أعوذ بك من الشيطان الرجيم» قال: فجعل معاذ يأمره فأبى وجعل يزداد غضباً وهذا لفظ أبي داود، وقال الترمذي: مرسل يعني أن عبد الرحمن بن أبي ليلى لم يلق معاذ بن جبل فإنه مات قبل سنة عشرين (قلت) وقد يكون عبد الرحمن بن أبي ليلى سمعه من أبي بن كعب كما تقدم وبلغه عن معاذ بن جبل فإن هذه القصة شهدها غير واحد من الصحابة رضي الله عنهم قال البخاري: حدثنا عثمان بن أبي شيبة، حدثنا جرير عن الأعمش عن عدي بن ثابت قال: قال سليمان بن صرد رضي الله عنه. استب رجلان عند النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم ونحن عنده جلوس فأحدهما يسب صاحبه مغضباً قد احمر وجهه فقال النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم «إني لأعلم كلمة لو قالها لذهب عنه ما يجد لو قال أعوذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم» فقالوا للرجل ألا تسمع ما يقول رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: إني لست بمجنون، وقد رواه أيضاً مع مسلم وأبي داود والنسائي من طرق متعددة عن الأعمش به. وقد جاء في الاستعاذة أحاديث كثيرة يطول ذكرها ههنا وموطنها كتاب الأذكار وفضائل الأعمال والله أعلم. وقد روي أن جبريل عليه السلام أول ما نزل بالقرآن على رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم أمره بالاستعاذة كما قال الإمام أبو جعفر بن جرير: حدثنا أبو كريب، حدثنا عثمان بن سعيد، حدثنا بشر بن عمارة، حدثنا أبو روق عن الضحاك عن عبد الله بن عباس قال: أول ما نزل جبريل على محمد صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «يا محمد استعذ» قال: «استعيذ بالله السميع العليم من الشيطان الرجيم» ثم قال: «قل بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم» ثم قال {اقرأ باسم ربك الذي خلق} قال عبد الله: وهي أو سورة أنزلها الله على محمد صلى الله عليه وسلم بلسان جبريل. وهذا الأثر غريب وإنما ذكرناه ليعرف فإن في إسناده ضعفاً وانقطاعاً والله أعلم. *(مسألة) وجمهور العلماء على أن الاستعاذة مستحبة ليست بمتحتمة يأثم تاركها وحكى الرازي عن عطاء بن أبي رباح وجوبها في الصلاة وخارجها كلما أراد القراءة قال: وقال ابن سيرين: إذا تعوذ مرة واحدة في عمره فقد كفى في إسقاط الوجوب واحتج الرازي لعطاء بظاهر الاَية (فاستعذ) وهو أمر ظاهره الوجوب وبمواظبة النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم عليها ولأنها تدرأ شر الشيطان وما لا يتم الواجب إلا به فهو واجب ولأن الاستعاذة أحوط وهو أحد مسالك الوجوب وقال بعضهم: كانت واجبة على النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم دون أمته، وحكي عن مالك أنه لا يتعوذ في المكتوبة ويتعوذ لقيام رمضان في أول ليلة منه. *(مسألة) وقال الشافعي في الإملاء يجهر بالتعوذ وإن أسر فلا يضر وقال في الأم بالتخيير لأنه أسر ابن عمر وجهر أبو هريرة واختلف قول الشافعي فيما عدا الركعة الأولى هل يستحب التعوذ فيها على قولين ورجح عدم الاستحباب، والله أعلم، فإذا قال المستعيذ: أعوذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم كفى ذلك عند الشافعي وأبي حنيفة وزاد بعضهم: أعوذ بالله السميع العليم وقال آخرون بل يقول أعوذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم إن الله هو السميع العليم قاله الثوري والأوزاعي وحكي عن بعضهم أنه يقول أستعيذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم لمطابقة أمر الاَية ولحديث الضحاك عن ابن عباس المذكور والأحاديث الصحيحة كما تقدم أولى بالاتباع من هذا والله أعلم. *(مسألة) ثم الاستعاذة في الصلاة إنما هي للتلاوة وهو قول أبي حنيفة ومحمد. وقال أبو يوسف بل للصلاة فعلى هذا يتعوذ المأموم وإن كان لا يقرأ ويتعوذ في العيد بعد الإحرام وقبل تكبيرات العيد والجمهور بعدها قبل القراءة، ومن لطائف الاستعاذة أنها طهارة للفم مما كان يتعاطاه من اللغو والرفث وتطييب له وهو لتلاوة كلام الله وهي استعانة بالله واعتراف له بالقدرة وللعبد بالضعف والعجز عن مقاومة هذا العدو المبين الباطني الذي لا يقدر على منعه ودفعه إلا الله الذي خلقه ولا يقبل مصانعة ولا يدارى بالإحسان بخلاف العدو من نوع الإنسان كما دلت على ذلك آيات من القرآن في ثلاث من المثاني وقال تعالى: {إن عبادي ليس لك عليهم سلطان وكفى بربك وكيلا} وقد نزلت الملائكة لمقاتلة العدو البشري فمن قتله العدو الظاهر البشري كان شهيداً، ومن قتله العدو الباطني كان طريداً، ومن غلبه العدو الظاهري كان مأجوراً، ومن قهره العدو الباطني كان مفتوناً أو موزوراً، ولما كان الشيطان يرى الإنسان من حيث لا يراه استعاذ منه بالذي يراه ولا يراه الشيطان. *(فصل) والاستعاذة هي الالتجاء إلى الله تعالى والالتصاق بجنابه من شر كل ذي شر والعياذة تكون لدفع الشر واللياذ يكون لطلب جلب الخير كما قال المتنبي: يا من ألوذ به فيما أؤمله ومن أعوذ به ممن أحاذره يجبر الناس عظما أنت كاسره ولا يهيضون عظماً أنت جابره ومعنى أعوذ بالله من الشيطان الرجيم أي أستجير بجناب الله من الشيطان الرجيم أن يضرني في ديني أو دنياي أو يصدني عن فعل ما أمرت به، أو يحثني على فعل ما نهيت عنه فإن الشيطان لا يكفه عن الإنسان إلا الله ولهذا أمر تعالى بمصانعة شيطان الإنس ومداراته بإسداء الجميل إليه ليرده طبعه عما هو فيه من الأذى وأمر بالاستعاذة به من شيطان الجن لأنه لا يقبل رشوة ولا يؤثر فيه جميل لأنه شرير بالطبع ولا يكفه عنك إلا الذي خلقه وهذا المعنى في ثلاث آيات من القرآن لا أعلم لهن رابعة قوله في الأعراف: {خذ العفو وأمر بالعرف وأعرض عن الجاهلين} فهذا فيما يتعلق بمعاملة الأعداء من البشر ثم قال: {وإما ينزغنك من الشيطان نزغ فاستعذ بالله إنه سميع عليم} وقال تعالى في سورة قد أفلح المؤمنون: {ادفع بالتي هي أحسن السيئة نحن أعلم بما يصفون * وقل رب أعوذ بك من همزات الشياطين وأعوذ بك رب أن يحضرون} وقال تعالى في سورة حم السجدة: {ولا تستوي الحسنة ولا السيئة ادفع بالتي هي أحسن فإذا الذي بينك وبينه عداوة كأنه ولي حميم * وما يلقاها إلا الذين صبروا وما يلقاها إلا ذو حظ عظيم * وإما ينزغنك من الشيطان نزغ فاستعذ بالله إنه هو السميع العليم}. الشيطان في لغة العرب مشتق من شطن إذا بعد فهو بعيد بطبعه عن طباع البشر وبعيد بفسقه عن كل خير وقيل مشتق من شاط لأنه مخلوق من نار ومنهم من يقول كلاهما صحيح في المعنى ولكن الأول أصح وعليه يدل كلام العرب¹ قال أمية بن أبي الصلت في ذكر ما أوتي سليمان عليه السلام: أيما شاطن عصاه عكاهثم يلقى في السجن والأغلال فقال أيما شاطن ولم يقل أيما شائط وقال النابغة الذبياني وهو زياد بن عمرو بن معاوية بن جابر بن ضباب بن يربوع بن مرة بن سعد بن ذبيان: نأت بسعاد عنك نوى شطونفباتت والفؤاد به رهين يقول بعدت بها طريق بعيد وقال سيبويه: العرب تقول تشيطن فلان إذا فعل فعل الشياطين ولو كان من شاط لقالوا تشيط فالشيطان مشتق من البعد على الصحيح ولهذا يسمون كل من تمرد من جني وإنسي وحيوان شيطاناً قال الله تعالى: {وكذلك جعلنا لكل نبي عدواً شياطين الإنس والجن يوحي بعضهم إلى بعض زخرف القول غروراً} وفي مسند الإمام أحمد عن أبي ذر رضي الله عنه قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يا أبا ذر «تعوذ بالله من شياطين الإنس والجن» فقلت أوَ للإنس شياطين ؟ قال «نعم» وفي صحيح مسلم عن أبي ذر أيضاً قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «يقطع الصلاة المرأة والحمار والكلب الأسود» فقلت يا رسول الله ما بال الكلب الأسود من الأحمر والأصفر ؟ فقال: «الكلب الأسود شيطان» وقال ابن وهب أخبرني هشام بن سعد عن زيد بن أسلم عن أبيه أن عمر بن الخطاب رضي الله عنه ركب برذوناً فجعل يتبختر به فجعل يضربه فلا يزداد إلا تبختراً فنزل عنه وقال ما حملتوني إلا على شيطان ما نزلت عنه حتى أنكرت نفسي إسناده صحيح. والرجيم فعيل بمعنى مفعول أي أنه مرجوم مطرود عن الخير كله كما قال تعالى: {ولقد زينا السماء الدنيا بمصابيح وجعلناها رجوماً للشياطين} وقال تعالى: {إنّا زينا السماء الدنيا بزينة الكواكب وحفظاً من كل شيطان مارد * لا يسّمّعون إلى الملأ الأعلى ويقذفون من كل جانب * دحوراً ولهم عذاب واصب * إلا من خطف الخطفة فأتبعه شهاب ثاقب} وقال تعالى: {ولقد جعلنا في السماء بروجاً وزيناها للناظرين * وحفظناها من كل شيطان رجيم * إلا من استرق السمع فأتبعه شهاب مبين} إلى غير ذلك من الاَيات وقيل رجيم بمعنى راجم لأنه يرجم الناس بالوساوس والربائث والأول أشهر وأصح. بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم افتتح بها الصحابة كتاب الله واتفق العلماء على أنها بعض آية من سورة النمل ثم اختلفوا هل هي آية مستقلة في أول كل سورة أو من أول كل سورة كتبت في أولها أو أنها بعض آية من كل سورة أو أنها كذلك في الفاتحة دون غيرها أو أنها إنما كتبت للفصل لا أنها آية على أقوال للعلماء سلفاً وخلفاً وذلك مبسوط في غير هذا الموضع، وفي سنن أبي داود بإسناد صحيح عن ابن عباس رضي الله عنهما أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم كان لا يعرف فصل السورة حتى ينزل عليه {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم} وأخرجه الحاكم أبو عبد الله النيسابوري في مستدركه أيضاً وروي مرسلاً عن سعيد بن جبير وفي صحيح ابن خزيمة عن أم سلمة رضي الله عنها أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قرأ البسملة في أول الفاتحة في الصلاة وعدها آية لكنه من رواية عمر بن هارون البلخي وفيه ضعف عن ابن جريح عن ابن أبي مليكة عنها، وروى له الدارقطني متابعاً عن أبي هريرة مرفوعاً وروي مثله عن علي وابن عباس وغيرهما، وممن حكى عنه أنها آية من كل سورة إلا براءة ابن عباس وابن عمر وابن الزبير وأبو هريرة وعلي ومن التابعين عطاء وطاوس وسعيد بن جبير ومكحول والزهري وبه يقول عبد الله بن المبارك والشافعي وأحمد بن حنبل في رواية عنه وإسحاق بن راهويه وأبو عبيد القاسم بن سلام رحمهم الله وقال مالك وأبو حنيفة وأصحابهما ليست من آية من الفاتحة ولا من غيرها من السور وقال الشافعي في قوله في بعض طرق مذهبه هي آية من الفاتحة وليس من غيرها وعنه أنها بعض آية من أول كل سورة وهما غريبان. وقال داود هي آية مستقلة في أول كل سورة لا منها، وهذا رواية عن الإمام أحمد بن حنبل وحكاه أبو بكر الرازي عن أبي الحسن الكرخي، وهما من أكابر أصحاب أبي حنيفة رحمهم الله. هذا ما يتعلق بكونها آية من الفاتحة أم لا. فأما الجهر بها فمفرع على هذا، فمن رأى أنها ليست من الفاتحة فلا يجهر بها وكذا من قال إنها آية من أولها، وأما من قال بأنها من أوائل السور فاختلفوا فذهب الشافعي رحمه الله إلى أنه يجهر بها مع الفاتحة والسورة وهو مذهب طوائف من الصحابة والتابعين وأئمة المسلمين سلفاً وخلفاً فجهر بها من الصحابة أبو هريرة وابن عمر وابن عباس ومعاوية وحكاه ابن عبد البر والبيهقي عن عمر وعلي ونقله الخطيب عن الخلفاء الأربعة وهم أبو بكر وعمر وعثمان وعلي وهو غريب، ومن التابعين عن سعيد بن جبير وعكرمة وأبي قلابة والزهري وعلي بن الحسن وابنه محمد وسعيد بن المسيب وعطاء وطاوس ومجاهد وسالم ومحمد بن كعب القرظي وأبي بكر بن محمد بن عمرو بن حزم وأبي وائل وابن سيرين ومحمد بن المنكدر وعلي بن عبد الله بن عباس وابنه محمد ونافع مولى ابن عمرو وزيد بن أسلم وعمر بن عبد العزيز والأزرق بن قيس وحبيب بن أبي ثابت وأبي الشعثاء ومكحول وعبد الله بن معقل بن مقرن زاد البيهقي وعبد الله بن صفوان ومحمد بن الحنفية زاد ابن عبد البر وعمر بن دينار والحجة في ذلك أنها بعض الفاتحة فيجهر بها كسائر أبعاضها وأيضاً فقد روى النسائي في سننه وابن خزيمة وابن حبان في صحيحهما والحاكم في مستدركه عن أبي هريرة أنه صلى فجهر في قراءته بالبسلمة وقال بعد أن فرغ: إني لأشبهكم صلاة برسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم. وصححه الدارقطني والخطيب والبيهقي وغيرهم وروى أبو داود والترمذي عن ابن عباس أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم كان يفتح الصلاة ببسم الله الرحمن الرحيم ثم قال الترمذي: وليس إسناده بذاك. وقد رواه الحاكم في مستدركه عن ابن عباس قال: كان رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يجهر ببسم الله الرحمن الرحيم ثم قال صحيح، وفي صحيح البخاري عن أنس بن مالك أنه سئل عن قراءة النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم فقال كانت قراءته مدّاً ثم قرأ ببسم الله الرحمن الرحيم يمد بسم الله ويمد الرحمن ويمد الرحيم. وفي مسند الإمام أحمد وسنن أبي داود وصحيح ابن خزيمة ومستدرك الحاكم عن أم سلمة رضي الله عنها قالت: كان رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يقطع قراءته: {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم * الحمد لله رب العالمين الرحمن الرحيم * مالك يوم الدين} وقال الدارقطني إسناده صحيح. وروى الإمام أبو عبد الله الشافعي والحاكم في مستدركه عن أنس أن معاوية صلى بالمدينة فترك البسملة فأنكر عليه من حضره من المهاجرين ذلك فلما صلى المرة الثانية بسمل. وفي هذه الأحاديث والاَثار التي أوردناها كفاية ومقنع في الاحتجاج لهذا القول عما عداها. فأما المعارضات والروايات الغربية وتطريقها وتعليلها وتضعيفها وتقريرها فله موضع آخر وذهب آخرون أنه لا يجهر بالبسملة في الصلاة وهذا هو الثابت عن الخلفاء الأربعة وعبد الله بن مغفل وطوائف من سلف التابعين والخلف وهو مذهب أبي حنيفة والثوري وأحمد بن حنبل. وعند الإمام مالك أنه لا يقرأ البسملة بالكلية لا جهراً ولا سراً واحتجوا بما في صحيح مسلم عن عائشة رضي الله عنها قال كان رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يفتتح الصلاة بالتكبير والقراءة بالحمد لله رب العالمين وبما في الصحيحين عن أنس بن مالك قال: صليت خلف النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم وأبي بكر وعمر وعثمان فكانوا يفتتحون بالحمد لله رب العالمين، ولمسلم ولا يذكرون بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم في أول قراءة ولا في آخرها، ونحوه في السنن عن عبد الله بن مغفل رضي الله عنه. فهذه مآخذ الأئمة رحمهم الله في هذه المسألة وهي قريبة لأنهم أجمعوا على صحة من جهر بالبسملة ومن أسر ولله الحمد والمنة. *فصل في فضلها قال الإمام العالم الحبر العابد أبو محمد عبد الرحمن بن أبي حاتم رحمه الله في تفسيره حدثنا أبي حدثنا جعفر بن مسافر حدثنا زيد بن المبارك الصنعاني حدثنا سلام بن وهب الجندي حدثنا أبي عن طاوس عن ابن عباس أن عثمان بن عفان سأل رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم عن {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم} ؟ فقال: «هو اسم من أسماء الله وما بينه وبين اسم الله الأكبر إلا كما بين سواد العينين وبياضهما من القرب» وهكذا رواه أبو بكر بن مردويه عن سليمان بن أحمد عن علي بن المبارك عن زيد بن المبارك به، وقد روى الحافظ بن مردويه من طريقين عن إسماعيل بن عياش عن إسماعيل بن يحيى عن مسعر عن عطية عن أبي سعيد قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم: «إن عيسى بن مريم عليه السلام أسلمته أمه إلى الكتّاب ليعلمه، فقال له المعلم: اكتب فقال، ما أكتب ؟ قال بسم الله، قال له عيسى: وما بسم الله ؟ قال المعلم، ما أدري، قال له عيسى: الباء بهاء الله، والسين سناؤه، والميم مملكته، والله إله الاَلهة، والرحمن رحمن الدنيا والاَخرة، والرحيم رحيم الاَخرة» وقد رواه ابن جرير من حديث إبراهيم بن العلاء الملقب زبرِيق عن إسماعيل بن عياش عن إسماعيل بن يحيى عن ابن أبي مليكة عمن حدثه عن ابن مسعود ومسعر عن عطية عن أبي سعيد عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم فذكره، وهذا غريب جداً، وقد يكون صحيحاً إلى من دون رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم . وقد يكون من الإسرائيليات لا من المرفوعات والله أعلم. وقد روى جويبر عن الضحاك نحوه من قبله، وقد روى ابن مردويه من حديث يزيد بن خالد عن سليمان بن بريدة وفي رواية عن عبد الكريم أبي أمية عن ابن بريدة عن أبيه أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «أنزلت علي آية لم تنزل على نبي غير سليمان بن دواد وغيري وهي {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم}، وروي بإسناده عن عبد الكريم بن المعافى بن عمران عن أبيه عن عمر بن ذر عن عطاء بن أبي رباح عن جابر بن عبد الله قال: لما نزل {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم} هرب الغيم إلى المشرق وسكنت الرياح، وهاج البحر وأصغت البهائم بآذانها، ورجمت الشياطين من السماء، وحلف الله تعالى بعزته وجلاله أن لا يسمى اسمه على شيء إلا بارك فيه. وقال وكيع عن الأعمش عن أبي وائل عن ابن مسعود قال: من أراد أن ينجيه الله من الزبانية التسعة عشر فليقرا {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم} فيجعل الله له من كل حرف منها جنة من كل واحد. ذكره ابن عطية والقرطبي ووجهه ابن عطية ونصره بحديث «لقد رأيت بضعة وثلاثين ملكاً يبتدرونها» لقول الرجل ربنا ولك الحمد حمداً كثيراً طيباً مباركاً فيه، من أجل أنها بضعة وثلاثون حرفاً وغير ذلك. وقال الإمام أحمد بن حنبل في مسنده: حدثنا محمد بن جعفر حدثنا شعبة عن عاصم قال: سمعت أبا تميمة يحدث عن رديف النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم قال عثر بالنبي صلى الله عليه وسلم. فقلت تعس الشيطان فقال النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم: «لا تقل تعس الشيطان، فإنك إذا قلت تعس الشيطان تعاظم وقال بقوتي صرعته، وإذا قلت باسم الله تصاغر حتى يصير مثل الذباب» هكذا وقع في رواية الإمام أحمد، وقد روى النسائي في اليوم والليلة وابن مردويه في تفيسره من حديث خالد الحذاء عن أبي تميمة وهو الهجيمي عن أبي المليح بن أسامة بن عمير عن أبيه قال: كنت رديف النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم فذكره وقال: «لا تقل هكذا فإنه يتعاظم حتى يكون كالبيت، ولكن قل بسم الله فإنه يصغر حتى يكون كالذبابة» فهذا من تأثير بركة بسم الله، ولهذا تستحب في أول كل عمل وقول، فتستحب في أول الخطبة لما جاء «كل أمر لا يبدأ فيه ببسم الله الرحمن الرحيم فهو أجذم» وتستحب البسملة عند دخول الخلاء لما ورد من الحديث في ذلك وتستحب في أول الوضوء لما جاء في مسند الإمام أحمد والسنن من رواية أبي هريرة وسعيد بن زيد وأبي سعيد مرفوعاً «لا وضوء لمن لم يذكر اسم الله عليه» وهو حديث حسن ومن العلماء من أوجبها عند الذكر ههنا ومنهم من قال بوجوبها مطلقاً وكذا تستحب عند الذبيحة في مذهب الشافعي وجماعة، وأوجبها آخرون عند الذكر ومطلقاً في قول بعضهم كما سيأتي بيانه في موضعه إن شاء الله، وقد ذكره الرازي في تفسيره في فضل البسملة أحاديث منها عن أبي هريرة أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «إذا أتيت أهلك فسم الله فإنه إن وجد لك ولد كتب بعدد أنفاسه وأنفاس ذريته حسنات» وهذا لا أصل له ولا رأيته في شيء من الكتب المعتمد عليها ولا غيرها، وهكذا تستحب عند الأكل لما في صحيح مسلم أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال لربيبه عمر بن أبي سلمة: «قل بسم الله وكل بيمينك وكل مما يليك» ومن العلماء من أوجبها والحالة هذه وكذلك تستحب عند الجماع لما في الصحيحين عن ابن عباس أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «لو أن أحدكم إذا أراد أن يأتي أهله قال: بسم الله اللهم جنبنا الشيطان وجنب الشيطان ما رزقتنا فإنه إن يقدر بينهما ولد لم يضره الشيطان أبداً». ومن ههنا ينكشف لك أن القولين عند النحاة في تقدير المتعلق بالباء في قولك بسم الله هل هو اسم أو فعل متقاربان، وكل قد ورد به القرآن، أما من قدره بسم تقديره بسم الله ابتدائي فلقوله تعالى: {وقال اركبوا فيهم بسم الله مجريها ومرساها إن ربي لغفور رحيم} ومن قدره بالفعل أمراً أو خبراً نحو أبدأ بسم الله او ابتدأت باسم الله فلقوله تعالى: {اقرأ باسم ربك الذي خلق} وكلاهما صحيح فإن الفعل لا بد له من مصدر فلك أن تقدر الفعل ومصدره وذلك بحسب الفعل الذي سميت قبله إن كان قياماً أو قعوداً أو أكلاً أو شراباً أو قراءة أو وضوءاً أو صلاة فالمشروع ذكر اسم الله في الشروع في ذلك كله تبركاً وتيمناً واستعانة على الإتمام والتقبل والله أعلم، ولهذا روى ابن جرير وابن أبي حاتم من حديث بشر بن عمارة عن أبي روق عن الضحاك عن ابن عباس قال: إن أول ما نزل به جبريل على محمد صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «يا محمد قل: أستعيذ بالله السميع العليم من الشيطان الرجيم ثم قال: قل {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم} قال: قال له جبريل بسم الله يا محمد يقول اقرأ بذكر الله ربك وقم واقعد بذكر الله تعالى» لفظ ابن جرير. وأما مسألة الاسم هل هو المسمى أو غيره ففيها للناس ثلاثة أقوال: أحدها أن الاسم هو المسمى، وهو قول أبي عبيدة وسيبويه، واختاره الباقلاني وابن فورك، وقال الرازي وهو محمد بن عمر المعروف بابن خطيب الري في مقدمات تفسيره قالت الحشوية والكرامية والأشعرية: الاسم نفس المسمى وغير نفس التسمية، وقالت المعتزلة الاسم غير المسمى ونفس التسمية، والمختار عندنا أن الاسم غير المسمى وغير التسمية، ثم نقول إن كان المراد بالاسم هذا اللفظ الذي هو أصوات متقطعة وحروف مؤلفة، فالعلم الضروري حاصل أنه غير المسمى وإن كان المراد بالاسم ذات المسمى، فهذا يكون من باب الإيضاح الواضحات وهوعبث، فثبت أن الخوض في هذا البحث على جميع التقديرات يجري مجرى العبث، ثم شرع يستدل على مغايرة الاسم للمسمى، بأنه قد يكون الاسم موجوداً والمسمى مفقوداً كلفظة المعدوم وبأنه قد يكون للشيء أسماء متعددة كالمترادفة وقد يكون الاسم واحداً والمسميات متعددة المشترك وذلك دال على تغاير الاسم والمسمى وأيضاً فالاسم لفظ وهو عرض والمسمى قد يكون ذاتاً ممكنة أو واجبة بذاتها وأيضاً فلفظ النار والثلج لو كان هو المسمى لوجد اللافظ بذلك حر النار أو برد الثلج ونحو ذلك ولا يقوله عاقل وأيضاً فقد قال الله تعالى: {ولله الأسماء الحسنى فادعوه بها} وقال النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم: «إن لله تسعة وتسعين اسماً» فهذه أسماء كثيرة والمسمى واحد وهو الله تعالى وأيضاً فقوله: {ولله الأسماء} أضافها إليه كما قال: {فسبح باسم ربك العظيم} ونحو ذلك فالإضافة تقتضي المغايرة وقوله تعالى: {فادعوه بها} أي فادعوا الله بأسمائه وذلك دليل على أنها غيره واحتج من قال الاسم هو المسمى بقوله تعالى: {تبارك اسم ربك ذو الجلال والإكرام} والمتبارك هو الله تعالى والجواب أن الاسم معظم لتعظيم الذات المقدسة، وأيضاً فإذا قال الرجل زينب طالق يعني امرأته طلقت ولو كان الاسم غير المسمى لما وقع الطلاق والجواب أن المراد أن الذات المسماة بهذا الاسم طالق. قال الرازي: وأما التسمية فإنه جعل الاسم معيناً لهذه الذات فهي غير الاسم أيضاً والله أعلم. (الله) علم على الرب تبارك وتعالى يقال إنه الاسم الأعظم لأنه يوصف بجميع الصفات كما قال تعالى: {هو الله الذي لا إله إلا هو عالم الغيب والشهادة هوالرحمن الرحيم * هو الله الذي لا إله إلا هو هو الملك القدوس السلام المؤمن المهيمن العزيز الجبار المتكبر سبحان الله عما يشركون * هو الله الخالق البارى المصور له الأسماء الحسنى يسبح له ما في السموات والأرض وهو العزيز الحكيم} فأجرى الأسماء الباقية كلها صفات له كما قال تعالى: {و لله الأسماء الحسنى فادعوه بها} وقال تعالى: {قل ادعوا الله أو ادعوا الرحمن أيّاً ما تدعوا فله الأسماء الحسنى} وفي الصحيحن عن أبي هريرة أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «إن لله تسعة وتسعين اسماً، مائة إلا واحداً من أحصاها دخل الجنة» وجاء تعدادها في رواية الترمذي وابن ماجه وبين الروايتين اختلاف زيادة ونقصان وقد ذكر الرازي في تفسيره عن بعضهم أن لله خمسة آلاف اسم : ألف في الكتاب والسنة الصحيحة، وألف في التوارة وألف في الإنجيل، وألف في الزبور وألف في اللوح المحفوظ. وهو اسم لم يسم به غيره تبارك وتعالى ولهذا لا يعرف في كلام العرب له اشتقاق من فعل يفعل فذهب من ذهب من النحاة إلى أنه اسم جامد لا اشتقاق له وقد نقله القرطبي عن جماعة من العلماء منهم الشافعي والخطابي وإمام الحرمين والغزالي وغيره وروى عن الخليل وسيبويه أن الألف واللام فيه لازمة، قال الخطابي: ألا ترى أنك تقول ياألله ولا تقول يا الرحمن، فلولا أنه من أصل الكلمة لما جاز إدخال حرف النداء على الألف واللام وقيل إنه مشتق واستدلوا عليه بقول رؤبة بن العجاج: لله در الغانيات المدّه سبحن واسترجعن من تألهي فقد صرح الشاعر بلفظ المصدر وهوالتأله من أله يأله إلاهة وتألهاً كما روي عن ابن عباس أنه قرأ (ويذرك وإلاهتك) قال عبادتك أي أنه كان يعبد ولا يعبد وكذا قال مجاهد وغيره وقد استدل بعضهم على كونه مشتقاً بقوله تعالى: {وهو الله في السموات وفي الأرض} كما قال تعالى {وهو الذي في السماء إله وفي الأرض إله} ونقل سيبويه عن الخليل أن أصله إلاه مثل فعال فأدخلت الاَلف واللام بدلاً من الهمزة قال سيبويه مثل الناس أصله أناس وقيل أصل الكلمة لاه فدخلت الألف واللام للتنظيم وهذا اختيار سيبويه: قال الشاعر: لاه ابن عمك لا أفضلت في حسب عني ولا أنت دياني فتخزوني قال القرطبي بالخاء المعجمة أي فتسوسني، وقال الكسائي والفراء أصله الإله حذفوا الهمزة وأدغموا اللام الأولى في الثانية كما قال تعالى {لكنا هو الله ربي} أي لكن أنا وقد قرأها كذلك الحسن، قال القرطبي: ثم قيل هو مشتق من وله إذا تحير والوله ذهاب العقل: يقال رجل واله وامرأة ولهى ومولوهة إذا أرسل في الصحراء فالله تعالى يحير أولئك والفكر في حقائق صفاته فعلى هذا يكون ولاه فأبدلت الواو همزة كما قالوا في وشاح أشاح ووسادة أسادة وقال الرازي وقيل إنه مشتق من ألهت إلى فلان أي سكنت إليه فالعقول لا تسكن إلا إلى ذكره، والأرواح لا تفرح إلا بمعرفته لأنه الكامل على الإطلاق دون غيره، قال الله تعالى: {ألا بذكر الله تطمئن القلوب} قال: وقيل من لاه يلوه إذا احتجب وقيل اشتقاقه من أله الفصيل أولع بأمه. والمعنى أن العباد مألوهون مولعون بالتضرع إليه في كل الأحوال، قال: وقيل مشتق من أله الرجل يأله إذا فزع من أمر نزل به فألهه أي أجاره فالمجير لجميع الخلائق من كل المضار هو الله سبحانه لقوله تعالى: {وهو يجير ولا يجار عليه} وهو المنعم لقوله تعالى {وما بكم من نعمة فمن الله} وهو المطعم لقوله تعالى: {وهو يطعم ولا يطعم} وهو الموجد لقوله تعالى {قل كل من عند الله} وقد اختار الرازي أنه اسم غير مشتق ألبتة، قال وهو قول الخليل وسيبويه، وأكثر الأصوليين والفقهاء ثم أخذ يستدل على ذلك بوجوه منها أنه لو كان مشتقاً لاشترك في معناه كثيرون، ومنها أن بقية الأسماء تذكر صفات له فتقول الله الرحمن الرحيم الملك القدوس، فدل أنه ليس بمشتق قال فأما قوله تعالى {العزيز الحميد الله} على قراءة الجر فجعل ذلك من باب عطف البيان، ومنها قوله تعالى {هل تعلم له سميّاً} وفي الاستدلال بهذه على كون هذا الاسم جامداً غير مشتق نظر والله أعلم. وحكى الرازي عن بعضهم أن اسم الله تعالى عبراني لا عربي ضعفه وهو حقيق بالتضعيف كما قال، وقد حكى الرازي هذا القول ثم قال وأعلم أن الخلائق قسمان واصلون إلى ساحل بحر المعرفة، ومحرومون قد بقوا في ظلمات الحيرة وتيه الجهالة، فكأنهم قد فقدوا عقولهم وأرواحهم، وأما الواجدون فقد وصلوا إلى عرصة النور وفسحة الكبرياء والجلال فتاهوا في ميادين الصمدية وبادوا في عرصة الفردانية، فثبت أن الخلائق كلهم والهون في معرفته، وروي عن الخليل بن أحمد أنه قال لأن الخلق يألهون إليه بفتح اللام وكسرها لغتان، وقيل إنه مشتق من الارتفاع، فكانت العرب تقول لكل شيء مرتفع لاها، وكانوا يقولون إذا طلعت الشمس لاهت، وقيل إنه مشتق من أله الرجل إذا تعبد وتأله إذ تنسك، وقرأ ابن عباس (ويذرك وإلاهتك) وأصل ذلك الإله فحذفت الهمزة التي هي فاء الكلمة فالتقت اللام التي هي عينها مع اللام الزائدة في أولها للتعريف فأدغمت إحداهما في الأخرى فصارتا في اللفظ لاماً واحدة مشددة وفخمت تعظيماً فقيل الله. (الرحمن الرحيم) اسمان مشتقان من الرحمة على وجه المبالغة، ورحمن أشد مبالغة من رحيم وفي كلام ابن جرير ما يفهم منه حكاية الاتفاق على هذا، وفي تفسير بعض السلف ما يدل على ذلك كما تقدم في الأثر عن عيسى عليه السلام أنه قال: والرحمن: رحمن الدنيا والاَخرة، والرحيم: رحيم الاَخرة، وزعم بعضهم أنه غير مشتق إذ لو كان كذلك لاتصل بذكر المرحوم وقد قال {وكان بالمؤمنين رحيماً} وحكى ابن الانباري في الزاهر عن المبرد أن الرحمن: اسم عبراني ليس بعربي وقال أبو إسحاق الزجاج في معاني القرآن: وقال أحمد بن يحيى الرحيم عربي والرحمن عبراني فلهذا جمع بينهما قال أبو إسحاق وهذا القول مرغوب عنه وقال القرطبي: والدليل على أنه مشتق ما خرّجه الترمذي وصححه عن عبد الرحمن بن عوف رضي الله عنه أنه سمع رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يقول «قال الله تعالى أنا الرحمن خلقت الرحم وشققت لها اسماً من اسمي فمن وصلها وصلته ومن قطعها قطعته» قال: وهذا نص في الاشتقاق فلا معنى للمخالفة والشقاق، قال وإنكار العرب لاسم الرحمن لجهلهم بالله وبما وجب له، قال القرطبي: ثم قيل هما بمعنى واحد كندمان ونديم قاله أبو عبيد، وقيل ليس بناء فعلان كفعيل فإن فعلان لا يقع إلا على مبالغة الفعل نحو قولك رجل غضبان للرجل الممتلى غضباً، وفعيل قد يكون بمعنى الفاعل والمفعول، قال أبو علي الفارسي: الرحمن اسم عام في جميع أنواع الرحمة يختص به الله تعالى والرحيم إنما هو من جهة المؤمنين قال الله تعالى: {وكان بالمؤمنين رحيما} وقال ابن عباس: هما اسمان رقيقان أحدهما أرق من الاَخر أي أكثر رحمة، ثم حكي عن الخطابي وغيره أنهم استشكلوا هذه الصفة وقالوا لعله أرفق كما في الحديث «إن الله رفيق يحب الرفق في الأمر كله وأنه يعطي على الرفق ما لا يعطي على العنف» وقال ابن المبارك الرحمن إذا سئل أعطى والرحيم إذا لم يسأل يغضب وهذا كما جاء في الحديث الذي رواه الترمذي وابن ماجه من حديث أبي صالح الفارسي الخوزي عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «من لم يسأل الله يغضب عليه» وقال بعض الشعراء: الله يغضب ان تركت سؤاله وبنيّ آدم حين يسأل يغضب وقال ابن جرير حدثنا السري بن يحيى التميمي حدثنا عثمان بن زفر سمعت العزرمي يقول: الرحمن الرحيم قال: الرحمن لجميع الخلق الرحيم قال بالمؤمنين قالوا ولهذا قال {ثم استوى على العرش الرحمن} وقال {الرحمن على العرش استوى} فذكر الاستواء باسمه الرحمن ليعم جميع خلقه برحمته وقال {وكان بالمؤمنين رحيماً} فخصهم باسمه الرحيم قالوا فدل على أن الرحمن أشد مبالغة في الرحمة لعمومها في الدارين لجميع خلقه والرحيم خاصة بالمؤمنين، لكن جاء في الدعاء المأثور رحمن الدنيا والاَخرة ورحيمهما. واسمه تعالى الرحمن خاص به لم يسم به غيره كما قال تعالى {قل ادعوا الله أو ادعوا الرحمن أيّا ما تدعوا فله الأسماء الحسنى} وقال تعالى: {واسأل من أرسلنا من قبلك من رسلنا أجعلنا من دون الرحمن آلهة يعبدون} ولما تجهرم مسيلمة الكذاب وتسمى برحمن اليمامة كساه الله جلباب الكذب وشهر به فلا يقال إلا مسيلمة الكذاب فصار يضرب به المثل في الكذب بين أهل الحضر من أهل المدر وأهل الوبر من أهل البادية والأعراب. وقد زعم بعضهم أن الرحيم أشد مبالغة من الرحمن لأنه أكدّ به والمؤكد لا يكون إلا أقوى من المؤكد والجواب أن هذا ليس من باب التأكيد وإنما هو من باب النعت ولا يلزم فيه ما ذكروه وعلى هذا فيكون تقدير اسم الله الذي لم يسم به أحد غيره ووصفه أولاً بالرحمن الذي منع من التسمية به لغيره كما قال تعالى: {قل ادعوا الله أو ادعوا الرحمن أياً ما تدعوا فله الأسماء الحسنى} وإنما تجهرم مسيلمة اليمامة في التسمي به ولم يتابعه على ذلك إلا من كان معه في الضلالة وأما الرحيم فإنه تعالى وصف به غيره قال: { لقد جاءكم رسول من أنفسكم عزيز عليه ما عنتم حريص عليكم بالمؤمنين رؤوف رحيم} كما وصف غيره بذلك من أسمائه كما قال تعالى {إنّا خلقنا الإنسان من نطفة أمشاح نبتليه فجعلناه سميعاً بصيراً} والحاصل أن من أسمائه تعالى ما يسمى به غيره ومنها ما لا يسمى به غيره كاسم الله والرحمن والخالق والرازق ونحو ذلك فلهذا بدأ باسم الله ووصفه بالرحمن لأنه أخص وأعرف من الرحيم، لأن التسمية أولاً إنما تكون بأشرف الأسماء فلهذا ابتدأ بالأخص فالأخص. فإن قيل: فإذا كان الرحمن أشد مبالغة فهلا اكتفى به عن الرحيم، فقد روي عن عطاء الخراساني ما معناه أنه لما تسمى غيره تعالى بالرحمن جيء بلفظ الرحيم ليقطع الوهم بذلك فإنه لا يوصف بالرحمن الرحيم إلا الله تعالى، كذا رواه ابن جرير عن عطاء. ووجهه بذلك والله أعلم وقد زعم بعضهم أن العرب لا تعرف الرحمن حتى رد الله عليهم ذلك بقوله {قل ادعوا الله أو ادعوا الرحمن أيّاً ما تدعوا فله الأسماء الحسنى}ولهذا قال كفار قريش يوم الحديبية لما قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم لعلي اكتب {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم} فقالوا لا نعرف الرحمن ولا الرحيم. رواه البخاري وفي بعض الروايات لا نعرف الرحمن إلا رحمن اليمامة وقال تعالى {وإذا قيل لهم اسجدوا للرحمن قالوا وما الرحمن أنسجد لما تأمرنا وزادهم نفوراً} والظاهر أن إنكارهم هذا إنما هو جحود وعناد وتعنت في كفرهم فإنه قد وجد في أشعارهم في الجاهلية تسمية الله بالرحمن قال ابن جرير وقد أنشد بعض الجاهلية الجهال: ألا ضربت تلك الفتاة هجينها ألا قضب الرحمن ربي يمينها وقال سلامة بن جندب الطهوي: عجلتم علينا إذ عجلنا عليكم وما يشأ الرحمن يعقد ويطلق وقال ابن جرير: حدثنا أبو كريب عثمان بن سعيد حدثنا بشر بن عمارة حدثنا أبو روق عن الضحاك عن عبد الله بن عباس قال الرحمن الفعلان من الرحمة هو من كلام العرب وقال {الرحمن الرحيم} الرفيق الرقيق لمن أحب أن يرحمه والبعيد الشديد على من أحب أن يعنف عليه، وكذلك أسماؤه كلها. وقال ابن جرير أيضاً: حدثنا محمد بن بشار حدثنا حماد بن مسعدة عن عوف عن الحسن قال الرحمن اسم ممنوع. وقال ابن أبي حاتم حدثنا أبو سعيد يحيى بن سعيد القطان حدثنا زيد بن الحباب حدثني أبو الأشهب عن الحسن قال الرحمن اسم لا يستطيع الناس أن ينتحلوه تسمى به تبارك وتعالى. وقد جاء في حديث أم سلمة أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم كان يقطع قراءته حرفاً حرفاً {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم * الحمد الله رب العالمين} فقرأ بعضهم كذلك وهم طائفة ومنهم من وصلها بقوله {الحمد لله رب العالمين}. وكسرت الميم لالتقاء الساكنين وهم الجمهور، وحكى الكسائي من الكوفيين عن بعض العرب أنها تقرأ بفتح الميم وصلة الهمزة فيقولون {بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم الحمد لله رب العالمين} فنقلوا حركة الهمزة إلى الميم بعد تسكينها كما قُرى قول الله تعالى: {الم الله لا إله إلا هو} قال ابن عطية ولم ترد هذه قراءة عن أحد فيما علمت. الْحَمْدُ للّهِ رَبّ الْعَالَمِينَ القراء السبعة على ضم الدال في قوله الحمد لله هو مبتدأ وخبر. وروي عن سفيان بن عيينة ورؤبة بن العجاج أنهما قالا (الحمد لله) بالنصب وهو على إضمار فعل وقرأ ابن أبي عبلة الحمد لله بضم الدال واللام اتباعاً للثاني الأول وله شواهد لكنه شاذ، وعن الحسن وزيد بن علي {الحمد لله} بكسر الدال اتباعاً للأول الثاني. قال أبو جعفر بن جرير معنى {الحمدالله} الشكر لله خالصاً دون سائر ما يعبد من دونه، ودون كل ما برأ من خلقه بما أنعم على عباده من النعم التي لا يحصيها العدد ولا يحيط بعددها غيره أحد، في تصحيح الاَلات لطاعته وتمكين جوارح أجسام المكلفين لأداء فرائضه مع ما بسط لهم في دنياهم من الرزق، وغذاهم من نعيم العيش من غير استحقاق منهم ذلك عليه، ومع ما نبههم عليه ودعاهم إليه من الأسباب المؤدية إلى دوام الخلود في دار المقام في النعيم المقيم، فلربنا الحمد على ذلك كله أولاً وآخراً. وقال ابن جرير رحمه الله: الحمد لله ثناء أثنى به على نفسه وفي ضمنه أمر عباده أن يثنوا عليه فكأنه قال: قولوا الحمد لله. قال وقد قيل أن قول القائل الحمد لله ثناء عليه بأسمائه الحسنى وصفاته العلى، وقوله الشكر لله ثناء عليه بنعمه وأياديه ثم شرع في رد ذلك بما حاصله أن جميع أهل المعرفة بلسان العرب يوقعون كلاً من الحمد والشكر مكان الاَخر وقد نقل السلمي هذا المذهب أنهما سواء عن جعفر الصادق وابن عطاء من الصوفية، وقال ابن عباس الحمد لله كلمة كل شاكر، وقد استدل القرطبي لابن جرير بصحة قول القائل الحمد لله شكراً، وهذا الذي ادعاه ابن جرير فيه نظر، لأنه اشتهر عند كثير من العلماء من المتأخرين أن الحمد هو الثناء بالقول على المحمود بصفاته اللازمة والمتعدية، والشكر لا يكون إلا على المتعدية ويكون بالجنان واللسان والأركان كما قال الشاعر: أفادتكم النعماء مني ثلاثة: يدي ولساني والضمير المحجبا ولكنهم اختلفوا أيهما أعمّ الحمد أو الشكر على قولين والتحقيق أن بينهما عموماً وخصوصاً فالحمد أعم من الشكر من حيث ما يقعان عليه لأنه يكون على الصفات اللازمة والمتعدية، تقول حمدته لفروسيته وحمدته لكرمه وهو أخص، لأنه لا يكون إلا بالقول، والشكر أعم من حيث ما يقعان عليه لأنه يكون بالقول والفعل والنية كما تقدم وهو أخص لأنه لا يكون إلا على الصفات المتعدية لا يقال شكرته لفروسيته وتقول شكرته على كرمه وإحسانه إليّ. هذا حاصل ما حرره بعض المتأخرين والله أعلم. وقال أبو نصر إسماعيل بن حماد الجوهري: الحمد نقيض الذم، تقول حمدت الرجل أحمده حمداً ومحمدة فهو حميد ومحمود والتحميد أبلغ من الحمد، والحمد أعم من الشكر، وقال في الشكر هو الثناء على المحسن بما أولاه من المعروف يقال شكرته وشكرت له وباللام أفصح. وأما المدح فهو أعم من الحمد لأنه يكون للحي وللميت وللجماد أيضاً كما يمدح الطعام والمكان ونحو ذلك ويكون قبل الإحسان وبعده، وعلى الصفات المتعدية واللازمة أيضاً فهو أعم. *ذكر أقوال السلف في الحمد قال ابن أبي حاتم حدثنا أبي حدثنا أبو معمر القطيعي حدثنا حفص عن حجاج عن ابن أبي مليكة عن ابن عباس رضي الله عنهما قال: قال عمر رضي الله عنه: قد علمنا سبحان الله ولا إله إلا الله، فما الحمد لله، فقال علي: كلمة رضيها الله لنفسه، ورواه غير أبي معمر عن حفص فقال: قال عمر لعلي ـ وأصحابه عنده ـ: لا إله إلا الله وسبحان الله والله أكبر قد عرفناها فما الحمد لله ؟ قال علي: كلمة أحبها الله تعالى لنفسه ورضيها لنفسه وأحب أن تقال، وقال علي بن زيد بن جدعان عن يوسف بن مهران: قال ابن عباس: الحمد لله كلمة الشكر وإذا قال العبد الحمد لله قال: شكرني، عبدي رواه ابن أبي حاتم، وروى أيضاً هو وابن جرير من حديث بشر بن عمارة عن أبي روق عن الضحاك عن ابن عباس أنه قال الحمد لله هو الشكر لله هو الاستخذاء له والإقرار له بنعمته وهدايته وابتدائه وغير ذلك، وقال كعب الأحبار: الحمد لله ثناء الله، وقال الضحاك: الحمد لله رداء الرحمن، وقد ورد الحديث بنحو ذلك. قال ابن جرير: حدثنا سعيد بن عمرو السكوني حدثنا بقية بن الوليد حدثني عيسى بن إبراهيم عن موسى بن أبي حبيب عن الحكم بن عمير وكانت له صحبة قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم إذا قلت الحمد لله رب العالمين فقد شكرت الله فزادك، وقد روى الإمام أحمد بن حنبل: حدثنا روح حدثنا عوف عن الحسن عن الأسود بن سريع قال: قلت يا رسول الله ألا أنشدك محامد حمدت بها ربي تبارك وتعالى فقال: «أما إن ربك يحب الحمد» ورواه النسائي عن علي بن حجر عن ابن علية عن يونس بن عبيد عن الحسن الأسود بن سريع به. وروى أبو عيسى الحافظ الترمذي والنسائي وابن ماجه من حديث موسى بن إبراهيم بن كثير عن طلحة بن خراش عن جابر بن عبد الله قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «أفضل الذكر لا إله إلا الله، وأفضل الدعاء الحمد لله» وقال الترمذي حسن غريب، وروى ابن ماجه عن أنس بن مالك رضي الله عنه قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم: «ما أنعم الله على عبد نعمة فقال: الحمد الله إلا كان الذي أعطى أفضل مما أخذ» وقال القرطبي في تفسيره وفي نوادر الأصول عن أنس عن النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «لو أن الدنيا بحذافيرها في يد رجل من أمتي ثم قال الحمد لله كان الحمد لله أفضل من ذلك» قال القرطبي وغيره أي لكان إلهامه الحمد لله أكثر نعمة عليه من نعم الدنيا لأن ثواب الحمد لله لا يفنى ونعيم الدنيا لا يبقى قال الله تعالى: {المال والبنون زينة الحياة الدنيا والباقيات الصالحات خير عند ربك ثواباً وخير أملاً} وفي سنن ابن ماجه عن ابن عمر أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم حدثهم أن عبداً من عباد الله قال يا رب لك الحمد كما ينبغي لجلال وجهك وعظيم سلطانك. فعضلت بالملكين فلم يدريا كيف يكتبانها فصعدا إلى الله فقالا يا ربنا إن عبداً قد قال مقالة لا ندري كيف نكتبها، قال الله، وهو أعلم بما قال عبده، ماذا قال عبدي ؟ قالا يا رب إنه قال: لك الحمد يا رب كما ينبغي لجلال وجهك وعظيم سلطانك. فقال الله لهما «اكتباها كما قال عبدي حتى يلقاني فأجزيه بها» وحكى القرطبي عن طائفة أنهم قالوا قول العبد الحمد لله رب العالمين أفضل من قوله لا إله إلا الله لاشتمال الحمد لله رب العالمين على التوحيد مع الحمد، وقال آخرون لا إله إلا الله أفضل لأنها تفصل بين الإيمان والكفر وعليها يقاتل الناس حتى يقولوا لا إله إلا الله، كما ثبت في الحديث المتفق عليه وفي الحديث الاَخر: «أفضل ما قلت أنا والنبيون من قبلي: لا إله إلا الله وحده لا شريك له» وقد تقدم عن جابر مرفوعاً «أفضل الذكر لا إله إلا الله وأفضل الدعاء الحمد لله» وحسنه الترمذي والألف واللام في الحمد لاستغراق جميع أجناس الحمد وصنوفه لله تعالى كما جاء في الحديث «اللهم لك الحمد كله ولك الملك كله وبيدك الخير كله وإليك يرجع الأمر كله» الحديث. والرب هو المالك المتصرف ويطلق في اللغة على السيد وعلى المتصرف للإصلاح وكل ذلك صحيح في حق الله ولا يستعمل الرب لغير الله بل بالإضافة تقول: رب الدار، رب كذا، وأما الرب فلا يقال إلا الله عز وجل، وقد قيل إنه الاسم الأعظم. والعالمين جمع عالم وهو كل موجود سوى الله عز وجل والعالم جمع لا واحد له من لفظه، والعوالم أصناف المخلوقات في السموات وفي البر والبحر وكل قرن منها وجيل يسمى عالماً أيضاً. قال بشر بن عمار عن أبي روق عن الضحاك عن ابن عباس {الحمد لله رب العالمين} الحمد لله الذي له الخلق كله السموات والأرض وما فيهنّ وما بينهن مما نعلم ومما لا نعلم. وفي رواية سعيد بن جبير وعكرمة عن ابن عباس: رب الجن والإنس، وكذلك قال سعيد بن جبير ومجاهد وابن جريج وروي عن علي نحوه قال ابن أبي حاتم بإسناده لا يعتمد عليه، واستدل القرطبي لهذا القول بقوله تعالى: {ليكون للعالمين نذيراً} وهم الجن والإنس. قال الفراء وأبو عبيد: العالم عبارة عما يعقل وهم الإنس والجن والملائكة والشياطين ولا يقال للبهائم عالم. وعن زيد بن أسلم وأبي محيصن العالم كل ما له روح ترفرف. وقال قتادة: رب العالمين كل صنف عالم، وقال الحافظ ابن عساكر في ترجمة مروان بن محمد وهو أحد خلفاء بني أمية وهو يعرف بالجعد ويلقب بالحمار أنه قال خلق الله سبعة عشر ألف عالم أهل السموات وأهل الأرض عالم واحد وسائرهم لا يعلمهم إلا الله عز وجل. وقال أبو جعفر الرازي عن الربيع بن أنس عن أبي العالية في قوله تعالى: {رب العالمين} قال الإنس عالم وما سوى ذلك ثمانية عشر ألف أو أربعة عشر ألف عالم ـ هو يشك ـ الملائكة على الأرض وللأرض أربع زوايا، في كل زاوية ثلاثة ألاف عالم وخمسمائة عالم خلقهم الله لعبادته. رواه ابن جرير وابن أبي حاتم. وهذا كلام غريب يحتاج مثله إلى دليل صحيح. وقال ابن أبي حاتم حدثنا أبي حدثنا هشام بن خالد حدثنا الوليد بن مسلم حدثنا الفرات، يعني ابن الوليد، عن معتب بن سمي عن سبيع يعني الحميري في قوله تعالى: {رب العالمين} قال: العالمين ألف أمة فستمائة في البحر وأربعمائة في البر، وحكي مثله عن سعيد بن المسيب وقد روي نحو هذا مرفوعاً كما قال الحافظ أبو يعلى أحمد بن علي بن المثنى في مسنده: حدثنا محمد بن المثنى حدثنا عبيد بن واقد القيسي أبو عباد حدثني محمد بن عيسى بن كيسان حدثنا محمد بن المنكدر عن جابر بن عبد الله قال: قلّ الجراد في سنة من سني عمر التي ولي فيها، فسأل عنه فلم يخبر بشيء، فاغتم لذلك، فأرسل راكباً يضرب إلى اليمن وآخر إلى الشام وآخر إلى العراق يسأل هل رؤي من الجراد بشيء، أم لا قال فأتاه الراكب الذي من قبل اليمن بقبضة من جراد، فألقاها بين يديه فلما رآها كبر ثم قال سمعت رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم يقول «خلق الله ألف أمة: ستمائة في البحر وأربعمائة في البر، فأول شيء يهلك من هذه الأمم الجراد فإذا هلك تتابعت مثل النظام إذا قطع سلكه» محمد بن عيسى هذا وهو الهلالي ضعيف وحكى البغوي عن سعيد بن المسيب أنه قال لله ألف عالم ستمائة في البحر وأربعمائة في البر وقال وهب بن منبه لله ثمانية عشر ألف عالم الدنيا عالم منها، وقال مقاتل: العوالم ثمانون ألفاً، وقال كعب الأحبار لا يعلم عدد العوالم إلا الله عز وجل نقله البغوي. وحكى القرطبي عن أبي سعيد الخدري أنه قال إن لله أربعين ألف عالم الدنيا من شرقها إلى مغربها عالم واحد منها، وقال الزجاج العالم كل ما خلق الله في الدنيا والاَخرة قال القرطبي: وهذا هو الصحيح إنه شامل لكل العالمين كقوله: {قال فرعون وما رب العالمين ؟ * قال رب السموات والأرض وما بينهما إن كنتم موقنين} والعالم مشتق من العلامة (قلت) لأنه علم دال على وجود خالقه وصانعه ووحدانيته كما قال ابن المعتز: فيا عجباً كيف يعصى الإله أم كيف يجحده الجاحد وفي كل شيء له آية تدل على أنه واحد الرّحْمـَنِ الرّحِيمِ وقوله تعالى: {الرحمن الرحيم} تقدم الكلام عليه في البسملة بما أغنى عن الإعادة قال القرطبي: إنما وصف نفسه بالرحمن الرحيم بعد قوله رب العالمين ليكون من باب قرن الترغيب بعد الترهيب كما قال تعالى: {نبى عبادي أني أنا الغفور الرحيم * وأن عذابي هو العذاب الأليم} وقوله تعالى: {إن ربك سريع العقاب وإنه لغفور رحيم} قال: فالرب فيه ترهيب والرحمن الرحيم ترغيب وفي صحيح مسلم عن أبي هريرة قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «ولو يعلم المؤمن ما عند الله من العقوبة ما طمع في جنته أحد ولو يعلم الكافر ما عند الله من الرحمة ما قنط من رحمته أحد». مَـَلِكِ يَوْمِ الدّينِ قرأ بعض القراء (ملك يوم الدين) وقرأ آخرون (مالك) وكلاهما صحيح متواتر في السبع، ويقال ملك بكسر اللام وبإسكانها، ويقال مليك أيضاً وأشبع نافع كسرة الكاف فقرأ (ملكي يوم الدين) وقد رجح كلا من القراءتين مرجّحِون من حيث المعنى وكلتاهما صحيحة حسنة، ورجح الزمخشري ملك لأنها قراءة أهل الحرمين ولقوله: {لمن الملك اليوم} وقوله: {قوله الحق وله الملك} وحكي عن أبي حنيفة أنه قرأ: {ملك يوم الدين} على أنه فعل وفاعل ومفعول وهذا شاذ غريب جداً وقد روى أبو بكر بن أبي داود في ذلك شيئاً غريباً حيث قال: حدثنا أبو عبد الرحمن الأزدي، حدثنا عبد الوهاب بن عدي بن الفضل عن أبي المطرف عن ابن شهاب أنه بلغه أن رسول لله صلى الله عليه وسلم وأبا بكر وعمر وعثمان ومعاوية وابنه يزيد بن معاوية كانوا يقرؤون (مالك يوم الدين) قال ابن شهاب وأول من أحدث «ملك» مروان (قلت) مروان عنده علم بصحة ما قرأه لم يطلع عليه ابن شهاب و لله أعلم. وقد روي من طرق متعددة أوردها ابن مردويه أن رسول لله صلى الله عليه وسلم كان يقرؤها (مالك يوم الدين) ومالك مأخوذ من الملك كما قال تعالى: {إنا نحن نرث الأرض ومن عليها وإلينا يرجعون} وقال {قل أعوذ برب الناس ملك الناس} وملك مأخوذ من الملك كما قال تعالى: {لمن الملك اليوم لله الواحد القهار} وقال {قوله الحق وله الملك} وقال: {الملك يومئذ الحق للرحمن وكان يوماً على الكافرين عسيراً} وتخصيص الملك بيوم الدين لا ينفيه عما عداه لأنه قد تقدم الإخبار بأنه رب العالمين وذلك عامّ في الدنيا والاَخرة، وإنما أضيف إلى يوم الدين لأنه لا يدعي أحد هنالك شيئاً ولا يتكلم أحد إلا بإذنه كما قال تعالى: {يوم يقوم الروح والملائكة صفاً لا يتكلمون إلا من أذن له الرحمن وقال صواباً} وقال تعالى: {وخشعت الأصوات للرحمن فلا تسمع إلا همساً} وقال تعالى: {يوم يأت لا تكلم نفس إلا بإذنه فمنهم شقي وسعيد} وقال الضحاك عن ابن عباس {مالك يوم الدين} يقول لا يملك أحد معه في ذلك اليوم حكماً كملكهم في الدينا، قال: ويوم الدين يوم الحساب للخلائق وهو يوم القيامة يدينهم بأعمالهم إن خيراً فخير وإن شراً فشر إلا من عفا عنه، وكذلك قال غيره من الصحابة والتابعين والسلف هو ظاهر وحكى ابن جرير عن بعضهم أنه ذهب إلى أن تفسير مالك يوم الدين أنه القادر على إقامته ثم شرع يضعفه والظاهر أنه لا منافاة بين هذا القول وما تقدم وأن كلاً من القائلين هذا القول وبما قبله يعترف بصحة القول الاَخر ولا ينكره، ولكن السياق أدل على المعنى الأول من هذا، كما قال تعالى: {الملك يومئذ الحق للرحمن وكان يوماً على الكافرين عسيراً} والقول الثاني يشبه قوله تعالى: { ويوم يقول كن فيكون} والله أعلم. والملك في الحقيقة هو الله عز وجل، قال الله تعالى: {هو الله الذي لاإله إلا هو الملك القدوس السلام} وفي الصحيحين عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه مرفوعاً «أخنع اسم عند الله رجل تسمى بملك الأملاك ولا مالك إلا الله} وفيهما عنه عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال «يقبض الله الأرض ويطوي السماء بيمينه ثم يقول أنا الملك أين ملوك الأرض ؟ أين الجبارون ؟ أين المتكبرون ؟» وفي القرآن العظيم {لمن الملك اليوم ؟ لله الواحد القهار} فأما تسمية غيره في الدنيا بملك فعلى سبيل المجاز كما قال تعالى: {إن الله قد بعث لكم طالوت ملكاً} {وكان وراءهم ملك} {إذ جعل فيكم أنبياء وجعلكم ملوكا} وفي الصحيحين «مثل الملوك على الأسرة». والدين الجزاء والحساب كما قال تعالى: {يومئذ يوفيهم الله دينهم الحق} وقال {أئنا لمدينون} أي مجزيون محاسبون، وفي الحديث «الكيس من دان نفسه وعمل لما بعد الموت» أي حاسب نفسه كما قال عمر رضي الله عنه حاسبوا أنفسكم قبل أن تحاسبوا، وزنوا أنفسكم قبل أن توزنوا، وتأهبوا للعرض الأكبر على من لا تخفى عليه أعمالكم {يومئذ تعرضون لا تخفى منكم خافية}. إِيّاكَ نَعْبُدُ وإِيّاكَ نَسْتَعِينُ قرأ السبعة والجمهور بتشديد الياء من إياك وقرأ عمرو ابن فايد بتخفيفهامع الكسر وهي قراءة شاذة مردودة لأن إيا ضوء الشمس، وقرأ بعضهم أياك بفتح الهمزة وتشديد الياء، وقرأ بعضهم هياك بالهاء بدل الهمزة كما قال الشاعر: فهياك والأمر الذي إن تراحبت موارده ضاقت عليك مصادره ونستعين بفتح النون أول الكلمة في قراءة الجميع سوى يحيى بن وثاب والأعمش فإنهما كسراها وهي لغة بني أسد وربيعة وبني تميم، والعبادة في اللغة من الذلة يقال طريق معبد وبعير معبد أي مذلل وفي الشرع عبارة عما يجمع كمال المحبة والخضوع والخوف. وقدم المفعول وهو إياك وكرر للاهتمام والحصر أي لا نعبد إلا إياك ولا نتوكل إلا عليك وهذا هو كمال الطاعة، والدين كله يرجع إلى هذين المعنيين، وهذا كما قال بعض السلف الفاتحة سر القرآن، وسرها هذه الكلمة {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} فالأول تبرؤ من الشرك، والثاني تبرؤ من الحول والقوة والتفويض إلى الله عز وجل، وهذا المعنى في غير آية من القرآن كما قال تعالى: {فاعبده وتوكل عليه وما ربك بغافل عما تعملون}، {قل هو الرحمن آمنا به وعليه توكلنا}، {رب المشرق والمغرب لا إله إلا هو فاتخذه وكيلا} وكذلك هذه الاَية الكريمة {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} وتحول الكلام من الغيبة إلى المواجهة بكاف الخطاب وهو مناسبة لأنه لما أثنى على الله فكأنه اقترب وحضر بين يدي الله تعالى فلهذا قال {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} وفي هذا دليل على أن أول السورة خبر من الله تعالى بالثناء على نفسه الكريمة بجميل صفاته الحسنى وإرشاد لعباده بأن يثنوا عليه بذلك ولهذا لا تصح صلاة من لم يقل ذلك وهو قادر عليه كما جاء في الصحيحين عن عبادة بن الصامت قال: رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «لا صلاة لمن لم يقرأ بفاتحة الكتاب» وفي صحيح مسلم من حديث العلاء بن عبد الرحمن مولى الحرقة عن أبيه عن أبي هريرة عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «يقول الله تعالى قسمت الصلاة بيني وبين عبدي نصفين فنصفها لي ونصفها لعبدي ولعبدي ما سأل إذا قال العبد {الحمد لله رب العالمين} قال الله حمدني عبدي، وإذا قال {الرحمن الرحيم} قال الله أثنى علي عبدي، فإذا قال {مالك يوم الدين} قال الله مجدني عبدي، وإذا قال {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} قال هذا بيني وبين عبدي ولعبدي ما سأل، فإذا قال {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم * صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} قال هذا لعبدي ولعبدي ما سأل» وقال الضحاك عن ابن عباس رضي الله عنهما {إياك نعبد} يعني إياك نوحد ونخاف ونرجوك يا ربنا لا غيرك {وإياك نستعين} على طاعتك وعلى أمورنا كلها وقال قتادة {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} يأمركم أن تخلصوا له العبادة وأن تستعينوه على أموركم وإنما قدم {إياك نعبد} على {وإياك نستعبن} لأن العبادة له هي المقصودة والاستعانة وسيلة إليها والاهتمام والحزم تقديم ما هو الأهم فالأهم والله أعلم. فإن قيل: فما معنى النون في قوله تعالى: {إياك نعيد وإياك نستعين} فإن كانت للجمع فالداعي واحد وإن كانت للتعظيم فلا يناسب هذا المقام ؟ وقد أجيب بأن المراد من ذلك الإخبار عن جنس العباد والمصلي فرد منهم ولا سيما إن كان في جماعة أو إمامهم فأخبر عن نفسه وعن إخوانه المؤمنين بالعبادة التي خلقوا لأجلها وتوسط لهم بخير، ومنهم قال يجوز أن تكون للتعظيم كأن العبد له قيل إذا كنت داخل العبادة فأنت شريف وجاهك عريض فقل {إياك نعبد وإياك نستعين} وإن كنت خارج العبادة فلا تقل نحن ولا فعلنا ولو كنت في مائة ألف أو ألف ألف لاحتياج الجميع إلى الله عز وجل وفقرهم إليه. ومنهم من قال إياك نعبد ألطف في التواضع من إياك عبدنا لما في الثاني من تعظيم نفسه من جعله نفسه وحده أهلاً لعبادة الله تعالى الذي لا يستطيع أحد أن يعبده حق عبادته ولا يثني عليه كما يليق به، والعبادة مقام عظيم يشرف به العبد لانتسابه إلى جناب الله تعالى كما قال بعضهم: لا تدعني إلا بيا عبدها فإنه أشرف أسمائي وقد سمى الله رسولهصلى الله عليه وسلم بعبده في أشرف مقاماته فقال: {الحمد لله الذي أنزل على عبده الكتاب} {وأنه لما قام عبد الله يدعوه}، {سبحان الذي أسرى بعبده ليلاً} فسماه عبداً عند إنزاله عليه وعند قيامه في الدعوة وإسرائه به وأرشده إلى القيام بالعبادة في أوقات يضيق صدره من تكذيب المخالفين حيث يقول: {ولقد نعلم أنك يضيق صدرك بما يقولون فسبح بحمد ربك وكن من الساجدين * واعبد ربك حتى يأتيك اليقين} وقد حكى الرازي في تفسيره عن بعضهم أن مقام العبودية أشرف من مقام الرسالة لكون العبادة تصدر من الخلق إلى الحق والرسالة من الحق إلى الخلق، قال ولأن الله يتولى مصالح عبده والرسول يتولى مصالح أمته، وهذا القول خطأ والتوجيه أيضاً ضعيف لا حاصل له ولم يتعرض له الرازي بتضعيف ولا رد، وقال بعض الصوفية العبادة إما لتحصيل ثواب أو درء عقاب، قالوا وهذا ليس بطائل إذ مقصوده تحصيل مقصوده، وإما للتشريف بتكاليف الله تعالى وهذا أيضاً عندهم ضعيف، بل العالي أن يعبد الله لذاته المقدسة الموصوفة بالكمال، قالوا ولهذا يقول المصلي: أصلي لله، ولو كان لتحصيل الثواب ودرء العقاب لبطلت الصلاة وقد رد ذلك عليهم آخرون وقالوا: كون العبادة لله عز وجل لا ينافي أن يطلب معها ثواباً ولا أن يدفع عذاباً كما قال ذلك الأعرابي: أما أني لا أحسن دندنتك ولا دندنة معاذ إنما أسأل الله الجنة وأعوذ به من النار فقال النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم «حولها ندندن». اهْدِنَا الصّرَاطَ الْمُسْتَقِيمَ قراءة الجمهور بالصاد وقرى السراط وقرى بالزاي، قال الفراء: وهي لغة بني عذرة وبني كلب لما تقدم الثناء على المسؤول تبارك وتعالى ناسب أن يعقب بالسؤال كما قال: «فنصفها لي ونصفها لعبدي ولعبدي ما سأل» وهذا أكمل أحوال السائل أن يمدح مسؤوله ثم يسأل حاجته وحاجة إخوانه المؤمنين بقوله: {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} لأنه أنجح للحاجة وأنجع للإجابة، ولهذا أرشد الله إليه لأنه الأكمل وقد يكون السؤال بالإخبار عن حال السائل واحتياجه كما قال موسى عليه السلام {رب إنّي لما أنزلت إلي من خير فقير} وقد تقدمه مع ذلك وصف مسؤول كقول ذي النون {لاإله إلا أنت سبحانك إني كنت من الظالمين} وقد يكون بمجرد الثناء على المسؤول كقول الشاعر: أأذكر حاجتي أم قد كفاني حياؤك إن شيمتك الحياء إذا أثنى عليك المرء يوماً كفاه من تعرضه الثناء والهداية ههنا والإرشاد والتوفيق، وقد تعدى الهداية بنفسها كما هنا {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} فتضمن معنى ألهمنا أو وفقنا أو ارزقنا أو أعطنا {وهديناه النجدين} أي بينا له الخير والشر، وقد تعدى بإلى كقوله تعالى: {اجتباه وهداه إلى صراط مستقيم} {فاهدوهم إلى صراط الجحيم} وذلك بمعنى الإرشاد والدلالة وكذلك قوله {وإنك لتهدي إلى صراط مستقيم} وقد تعدى باللام كقول أهل الجنة {الحمد لله الذي هدانا لهذا} أي وفقنا لهذا وجعلنا له أهلاً. وأما الصراط المستقيم فقال الإمام أبو جعفر بن جرير: أجمعت الأمة من أهل التأويل جميعاً على أن الصراط المستقيم هو الطريق الواضح الذي لا اعوجاج فيه وذلك في لغة العرب فمن ذلك قال جرير بن عطية الخطفي: أمير المؤمنين على صراطإذا اعوج الموارد مستقيم قال والشواهد على ذلك أكثر من أن تحصر، قال ثم تستعير العرب الصراط فتستعمله في كل قول وعمل ووصف باستقامة أو اعوجاج فتصف المستقيم باستقامته والمعوج باعوجاجه. ثم اختلفت عبارات المفسرين من السلف والخلف في تفسير الصراط، وإن كان يرجع حاصلها إلى شيء واحد وهو المتابعة لله وللرسول، فروي أنه كتاب الله، قال ابن أبي حاتم: حدثنا الحسن بن عرفة حدثني يحيى بن يمان عن حمزة الزيات عن سعيد وهو ابن المختار الطائي عن ابن أخي الحارث الأعور عن الحارث الأعور عن علي بن أبي طالب رضي الله عنه قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «الصراط المستقيم كتاب الله» وكذلك رواه ابن جرير من حديث حمزة بن حبيب الزيات وقد تقدم في فضائل القرآن فيما رواه أحمد والترمذي من رواية الحارث الأعور عن علي مرفوعاً «وهو حبل الله المتين وهو الذكر الحكيم وهو الصراط المستقيم» وقد روي موقوفاً على علي رضي الله عنه وهو أشبه والله أعلم: وقال الثوري عن منصور عن أبي وائل عن عبد الله قال الصراط المستقيم كتاب الله، وقيل هو الإسلام، قال الضحاك عن ابن عباس قال: قال جبريل لمحمد عليهما السلام «قل يا محمد اهدنا الصراط المستقيم» يقول ألهمنا الطريق الهادي وهو دين الله الذي لا اعوجاج فيه، وقال ميمون بن مهران عن ابن عباس في قوله تعالى: {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} قال ذاك الإسلام، وقال إسماعيل بن عبد الرحمن السدي الكبير عن أبي مالك وعن أبي صالح عن ابن عباس وعن مرة الهمداني عن ابن مسعود وعن ناس من أصحاب النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم اهدنا الصراط المستقيم قالوا هو الإسلام، وقال عبد الله بن محمد بن عقيل عن جابر اهدنا الصراط المستقيم قال هو الإسلام أوسع مما بين السماء والأرض وقال ابن الحنفية في قوله تعالى {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} قال هو دين الله الذي لا يقبل من العباد غيره وقال عبد الرحمن بن زيد بن أسلم اهدنا الصراط المستقيم قال هو الإسلام وفي هذا الحديث الذي رواه الإمام أحمد في مسنده حيث قال: حدثنا الحسن بن سوار أبو العلاء حدثنا ليث يعني ابن سعد عن معاوية بن صالح أن عبد الرحمن بن جبير بن نفير حدثه عن أبيه عن النواس بن سمعان عن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «ضرب الله مثلاً صراطاً مستقيماً وعلى جنبتي الصراط سوران فيهما أبواب مفتحة وعلى الأبواب ستور مرخاة وعلى باب الصراط داع يقول ياأيها الناس ادخلوا الصراط جميعاً ولا تعوجوا، وداعٍ يدعو من فوق الصراط فإذا أراد الإنسان أن يفتح شيئاً من تلك الأبواب قال ويحك لا تفتحه ـ فإنك إن فتحته تلجه ـ فالصراط الإسلام والسوران حدود الله والأبواب المفتحة محارم الله وذلك الداعي على رأس الصراط كتاب الله والداعي من فوق الصراط واعظ الله في قلب كل مسلم» وهكذا رواه ابن أبي حاتم وابن جرير من حديث الليث بن سعد به، ورواه الترمذي والنسائي جميعاً عن علي بن حجر عن بقية عن بجير بن سعد عن خالد بن معدان عن جبير بن نفير عن النواس بن سمعان به، وهو إسناد حسن صحيح والله أعلم. وقال مجاهد اهدنا الصراط لمستقيم قال: الحق وهذا أشمل ولا منافاة بينه وبين ما تقدم، وروى ابن أبي حاتم وابن جرير من حديث أبي النضر هاشم بن القاسم حدثنا حمزة بن المغيرة عن عاصم الأحول عن أبي العالي {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} قال هو النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم وصاحباه من بعده. قال عاصم فذكرنا ذلك للحسن فقال صدق أبو العالية ونصح. وكل هذه الأقوال صحيحة وهي متلازمة فإن من اتبع الإسلام فقد اتبع النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم واقتدى باللذين من بعده أبي بكر وعمر فقد اتبع الحق ومن اتبع الحق فقد اتبع الإسلام ومن اتبع الإسلام فقد اتبع القرآن وهو كتاب الله وحبله المتين وصراطه المستقيم، فكلها صحيحة يصدق بعضها بعضاً، و لله الحمد. وقال الطبراني حدثنا محمد بن الفضل السقطي حدثنا إبراهيم بن مهدي المصيصي حدثنا يحيى بن زكريا بن أبي زائدة عن الأعمش عن أبي وائل عن عبد الله قال الصراط المستقيم الذي تركنا عليه رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم. ولهذا قال الإمام أبو جعفر بن جرير رحمه الله: والذي هو أولى بتأويل هذه الاَية عندي أعني ـ اهدنا الصراط المستقيم ـ أن يكون معنياً به وفقنا للثبات على ما ارتضيته ووفقت له من أنعمت عليه من عبادك من قول وعمل ذلك هو الصراط المسقيم لأن من وفق لما وفق له مَن أنعم الله عليهم من النبيين والصديقين والشهداء والصالحين فقد وفق للإسلام وتصديق الرسل والتمسك بالكتاب والعمل بما أمره الله به والانزجار عما زجره عنه واتباع منهاج النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم ومنهاج الخلفاء الأربعة، وكل عبد صالح وكل ذلك من الصراط المستقيم. (فإن قيل) فكيف يسأل المؤمن الهداية في كل وقت من صلاة وغيرها وهو متصف بذلك ؟ فهل هذا من باب تحصيل الحاصل أم لا ؟ فالجواب أن لا، ولولا احتياجه ليلاً ونهاراً إلى سؤال الهداية لما أرشده الله تعالى إلى ذلك فإن العبد مفتقر في كل ساعة وحالة إلى الله تعالى في تثبيته على الهداية ورسوخه فيها وتبصره وازدياده منها واستمراره عليها فإن العبد لا يملك لنفسه نفعاً ولا ضراً إلا ما شاء الله فأرشده تعالى إلى أن يسأله في كل وقت أن يمده بالمعونة والثبات والتوفيق، فالسعيد من وفقه الله تعالى لسؤاله فإنه قد تكفل بإجابة الداعي إذا دعاه ولا سيما المضطر المحتاج المفتقر إليه آناء الليل وأطراف النهار، وقد قال تعالى: {يا أيها الذين آمنوا آمِنوا با لله ورسوله والكتاب الذي نزل على رسوله والكتاب الذي أنزل من قبل} الاَية: فقد أمر الذين آمنوا بالإيمان وليس ذلك من باب تحصيل الحاصل لأن المراد الثبات والاستمرار والمداومة على الأعمال المعينة على ذلك والله أعلم. وقال تعالى آمراً لعباده المؤمنين أن يقولوا: {ربنا لا تزغ قلوبنا بعد إذ هديتنا وهب لنا من لدنك رحمة إنك أنت الوهاب} وقد كان الصديق رضي الله عنه يقرأ بهذه الاَية في الركعة الثالثة من صلاة المغرب بعد الفاتحة سراً، فمعنى قوله تعالى {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} استمر بنا عليه ولا تعدل بنا إلى غيره. صِرَاطَ الّذِينَ أَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ غَيْرِ الْمَغْضُوبِ عَلَيْهِم وَلاَ الضّآلّينَ وقد تقدم الحديث فيما إذا قال العبد {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم} إلى آخرها أن الله يقول «هذا لعبدي ولعبدي ما سأل» وقوله تعالى: {صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم} مفسر للصراط المستقيم وهو بدل منه عند النحاة ويجوز أن يكون عطف بيان والله أعلم. والذين أنعم الله عليهم المذكرون في سورة النساء حيث قال تعالى: {ومن يطع الله والرسول فأولئك مع الذين أنعم الله عليهم من النّبيين والصديقين والشهداء والصالحين وحسن أولئك رفيقاً * ذلك الفضل من الله وكفى با لله عليماً} وقال الضحاك عن ابن عباس: صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم بطاعتك وعبادتك من ملائكتك وأنبيائك والصديقين والشهداء والصالحين. وذلك نظير ما قال ربنا تعالى: {ومن يطع الله والرسول فأولئك مع الذين أنعم الله عليهم} الاَية. وقال أبو جعفر الرازي عن الربيع بن أنس {صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم} قال هم النبيّون وقال ابن جريج عن ابن عباس: هم المؤمنون، وكذا قال مجاهد وقال وكيع: هم المسلمون وقال عبد الرحمن بن زيد بن أسلم: هم النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم ومن معه والتفسير المتقدم عن ابن عباس رضي الله عنهما أعم وأشمل والله أعلم. وقوله تعالى: {غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} قرأ الجمهور غير بالجر على النعت، قال الزمخشري: وقرى بالنصب على الحال، وهي قراءة رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم وعمر بن الخطاب، ورويت عن ابن كثير وذو الحال الضمير في عليهم والعامل أنعمت والمعنى اهدنا الصراط المستقيم صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم ممن تقدم وصفهم ونعتهم وهم أهل الهداية والاستقامة والطاعة لله ورسله وامتثال أوامره وترك نواهيه وزواجره غير صراط المغضوب عليهم وهم الذين فسدت إرادتهم فعلموا الحق وعدلوا عنه ولا صراط الضالين وهم الذين فقدوا العلم فهم هائمون في الضلالة لا يهتدون إلى الحق. وأكد الكلام بلا ليدل على أن ثَمّ مسلكين فاسدين وهما طريقة اليهود والنصارى، وقد زعم بعض النحاة أن غير ههنا استثنائية فيكون على هذا منقطعاً لاستثنائهم من المنعم عليهم وليسوا منهم وما أوردناه أولى لقول الشاعر: كأنك من جمال بني أقيش يقعقع عند رجليه بشن أي كأنك جمل من جمال بني أقيش فحذف الموصوف واكتفى بالصفة وهكذا غير المغضوب عليهم أي إلى صراط المغضوب عليم اكتفى بالمضاف إليه عن ذكر المضاف، وقد دل سياق الكلام وهو قوله تعالى: {اهدنا الصراط المستقيم صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم} ثم قال تعالى: {غير المغضوب عليهم} ومنهم من زعم أن لا في قوله تعالى {ولا الضالين} زائدة وأن تقدير الكلام عنده غير المغضوب عليهم والضالين واستشهد ببيت العجاج: في بئر لا حورسرى وما شعر أي في بئرحور، والصحيح ما قدمناه، ولهذا روى أبو القاسم بن سلام في كتاب فضائل القرآن عن أبي معاوية عن الأعمش عن إبراهيم عن الأسود عن عمر بن الخطاب رضي الله عنه أنه كان يقرأ غير المغضوب عليهم وغير الضالين وهذا الإسناد صحيح، وكذلك حكي عن أبي بن كعب أنه قرأ كذلك، وهو محمول على أنه صدر منهما على وجه التفسير، فيدل على ما قلناه من أنه إنما جيء لتأكيد النفي لئلا يتوهم أنه معطوف على الذين أنعمت عليهم وللفرق بين الطريقتين ليتجنب كل واحد فإن طريقة أهل الإيمان مشتملة على العلم بالحق والعمل به واليهود فقدوا العمل والنصارى فقدوا العلم ولهذا الغضب لليهود والضلال للنصارى، لأن من علم وترك استحق الغضب خلاف من لم يعلم، والنصارى لما كانوا قاصدين شيئاً لكنهم لا يهتدون إلى طريقه لأنهم لم يأتوا الأمر من بابه، وهو اتباع الحق، ضلوا، وكل من اليهود والنصارى ضال مغضوب عليه، لكن أخص أوصاف اليهود الغضب كما قال تعالى عنهم {من لعنه الله وغضب عليه} وأخص أوصاف النصارى الضلال كما قال تعالى عنهم {قد ضلوا من قبل وأضلوا كثيراً وضلوا عن سواء السبيل} وبهذا جاءت الأحاديث والاَثار وذلك واضح بين فيما قال الإمام أحمد حدثنا محمد بن جعفر حدثنا شعبة قال سمعت سماك بن حرب يقول سمعت عباد بن حبيش يحدث عن عدي بن حاتم، قال جاءت خيل رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم فأخذوا عمتي وناساً فلما أتوا بهم إلى رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم صفوا له فقالت يا رسول الله: نأى الوافد وانقطع الولد وأنا عجوز كبيرة ما بي من خدمة فمنّ علي منّ الله عليك، قال «من وافدك ؟» قالت عدي بن حاتم، قال «الذي فر من الله ورسوله» قالت فمنّ علي، فلما رجع ورجل إلى جنبه ترى أنه علي ؟ قال: سليه حملاناً فسألته فأمر لها، قال فأتتني فقالت: لقد فعلت فعلة ما كان أبوك يفعلها فإنه قد أتاه فلان فأصاب منه وأتاه فلان فأصاب منه فأتيته فإذا عنده امرأة وصبيان، وذكر قربهم من النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم قال فعرفت أنه ليس بملك كسرى ولا قيصر، فقال «يا عدي ما أفرك ؟ أن يقال لا إله إلا الله ؟ فهل من إله إلا الله ما أفرك أن يقال الله أكبر فهل شيء أكبر من الله عز وجل ؟» قال فأسلمت، فرأيت وجهه استبشر وقال: «إن المغضوب عليهم اليهود وإن الضالين النصارى»، وذكر الحديث ورواه الترمذي من حديث سماك بن حرب، وقال حسن غريب لا نعرفه إلا من حديثه (قلت) وقد رواه حماد بن سلمة عن مَرّيّ بن قَطَريّ عن عدي بن حاتم قال سألت رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم عن قوله تعالى {غير المغضوب عليهم} قال: هم اليهود {ولاالضالين} قال النصارى هم الضالون وهكذا رواه سفيان بن عيينة عن إسماعيل بن أبي خالد عن الشعبي عن عدي بن حاتم به، وقد روي حديث عدي هذا من طرق وله ألفاظ كثيرة يطول ذكرها وقال عبد الرزاق: وأخبرنا معمر عن بديل العقيلي أخبرني عبد الله بن شقيق أنه أخبره من سمع رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم وهو بوادي القرى على فرسه وسأله رجل من بني القين فقال يا رسول الله من هؤلاء ؟ قال المغضوب عليهم وأشار إلى اليهود والضالون هم النصارى، وقد رواه الجريري وعروة وخالد الحذاء عن عبد الله بن شقيق فأرسلوه ولم يذكروا من سمع من النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم ووقع في رواية عروة تسمية عبد الله بن عمرو فا لله أعلم، وقد روى ابن مردويه من حديث إبراهيم بن طهمان عن بديل بن ميسرة عن عبد الله بن شقيق عن أبي ذر قال: سألت رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم عن المغضوب عليهم قال اليهود، قلت: الضالين قال: النصارى، وقال السدي عن أبي مالك وعن أبي صالح عن ابن عباس وعن مرة الهمداني عن ابن مسعود، وعن أناس من أصحاب النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم: غير المغضوب عليهم وهم اليهود ولا الضالين هم النصارى، وقال الضحاك وابن جريج عن ابن عباس: غير المغضوب عليهم هم اليهود ولا الضالين النصارى، وكذلك قال الربيع بن أنس وعبد الرحمن بن زيد بن أسلم وغير واحد، وقال ابن أبي حاتم ولا أعلم بين المفسرين في هذا اختلافاً وشاهد ما قاله هؤلاء الأئمة من أن اليهود مغضوب عليهم والنصارى ضالون، الحديث المتقدم، وقوله تعالى في خطابه مع بني إسرائيل في سورة البقرة {بئس ما اشتروا به أنفسهم أن يكفروا بما أنزل الله بغياً أن ينزل الله من فضله على من يشاء من عباده فباءوا بغضب على غضب وللكافرين عذاب مهين} وقال في المائدة {قل هل أنبئكم بشر من ذلك مثوبة عند الله من لعنه الله وغضب عليه وجعل منهم القردة والخنازير وعبد الطاغوت أولئك شر مكاناً وأضل عن سواء السبيل} وقال تعالى: {لعن الذين كفروا من بني إسرائيل على لسان داود وعيسى ابن مريم ذلك بما عصوا وكانوا يعتدون كانوا لا يتناهون عن منكر فعلوه لبئس ما كانوا يفعلون} وفي السيرة عن زيد بن عمرو بن نفيل أنه لما خرج هو وجماعة من أصحابه إلى الشام يطلبون الدين الحنيف قالت له اليهود: إنك لن تستطيع الدخول معنا حتى تأخذ بنصيبك من غضب الله، فقال: أنا من غضب الله أفر، وقالت له النصارى إنك لن تستطيع الدخول معنا حتى تأخذ بنصيبك من سخط الله، فقال لا أستطيعه فاستمر على فطرته وجانب عبادة الأوثان ودين المشركين ولم يدخل مع أحد من اليهود ولا النصارى، وأما أصحابه فتنصروا ودخلوا في دين النصرانية لأنهم وجدوه أقرب من دين اليهود إذ ذك، وكان منهم ورقة بن نوفل حتى هداه الله بنبيه لما بعثه آمن بما وجد من الوحي رضي الله عنه. *(مسألة) والصحيح من مذاهب العلماء أنه يغتفر الإخلال بتحرير ما بين الضاد والظاء لقرب مخرجيهما، وذلك أن الضاد نخرجها من أول حافة اللسان وما يليها من الأضراس، ومخرج الظاء من طرف اللسان وأطراف الثنايا العليا ولأن كلا من الحرفين من الحروف المجهورة ومن الحروف الرخوة ومن الحروف المطبقة فلهذا كله اغتفر استعمال أحدهما مكان الاَخر لمن لا يميز ذلك والله أعلم، وأما حديث أنا أفصح من نطق بالضاد فلا أصل له والله أعلم. *(فصل) اشتملت هذه السورة الكريمة وهي سبع آيات على حمد الله وتمجيده والثناء عليه بذكر أسمائه الحسنى المستلزمة لصفاته العليا وعلى ذكر المعاد وهو يوم الدين وعلى إرشاده عبيده إلى سؤاله والتضرع إليه والتبرى من حولهم وقوتهم إلى إخلاص العبادة له وتوحيده بالألوهية تبارك وتعالى وتنزيهه أن يكون له شريك أو نظير أو مماثل، وإلى سؤالهم إياه الهداية إلى الصراط المستقيم وهو الدين القويم وتثبيتهم عليه حتى يقضي لهم بذلك إلى جواز الصراط الحسية يوم القيامة المفضي بهم إلى جنات النعيم في جوار النبيين والصديقين والشهداء الصالحين، واشتملت على الترغيب في الأعمال الصالحة ليكونوا مع أهلها يوم القيامة والتحذير من مسالك الباطل لئلا يحشروا مع سالكيها يوم القيامة وهم المغضوب عليهم والضالون وما أحسن ما جاء إسناد الإنعام إليه في قوله تعالى {صراط الذين أنعمت عليهم غير المغضوب عليهم} وحذف الفاعل في الغضب في قوله تعالى {غير المغضوب عليهم} وإن كان هو الفاعل لذلك في الحقيقة كما قال تعالى {ألم تر إلى الذين تولوا قوماً غضب الله عليهم} الاَية. وكذلك إسناد الضلال إلى من قام به وإن كان هو الذي أضلهم بقدره كما قال تعالى {من يهد الله فهو المهتد ومن يضلل فلن تجد له ولياً مرشداً} وقال {من يضلل الله فلا هادي له ويذرهم في طغيانهم يعمهون} إلى غير ذلك من الاَيات الدالة على أنه سبحانه هو المنفرد بالهداية والإضلال لا كما تقول الفرقة القدرية ومن حذا حذوهم من أن العباد هم الذين يختارون ذلك ويفعلون ويحتجون على بدعتهم بمتشابه من القرآن ويتركون ما يكون فيه صريحاً في الرد عليهم: وهذا حال أهل الضلال والغي وقد ورد في الحديث الصحيح «إذا رأيتم الذين يتبعون ما تشابه منه فأولئك الذين سمى الله فاحذروهم» يعني في قوله تعالى {فأما الذين في قلوبهم زيغ فيتبعون ما تشابه منه ابتغاء الفتنة وابتغاء تأويله} فليس بحمد الله، لمبتدع في القرآن حجة صحيحة لأن القرآن جاء ليفصل الحق من الباطل مفرقاً بين الهدى والضلال وليس فيه تناقض ولا اختلاف لأنه من عند الله تنزيل من حكيم حميد. *(فصل) يستحب لمن يقرأ الفاتحة أن يقول بعدها آمين مثل يس، ويقال أمين بالقصر أيضاً ومعناه اللهم استجب والدليل على استحباب التأمين ما رواه الإمام أحمد وأبو داود والترمذي عن وائل بن حجر قال: سمعت النبي صلى الله عليه وسلم قرأ {غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} فقال آمين مد بها صوته، ولأبي داود رفع بها صوته، وقال الترمذي هذا حديث حسن، وروي عن علي وابن مسعود وغيرهم. وعن أبي هريرة قال: كان رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم إذا تلا {غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} قال «آمين» حتى يسمع من يليه من الصف الأول، رواه أبو داود وابن ماجه وزاد فيه فيرتج بها المسجد. والدارقطني وقال: هذا إسناد حسن. وعن بلال أنه قال: يا رسول الله لا تسبقني بآمين رواه أبو داود، ونقل أبو نصر القشيري عن الحسن وجعفر الصادق أنهما شددا الميم من آمين مثل {آمين البيت الحرام} قال أصحابنا وغيرهم: ويستحب ذلك لمن هو خارج الصلاة، ويتأكد في حق المصلي، وسواء كان منفرداً أو إماماً أو مأموماً وفي جميع الأحوال لما جاء في الصحيحين عن أبي هريرة رضي الله عنه أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال «إذا أمن الإمام فأمنوا فإنه من وافق تأمينه تأمين الملائكة غفر له ما تقدم من ذنبه» ولمسلم أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال: «إذا قال أحدكم في الصلاة آمين والملائكة في السماء آمين فوافقت إحداهما الأخرى غفر له ما تقدم من ذنبه» قيل بمعنى من وافق تأمينه تأمين الملائكة في الزمان وقيل في الإجابة وقيل في صفة الإخلاص، وفي صحيح مسلم عن أبي موسى مرفوعاً «إذا قال ـ يعني الإمام ـ ولا الضالين فقولوا آمين يجبكم الله» وقال جويبر عن الضحاك عن ابن عباس قال: قلت: يا رسول الله ما معنى آمين ؟ قال «رب افعل» وقال الجوهري: معنى آمين كذلك فليكن. وقال الترمذي معناه لا تخيب رجاءنا. وقال الأكثرون معناه اللهم استجب لنا. وحكى القرطبي عن مجاهد وجعفر الصادق وهلال بن يساف أن آمين اسم من أسماء الله تعالى وروي عن ابن عباس مرفوعاً ولا يصح، قاله أبو بكر بن العربي المالكي. وقال أصحاب مالك: لا يؤمن الإمام ويؤمن المأموم لما رواه مالك عن سمي عن أبي صالح عن أبي هريرة أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال «وإذا قال ـ يعني الإمام ـ ولا الضالين فقولوا آمين» الحديث واستأنسوا أيضاً بحديث أبي موسى عند مسلم كان يؤمن إذا قرأ {غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} وقد قدمنا في المتفق عليه «إذا أمن الإمام فأمنوا» وأنه عليه الصلاة والسلام كان يؤمن إذا قرأ {غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين} وقد اختلف أصحابنا في الجهر بالتأمين للمأموم في الجهرية وحاصل الخلاف أن الإمام إن نسي التأمين جهر المأموم به قولاً واحداً وإن أمن الإمام جهراً فالجديد أن لا يجهر المأموم وهو مذهب أبي حنيفة ورواية عن مالك لأنه ذكر من الأذكار فلا يجهر به كسائر أذكار الصلاة، والقديم أنه يجهر به وهو مذهب الإمام أحمد بن حنبل والرواية الأخرى عن مالك لما تقدم «حتى يرتج المسجد» ولنا قول آخر ثالث أنه إن كان المسجد صغيراً لم يجهر المأموم لأنهم يسمعون قراءة الإمام وإن كان كبيراً جهر ليبلغ التأمين من في أرجاء المسجد والله أعلم. وقد روى الإمام أحمد في مسنده عن عائشة رضي الله عنها أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم ذكرت عنده اليهود فقال « إنهم لن يحسدونا على شيء كما يحسدونا على الجمعة التي هدانا الله لها وضلوا عنها وعلى القبلة التي هدانا الله لها وضلوا عنها وعلى قولنا خلف الإمام آمين» ورواه ابن ماجه ولفظه «ما حسدتكم اليهود على شيء ما حسدتكم على السلام والتأمين» وله عن ابن عباس أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال «ماحسدتكم اليهود على شيء ما حسدتكم على قول آمين فأكثروا من قول آمين» وفي إسناده طلحة بن عمرو وهو ضعيف، وروى ابن مردويه عن أبي هريرة أن رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم قال «آمين خاتم رب العالمين على عباده المؤمنين» وعن أنس قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «أعطيت آمين في الصلاة وعند الدعاء لم يعط أحد قبلي إلا أن يكون موسى، كان موسى يدعو وهارون يؤمن فاختموا الدعاء بآمين فإن الله يستجيبه لكم (قلت) ومن هنا نزع بعضهم في الدلالة بهذه الاَية الكريمة وهي قوله تعالى: {وقال موسى ربنا إنك آتيت فرعون وملأه زينة وأموالاً في الحياة الدنيا ربنا ليضلوا عن سبيلك ربنا اطمس على أموالهم واشدد على قلوبهم فلا يؤمنوا حتى يروا العذاب الأليم * قال قد أجيبت دعوتكما فاستقيما ولا تتبعان سبيل الذين لا يعلمون} فذكر الدعاء عن موسى وحده ومن سياق الكلام ما يدل على أن هارون أمّن فنزل من منزلة من دعا لقوله تعالى {قد أجيبت دعوتكما} فدل ذلك على أن من أمّن على دعاء فكأنما قاله، فلهذا قال: من قال إن المأموم لا يقرأ لأن تأمينه على قراءة الفاتحة بمنزلة قراءتها، ولهذا جاء في الحديث «من كان له إمام فقراءة الإمام له قراءة» رواه أحمد في مسنده وكان بلال يقول لا تسبقني بآمين يا رسول الله. فدل هذا المنزع على أن المأموم لا قراءة عليه في الجهرية والله أعلم. ولهذا قال ابن مردويه: حدثنا أحمد بن الحسن حدثنا عبد الله بن محمد بن سلام حدثنا إسحاق بن إبراهيم حدثنا جرير عن ليث عن ابن أبي سليم عن كعب عن أبي هريرة قال: قال رسول الله صلى الله عليه وسلم «إذا قال الإمام غير المغضوب عليهم ولا الضالين، فقال آمين، فوافق آمين أهل الأرض آمين أهل السماء غفر الله للعبد ما تقدم من ذنبه، ومثل من لا يقول آمين كمثل رجل غزا مع قوم فاقترعوا فخرجت سهامهم ولم يخرج سهمه فقال لمَ لم يخرج سهمي ؟ فقيل إنك لم تقل آمين». فاتحة Kategori:Elmalı Tefsiri/Fatiha Suresi Kategori:Fatiha Suresi Kategori:S.Kuttup Tefsiri/Fatiha Suresi Kategori:Muhammed Esed Tefsiri/Fatiha Suresi